Silver Blood
by Angelic Candy
Summary: After surviving sixth year,Harry is asked to do a favor.It ends up opening a hole for Voldemort's most sinister plan to be unleashed.Harry must stop Voldemort before he wipes out the muggle world.And before he too becomes a victim of Voldemort's plot.
1. Prologue

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Prologue: **

The walls had been covered in thick green vines that produced buds of unknown flowers. Above, leaves trickled down to the eloquent foods that filled the tables. It had been the last night before another school year ended. The students had been quiet, each in their own thoughts. Three students in particular were more than just keeping to their silence. It was the vision that all students were left with once they boarded the train, ending another year at Hogwarts.

That year was Harry, Hermione and Ron's second to last year and it had been the most difficult, sad and stressful year. Harry had trained during his fifth year and half of his sixth year to learn how to duel and block curses. The good thing was that Dumbledore mainly taught him so he learned quickly and efficiently. The year had started out normally, but it quickly became the most dangerous year of all. Death Eaters showed up at one time during a Quidditch match. Harry wasn't sure which Death Eaters since they wore masks. They were shooting curses at everyone who wasn't a Slytherin. The students had gotten away safely, but that was only the beginning.

Near the start of winter, students began to disappear within the castle. A curse had been placed on it and Harry, Ron and Hermione had to find out how and why. Hermione figured out that the only way the curse could work was from the inside. Harry immediately knew Malfoy had helped. They watched the halls and students daily and at night they'd take out the invisibility cloak and make sure students got to bed safely. One night they saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle and followed them to the dungeons. There they were boiling a potion, which was no doubt the curse.

From figuring out the ingredients of the potion, after they left, Hermione made a reversal potion and the students whom disappeared were soon discovered. Malfoy got in huge trouble but hadn't been expelled because of his father. However, he was watched closely, even by Snape.

Harry thought that was the worst that could happen until Dementors appeared and tried to give students a kiss. Dumbledore had finally had it. Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten a chance to see why Voldemort feared him. He blasted every Dementor until there was none left, only piles of ash and bone where they stood. But using so much power left him weak so it was up to Harry, Ron and Hermione to protect the school from anymore dangers.

Harry thought it was over…then, his fears came true all over again. A powerful sleeping curse was placed over Hogwarts. All the Death Eaters had worked together, surrounding the school to temporarily get through the barriers that protected it. Harry figured Voldemort must've helped with them. Together, a hole was punched through the magical shields, not big enough for them to get through, but big enough to have Voldemort's plan carried out.

Harry was the only one not put to sleep, but on accident. He had been in the secret passage to Hogsmeade visiting Fred and George in the Joke Shop (out of request from Ron to get some…supplies for the Slytherins). He came back to find the whole castle in silence. When he first saw some students lying in the halls he thought there had been another Basilisk attack, until he was relieved to see Neville snoring.

He heard a ripping noise coming from the wall of the castle, just by the front door. He ran there to see a large black hole coming through the wall. He walked closer to see if he could figure out what it was and how it was coming through, in case that was the reason the students and teachers were asleep. Suddenly he was sucked in and pulled through a tunnel warp. The black airless rings swirled ahead of him, keeping him from moving until he was spit out into a huge yard. It was dark outside and before him stood the Riddle house. Voldemort had been waiting…

They dueled for hours while the Death Eaters kept trying to push Harry into curses. He thought it'd be the end of him, but as Voldemort pointed his wand and said the killing curse, Harry's wand did something strange. A bright light erupted and a beautiful figure came out. At first, Harry thought it was his father in his stag form, but soon noticed the layers of bright pearly wings and a golden horn protruding at the forehead. The unicorn protected him from the curse, which gave Harry the advantage as Voldemort stood there shocked.

Harry disarmed him and froze him in ice with a binding spell, usually used on Dragons or other dangerous creatures, but worked all the same. Voldemort was surrounded by a cold mist and as he shouted out to his Death Eaters for help, ice covered his all ready cold skin and froze him in a thick layer. The Death Eaters were quickly dispersing and Harry managed to jump back through the tunnel in time.

On the other side, Dumbledore had been waiting. The students were all being woken up. Aurors had gone in and caught many Death Eaters, but not Wormtail or Malfoy, until Harry told them about Wormtail's rat form. They eventually found and captured him. He was sent to Azkaban and put on trial with Sirius, whom was released of all charges a week later. Harry's last few days at Hogwarts for his sixth year had been better than the last though. Gryffindor won the House Cup again and if they won it next year they'd win the Trophy Cup and it would be put in the glass cabinet with the rest of the awards.

Voldemort was captured, in his frozen form, and brought to a securely bolted and charmed room deep in the Ministry, underground. He was constantly watched day and night. They saw no signs that he was even still alive. Fudge was thinking about having him put on display for children to see, but luckily many voted against it. Sirius knew Fudge was incompetent and craved attention.

The year ended and Harry went with Sirius, not even letting his relatives know he wouldn't be coming back. Dumbledore, however, still wrote them a long letter telling them he was in the custody of his Godfather, living in the Wizard World and they wouldn't have to deal with responsibility for a great and powerful wizard anymore. He even wrote that Harry had defeated Voldemort, the powerful Dark Lord whom had killed his parents. Harry was delighted when he read the letter. Dumbledore had known just how horribly Harry had been treated and it was his gift (besides getting away from them) to make up for that.

Everything was looking up, including finals, for Harry. One day, though, Fudge disappeared and was no where to be found. Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore (along with Mad-eye Moody) took charge in the Minister's place. In the Daily Prophet there were articles about that, resting the same question on everyone's shoulder: "Should Arthur Weasley take the position of Cornelius Fudge?" The answer was unanimous.

Days later a horrible incident took place in the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge was found, looking mad and sick all at once, in the bolted room were the captured Lord Voldemort was sleeping. How he had gotten in there was still a mystery. Aurors and Ministry members found the ice shattered to pieces and Voldemort's robe all torn up. It was the only thing remaining of him as far as they could tell. Many weren't sure if Fudge had killed him or set him loose, even though it was said with a binding spell only the one whom does the binding can break the spell.

Still, Fudge was then put in the dungeon of the Ministry, for the safety of the people. And just in case the Dark Lord had somehow, by some miracle, been set free, the Minsitry put charms all around the building and told people to be careful. Luckily, the Ministry still had Voldemort's wand locked away. They even had Harry come in and bind the wand just so that _he _was the only one who could release it.

The incident with Fudge had happened a month ago. No attacks had been reported even by former Death Eaters. Harry was living a semi-normal life (granted he was a very powerful wizard, living in the Wizard world), with his Godfather. He made sure to get together with friends as much as he could. He recently got together with Ron and Hermione, who brought Ginny, Fred and George, Dean, Seamus and a few other old friends. They had a Quidditch match against each other at Sirius' house, since it was the biggest and had the biggest yard. Sirius had been the referee.

Harry now sat in his room, which was five times the size as the room he had at the Dursleys. Hedwig was perched on his desk, nibbling at the food Harry set down in front of her, as he watched.

Harry smiled as she puffed out her snowy white chest and hooted resiliently.

"You like this place better than the Dursley's, don't you?"

She hooted again, flapping her wings before digging back into her very own "all-you-can-eat" bowl.

Harry laughed, quite amused at how she resembled Ron when it came to food. "Me too," he said reaching his hand up to stroke her feathers.

He leaned against his other hand, propping his elbow on the desk as he continued to pet his owl.

"You know, Hedwig, as much as I'll probably regret saying this, I actually am going to miss my adventurous years."

She looked up from her bowl and blinked, before burrowing her face back in it.

He sighed, "Well, I probably shouldn't say that, Sirius would kill me. He thought for sure I would die last time…" he trailed off. "But that doesn't mean I still can't have fun pulling pranks on the Slytherins with Ron."

Thanks to Fred and George, Harry and Ron were the best known pranksters in the school, at least to all the students. Most of the teachers probably knew it was them, but they never got caught, which was what Snape and Filch's goal was each year: to catch them in an act. Luckily, Harry was trained in magic far superior than the average sixteen year old. That made it easy for them to cover their tracks.

Still, now that legally Sirius was Harry's father, he wouldn't let him get away with everything. That was the only downside about Harry being so close to him, was that Sirius knew when Harry was guilty of doing something he shouldn't, even when he didn't show any signs or emotions on his face. Ron told him it was a fatherly instinct.

Sighing, Harry stood up to stretch.

_I wonder where Sirius went._

Harry stopped to think. It was only a few hours before that Sirius had awakened him and told him he had something to do. Harry walked to his window and opened it, letting the warm, soothing wind mess up his untidy hair. The loose white shirt he was wearing lifted slightly revealing a scar on his side, only a little ways from his stomach to part of his back. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Just then Harry heard a noise from downstairs. A big grin crossed his features as he raced out of his room and down the long stairway, which led into a the very large and comfortable-looking living room. Connected to that was the kitchen. It was a new feeling for Harry to be able to take food any time he wanted and as much as he wanted. Quidditch kept him in good shape so he could pig out once in a while…or twice.

A clock, the same as the one at Ron's house, was casually sitting on the wall. The arrow, with a picture of a smiling Sirius, turned and pointed to _home. _It was just in case any Death Eaters tried kidnapping Harry for revenge for their "master". The clock was bigger than the Weasley's because there were more places on it: Hogwarts, the Ministry, Hogsmeade (which Sirius added after he heard about Harry sneaking there in his third and sixth year), Ron's house, Hermione's, and there was even one that said _room. _It was Remus' idea, more of a joke, but in case Harry was sent to his room Sirius could make sure he didn't leave the house and try to sneak out. He knew Ron was just as good of a trouble-maker as he was. It also was supposedly said that his father had also been very disobedient.

Harry raced into the kitchen to see Sirius standing there holding a few boxes. His back was turned and he was wearing a long, silky blue robe, the one that Harry bought for him last Christmas.

Without warning, Harry ran straight at him jumping into his arms as Sirius turned around.

"Sirius!" Harry hugged him tightly.

Sirius fumbled a bit, but squeezed him tightly, his shocked expression turning into a soft smile.

"You weren't waiting for me, were you Harry?"

Harry looked up at him, "Me?," he asked innocently, "Not the whole time." He paused as he noticed the boxes. "Sirius, what are those for?"

Sirius grinned, "Just a few gifts I happened to pick up. Oh and," he paused taking out a large bag, "this is Hedwig's food. I figure it'll last a couple weeks."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "With the way she was eating this morning, I'm betting it'll last a couple of _days_."

Sirius looked puzzled at first, but smirked, "She must take after you."

"Very funny," Harry glared.

Sirius ruffled his hair, "I also bought you a new robe, one that was guaranteed to grow as you grow and it was _very _expensive, so you better like it," he winked.

Harry smiled gratefully, and then looked questioningly at him, "What's it for?"

Sirius sighed, "Unfortunately, nothing too thrilling. The aurors who keep an eye on the Ministry when Mr. Weasley is away," he said, referring to the fact that Ron's family were currently in Europe, "is coming to visit. He wants to have a chat with us and he's bringing several other aurors. Remus will be joining us as well. I guess you could say it'll be your first formal dinner meeting in this world."

Harry seemed to brighten up at the last part.

"Go try it on."

Sirius handed him one of the boxes and Harry ran straight up to his room. He closed the door, putting the box on the bed. Hedwig was sitting on the window sill stretching her wings. She turned and hooted cheerfully when she saw it was Harry.

"Hey Hedwig, tell me how you like my new robe."

He took out a long, dazzling robe that had a strange shimmer to it, much like his invisibility cloak. Harry guessed that was because of the charm placed on it so it would grow longer if he grew more. It was a dark green, a shade darker than his eyes. Harry slipped it on and Hedwig flapped her wings, telling him she liked it.

"Good," Harry smiled, "It's for a meeting tonight with members from the Ministry."

He took it off and folded it back up. There was still plenty of time before dinner. Harry hurried down the stairs. Sirius was now sitting at the table drinking tea. He smiled and looked up.

"I knew you'd be back. How did it fit?"

Harry grinned, "Perfectly."

Sirius patted the chair next him and Harry sat down. Seconds later Sirius pulled another long package out and set it in Harry's lap.

"Just an extra gift," he winked.

Harry's eyes sparkled brightly as he smiled up at him. Sirius always made him feel better. After his sixth year Harry had definitely felt depression for the first time. He didn't think he deserved to live because of how he put people's lives in danger, but Sirius had made him see clearly. The vision was still clear in his mind…

_The students were anxiously looking out windows as Harry approached the castle, exhausted and injured. He was escorted by aurors. The battle between him and Voldemort was finally over. A week later, after he recovered in the Hospital Wing, he was taken to the Great Hall, where the students were seated waiting for Dumbledore's last speech before the end of the year. He spoke to the students about how rough a year it had been, finally mentioning Harry and how he defeated Voldemort. _

_However, he then went to speak about those who died and how their deaths should be honored since they didn't get to survive Voldemort's wrath. Harry had ran from his seat, out of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione ran after him. He had ran to the Gryffindor common room and collapsed on the floor. _

"_Harry!" Hermione screamed running into the room, followed by Ron. She started to move closer, but Ron stopped her. _

"_Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked, not sure if they should yet approach him. _

_Harry breathed in deeply, trying his best not to cry. He wanted it to end, everything. His pain, his suffering, the people whom he couldn't protect. He didn't want to live that life. _

"_I don't…" he stammered. _

"_You don't what?" Ron asked. Hermione remained silent looking at him with worried eyes. _

"_I don't…deserve to live. I should…have died with Voldemort…with Cedric, with everyone else who died because I couldn't protect them."_

"_Harry! That's not your fault," Hermione pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't blame yourself just because you couldn't save everyone."_

_At that moment Sirius rushed in just ahead of Remus and Professor McGonagall. The other teachers stayed behind to make sure the students didn't get up to see what was wrong with him. Dumbledore, however, had known and told Sirius to follow him. _

"_Harry!" Sirius shouted, seeing his Godson sitting on the floor, looking anything but himself. _

"_I don't…deserve life…I was meant to die. I only surv…survived the curse because I had t…to destroy Voldemort. And I did."_

_Remus looked shocked, along with Professor McGonagall. They both shared glances with Ron and Hermione, who didn't know what to say. Sirius showed no emotion on his face. Instead, he walked over to Harry and looked down at him. Harry wasn't crying, but he was trembling. _

"_Harry…"_

_Harry finally looked up at him. His eyes glazed over from sorrow. To the shock of everyone, especially Harry, Sirius struck his hand across Harry's face. It wasn't hard enough to leave anything more than a red mark, but enough to get a response from Harry. From everything that happened and the bond between Harry and those that he loved weakened, he burst into tears, covering his face with his hands. Hermione looked like she was about to do the same. Professor McGonagall took out a handkerchief herself. _

_Sirius bent down and pulled Harry into a strong embrace. "You don't deserve that, Harry. That's what Voldemort wants you to think, he wants to break you and make you believe you should die along with your parents. You don't deserve the same fate…you survived that curse for a reason. Yes, maybe to destroy Voldemort, but if you were meant to die you would've all ready. You may deserve some things in life, but not death. I can't lose you, Harry…I won't," he kissed the top of Harry's head. _

_Harry sobbed even harder, wrapping his arms around Sirius. After that Harry no longer felt guilty, although he still missed those who died, very much. He managed to visit Cedric's grave, which made him feel better. Since then, Harry's bond with Sirius, and his friends, were stronger than ever. _

Harry shook his head clear of the memories and unwrapped the gift. His eyes widened as he looked down at a newly polished Snitch2005 broom, the one he had been desperately waiting to come out. He and Ron talked about it whenever Quidditch was mentioned, which was quite frequent, and they talked about how fast it would be and how shocked the Slytherins would be if they had one for the final game in their seventh year. They'd be able to win the House Cup in record time. The only problem had been that not many were produced because they were so expensive to make and sell. The only ones that had been out that they knew about was the few in Hogsmeade, but the price on them was astonishing.

Harry gapped at the broom, speechless. Sirius grinned, "So, do you like it?"

"Like it?" Harry whispered. "I love it. Thank you so much!" Harry exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

Sirius laughed and squeezed him tightly, "I'm glad I could change your mood. I can't wait to see you test it out next year. After all, James and I believed the seventh year was always supposed to be your greatest year."

Harry pulled back and kissed Sirius on the cheek, getting a slightly surprised look from his Godfather.

"I love you," Harry smiled, his eyes shining.

Sirius smiled back, his eyes glistening happily. He had discussed with Harry once that he shouldn't have to take the place of his father, even though they were living together. Harry had immediately disagreed, saying that he never knew his parents and that they would want it that way. Sirius pulled Harry close to him again, rubbing the side of his head gently.

"I love you too."

**XXXXXX**

_Several hours later…_

Harry stood looking in the mirror, observing the new robe on him. It would be only minutes before the Ministry Representatives got here. He was a bit nervous, besides the fact that they were very important wizards, they also never had real formal meetings unless there was a problem. And being since Mr. Weasley was taking a vacation (his family testing what it was like to be above average in the money department), it was obvious that they would come to Harry Potter, the only boy known to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and to survive the killing curse…twice.

Harry opened his robe up and lifted his shirt to reveal the second lightning bolt scar on his side. He for sure hadn't thought he'd survive the curse again without his mother, but something had stopped it. What had stopped it, was the question that no one was able to answer, not even Dumbledore.

Just then, Harry heard a knock from downstairs. He heard footsteps and knew that Sirius was going to answer the door. He took a deep breath and headed down to greet their guests.


	2. The Task

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 1: The Task**

The first thing Harry noticed when he reached the bottom of the stairs, was how well-dressed the Ministry members were. Long satin robes with a slight glimmer to them, reaching the floor was worn on the wizards. They looked so…powerful, just wearing the robes. Besides that a couple of them had robes with layers, one thick long layer reaching the floor and another inside of the robe itself, which was slightly shorter. Harry felt awkward just wearing a long dark green robe that shimmered slightly as well, but then again, he wasn't a part of the Ministry so he didn't have to worry.

Sirius had been greeting them, to a couple of them it seemed like he knew them personally. There were five of them, currently standing there, but Harry overheard parts of the conversation.

"…so glad you could come," Sirius smiled, as Harry stood in the doorway, half hidden by shadows.

"Yes, we were sorry that the other few couldn't attend, they went off on a…very important meeting on the spur of the moment," the older-looking wizard said. He wore spectacles like Dumbledore and had a beard, much shorter than Dumbledore's, but his hair was gray not white. He also appeared to have creases under his eyes and above his cheekbones. He was at least ten years older than Dumbledore, to Harry.

Sirius gave them a stern look, "A meeting? I take it something went wrong at the Ministry then?"

Another member quickly waved his hand, interrupting the older man. "Now, now, we'll get into discussions later. Firstly, we would love to be introduced to your Godson. We've never had the chance to formally acquaint ourselves with him."

"All right, please sit down and I'll go get hi— "

Sirius stopped as he spotted Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry, there you are. Come in so I can introduce you."

The members of the Ministry all turned and stared at Harry as he walked in, some of them looking pleased and the others just awed.

"Hi," Harry said nervously.

The older man smiled down at him, "Now Harry Potter, don't be nervous around us. We're not here to interrogate you."

Harry felt a bit more relaxed at his comment, along with his smile, but still felt like there was something they weren't telling them. He had a feeling they wanted him for something, if not interrogation, then what?

He followed the men as Sirius led them into the Dining Room, next to the other side of the kitchen. It was a large glass table and could at least sit ten people. Mainly it was for, like this, times when many guests, or important guests came over. Usually Harry and Sirius would eat together wherever they pleased. Last night they had eaten together in Sirius' room, as the house cleaned itself, and just talked about everything not related to school…or Voldemort.

They all sat around the table, Harry making sure he sat next to Sirius.

"Would you all like something to drink?" Sirius asked, as he pulled out his wand.

"Oh, yes, that would be nice," the youngest man spoke up. "Perhaps some tea, if you would."

Sirius nodded and conjured up a spell to bring the tea over. He knew they'd ask for that, since it was a Ministry favorite, which is why he had bought at least five different flavors. The tea floated to the middle of the table and cups went around to each of them, including Harry.

"Poor what you'd prefer," Sirius smiled.

They all took their own preference of tea and poured hot water from their wands, which Harry gaped at in awe.

"Should we get to discussing why you all came," Sirius voiced, as soon as they were all satisfied.

"Oh yes, but first we must introduce ourselves to young Potter," another wizard said.

The youngest wizard smiled and turned to Harry. "You may call me Dorlein."

The next wizard nodded, his voice a bit deeper, "I'm McMevlan."

"Strategus."

"Phratt."

"And I'm Wenstone," the older man said.

Harry nodded, a bit overwhelmed. He guessed that giving their last names was a Ministry rule. Sirius beamed at him, knowing that Harry was most likely confused.

"Well, let's get started shall we," Dorlein said.

Sirius folded his arms and Harry busied himself with his tea. The other wizards suddenly looked more grave and serious as they turned their attention to each other. The youngest wizard (Dorlein) stirred his tea and finally looked up at Sirius.

"I'm sure you both have heard about the latest…incident at the Ministry concerning former Minister Cornelius Fudge?"

Harry felt a sickening feeling growing in his stomach. He was referring to when they found him in Voldemort's "chamber". Sirius nodded, glancing at Harry and noticed he was a shade paler.

"Yes, we know," he answered finally.

Wenstone nodded solemnly, "Well…we did catch him and put him in his own cell, it's heavily guarded by charms not that he could break through them even _with _his wand. The point is that he's acting strange, insulting every Ministry member who walks by or watches him and even threatens them sometimes."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. He had no idea what the wizard was getting at, but it didn't sound good. Harry glanced at Sirius giving him a strange look that told him he was worried as well.

"Go on," Sirius said, watching them shift uncomfortably from his gaze.

"Well…someone needs to get control of him, you know?" the old wizard continued more slowly. "And we think that it would be best if…if it was by someone he might fear…"

The silence was incredibly uncomfortable. Harry felt like he wanted to curl into a ball and just forget any of them were there. Sirius' eyebrow twitched, but other than that his face was calm.

"You want Harry to go."

It was more of a comment than a question, something Sirius had no doubt been thinking the whole time. The wizards glanced at each other nervously and the youngest one finally nodded.

"Yes, we think he could keep the Minister under control until we find a more…suitable place for him," Dorlein stated, not hiding the pause in his sentence.

"You mean Azkaban?" Sirius asked, his tone slightly bitter. Harry knew Sirius still hated that place even more than he did Snape. They had spent time talking to one another about their lives. The only reason Sirius didn't go crazy was that he felt a need, an obligation to protect Harry and pay Wormtail back for everything he did. Wormtail was in Azkaban, at least as far as they knew. Sirius was always worried he could change into a rat and scurry away through some crack in the cell wall. Harry really could care less what happened to him. He didn't care if Peter had to live the rest of his life as a rat, that's what he was. And without Voldemort, there was no one he could run to for support.

Harry told Sirius how horrible the Dursleys were, avoiding any details. After that Sirius had asked Harry if he still wanted to live with him and Harry had immediately said yes. There was no doubt in his mind he wanted Sirius to care for him. Their bond had tightened after the many attempts Voldemort gave at trying to kidnap and kill Harry. Sirius had been by his side, teaching him spells and curses, protecting him all the while. Now, after all the troubles through about four years of avoiding Dementors, the Ministry and Voldemort, these Ministry wizards wanted Harry to go deep in the depths of the Ministry to confront a man who was slightly unstable. Besides the fact that Fudge had never really liked Harry, Sirius was beginning to become the overprotective father.

Sirius smiled calmly, although Harry was the only one to see the anger flooding his eyes.

"If you please, I would like time to talk to my Godson, and possibly Dumbledore to get any extra information."

Dorlein blinked, "Of course, Sirius."

Sirius smiled, the smile forcefully stretched, "Thank you. I'll contact you gentleman later. I was planning on having a conversation with Dumbledore today anyway."

The wizards nodded and got up to make their departure. Harry walked with them to the door. Each one took turns in shaking Harry's hand. Once they left Harry turned to Sirius.

"Is Dumbledore coming?" Harry asked, afraid to disturb the silence in case Sirius was mad.

"Not exactly. Remus is coming for dinner, but I might just send an owl to Dumbledore to invite him as well. We need to talk.

**XXXXX**

"No, no and NO! I will not have my Godson in _any _position where he might be in danger!"

Sirius' shouting echoed from downstairs, seeping into Harry's room. They had been down there for at least an hour. Remus came by and they had an usually tense dinner while Sirius avoided the whole issue. Finally Dumbledore had stopped by and Harry had been happy to see him, until Sirius sent him to his room. For the past hour all there had been was yelling, mostly from Sirius. Apparently, from what Harry gathered, or heard rather, was that Dumbledore knew the Ministry had been holding Fudge in a cell and that he had been causing trouble. Sirius automatically assumed Dumbledore would know right off the bat that they would be coming to see Harry.

Harry paused as the voices became too soft. Silently, he slipped from the comfort of his bed, forgetting about the essay in Transfiguration that he had to write, and instead seated himself beside his door, cracking it open just a little. He could hear the sound of dishes clattering from downstairs. Either Sirius had forgotten he could use magic, or his anger was affecting the charm he used for washing dishes.

"….Sirius, you're over reacting," Remus' smooth, calm voice floated to Harry's ear. "Even if Dumbledore knew that, it wasn't as if he'd know the outcome. This is about Harry anyway, isn't it? It should be his choice— "

"_His _choice!" Sirius hissed, slamming his hand against the table, or what Harry figured was some hard surface. "I'm his Godfather now, his legal guardian! I'm allowed to make decisions for him, especially ones concerning his life! He has been through hell and back, Remus! Dumbledore, even you know this! He has had to face Voldemort countless times, each time becoming worse that I actually thought we would lose him the last time! I'm not risking his life because the Ministry can't even handle one prisoner! I won't!"

Harry could tell they wouldn't get very far with it. Sirius usually wasn't strict at all with the privileges he gave Harry, but when it concerned Voldemort, Snape, or any dangerous encounters the decision was always up to Sirius. And usually once he decided there was no arguing with him. Harry, of course, didn't mind the extra protection he got from his Godfather, in fact, he loved it. But sometimes he thought Sirius could get a little carried away. After all, Harry _had _faced Voldemort alone at least three or four times before Sirius could do anything at all to help him. If Harry could survive Voldemort's plans and attacks he could survive just keeping Fudge in check. It wasn't like Fudge had any strong powers at all, he wasn't a threat to Harry, just a menace.

Harry stopped as he heard talking again. Sighing in annoyance, he turned on his knees and crawled out of his room, hiding in the shadows until he reached the bottom of the stairs. He paused and listened, waiting for the voices to pick up before he dared to peek.

He heard Remus' exasperated sigh. "Sirius, I care for him too, we all do. Dumbledore was the one who watched Harry's back during his hardships with Voldemort, you know this."

Harry slowly peeked one eye around the corner. Dumbledore was sitting down across from Remus in a comfortable seat on the couch. He had a cup of tea sitting beside him, as did Remus. Sirius, however, was standing up. At the moment he was rubbing his temple with one hand, obviously thinking. Dumbledore seemed to have that strange gleam in his eye.

"Sirius, I know this is difficult. Harry and you have had barely enough time to adjust together as it is. I normally wouldn't put Harry in this sort of situation myself, without knowing he had a greater chance of getting through it, but the Ministry is having real difficulty. No one wants to guard him because they're all afraid he will carry out his threats," Dumbledore explained, his face grave and tired. "Not to mention that Lord Voldemort was there previously, although asleep, but still just as frightening to many."

Remus took a sip of his tea and nodded as the Headmaster continually looked at the back of Sirius' head, as if expecting him to turn around. Harry watched profoundly, waiting for something to happen.

"He's right, Sirius. No one wants to guard Fudge anymore because of his threats. Because of Harry's survival with Voldemort they figure he won't be intimidated by him."

Sirius made a sound of annoyance and took in a deep breath. He put both hands over his face and stayed like that for a minute. Finally, he turned around.

"I don't see what this will accomplish. How do we know the Ministry will find a place for him fast enough? Harry shouldn't have to take anything Fudge says, especially for hours."

"I've already talked with the Ministry," Dumbledore answered, "They guarantee that there will be a safe place for him before a couple hours pass."  
"A couple _hours? _My Godson has to watch the maniac and hear horrible insults and threats coming from his foul mouth for an hour?! It's bad enough he had the whole lot of Death Eaters coming after him, he doesn't need to hear any more threats!" Sirius raised his voice in anger. "Why don't they just send him to Azkaban now?"

"It's not as easy as it seems," Remus said, looking just as dark as the other two. "There are no openings in Azkaban right now because of all the Death Eaters taking up the cells. It was hard enough for the Ministry to convince even half of the Dementors to work for them again and guard the place. The other half has run into hiding. They've been doing all they can after Voldemort's rise and fall to keep control of everything, Sirius. There's not much more they can do. If Harry can just keep Fudge under control for a little while, even if it means knocking the man out for a couple hours with one of his advanced spells, then so be it. Just one more favor to the community Sirius, that's all they ask."

Sirius glared at him darkly, his eyes narrowing, "I can't believe you're agreeing with this Remus! He's already famous all over again for defeating Voldemort and surviving the killing curse a second time! I sometimes can't get to sleep because people are always trying to find their way to my house, especially that annoying woman, what's her name?"

"Rita Skeeter," Dumbledore answered without hesitation. Harry inwardly smiled. He remembered all the hard times she had given both Harry, Ron and Hermione. After Hermione's convincing solution to shut her up, she finally caved in and started annoying other people. That is until Harry had stumbled back, barely alive, and had yet another lightning bolt scar to prove his heroicness. Harry hadn't wanted to be famous, yet the attention was always given to him. He wanted a peaceful life with Sirius after finally ridding Voldemort from power, but a quiet life was hardly what he got.

Sirius started pacing the room in front of them. "You know what I'm trying to say. Harry has gotten enough recognition, he doesn't have to prove anything else to the world."

"It isn't to prove himself, it's to help society," Remus argued, apparently agreeing fully with Dumbledore this time. "I have faith in him Sirius, I even had faith knowing Voldemort was after him. And he survived, without Lily. It's time you see that he's not a child, he's grown up faster than anyone in Hogwarts, even you and me, Sirius. He's strong and powerful, just like James, but he has a special invincibility towards the curse."

"It's not strong!" Sirius shouted suddenly, making Harry jump slightly, almost giving away his position in the dark corner.

"He's not totally invincible! You saw what it did to him! He was barely alive when he came back to us, I thought he'd be dead for sure. The curse took everything out of him and nearly killed him, the only thing that sustained him was the energy from the medicine he was given in the Hospital Wing," Sirius looked as if he was about to crack. He had wanted Harry to have a quiet, and normal life too. At least as normal as it could get. Instead, reporters were coming by so often to see the famous Harry Potter and get an interview with Sirius and him. Not to mention the Creeveys. Colin and his brother wanted at least ten autographs, Harry actually managed to give them each a couple because he was so sick of them popping up in his face with cameras. Dumbledore had to finally place a charm on their house to reporters got lost and couldn't find it.

Remus shook his head and closed his eyes for a second. "Sirius, he's as invincible as anyone in this world can get. He's more powerful than Voldemort, more powerful than you and I, and certainly could handle someone like Fudge without a challenge. He doesn't listen to snide remarks, or else he would've had fights with the Slytherins every day. He's a strong boy. That's just another reason to have him be the one to do it. He can survive anything. And Fudge doesn't even have his wand, he's locked in a cell surrounded by magical charms. All Harry has to do is watch him and make sure he doesn't try anything until the Ministry members get back to take him away."

Sirius finally collapsed on a chair, shaking his head. He knew Remus was right, but he still didn't want to take any risks. What would happen if Fudge got loose? Or what if Harry got hurt by his threats or remarks? A number of things could happen that Sirius didn't want to think about, but he also knew that Harry was more powerful than any wizard, besides Dumbledore (and maybe Merlin) and he could take care of himself. He just wanted Harry to be happy and not under any stress. The world had already depended on him and now with the downfall of the Dark Lord there was no reason to have to drag Harry into unnecessary situations.

Dumbledore was silent through the argument of the two, but didn't seem to have any objections to either of them. Instead he lifted up his cup of tea and smiled.

"Maybe we should speak with Harry and see what he thinks."

Harry looked startled at the sound of his name. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling even more than before. Could he have known Harry was there the whole time? Harry shook his head. Dumbledore was powerful, but not psychic.

"Fine, I'll agree on that," Sirius retorted finally. He got up and walked into the middle of the kitchen. "Harry! Harry, come down here!" He shouted.

Being since Harry was only meters away he had to cover his ears. Slowly, he backed up to the stairs and walked down them quickly, entering the room. He wasn't sure if Dumbledore's calm look was because he had been expecting him there, or just because he was used to surprises. Sirius turned and forced a smile as Harry stepped into view.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked, not trying to sound like he didn't expect what was going on.

Sirius sighed and walked over to him, shortening the distance between them. "Harry, we need to talk. It's about the offer the Ministry has for you."

Harry nodded, sensing Sirius still wasn't going along with it. He followed Sirius into the living room and sat down beside him. Dumbledore beamed at him and took a small sip of his tea, all the while remaining silent. Remus grinned at him and nodded. Sirius turned to him and frowned.

"Harry," he said, waiting for Harry to look him in the eye. "The Ministry wants you to go there and guard Fudge's cell. Apparently, he's too much trouble for them and everyone else is afraid to watch him. It'll only be for a couple of hours until they find room to put him somewhere."

Harry nodded, not surprised at all and didn't even try to hide it. He wasn't totally ignorant to what was going on, even without overhearing their conversation.

"Why are they afraid of Fudge?"

Sirius' frown deepened.

"He insults them and threatens them," Remus replied, staring at Harry intently. "The Ministry just gets a little uncomfortable, what with the only recent defeat of the Dark Lord. It is possible Fudge has gone insane, which is why he acts unstable and very disturbing."

Harry nodded, glad Remus didn't try and hide the truth from him. That was the one trait he found most approving of him. Though Sirius lacked that, Harry didn't mind it one bit. He had never really had a childhood growing up so it was all a new experience for him.

"All I have to do is watch him?" Harry asked, glancing towards Dumbledore.

In return Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Harry, that's all you have to do. Until the Ministry arrives."

It was silent before Harry nodded. A couple hours wasn't too bad, and all he had to do was sit outside the cell and make sure he didn't escape, which was most unlikely in the first place. He could even bring his homework to work on, which would help him ignore any comments thrown at him.

"I'll do it," Harry answered, not sure if he really meant it or was just doing it because he felt obligated. Sure the world had depended on him before, and it was hard to get used to anything else, but he felt like he had a certain duty. If everyone else was afraid why not do a simple chore. It was better than facing Voldemort any day.

Sirius looked grim, but didn't respond right away. He looked at Harry, not tearing his eyes from him to make sure he wasn't lying. Finally he moved his hand to grasp Harry's tightly.

"Are you sure you're up to it? You can say no," he said.

Harry smiled and nodded reassuringly, "I'm sure, Sirius. I can handle this."

Sirius' eyes dimmed in disappointment, but nodded and squeezed Harry's hand even tighter. He stood up and looked towards Dumbledore and Remus.

"I guess it's final. Let them know Harry will be there."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Down the Secret Stairway

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 2: Down the Secret Stairway**

The warm rays of sunlight shone through the curtains to lay on Harry's sleeping form. Hedwig was perched beside his bed, sleeping on a soft cushioned perch, which was floating only inches above the table. Hedwig had decided, after experiencing the luxury of being with Harry while he was living with Sirius, that she hated to be stuck in a cage, even for a minute. So Harry had gotten rid of the cage and instead had bought her a charmed perch to sleep on.

Harry's bed lay against the wall, next to the bureau in which Hedwig's perch floated above. Across the large, white carpeted room, there was a closet, only a meter away from the door. It held all of Harry's clothes, which he had gotten a lot over last Christmas. Some were from Mrs. Weasley and the rest were from Sirius and Lupin, besides many other gifts. He had several different outfits and separate pairs of pants, and shirts along with his Hogwarts Quidditch robe (which luckily still fit him), a couple ordinary robes to wear outside or even with friends during cold weather, and his new formal robe.

Across from the closet, on the same wall in which his bed lay, was a large bathroom at least twice the size of his closet. It contained a large tub, big enough to fit at least three people laying down, a sink and a mirror right above the sink. Also there was a full-length mirror attached to the back of the bathroom door.

The room consisted of a desk, mostly for homework, which at the moment had several books and parchment strewn across it. One book, on Transfiguration, was open and the parchment laying on the book had at least a paragraph written all ready. The quill sat on the paper, the ink still partially wet. Harry had been up late during the night, not able to sleep.

A gold and brown phoenix flew by the window, singing a peaceful morning song, somewhat familiar to the song Fawkes sang. Harry shifted in his bed, mumbling a little. He moved his hand to cover his face as his eyes squinted open, trying to block out the bright morning rays. Harry caught a glimpse of the phoenix that landed on the tree near Harry's window, singing a little more, before taking off to the sky again.

It was somewhat common for Phoenixes to be seen in the neighborhood Sirius chose the house to be in, especially in the summer. He had chosen a neighborhood, quite a distance from Hogwarts, but beautiful and peaceful with many unique animals. It was a quiet neighborhood. Most of the people, and kids, in the neighborhood were rich, like Harry and Sirius. Harry had all ready been rich with his parent's small fortune, and Sirius had been well off in his bank vault too. Together they had a large fortune.

It made Harry feel better to lend money to Ron knowing that Sirius had a job and they were doing better than average anyway, although with Ron's dad's big break in becoming the Minister, he got a big raise and their family was doing well. They were even considering finding a new house to live in. Harry desperately wanted Ron to live near him, but Ron's family couldn't yet afford that, besides, as Ron told him, he didn't want to be around snobby rich kids because it reminded him too much of Malfoy and his family.

Harry didn't know many people in his new neighborhood, besides that he was also new to the Wizard world, but Sirius had made quite a bit of friends. Hermione reminded him that since they both lived in the Wizard world they could visit each other anytime by just flying on broomsticks or using Floo powder.

Harry smiled at the memory. The last he had heard of Hermione, which had been near the beginning of summer right before Ron's family left on vacation, she was trying to convince her family to move to the Wizard world so she could be with all her friends. She even stated that it would be an "educational" move and she would learn more about being a witch. Her family had yet to decide on an answer, but Hermione had told Harry and Ron that they were going on a family trip to visit other relatives but her parents said they'd think about it. Harry had yet to receive an owl from either of them, even though it had been only two weeks since they left.

He sighed and pulled the covers off his body and got up. Hedwig stirred a little, pushing her face deeper into her feathers, but didn't wake. Harry went to his window and opened it. The sky was a beautiful bright blue with barely a cloud in the sky. Harry saw the even larger house nearby his. A woman with black hair tied in a bun walked out wearing very fancy robes. The only time Harry had seen robes on a woman that fancy before was the women aurors in the Ministry. She was holding a little girl's hand as they walked down the street. Harry had asked Sirius how the people in the Wizard world got around, especially without brooms or a flying car and Sirius had told him there were train stations, like the Hogwarts express, and recently "flying car stations". That was what Ron's family took to go on their vacation.

Harry glanced at the branch where the Phoenix had paused to sing. There was still a shimmer of tiny gold feathers. He reached out and took one into his hand. It disappeared shortly in small particles of golden dust. He smiled and turned to walk out of his room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of food reached his senses as he saw Sirius had made breakfast and left him some. Harry smiled as he saw the food was covered with a special clear blue material. It was some Wizard "foil" that kept food warm. Harry took it off and saw steam rise from the eggs, sausage, toast and other food. Harry then noticed a letter addressed to him on the table next to the food. He picked it up and read it:

_Harry,_

_I left you some breakfast so help yourself. It should still be warm when you wake up. I've gone with Remus to help him a bit with work ( I know I promised you I wouldn't work, it's just this once. I'm still taking the summer off). And Dumbledore also wanted to see us, I think he's having a staff meeting, probably making plans for next year. Did I tell you Remus was going to be teaching the Dark Arts again? You should've seen Snape's face, don't tell Remus I said that. You should be happy though, you wanted him back. Remember to think about what we talked about. I might also have to run some errands for someone's birthday that's coming up. I'll see you soon, remember to feed Hedwig._

_Love, _

_Sirius_

Harry smiled and reread the letter. He remembered last night when they had a long discussion after Remus and Dumbledore left. Sirius had contacted the Ministry and they said they didn't Harry that day, so he had an extra day to think about whether or not he wanted to go through with it. Sirius was the one who convinced them to give Harry an extra day. He wanted Harry to think about it hard. Even though Harry's mind was all ready made up, he wanted more time to spend with Sirius and at his home before he left to go take care of Fudge.

It just occurred to him that if the Ministry couldn't handle one person, then how could he? He knew that the best Ministry members were in other towns trying to catch the remaining Dementors. Obviously, the Dementors had no where to hide and were giving towns a hard time. Luckily, no one had gotten hurt, or their souls sucked out. But it took a great deal of magic to contain them, which is why there were barely any Ministry members left at the Ministry. Only about seven, which included the five that visited Harry last night. Most of them were really old and tired, probably not up to putting up with Fudge. That's the only reason that convinced Sirius to let him go.

He pushed the memories away, and decided to focus on something more positive. His birthday was in just a week. He was getting more and more excited. Whenever his birthday came up Sirius always did something special for him, which usually included his friends helping. He wanted a letter from his friends before that, but knowing them they'd make him wait in anticipation before finally surprising him with their presence. He smiled as he remembered his last birthday when he was turning sixteen; it had been recently after Voldemort put the school to sleep…

_The room was cold…almost spinning, although Harry could feel his eyes were shut. No, he was cold, not the room. Something warm was covering his body. The nightmare had finally ended. The last thing he remembered was looking into Voldemort's merciless eyes as he set curse upon curse on Harry. He thought for sure he was done for…and then a strong and powerful sensation overcame him just as Voldemort was ushering those words. He didn't want to die. No, he had Sirius and his friends; he wanted to live. The curse had hit Harry's stomach as he tried to pull himself up, and just as the curse hit him Harry disarmed Voldemort and said the binding spell right before everything went black…_

_He opened his eyes to find himself in the Hospital Wing. He didn't need his glasses on to know where he was, he was in it so many times. He heard faint voices and saw Madam Pomprey peering down at him. At first he could only see her lips moving, not really comprehending what she was saying. Finally, bits and pieces began to fall into place. _

"…_were worried, and it's good that you are awake," she smiled and helped him sit up. "Here, drink this, it should give you your energy back."_

_Harry sipped the bitter liquid and felt it burn its way to his stomach before finally spreading throughout his body like a warm blanket. Harry relaxed and felt his strength returning to him. The room became clear and his head no longer pounded. Madam Pomprey smiled at him. _

"_Well, I'm glad to see you're up. You're just in time for the last dinner of the year, Mr. Potter. You've had quite a year at that."_

"_Am I late?" Harry muttered, carelessly mumbling the words. He still wasn't used to talking. _

"_No, no, dear. Dinner's not for a little while, but I believe you're wanted in the Gryffindor common room," she winked. Then she got up and gave Harry his clothes. _

_Harry blinked and looked down at the silky black paints and matching black tank top. _

"_These aren't mine…" he said. _

_She smiled at him, "They are dear." Then she walked away to go tend to other students. _

_Harry slipped the clothes on. They were comfortable and just his size, but he didn't remember having them before. Remembering what Madam Pomprey said, he made his way out of the room and headed toward the Gryffindor common room. As he approached the Fat Lady he thought he could hear whispering nearby. He looked toward the other paintings but saw that none of them were speaking. He shook his head and looked up at the Fat Lady, who smiled down at him. _

"_Hello dear, feeling better?"_

_Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you. Sacharissa Tugwood." (1 )_

_The door swung open and Harry stepped inside…only to be greeted with a sudden pile of balloons and confetti that burst out of no where. Harry stumbled backward a bit surprised when he saw his fellow Gryffindor team members, his classmate friends and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, along with Ginny, Fred and George. Suddenly piles of presents appeared on the tables and music began playing out of thin air. The next person who popped up was the biggest surprise to Harry…Sirius. It was the best time of his life. _

Harry cleared his head of the thoughts. Sirius had just been freed because Wormtail was caught shortly after Harry's encounter with Voldemort. It was a big surprise to have his very first early surprise birthday party. Smiling at the memories, he took Hedwig's food from the cabinet and went upstairs. She was still sleeping so Harry left a pile of food in a container on the bureau for her when she did wake up. He brought his breakfast upstairs and ate while working on his Transfiguration essay.

**XXXXX**

_An hour later…_

The door opened and Sirius slipped inside quietly. He saw that the breakfast was gone and smiled. He quickly put the large pile of presents that he was holding on the table. He pulled out his wand and muttered a few words. The presents shrunk down to Thumbelina size and Sirius slipped them in a tea cup to bring up to his room. He'd hide them in a better place later.

Quietly, he crept up the stairs, slipped the tea cup by his bedside, and headed back down the hall toward Harry's room. He put his ear to the door first. He couldn't hear anything, not even movements. Slowly, he tapped twice on it. No answer. Sirius turned the knob and opened the door. The moment he stepped inside a warm gust of wind blew through his tidier short, black hair. The curtains were waving roughly from the pressure of the wind.

It was then that Sirius noticed Harry sprawled out on his bed, quill still in hand. His Transfiguration book was open and about a page in a half of parchment was laying beside him, the wind lifting up the paper slightly. Hedwig's food bowl was filled up with about half the food all ready eaten. Sirius chuckled quietly as he saw bits of Harry's left over toast had found its way into her bowl. Sirius figured Hedwig probably flew outside to stretch her wings so as not to disturb Harry.

Smiling down at his Godson, Sirius walked over to him and picked up his papers and books. He set them down on the desk and poured the rest of Harry's left over breakfast into Hedwig's bowl. Then Sirius sat down next to Harry on the edge of his bed. He slowly reached over to take off Harry's glasses and put them on the bureau beside his bed. Sirius moved Harry's bangs out of his face and stroked his head. Harry stirred a little and rolled over, moving himself closer toward Sirius. Sirius lay down beside him, after kicking off his shoes, and put an arm around Harry to bring him closer.

He was proud and happy to feel Harry's strong muscles beneath his arm. It felt like only a short while ago that Sirius saw Harry for the first time. He had looked anything but happy; Harry's life held so many burdens compared to other normal teenagers. Harry had also appeared a little thin, but he appeared physically fit, although Quidditch had probably helped.

Sirius had found out a year later, after the Triwizard Tournament incident, that Harry's relatives neglected him and his health. Hermione had come to him by herself, when they were supposed to meet for her to give him news about what was going on (and to hand him some Daily Prophets, along with food), but they had gotten into discussing Harry's life and his encounters with Voldemort. Though Hermione didn't know all the details, Sirius got enough to make him angry for the rest of eternity. After their discussion, Sirius realized Harry needed someone to care for him, otherwise he wouldn't mind dying for the world to defeat the Dark Lord. And Sirius didn't want to fail Lily and James twice. He didn't want to fail Harry.

Harry groaned a little and turned over brushing his face against Sirius' chest. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. Sirius' smile faltered as he remembered the first time he got a glimpse of what Harry had to face all those years…what Lily and James had to see before they died…Lord Voldemort. That snake-like face, those red eyes, that merciless lipless grin. Sirius inwardly shivered, though it was more out of anger than fear.

His shivering caused Harry to squirm. Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open. It took him a moment to realize his glasses were off. He blinked and looked up at Sirius, who smiled down at him.

"How are you doing, Harry?"

Harry smiled and hugged him. "Good."

Sirius grinned and continued to rub his back, "I see you got some homework done."

Harry groaned into his robe. He pulled back and looked up at Sirius, "A little. I only have a little more to write on Transfiguration, but Snape gave us a lot of work over the summer. We have to write an essay on Good Luck potions, how they're good for use and bad for use. Then you have to take me to Diagon Alley to get a special Potions book called Brewing Specialties, or something and we have to write what we learned from reading the book," Harry explained quickly.

Sirius smirked knowingly, "That's definitely Snape for you, giving extra homework."

"Extra _pointless _homework," Harry moaned.

Sirius laughed and propped himself up in a sitting position. "Well, I guess we'll make the trip to Diagon Alley after…"

Harry looked up at him. He knew why Sirius had suddenly broken off. He was waiting to see Harry's reply. Harry sighed and leaned back into Sirius' embrace.

"I'm sorry Sirius," he muttered, leaning his head on his shoulder, "but I'm still going."

He heard a heavy sigh above him, but felt strong arms wrap around him. Sirius lay his cheek on the top of Harry's head. "I knew you would Harry, you're too kind sometimes."

Harry closed his eyes. "So…does that mean I leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I talked to the Ministry members and told them that I'm sending you out tomorrow morning so they better get a place cleared out for Fudge in only a couple hours. I don't want you to have to spend too much time around that guy, there's no telling what he's like, or how unstable he is."

Harry nodded. "I know."

They stayed in a tight embrace for a few more minutes. Sirius squeezed Harry tighter then kissed the top of his head. He pulled away and got up. "Well, I don't have anything to do if you want to go to Diagon Alley now."

Harry looked a little disappointed, but nodded.

"We could always go to a few…other shops and get the potions book last," Sirius suggested, with a strange gleam in his eye.

Harry's mood brightened immensely. In no time he leaped up and ran to Sirius, giving him a huge hug in thanks and ran to pick out something to wear. Whenever he and Sirius went on "shopping trips" together, they ended up having the time of their lives…and having to pay for a few broken things. Harry dressed in the outfit that he got from Sirius as an early birthday present last year in the Hospital Wing. Then, the two set out for Diagon Alley.

**XXXX**

The door burst open and Harry and Sirius toppled in laughing hysterically. Their brooms were left on the floor and their bags of supplies floated to the table.

"Did you see their faces?" Harry laughed again.

Sirius nodded, his face still red from laughing, "Yeah, I sure did. Too bad Remus wasn't with us, it would've brought back old memories."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, too bad. Is he going to come for dinner again? I want him to come at a less…uncomfortable time," Harry said, referring to the last dinner when it was a bit stiff because of Sirius' mood.

The answer was by Sirius ruffling his hair. "Of course, Harry. After this…Fudge problem is over with, you, Remus and I will go out to eat."

"You mean a restaurant? In the Wizard world?" Harry asked, his eyes gleaming uncontrollably.

Sirius nodded and was soon stuck in a tight embrace from his Godson. Sirius knew Harry was still getting used to the Wizard world and everything in it. He was familiar with muggle restaurants but had never been to one in the Wizard world, and it was quite different. In fact, Sirius' plan was to go there for Harry's surprise birthday, along with Remus, Ron, Hermione and several other of Harry's friends Ron and Hermione were inviting.

Sirius looked at the watch clock floating silently above the stove.

"Wow, it's all ready five o'clock, I better make us some dinner."

Harry tightened his grasp around Sirius, "Just a minute longer."

Sirius hugged him tightly, and grinning widely, he suddenly lifted his Godson up, getting a small yelp of surprise from Harry. He carried Harry, upside down, over to the stove. Sirius muttered a spell, Harry heard it as something like: _Encanto chicken meal. _The stove automatically turned on and began to prepare itself to cook. Sirius then carried Harry into the living room and plopped him down on a large sofa, that was, at the moment, floating two feet off the ground. Some of the chairs Sirius had charmed to float up and down for comfort, he also knew Harry would like seeing magic every day. Sirius smirked and toppled himself on Harry, pinning him to the sofa, face down.

"Sirius! Get off!" Harry shouted, although there was a big grin on his face.

Sirius shook his head, looking up at the ceiling, "Sorry Harry, I'm comfortable."

"You're heavy!"

Sirius laughed, "You should tell Remus that. He thinks I am still not up to my average weight I was before I went to Azkaban."

"I'd be happy to tell him if you'd just get off me!" Harry said, trying to struggle underneath his Godfather's weight.

"On one condition," Sirius smiled, resting the back of his head above Harry's on the arm of the sofa.

"What?" Harry asked, not able to face him since he was face down.

"Don't go to the Ministry."

Harry groaned and pushed his face into the soft cushion. "Sirius, you're making this difficult! I want to help the Ministry, but I also don't want to suffocate!"

Sirius grinned again, "Sorry Harry, you'll have to choose."

"I'm still going," Harry said, hoping his stubbornness would make Sirius give up his attempts to make Harry say no.

Sirius shook his head, "It won't work, Harry."

"You can't make me say no, I'll stay like this all night until the morning if I have to," he stated stubbornly.

Harry, however, couldn't see Sirius' playful smirk. Soon, he felt Sirius' hands on his stomach. In one swift move, Sirius began tickling Harry on his sides. Harry burst into laughter, withering underneath him.

"Si…rius, st…stop!" Harry gasped as he continued to laugh. "SIRIUS!"

Sirius grinned and got off Harry to let him breathe. Harry lay there catching his breath, while Sirius just smiled down at him.

"It was worth a try. Dinner's almost ready, then you should get to bed for a good night's sleep," Sirius said.

Harry nodded and got up. He was starting to regret going, since he wanted to stay with Sirius, but it was only going to be for a couple hours. They both went into the kitchen to eat dinner together before bed.

**XXXXX**

Morning came too quickly for Harry's liking. It was eight o'clock when Sirius shook him awake, telling him to get ready. They had stayed up to look at old pictures of Sirius, Remus and James (and Peter, to both of their disliking) when they were younger. Harry groaned and turned over so Sirius took off his covers. Harry didn't seem to mind and fell back asleep.

"Come on Harry, this was your decision, remember? Get up before I decide to spray you with cold water."

Harry groaned, but the sound of cold water on him this early in the morning was too much of a threat. He got up and Sirius handed him some clothes and his new robe.

"Do I have to?" Harry asked, feeling like a child for asking. He was just too tired to want to deal with anything except catching up on sleep.

Sirius smiled, "You could always say no."

Harry shook his head, "No, I couldn't. I all ready told them yes."

"Exactly, now get up."

Harry paused, realizing just what Sirius did. Smiling, Harry got dressed and slipped on his new robe.

"I'll fly you there," Sirius said.

Harry nodded thankfully and pulled out his new broom. Sirius also got his broom and they flew out together, letting the warm air soothe them. It was the best feeling in the world being high above everything else. They headed toward the Ministry, which was a bit of a distance, but with their fast brooms they were there in no time. The Ministry members were waiting patiently outside as Harry and Sirius landed. There were only two of them there.

"Hello, Harry, we can't thank you enough for coming."

Harry nodded, forcing a smile. There wasn't much he could say. He didn't really want to do this, but he felt like he couldn't say no. Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Fudge's cell is underground, use the secret passage next to the Meeting Hall. You know where that is, right?" One of the wizard's asked.

Harry nodded.

"Good. His cell is down there all the way down the hall in the back. You'll have to disarm a few charms or so to get into the area where the cell is," the other wizard said.

"Did you guys check on him recently?" Sirius asked, keeping a firm hand on Harry's shoulder.

The two wizards exchanged glances and one of them shook his head. "No, no one's been down there for a while. We just locked it all up, forgetting to even feed him directly. We sent food through flying containers that could go through the shields. He didn't seem to eat much anyway. He shouldn't be too much trouble for your Godson."

Sirius nodded finally.

"Just watch him, Harry," the other wizard said. "We only found out about this problem a couple days ago, we don't even know what it is that Fudge said or did to get the rest of the Ministry all riled up. We're going to head back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore, I believe he's helping with the Dementor problem."

Harry looked up at Sirius, who looked down and nodded.

"When will they be able to find a place for Fudge?" Sirius asked.

"It shouldn't be long, they said they should have members back soon. In fact, that's where everyone went early this morning, to go find a secure place for him. I believe they were thinking of another island about a hundred miles east of Azkaban, but they weren't sure yet. Some islands nowadays are inhabited by dark creatures that don't let us wizards into their territory."

"Anyway," the other one said, "it shouldn't be too long. You have our permission to curse him, or bind him if you have to," he smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back, feeling a little better, but the strange turning in his stomach was still there. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He had to face Voldemort numerous times so Fudge was no match for him. And Harry had his wand with him. He figured it was probably the image of Fudge in Voldemort's cell doing who knows what…If he killed Voldemort it just shows how insane he has gone, even if it is helpful to society. Harry shivered slightly, and got a look from Sirius. The two wizards bowed and said their goodbyes before disapparating.

"You sure you'll be all right Harry?" Sirius asked, letting the worry show.

Harry nodded against his stomach's wishes, "Yes, I'll be fine, Sirius. It'll only be for a couple of hours."

Sirius reluctantly nodded. "If anything happens send sparks up, or just get out of there, all right? I have to go to work for a little while to help Dumbledore and Remus with some problems. Hagrid's going to be there," he smiled, getting a small smile from Harry. "But I'll make sure to hurry those Ministry members up, all right?"

Sirius bent down and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry squeezed his hand and reluctantly let go. Sirius got on his broom and with a last smile he flew off toward Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, Harry entered the large castle. It was smaller than Hogwarts, but somehow looked bigger on the inside, or at least wider. The walls were a strange shimmering cement, which no doubt was the result of numerous charms. He walked down the long hallway, following the wizard's instructions. He was to go to the Meeting Hall and find the secret passage nearby. He knew where it was, but he had never actually gone down it before.

After rounding a few corners, Harry saw tall Oak doors, that looked polished or something, and golden letters that appeared on the wall next to the door that said _Meeting Hall _before disappearing again. Harry smiled and walked by it, feeling his stomach ease up a bit. It wasn't so bad in there, but now that he had time to think he wondered why the Ministry couldn't handle Fudge. He had thought about it earlier yesterday, but hadn't come to a conclusion. It must've been something else, possibly Fudge began talking of joining forces with Voldemort and killing them all.

Usually when it came down to Voldemort, Harry was the only one, besides Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius, that wasn't afraid of him, or his name. Of course, even the Ministry had to deal with him the last time, during the time Voldemort killed his parents, when Voldemort came to rise. So why were they afraid now? Besides, it wasn't Voldemort himself, if was Fudge. Harry had his suspicions about Fudge though. He often felt that he wasn't always there. And he even once thought Fudge was working for Voldemort, but Dumbledore had checked and saw no sign or proof that he was, no dark mark or anything. Fudge in fact reminded Harry a lot of Wormtail at times.

Harry sighed as he approached the statue of Merlin, on the far wall down from the Meeting Hall. He turned the ball of the statue's staff three times counterclockwise. The eyes glowed a bright blue and Merlin's mouth opened. Harry looked inside and found a small, shrunken key at the top of his mouth, which was easy for anyone to miss, but Harry knew some of the tricks of the Ministry. He pulled out his wand and turned the key back to its regular size. Then he stuck it in the middle section of Merlin's staff, which then made the statue turn, along with the wall, to reveal a dark cement staircase, leading down.

Harry gulped out of instinct and said _lumos_ before entering the passage. He walked down as quietly as possible, not wanting Fudge to know anyone was coming. He was thankful to not hear the sound of the passage closing. Harry finally got to the bottom and found that none of the lights were on. There were floating candles down the hall, but all of them were out.

_Strange. They really haven't been down here in a while. _

Harry muttered a charm and all the candles instantly grew flames and lit up the damp underground passage. Harry walked along it, knowing that the cell was all the way at the other end through a door and a bunch of charms and spells. Harry figured all he had to do was make sure Fudge was still in his cell, and not doing anything stupid, send some food and water through the charms and leave him to his misery. As horrible as that sounded, Harry only wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

_I don't even have to break through any of the charms, which is a relief. It would take forever to put them all back up. Maybe I'll just peek in and then— _

Harry's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he suddenly stopped. There in front of him was the door leading through charms and spells to the cell room…only, the door was open…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. A Forebodying Presence

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 3: A Foreboding Presence **

Harry stared wide-eyed at the now open cell door. There were no markings or signs of someone breaking out and the charms were all still in place. It made no sense.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening…_

Slowly, Harry approached the door with caution. Without having to undo any of the charms, in case it was a trap, or having to go very far, Harry squinted to look into the cell. Sure enough, it was empty. No fudge, no body, no sign of anything. He gulped and slowly backed up, his heart racing. If he didn't find Fudge and catch him the Ministry would be very angry at him, or worse…think that Harry himself let him out.

Harry took in a deep breath. The first thing he had to do was not to panic, Sirius taught him that. Although he'd been through a lot of situations before that he could've panicked but didn't. He had to make sure Fudge didn't escape, that was his first priority, before finding him that is. If he got into the world it would only create more chaos. Suddenly, he stopped still.

_Oh no…his wand!_

Without thinking twice Harry ran at full speed down the hall toward the place where the wands were kept "hostage." Harry ran straight back up the stairs and toward the room on the left. He muttered Alahomora and the door opened. He ran inside at full speed. The moment he got in he sighed with relief. In front of him were two tall pillars and on top of each of them were two wands, frozen in the same binding spell Harry put Voldemort. The Ministry had also asked him to freeze their wands as well to make sure they didn't get to them. Apparently it worked since both Voldemort's and Fudge's wands were there. Fudge didn't get to his wand but….

_What if he didn't need it? _

Panicking a little, Harry ran as fast as he could to the entrance of the Ministry. Not feeling that it would do much good, Harry closed the doors. He didn't know how long Fudge had been gone. For all he knew he could've been gone for weeks, or months because the Ministry members were all too afraid to go down and check on Fudge.

_It must've been a trap. I bet Fudge wanted them to be afraid so he could find a way to get out without them noticing. _

Harry clenched his fists. Once he found Fudge he would personally make sure he never got the chance to get out of a cell again. In anger Harry turned around and muttered a powerful charm. A huge zap of red light flashed out of his wand like fire, wrapping around the hinges of the door…binding itself into the cracks of wood till the whole door was glowing.

"That should keep him from getting out," Harry muttered, "_If _he's still inside."

He didn't want to warn the Ministry yet. That was the last thing they needed. After all, they were going through so much trouble trying to find a safe and desolate place for Fudge to be kept, they didn't need to hear that he had all ready escaped. First, Harry had to check the whole Ministry building and make sure Fudge wasn't hiding anywhere, then if he had to he'd call up Sirius and let him know the situation.

Knowing Fudge he would try and hide in the least thinkable place. Harry hadn't been around the whole Ministry but he knew there were three floors to it. The first floor had the Meeting Hall, and other rooms for conferences, sometimes even to make powerful potions or other useful things that no other wizard was allowed to do. At least under wizard law. The second floor had paintings and statues of famous wizards and witches, including Godric and Salazar, and of past important Ministry members. Sirius told him the second floor was much like an exhibit. It was a dedication to all those lives that were important in the creation of the Ministry and wizarding world.

The third floor was the largest and most complicated. Sirius had only described it in words, he had actually never been up there. It had hundreds of different chambers, a lot of which kept rare ingredients for potions, wands, spells, anything. Also many of the chambers had old artifacts like staffs, special crystal balls, and other powerful items that were used by past witches and wizards. It was like a huge storage floor full of rooms that each contained something. That was only half of the floor. The other half of it contained the offices of the current Ministry members.

Harry groaned. It would take forever to find him up there, which was why he was most likely up on the third floor, but as long as he had charmed the door shut and Fudge didn't have his wand, or any wand at that fact, then he was all right. At least if Fudge _was _there. The good thing was that Harry knew the Ministry members that came to him and Sirius said that they had fed him just yesterday, so it was most likely today that he got away. But _when_ was the real question. Harry might all ready be too late, but he had to try.

The stairway to the second floor was a spiral staircase to the left of the entrance. Harry made his way up the stairs and then followed the hallway down to find the third floor stairs. Sighing deeply, he made a mental note to _never _have to watch Fudge again. It was all ready stressing and he hadn't even seen the former Minister yet. Still, he was curious to know why most the Ministry members, excluding the Minister Mr. Weasley because he was on vacation and probably knew nothing about what was happening, were afraid of Fudge. He must've said pretty horrid threats to scare the Ministry members. Unless…it wasn't something he said, but did.

Finally, Harry found the third floor stairs by one of the largest statues. He guessed it was one of the former Ministers back in the days. He climbed the stairs quickly not wanting to waste any time in case Fudge had escaped. The moment he got to the top he realized just how much of a chore it was going to be. His eyes widened at how many doors and chambers lined the walls.

_Oh please tell me at least some of them are charmed. _

Harry bit his lip and went to the first few doors. If they were charmed there was no way Fudge could get in since he didn't have his wand. Harry touched the first door and a red spark zapped at his hand. He yelped slightly and jumped back. Yep, the doors were charmed all right.

_Okay, that eliminates quite a bit. That means the only rooms he could've gone in up here are the office rooms. _

Even with all the storage and chamber rooms eliminated, finding the room Fudge might be hiding in would still be very difficult. Unless Harry could eliminate more possibilities. He had known Fudge for several years, even through their difficulties. He had to get into his mind somehow. Where would he go? Harry stood there thinking for at least ten minutes.

_Wait! Of course! He was the former Minister so he'd probably be in Mr. Weasley's office!_

Harry inwardly smiled. That sure saved him a lot of time and unnecessary frustration. If he didn't find Fudge in there he would call Sirius. No sense in wasting more time searching the other offices, especially if Fudge _was _out of the Ministry building. He starts moving down the hall, knowing that the offices were on the other side. Quickly he starts jogging turning left and right till he finally passes the last storage units. He couldn't remember exactly where the Minister's office was, just that it was much larger than the others and had two statues by it.

He ran down the next hall looking at the names shining in gold for a split second before disappearing into the door. None of them were the right names, they were all Ministry members, but not Mr. Weasley. Harry turned right, feeling his heart thumping loudly in his chest. What if Fudge was in there? What would he do? He'd have to stun him and then use the levitating spell to bring him back down into his cell chamber. Suddenly, Harry rounded the next corner and stopped. There, standing down the hallway, were two statues of wizards. That was it, the Minister's office.

Harry walked slowly toward it, his adrenaline pumping through his veins. Fudge was no problem, he didn't even have his wand. Why was Harry getting so nervous? His heart was beating so loud Harry thought for sure Fudge would be able to hear him. Still, he crept closer and closer until his fingers reached the doorknob. On the door, flickering in gold, silver, copper and many other colors, was _Arthur Weasley, Head Minister. _Harry gulped, now suddenly feeling guilty for going into someone's office, especially someone he knows very well, without permission. Pushing away his guilt and fear, Harry hesitantly put his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open a crack.

Silence. He couldn't hear any sounds coming from it. Slowly, he opened it the rest of the way and peeked inside. The first thing he noticed was a rush of warmth. He suddenly realized the fireplace was on. The wood was crackling now and then, illuminating flickers of light bouncing off the wall. There were several chairs in front of the fireplace and a large bookcase covering the far left wall. There was a desk to the far right with tons of papers thrown on top of it. Harry wiped the sweat now appearing on his forehead and took out his wand. Making sure to look every way, Harry stepped into the room. He gripped his wand tighter and finally stood inside the room, facing the fire and the back of the chairs.

Even with the warmth of the fire he shivered. From the looks of it, nothing seemed out of place. If Fudge was in there he was doing a wonderful job of playing hide and seek. Harry looked around, first at the desk, then around the room, his eyes finally falling to the chairs in front of him. Harry jumped back, his heart catching in his throat as he saw a hand resting on the armchair. His heart was now beating a mile per minute. Something didn't seem right. Even though he should be happy he found Fudge and could take him back to his cell, he couldn't seem to get his body to move. Why would Fudge start a fire in the first place if he didn't want to be found?

Breathing deeply, Harry approached cautiously. He made sure to hold his wand out in front of him in case Fudge was prepared for him. As he neared Harry noticed that the hand resting on the armchair was extremely pale and bony.

_I guess they really didn't feed him right. I hope he's not dead. _

Feeling more worried than scared, that maybe the Ministry may have been a little too harsh even on someone as cruel and insane as Fudge, Harry walked over to the chair at regular speed. He held his wand out in front of him still. Bravely Harry walked in front of the chair.

"Fudge, I don't want to hurt you, just— "

Harry's mouth suddenly turned dry as the light flickered off of the figure behind the chair. Without realizing it Harry let out a blood-curdling scream that probably echoed throughout the third floor, if not farther. Harry screamed again and clamped his hands over his mouth in horror. There, sitting in the chair was what was left of Fudge. Fudge's mouth was open abnormally wide, as if he was screaming. His face looked like it was almost burnt…or decaying, as the skin was peeling off making him look more like a skeleton. His eyes were the most horrific. They were pitch black, looking glazed over. His pupils were gone. His bony hands were the only part of his body that in tact; that weren't decaying. The rest of him, besides his face, luckily was covered by his old cloak that he must've worn in the cell. But other than that, it was obvious…Fudge was dead.

Harry realized he was shaking from head to toe. The horrified look on Fudge's face made it seem like he died from fear. How could he have been dead this long sitting up here? By the looks of his decaying body Harry guessed he had been dead at least a week.

_But…how is that possible? The Ministry…they…they fed him just yesterday. _

Harry's hands began shaking none stop. He could barely keep hold of his wand. His eyes were fixed on Fudge's glazed face and expression. His teeth had also decayed. But, if Fudge was dead the whole time…who started the fire?

Harry's heart stopped mid-beat. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get Sirius. Somebody, or some_thing _did this to Fudge. He couldn't have done it to himself. Just then, Harry heard a strange creaking sound. He looked up to see the office door slowly closing. Harry's eyes widen as his body froze to the spot. The hairs on his neck began to stand as goose bumps ran all over his body. It was then that he noticed the warmth of fire began to die. Slowly, he turned to see it dimming slightly.

"Si…Sirius," Harry whispered between shivers.

He needed to send up red sparks, or run out of there, but he couldn't. He didn't understand what was happening. He could feel his hands becoming sweaty and the weight of security of his wand didn't seem as secure anymore. He could feel his breath becoming shorter and raspier. If he didn't calm himself he'd start hyperventilating. Harry felt sweat pouring down the side of his face. The fear was freezing him to the spot. The fact that, even though it was the Ministry building and Fudge was sitting in front of him dead, with a look of pure terror on his face, Harry knew he wasn't alone.

The door finally closed all the way and Harry suddenly snapped out of his shocked daze. His legs felt tingly but they no longer felt numb. He made a move to run to the door, but suddenly stopped. On the door, he could see the shadow of a figure reflected by the fire off to Harry's right. At the same time Harry felt another presence watching him and refused to look. He closed his eyes tightly.

_Please…please go away. Whatever you are! _

"Harry Potter…"

Harry jumped a foot in the air as a voice from behind him whispered his name. Harry wheeled around to see a dark figure looming in the shadows. Harry gasped out of surprise, even though he knew the figure was there, and jumped back, tripping on the leg of a coffee table. Harry yelped and tumbled to the floor. It felt like minutes that he was just staring at the floor, wondering if the figure was just going to attack him or not. Suddenly, he heard a soft laugh of amusement.

Harry grasped his wand tightly and made himself jump up pointing his wand at the intruder. Before he could utter a word the shadow emerged, finally revealing itself in the soft glow of the fire. Long, pale fingers were lit up by the fire, attached to a thin and just as pale arm. Harry's eyes widened as they traveled up the figure to the face. His bright green eyes widened with shock as blood-red eyes stared back at him from the snake-like face he knew so well. Harry stood there shocked, forgetting that he was the one with the wand.

_N…No, it c..can't be._

The light became dimmer, but still illuminated the pale, naked body of Lord Voldemort. He looked weaker without his cloak, wand and servants to protect him, but still just as intimidating. It was the last person Harry expected to see. In fact, Harry never expected to see those merciless red eyes ever again. It was like history was repeating itself. As if Voldemort had never died, or had never been defeated. All those times Harry had almost died, practicing day and night by Dumbledore's hands just to defeat this monster…all for nothing. He wanted to ask "how did you escape," or "how are you still alive?" But he couldn't. He couldn't even find the strength to function his jaw properly to open it. It was clamped shut.

"I have been expecting you," he hissed, although his voice sounded more raspy. "Forgive me if I'm not prepared but it seems as though I've been asleep for a long time…"

Harry suddenly found his voice again. "What did you do to him?" he blurted out. His voice was surprisingly not shaky, but his hand on the wand that was pointed at Voldemort, was shaking slightly.

Voldemort's lips turned into the ever-familiar curve. He took a deep breath, his thin slits for nostrils opening for a quick second to take in all Harry's emotions.

"He's no use to me now. His body couldn't sustain me much longer, but I don't need him anymore. Now that you're here…"

Harry couldn't believe it was happening again. Would he never have a normal life? Harry gulped and stared at Voldemort, taking a tiny step closer to the door.

"Why?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

Voldemort seemed amused by the question, "Isn't it obvious, Harry?" Voldemort hissed. "I'm not ready to die. I refused to die by Dumbledore's hands, as I refuse to die by yours."

Suddenly, all of Harry's fear was replaced by anger and hatred. How could Voldemort be standing there in front of him as if it were yesterday? Not only that but he was acting as if Harry's defeat over him was nothing.

"You're dead! I killed you!" Harry shouted with rage. "You lost and now you have nothing! You have no reason to live anymore! Not even your most loyal Death Eaters stand beside you!"

"Maybe not, but there's still a reason for me to live."

Harry would've been scared by that statement had he not realized that Voldemort didn't have his wand. Not only that but not being fed blood for a long time would've weakened him as well. Harry wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Harry shouted, taking another step back. "You don't have your wand and I do!"

Voldemort sneered, "That doesn't matter to me, Potter."

"No?" Harry asked bravely. "Well you can't keep me here! Without your wand you don't have an advantage over me like you did in the past! I could easily call Sirius or the Ministry! They'd kill you for sure!" Harry yelled bitterly. "Dumbledore knows I'm here as well!"

Voldemort laughed coldly, sending shivers up Harry's spine. "Still loyal to your precious mud-blood lover, Harry?"

Harry glared at him and grinded his teeth, "Don't you call him that." Harry was fed up. Voldemort didn't even have power over him this time and still he was willing to say rude things about the people he cared about. Harry backed up toward the door, still pointing his wand at him.

"I'm not listening to this! I'm _sick _of you!" Harry backed up until he felt the relief of the door on his back. Harry grabbed the handle.

Voldemort sniggered. "Don't want to hear how Dumbledore betrayed you then?"

Harry stopped suddenly, the door part way open. He was so close to leaving and just running out of there, but Voldemort's question stopped him. Harry turned slowly around and stared at him.

"What did you say?"

Voldemort just stared at Harry, his eyes flickering an unreadable message. Harry's face contorted to an expression of fury. "Don't you _ever _say that! Dumbledore would _never _betray me!"

Harry wheeled around and pushed the door open the rest of the way. His hands were clenched as he made a step to leave.

"Why do you think you're here now, Harry?"

Harry stopped in the middle of the doorway, but this time he didn't turn around. He could still feel Voldemort's piercing eyes on his back.

"Didn't you even wonder why the Ministry asked you to come here?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. Instead he clenched both hands into fists.

"Because they needed me. _I _was the only other person that could control Fudge."

Voldemort sniggered softly, "Is that what you think, Harry? Because you're _famous _that they called you?"

"How would you know?!" Harry shouted, wheeling around to face him once again. "You were asleep!"

"I was, for a little while," Voldemort answered, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. "Until Fudge came into my room. The fool was trying to absorb my powers so he could become invincible. He thought that by drinking my blood he could do that. The moment he chipped away part of your spell and revealed even the slightest bit of my flesh I awakened. And that's when I broke free and used his body to hide mine so that the world would think he destroyed me."

Harry's heart was beating faster. That was why only Voldemort's cloak was left, because Voldemort used Fudge as a vessel, just like he did to Quirrell.

"Once I was in his body I could hear everything going on in the Ministry. His body couldn't hold my soul or my powers so he began resisting them," he explained glancing down at Fudge's body. "Soon the Ministry called Dumbledore and asked for his help. He came by and told them personally that they should resort to asking Harry Potter," Voldemort's snake-like face turned and sneered at Harry's shocked expression.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "You're lying!"

Harry trusted Dumbledore with his life, how could Voldemort be telling him that? Still, Harry couldn't find any sign that Voldemort was lying. He couldn't believe him…he wouldn't. It wasn't true.

"I could show you if you like, Harry," Voldemort hissed.

Harry kept shaking his head back and forth not wanting to believe anything Voldemort said. He didn't want to stay around there any more. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Voldemort's eyes glowing an even brighter red.

"NO!" Harry finally shouted. "I don't want to see anything! I just want to go home!" He could feel his body beginning to shake, not with fear or anger, but with pain. It hurt to think that anyone he cared about could betray him. But it was too late, red fog clouded Harry's view as it surrounded the room. As the fog began to take over, the room began to change. His eyes didn't even settle on Voldemort's form, who was smiling sinisterly. His eyes were locked onto the figures in front of him that began to grow clearer and clearer. Harry's eyes widened as he shook his head once again. There, before him, stood Dumbledore and they were in his office…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. Visions of Betrayal

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 4: Visions of Betrayal **

Harry stumbled backward as the room dissolved in a thick cloud of red. When he opened his eyes he was no longer in the Minister's office staring at the merciless sneer of his arch enemy, but instead was in a more familiar office. A figure stood in front of him, their back turned to Harry. Thinking it was Voldemort, Harry backed up until he felt something hard against his back. He looked to see that he was up against the door of the room and there was no where else he could hide.

Suddenly, a loud pounding caused Harry to scream and jump away from the door. The figure in front of him slowly turned around, Harry finally getting a glimpse of the long white beard and intense blue eyes that always seemed to have a slight twinkle to them. Not this time though, they looked old, wise and serious.

"Dumbledore," Harry whispered.

His face broke out in a grin. He was back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore would surely protect him from Voldemort. Harry ran happily toward Dumbledore, but was stopped when the door burst open. Harry jumped back, tripping over his feet and fell to the floor. Harry looked up to see a tall wizard with the same silky blue and green robes that the Ministry members wore. He had a silver nametag, though Harry couldn't read the name from his position. He knew that a silver nametag, however, meant that the man standing in front of Dumbledore was Mr. Weasley's assistant; the assistant Minister that took over when Mr. Weasley was busy.

"What brings the Ministry here in my office?" Dumbledore asked as he reached out to pet Fawkes.

The phoenix cawed softly in response and ruffled its feathers, gold feathers falling on top of the desk. The assistant minister just crossed his arms in a frustrated manor.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you Dumbledore, for the past three days with no response. It can't be _that _hard to send a reply, I would think."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly. He took a deep breath and went around the desk to sit down. "I've had many different chores to complete, the Ministry was last on my list. After all, most of the Death Eaters have been caught, there have been no further attacks and so far everything has gone back to normal except for the increased amount of work Hogwarts has had to put in to help restore what has been destroyed," Dumbledore answered.

"Yes, I agree that it was unfair of me to put another burden on you," the man answered while seating himself. "But you must understand, we wouldn't need to get in touch with you if it weren't important."

Dumbledore didn't answer immediately. He seemed to be studying the man very closely. Harry, on the other hand, was still crouched on the floor listening. They didn't appear to have noticed him, which meant that it wasn't real only a memory of some sort. Harry found strength to lift himself up off the floor and stand quietly against the wall to watch. He wasn't sure what was going on, or how he ended up there in the first place, but he had no doubts as to who was behind it.

"Very well," Dumbledore answered. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

The man sighed, "I'm sure you heard of the latest incident. How former Minister Fudge was found in the chamber of the Dark Lord. We have enough proof to say the Dark Lord won't be coming back, but Fudge has taken liberties to…well, make everyone in the Ministry miserable."

Dumbledore folded his hands neatly together as he listened. "Continue."

"Well, not one of the Ministry members want to watch him anymore. We all just want to get on with our lives as best as we can. Now that the Dark Lord has finally defeated, once again by Harry Potter, we feel we deserve some peace. Don't you agree?"

"Of course. The whole world deserves peace from Voldemort's wrath. Everyone who was personally affected, such as Mr. Potter, would need time to heal and move on," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but…if no one wants to watch him then he could very well escape, couldn't he? Dumbledore, you _must _understand. This is serious. It may not seem as bad as what has happened in the previous years while you've watched young Harry Potter, but it's not any less important. If Fudge escapes he could reek havoc on the world and panic is going to start up all over again. The Ministry has managed to calm the people down from the last battle that went on near here, and everyone seems to be getting back to normal. I don't want word to get out that the Ministry can't take care of even _one _prisoner," he finished.

Dumbledore looked him straight in the eye. "So, you're telling me you need my help to save your reputation?"

"No, of course not! But you know how people are, they assume the worst. If they found out that Fudge was threatening and _scaring _Ministry members the people would all think the Dark Lord was coming back and the whole world would be at an end," he said. "That's why I've sent out top Ministry members to go searching for a very isolate region of the world to place Fudge. Azkaban is all ready overcrowded with Death Eaters and even some Dementors we've had to cage in special cells there. Only half of the Dementors from before still work with us. You must understand what I'm asking of you. Just because the world seems to be getting back on course, doesn't mean the past events won't have affected the outcome."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and stood up silently. "So what are you proposing I do?"

"I don't know, do _something_. Fudge obviously can't stay in the Ministry, he's causing too much grief and trouble. And that nosy Rita Skeeter is probably not far from finding out about our troubles. The _last _thing I need after the Dark Lord's defeat is an article saying how incompetent the Ministry is. Do you know what that would do, Headmaster? The whole world would distrust us and then they'd start disbelieving everything. They'd probably even go so far as to think that maybe Harry Potter didn't defeat the Dark Lord and he's still out there waiting to attack." The man sighed and looked up at Dumbledore.

For a minute, Dumbledore remained silent, his back turned to the man. Harry couldn't see his face, but he was sure Dumbledore was deep in thought. Finally, he turned around to face him. "I can give you a proposition. There's so much left for Hogwarts to do to regain what we had before Voldemort's rise. I will help by keeping things undercover as best as I can, without lying to anyone. Now, that means I must stay here and look after Hogwarts and all the students in it. Besides that, I have many meetings with other wizards and sorcerers, some of them heads of other schools. We have a lot of work to do also," Dumbledore explained, looking at him gravely. "There are many muggles we must put memory charms on, there are still many dark creatures on the loose after Voldemort brought them out to help. I must stay here, but there is someone else you can turn to."

The man looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. Harry too was staring at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"You may turn to Harry Potter," Dumbledore finally answered.

Harry's heart felt like it had suddenly stopped. His blood turned cold as he stared at Dumbledore's grave and serious expression. Dumbledore knew that Harry had just gotten over the trauma of almost dying once again by Voldemort's hand. Now he wanted to risk sending Harry into the Ministry, after Voldemort had disappeared in it, to take care of a former Minister who had gone insane? Didn't he care at all how Harry might feel?

The man stood up and nodded thankfully. "That sounds like a plan. In fact, I had wanted him from the start because of his bravery in defeating, or at least binding, the Dark Lord he would have no problem taking care of Fudge. However, I hear he has a guardian now, Sirius Black is it? I don't think he'll let the boy help after his…last encounter."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will speak with Sirius Black, you will have Harry's help, I promise you."

The man nodded and bowed slightly. "Thank you Headmaster, this means a lot. I will get right to finding a very far away spot for Fudge to stay. Good day."

Harry backed up farther against the wall, as far as could. His eyes were widened in absolute shock. He shook his head while staring at Dumbledore as he watched the assistant minister leave.

"No…it can't be…," Harry whispered. "He wouldn't, he wouldn't do that to me." Harry shut his eyes tightly. "It's a lie! Take me back!"

The whole room exploded in light, knocking Harry off his feet. He fell to the floor skinning his arm against the wall. He gasped with pain from the force of the impact. Suddenly, Harry could no longer feel the cold cement of the floor. Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and looked down. The first he thing he saw was red carpet meeting his eyes instead of cement. Harry slowly pulled himself up and rubbed his arm.

"Hey, I'm back," he blinked and looked around. Sure enough, he was back in the Minister's office.

Suddenly, it was then that Harry realized someone was watching him. Harry turned to see Voldemort standing only meters away watching him expectantly. Harry glared, forgetting about the pain in his arm, and stood up the rest of the way.

"What was that?!" Harry demanded.

Voldemort only grinned devilishly at him. "It was exactly what happened, Harry."

Harry gaped at him and stepped back shaking his head. "No…," he whispered. He closed his eyes. "No! You're a liar!" he shouted.

Voldemort sniggered softly. "Do you really believe that, Harry? Surely you don't think Dumbledore's perfect."

"He would never betray me," Harry said quietly.

"No? What about during your fourth year?" Voldemort asked quietly, never leaving his eyes off Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, snapping his eyes open.

Voldemort sneered and lifted one of his pale hands in front of him. "Don't you remember, Harry? Dumbledore thought you, the famous Harry Potter who wanted nothing but to _please _him, would go against his word and try entering in the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry felt shivers crawl up his spine. He was frozen to the spot. How did Voldemort know about that? How _could _he? Harry never told anyone about that. He couldn't read minds, could he? It was true during his fourth year when Harry's name popped out of the Goblet of Fire, the connection between Dumbledore and him was weakened. Dumbledore had actually looked so coldly and stern at him as if Harry had disobeyed him. It was one of the worst feelings he had had.

Harry took a large step back, hitting the edge of one of the bookcases lining the wall. Voldemort just smiled at him, a look of pleasure flashing in his eyes. Harry wanted to deny it, but for some reason he couldn't. Voldemort knew he was right.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked finally.

Voldemort's grin widened. "Now Harry, don't play ignorant with me. I know you know exactly what that means."

Harry shook his head again and covered his ears. "I'm not listening to you! I won't believe a word you say!"

Voldemort smirked and tilted his head, grinning with even more amusement. "How childish, Harry."

"I'm not going to listen…I'm going home!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort just stood there silently. Harry could feel his legs trembling. It wasn't true…Dumbledore had sold him to the Ministry just like that. He wanted to scream…or cry, or do something but he wouldn't do anything in front of Voldemort. It would only give him pleasure.

"Very well, Harry. You may go back to him, if you wish. If you don't want to hear about anything else he's done to you," Voldemort said quietly putting his hand down. "I'm just telling you the truth, Harry. Something that Dumbledore always hid from you."

Harry could feel his body trembling harder as Voldemort's words hit him. "Please…," Harry whispered. Voldemort looked at him and smiled, raising his hand once again. "Please, I…I don't want to see anymore."

The room started to blur again and Harry's vision was clouded. He didn't realize the red cloud of dust that was currently surrounding him was coming from Voldemort's hand. He gasped as the weird sensation came over him again and the room began to change slowly.

**XXXXX**

_Click, click, click….pause….click, click, click. _

The soft tapping was the only sound echoing in the room. It had been going on for what seemed like an hour. It was a lonely, yet worried sound. A door opened somewhere nearby and someone stepped inside.

"You're still here?"

Sirius looked up from his moping and stopped tapping the quill on the desk. Remus sighed and walked in.

"Professor McGonagall said you were still here," he said leaning up against the wall. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Sirius just sighed and leaned his chin in his hands. He didn't answer, but seemed to be deep in thought. Remus walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"It's Harry isn't it? You're worried about him."

It was silent for a minute before Sirius finally looked up at his long trusted friend. "Yes, I just can't help it. What if Fudge is saying horrible things to him that might traumatize him? Or what if he's trying to hurt Harry?"

Remus squeezed his shoulder and shook his head. "Sirius, you know Harry better than that. His friends say worse stuff to him every day. He's not going to take anything that Fudge says seriously."

"I know, that's what I keep telling myself," he sighed. "But I don't know…I just wish Dumbledore could hurry up with his meeting and come back so I can speak with him and go check on Harry."

"Don't worry, Sirius. If anything goes wrong Harry will send up red sparks, or come flying back to us. He has his broom and he can always get out of the Ministry whenever he likes. Fudge can't hurt him, he doesn't even have his wand," Remus said soothingly.

Sirius nodded and stood up. "Yeah, but there are other things he could do. If he did get loose he could easily overpower Harry with strength. After all, he's a grown man and— "

"And he can handle himself. Harry won't let him get near him, even _if _he did somehow escape. He would curse him in a second, you know that."

Sirius clenched his fists on the desk and closed his eyes. "I just have a really bad feeling, that's all."

Remus nodded in understanding, smiling slightly. "Of course Sirius, you've had this feeling for a while, even ever since the idea that Harry go to the Ministry was even proposed. It's the same feeling James got a lot when Lily was pregnant with Harry. It's just the over protectiveness of a father, Sirius. You'll learn to get used to it," Remus winked. "After all, Harry's not your usual teenager. He's bound to do some very _unique _things and he'll probably slip through our fingers even _with _the handy clock in your living room."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Just promise me you'll look out for red sparks while I'm with Dumbledore?"

Remus nodded. "Of course, I would do that even if you didn't ask. I'll be around the school, mostly in my room, preparing for classes for next year. I still can't believe Dumbledore took advantage of the relief everyone felt from Voldemort being defeated once again and got me my job here."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, well he's always there to help out. I guess I should go talk with Professor McGonagall. Keep watch for me."

With that Sirius left the room, without another glance out the window. Remus stood there for a few minutes looking out the window.

"Stay safe, Harry," he whispered. Then he too walked out.

**XXXXX**

Harry screamed loudly as the red cloud spun all around him, wrapping him in a dark mist. The Minister's office dissolved in a cloud of dust. Harry soon felt himself falling. Soon he found himself staring at the familiar table in the Great Hall.

"Oh no," his eyes widened.

All the tables were filled with students from each house. Dumbledore was standing up at the front, along with the teachers beside him. And there, in the middle of one of the tables was the Goblet of Fire. Harry gulped and stepped back. He looked around and soon found an identical version of himself sitting by his friends waiting patiently for Dumbledore to call out the names. And just as he feared Dumbledore had three names already in his hand. Suddenly, the Goblet spit up another name. Dumbledore's expression grew dark.

"Harry Potter…"

Harry felt the familiar tremble in his legs. They suddenly felt like they couldn't hold up his weight. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Why was Voldemort showing him this? Harry watched as Hermione practically shoved a reluctant copy of himself upward. He walked up to Dumbledore, who stared gravely down at him. Dumbledore's expression hit something deep inside of him. It was a kind of pain, it ached but not physically. It was distrust…betrayal. Harry stared at Dumbledore for the longest time, not even looking at the very nervous version of himself. He just stared at him, feeling the same strong connection between them beginning to shatter.

Harry's hands were now visibly trembling. He just wanted the feeling to stop, to just go away. He had forgotten just how horrible it had felt, knowing that Dumbledore had actually believed Harry would do something so stupid and immature. It had killed him and sunk his spirit. After his encounter with Voldemort that year he had completely forgotten it and had forgiven Dumbledore. He wasn't even sure he had even held a grudge against him, it was just painful to see Dumbledore's expression once again. It brought back memories from that year, along with other bad memories.

Sharp pain struck through Harry's chest area. His legs grew weak as he felt himself sliding to the floor. He couldn't catch himself as he was hypnotized by Dumbledore's stare. He could even see the other version of himself practically drowning in the serious expression. He couldn't bare it…No, it was starting to happen again. The feeling, the same feeling he had gotten only for a short time right after that. Dumbledore hadn't trusted him and it killed Harry because he had trusted Dumbledore enough that he even called his Phoenix to him…but no, it wasn't enough. Dumbledore had truly believed Harry was just a normal teenager, friend of the Weasley twins and famous boy who craved attention. At that moment, and at that moment only, Harry had felt something he never thought he would toward Dumbledore. Besides feeling betrayed, Harry felt…hatred.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	6. Darkness Falls

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 5: Darkness Falls**

The whole room was spinning with memories long forgotten. Horrible feelings burst inside of him as he sat against the wall trying to ignore his surroundings. Flashes of angry and disappointed looks from Dumbledore appeared in his mind, as if taunting him. Harry had his eyes closed, still sitting on the floor. He couldn't open his eyes for fear that Dumbledore might actually see the real him in that room, watching an old memory that he had wanted to forget.

_No…_

Harry's mind hissed at him and he slowly opened his eyes to look back up at the scene. He couldn't let his emotions take over, not when Voldemort was involved. Even if Dumbledore _had _been disappointed in him and had betrayed him, at least as a friend, by sending the Ministry to get Harry, he couldn't let feelings of hatred be the result. Dumbledore had still taught him many things and had been his mentor throughout all his years of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had given Harry a lot more than he had taken away, so the bad memories shouldn't have even mattered. Harry knew it was because of the amount of trust and respect he had for Dumbledore that drove him to become sensitive to these memories where he had disappointed his mentor, but even so, everyone had fights or disagreements now and then. Even Sirius had some with him.

Harry watched as the scene began to dissolve again. The figures all blurred together until they were unrecognizable; until Harry was sitting on the floor of the Minister's office. Voldemort was sneering down at him, watching as Harry caved into his emotions. Voldemort's eyes danced with amusement as he saw Harry glaring up at him.

"So you've had enough then?"

"Yes, I've had _enough,_" Harry spat. "I know that sometimes Dumbledore and I weren't always as close as we seemed, but that's not going to stop me from trusting him and distrusting _you_."

Harry was shocked when Voldemort's amusement only grew. He smiled at Harry menacingly. "That was only the beginning, Harry. Being of such a young and ignorant age you didn't realize the truth that was all around you. I know that Dumbledore taught you many things," he sneered, "I can see that you learned a lot from him, but you also didn't see how it could've hurt you to know the truth. I can sense your trust in Dumbledore, along with your Godfather and friends…but tell me, Harry, what if everything they said to you wasn't true?"

"Enough!" Harry shouted, while standing up and backing away. "I'm sick of your lies! You only want me to believe what you're saying, but it's not true! I don't know what kind of enjoyment you're getting out of this, but I won't believe any of it!"

Without hesitation, Harry headed toward the door. Voldemort stayed where he was, not moving or letting any emotion slip onto his pale and inhuman features. His lips only curled into another sinister grin, "Pity…you don't want to hear what was really going on?"

Harry had reached the door again, for what felt like the millionth time he had tried to leave. Again, Voldemort's words stung him. It was like the imperius curse all over again, except that Harry couldn't help but turn and stare at him, even in disgust.

"What about it? What more do you have to say?" he snapped bitterly. Voldemort was clearly wasting his time, trying to get in enough pleasure to satisfy him over his defeat. It had to be it…but then there was this small part of Harry's mind that wondered if what he was saying was really true.

"Think about it, Harry. Dumbledore's had you wrapped around his finger for six years. Anything he says you'll do. Anything that he believes, you'll believe. Even your friends believe every word he says," Voldemort said. If there were bitterness in his words Harry couldn't tell. His face, along with his voice was neutral. "Of course, you all had nothing else to believe, and being under his care, there was no reason to doubt him. But he has been fake to you all these years. While you sit there sticking up for him with everything you have, he's off taking his time somewhere in the Middle East, not caring about you."

"He does care about me!" Harry shouted. "Why would he protect me all these years if he didn't?"

Voldemort only folded his hands in front of him, never taking his eyes off Harry or even blinking once. "Does he? As a teacher, Harry, he is obligated to watch over his students. The reason he watched over you extra carefully was because you tended to get in the most trouble. Not only that but you had the fate of the world riding in your hands. If you were in Dumbledore's position, wouldn't you watch yourself carefully as well?"

Harry could feel his body quivering as the same familiar feeling came over him. He felt as if somebody had suddenly hit him over the head. He couldn't tell if things were more clear, or more fuzzy. If Voldemort was telling the truth, that meant that Dumbledore only seemed to look out for Harry because of how important he was to the rest of the world. Harry had always felt that Dumbledore treated him differently than everyone else, along with Sirius, Remus, Ron and Herminoe. They didn't treat him like he was a famous boy looking for attention, or someone who needed protection every minute from the Dark Lord, as if he'd die at any minute and the world would end. No, they had treated him like any normal person, except that Dumbledore had given Harry extra training and had always seemed to be there for him.

He couldn't answer Voldemort. He couldn't look at him. Something was happening to him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Was he finally realizing the truth? Was he being tricked? What was this strange feeling? If Dumbledore had only watched out for his well-being because he held the possibility of world destruction, or world savior then that meant everything else was a lie.

_No…I won't believe it…it can't be true! No, I just want to get out of here!_

Harry couldn't feel his legs as his mind was screaming to him to run out. He couldn't find the strength to turn around and run through the door. He couldn't help but question everything that he had once known to be true; everyone he believed and confided in.

Before Harry could completely get lost in a debate with his mind, whether he should even consider it or not, Voldemort continued. "Why do you think certain things happened?"

Harry snapped out of his morbid thoughts as Voldemort's words processed in his mind.

"What do you mean?" he asked almost mechanically, as if his mind had wanted to know, but not him.

"What about being Seeker," Voldemort said quietly.

Whether or not Voldemort was expecting him to react, Harry looked at him with a horrified expression.

"Why do you think you were chosen?"

Harry shook his head quickly from side to side, his mouth partly hanging open. If that was true then the way Professor McGonagall had treated him was all an act. The reason why she picked him for Seeker. It would mean she did it to boost his ego; to make him feel like he earned it so he believed more in himself…but it wasn't for his benefit, only the fact that Harry was meant to save the world. And that reason only was what determined how people treated him.

Harry's eyes glazed over as faces of his old teachers flashed before him, like mirages coming to life. They glared down at him with disappointment and disgust, contrary to how they had treated him before. Snape's usual sneer was no different, only worse. Professor McGonagall's glare was as harsh as when she had gotten angry at Malfoy for trying to curse a muggle-born. Filch's dark gaze pierced through him, followed by Professor Sprout, Bins and even Professor Trelawney. They all glared down at him as if he had betrayed them somehow.

The images were spinning through his head so fast that he didn't feel his knees hit the floor, nor did he realize he couldn't see the room anymore…only darkness, the darkness that was dwelling in his inner mind. The secrets that he had been so afraid to share even with his own best friends. He couldn't feel anything anymore, it was as if he were numb now. No emotion was rushing through his body, no hatred, no fear, just...emptiness; emptiness as if his heart was beginning to crumble.

**XXXXX**

Another piece of parchment landed on the all ready large pile that was building up on the desk. It felt like hours had gone by since he had last set foot outside the classroom, or even gazed out the window. The assignments and letters were all too much; all a result of everything that had happened over the past two years, including the end of the Death Eater revolts. Even previous letters from Fudge had somehow been stuck in the pile, long forgotten. They were pleas that Dumbledore be removed from his Headmaster position because of his "irresponsibility of informing the public of false lies." In a way, it was good what happened to Fudge. How he was now caged in the Ministry building probably being fed as lowly as the Death Eaters, wallowing in his guilt and insanity.

_And Harry has to be the one to deal with him. _

Remus shook his head and started on the smaller pile of papers, his last batch, sitting off to his right. The first and most important piece was on the top. It was an overview of next years term, which would be Harry, Ron and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. It was something to look forward to all right. Not only would it be their most difficult year with classes and homework, testing their skills, but it would also be a surprise to see if it went normally. If so, it'd be the first year without any unnecessary interruptions.

Written at the very top of the page was the list of teachers they'd have for each class. Remus again found his name under the Dark Arts instructor. A small smile came over his face as he remembered his first year teaching there, when he first met Harry and his friends. It had been quite an adventure just watching them getting through their lives from day to day. It was true what they said for defense: trouble usually didfind _them_ not the other way around.

He sighed and put the paper aside, going for the next one. He paused as he realized the next paper was an article from the Daily Prophet.

_I wonder how this got in here. It must've gotten caught when Professor Mcgonagall was giving me these papers._

Remus was about to put it aside when he glanced up at the date. It was yesterdays paper, very recent. He hadn't seen the Daily Prophet for at least a month. Sirius had convinced him that Rita Skeeter had given up being the nosey woman she was. He had muttered something about a jar and Hermione, but that was all he got. Not that he wanted to know. Sirius usually had unnerving tricks up his sleeve, especially when it involved Harry or his friends.

Curiously, he picked it up and opened it to the font page. In bold letters read: _**Minister Gone Bad— Danger to Society**_

_Oh no...it can't be! How did she find out?!_

Remus swallowed the lump forming in his throat and read the whole article:

_Just a few days ago, this reporter found out startling news. This is the first in a long time. It appears that ever since Harry Potter defeated you-know-who for the last time things have been quiet and Death Eaters have properly been sent to Azkaban to make sure they don't cause anymore trouble. But we all knew that total peace would be an impossible dream. Already, just a couple months after you-know-who's defeat our very own Minister, Cornelius Fudge, turned on us! _

_Yes, it's true. This reporter has seen and heard for herself just what has been going on under our noses. Former Minister Fudge was found in the room with the frozen Dark Lord clawing away at the binding spell our young Hero so bravely fought to secure him with. Whether or not Fudge was doing it because he worshiped the Dark Lord or wanted to see if he was real, is beside the point. Ministry members found him in the room surrounded by shattered ice...the Dark Lord was no where to be found, only his cloak remained. Has our former Minister released our destroyer once again, or is he gone for good? His wand is still secured in the Ministry as I speak, but does that secure our safety? Don't we all have a right to know when our lives are in danger?_

Remus stopped reading, too sick to continue on. Rita Skeeter sure had a way of finding out confidential information. She also had a knack for scaring the world half to death. Hopefully no one would believe her, since most thought she was an over-exaggerative reporter, but he had no way of knowing for sure just how the public had reacted.

_At least she didn't tell any fibs about Harry, that would only bring him more problems, which he doesn't need. _

Remus sat there in thought staring at the paper. Something was nagging at him from the back of his mind, as if it was important somehow. The question that did burn darkly in his mind was: Was Voldemort really alive? And if he was, how long would it take before he was able to gain enough strength to take back his wand and try to get revenge on Harry? If it was years from now, Sirius and Remus might not even be around for Harry when he has his own family. They wouldn't be able to protect him...well, Remus _did _have some immortality and a longer lifespan since he was a werewolf, and Sirius was too stubborn to die at an average age. Still, it gave him a bad feeling, like it wasn't over yet. But it was, wasn't it? Voldemort was dead, or at least in hiding for now and Harry had a normal life, not counting the fact that he had to look after Fudge at the moment.

Remus didn't know what to think at the moment. All the paperwork sitting in front of him was getting in the way of his concentration. He'd have to talk with Sirius the moment he was done, which should be about when Sirius got back from meeting with Dumbledore up at another secret location the Ministry had. At the moment, most of the Ministry members were out taking care of the dark-dwelling creature problems, while at the same time searching for a very isolated place for the former Minister to stay where he would be sent food, somehow, where he also didn't need to be watched every minute. Last time he talked with Sirius the Ministry had been deciding on asking the giants to look after Fudge. Dumbledore and Sirius were with a few head Ministry members, not including Arthur Weasley who was due back from his vacation pretty soon, up at the other secret location outside of the country.

Sighing and pushing all his unsolved thoughts in the back of his mind, Remus made a note to get in touch with Sirius as soon as possible. Suddenly, he was feeling very uneasy with the whole situation. He then continued with his work, making sure he got it all done fast so he could ease his mind from his worries.

**XXXXX**

The darkness that was surrounding him was like an endless tunnel. The whole room was black with no light. He was sitting down looking from side to side, but each direction looked the same. Was he lost? Where was he? Maybe it was all just a dream...Maybe _everything _had been a dream. Getting a visit from the Ministry, saying goodbye to Sirius...seeing Fudge sitting there rotting away like a dead corpse while red eyes glowed at him from the shadows. Maybe it was all just a nightmare and he would wake up safe and sound in his large, cozy bed with Hedwig perched floating above his nightstand.

"Where am I?" his voice echoed throughout the darkness. No answer came. He was alone; alone and confused. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Suddenly, he could feel another presence. Harry tried to stand up but it felt like his legs were immobilized, preventing him from going anywhere. He heard echoing footsteps as a shadow emerged from the darkness. A long robe, dark piercing eyes and rough hair tied into a tight bun. The familiar stare gave Harry a sense of dé jà vu.

"_I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Potter!" _

Her voice was cold and echoed against the darkness, but Harry didn't even notice. He stared up at her, his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to argue.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"_Do you have any idea how much we've all been worried about you? We send you on an assignment and this is how you go about completing it? I gave you extra freedom with the sense that you would be more responsible," she glared down at him. "Perhaps I should take Mr. Malfoy up on his offer and not allow you so much freedom."_

Harry shook his head, forgetting about his confusion and immobilized state.

"No, please! Give me another chance, I...I promise, I'll do better..."

"_I believe I have given you plenty of chances! I have been more lenient with you than anyone else! We'll have to take this up with Dumbledore."_

"No, wait! Professor!"

The shadows surrounded her as she began fading out, but before Harry could completely comprehend just what happened another figure appeared. This time it was Professor Snape, who sneered down at him.

"_So, there you are Potter. Getting into trouble again I see. Just like your father. I knew that Dumbledore shouldn't have given you so much freedom, you tend to make matters worse."_

"That's not true!" Harry shouted at him, clenching his fists. "I do not mess everything up!"

"_You should be ashamed of yourself," _Snape's image continued to taunt, as if he had never heard Harry's cry. _"Everyone may think you're a famous hero, Harry, especially your benevolent Godfather, but I know the truth about you. You won't be able to hide under your mask forever."_

The figure began withering away, but Harry forced himself to stand and ran at it, falling straight through it and landing on the cold floor with a thud.

"No, stop! You're lying!" he screamed, unable to control his emotions. It was suddenly as if his emotions were on overdrive, that all these figures were caused from his deepest and darkest fears and were driving his feelings to the surface. He couldn't control it.

Just as quickly as Snape appeared, three figures emerged about five feet away from him. The three familiar faces jeered down at him in a mocking manner.

"_Well Potter what a fine mess you've gotten yourself into again," _Malfoy's cold voice drawled, with Crabbe and Goyle nodding at his every word. _"The famous Harry Potter really is just a small weak little boy. You shouldn't have even been given that title, you should've just died proudly with your family!" _he laughed coldly. _"If this world needs any saving, it won't be from you. Everyone you know you seem to curse with your bad luck and overly egotistical pride, that's why so many people were almost killed...because of you, Potter!"_

"STOP!" Harry screamed, covering his ears, falling to his knees. He bit his lip and shut his eyes. He wasn't going to let Malfoy get to him, he was always over exaggerating situations. Harry tried to keep people out of his problems, he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. "I tried! I did everything I could!"

Harry opened his eyes, which were filled with sadness and regret, only to find the three figures replaced by the image of Cedric. Harry's eyes widened with horror and he backed away in the darkness, trying to get as far away from the image as possible. Cedric only looked at him with cold, repentant eyes. They seemed to have a very far-away look to them, but still he stared intently at Harry.

"_I can't believe I actually told you to grab the Cup. You knew that was going to happen didn't you, Harry? You knew that it was a portkey!"_

Harry shook his head, "No! Cedric, please...," Harry begged, feeling the pain and remorse building up inside of him. It was too much, all the memories, all the pain...Harry couldn't take it anymore. "I tried! I never wanted you to die!"

"_You didn't try hard enough!" _he snapped. _"You left me there to die! Just to save your own miserable life!"_

"...Please," Harry whispered as he felt tears well up in his eyes. All the emotions, all the trauma he had kept deep inside of him, always hiding his true emotions. He had never truly cried before. It was a new feeling for him. He had only let a few tears drop when Remus and him were talking about his family, but that was it. He never cried when Cedric died, he never cried when Sirius was supposedly doomed for a Dementor kiss. He never even cried when he thought his life might end whenever he landed in Voldemort's arms...never once had he let any of his emotions out. But it hurt...it hurt so much, but why couldn't he suppress it this time? Something was bringing everything out.

"_You're nothing but a lie!" _Cedric screamed. _"You're not famous! You couldn't even save me! How do you expect to protect the world when you can't even protect your own friends?!"_

Harry clenched his fists harder, his body shaking slightly. He refused to look up into Cedric's hurtful and devastating face. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry, he was trained to be strong, to fight anything and that included his own emotions. It wasn't true...he wasn't a killer. He wasn't like Voldemort.

"_You think you're any better than him?" _Cedric asked coldly, as if reading his mind. _"You're just as bad as him, Harry. You share a bond with him, a bond that no one else, not even his Death Eaters, share with him. You and him are alike..."_

"NO!" Harry screamed with frustration. "I'm not a killer! I'm not like him!"

He covered his ears and attempted to ignore everything, to just think about the good times. Being with Sirius, being with his friends, being at Hogwarts...But no good memories came. Nothing came to block out what he had been desperately trying to keep buried inside of him. He was vulnerable and clear for attack.

Cedric didn't reply, instead he just continued to stare coldly at him. When Harry finally looked up at him, hoping he would somehow forgive him for not being able to save him, Cho appeared at his side. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at Harry, not coldly, but depressingly, which hurt him just as much.

"_How could you? You're the famous Harry Potter!" _she sobbed. _"You are suppose to have great power! Why didn't you save him? Why?"_

She burst into tears and Harry sat there shocked, wanting it to all desperately go away. He remembered her sadness in the Great Hall when they were honoring Cedric's death. No one had known anything about what happened, no one but Harry. He had to live through and live with the memories deep in the back of his mind. It would forever haunt him at night, even afterward when he was comfortably with Sirius. Cho's happy smile shattering into pieces as she crumbled in front of him, crying hysterically.

"Cho, please forgive me," he choked out. "I wanted to help him...but I couldn't. Please, please forgive me..."

"_I'll never forgive you for this!" _she shouted, sobbing harder. _"Never!"_

Harry's eyes widened as more pain engulfed him, as if he had suddenly been slapped. He reached out for her, to take her hand but she drifted away from him, getting farther and farther away until he could only watch from a distance as she collapsed to the floor crying her heart out. His hand was still in front of him, trying to reach out as he stared at her, frozen with the mixture of pain and guilt. He couldn't move or tear his eyes away from her for fear that she'd suddenly break into pieces.

He could feel an aching inside of him like he'd never felt before. It was building up as each image pushed his emotions farther and farther to the peak. He didn't feel so strong and brave anymore, but vulnerable and weak. As if his pain couldn't get any worse two very familiar figures appeared near him. He looked up at them, feeling as if his heart was suddenly turning to ice. He looked up, fear, pain and shock written on his features as the two pairs of eyes stared down at him, ready to attack...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	7. When Evil Rises

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 6: When Evil Rises**

The clock on the wall in the kitchen showed that it was almost dinner time. For the past half hour Sirius had been staring at the clock in the living room that had, on the long hand, Harry's name magically sealed into it, and it happened to be pointing at the Ministry. It hadn't moved, though Sirius knew it wouldn't have. Ever since he had dropped Harry off, he had been doing many chores for Dumbledore, mostly going back and forth between the Ministry members and Hogwarts. He had finally gotten a chance to stop at home and rest for a while before tending to any more necessary trips, but instead of resting he found himself staring at the clock wondering just how much longer Harry had to put up with the task he was forced to do.

It had all ready been over the time promised, which had been a few hours, instead turned into six hours. He had wanted to go to the Ministry so bad that he had actually stopped by and almost found himself walking in. Had the Ministry building not been sealed off magically with a very powerful charm he probably would have walked in. Sirius sighed and put his cup of tea down, trying to shake his memories of familiar fatherly worries and instead focused on making sure the Ministry had enough help to remove all the dark creatures so they could get to the giants and ask for their assistance.

It had finally been decided that Fudge would be put on a remote island, not inhabited by people, but instead creatures and animals of all sorts. There were mostly vicious, territorial creatures that ate anyone who came across it. That was the reason for the sudden muggle interference. Apparently, according to the Daily Prophet and Ministry, a muggle somehow accidentally found a portal from their world to the Ministry world and was transported to the mysterious, unknown island. The muggle young man did not have a clue what happened, he thought he was dreaming and went on to explore the island. But once the sun went down and he still hadn't found his way back, the creatures of the night came out to feed. And what started as an apparent dream for the young man, became his very worst, and quite last, nightmare.

It was a disaster of sorts for both worlds. Even though the man was killed so he wouldn't go on telling about this strange island in a different world, he had family that went looking for him when he turned up missing. His eldest daughter had gone off searching nearby his old work station, as the Daily Prophet said, and she also got trapped in the portal and was sent to the other world. Luckily for her, it was day time and she looked around finally finding the body of her father. The only way she could tell it was him was because of his book bag near the almost disintegrated bones. She had screamed and panicked, running back where she came from. Somehow, out of some miracle, or curse for the wizard world, she found her way out and babbled to her family and friends who then babbled to the town about this island in the middle of no where with creatures that ate people. She even came back with the book bag that was torn up with claw marks and clear white goop covered all over it.

What the muggles didn't know was that the goop was saliva from one type of dark creature known as _Malus Graphior Grindlorn (1). _It was a cross between a _Graphorn _and a _Grindylow_ _(2)_. One of the most vile creatures on the island, but certain not one of the few. Its saliva was deadly to human flesh, but especially humans with no magically abilities since they had no genes in their blood for more protection. If enough of the saliva covered a person's body it would eat right through leaving only organs, meat and bones. Those would be devoured in minutes. There weren't many of those crossbreeds which turned out fiercer than most dark creatures, but there were some. The man unfortunately had an unlucky encounter with one. And now the whole muggle world turned this mysterious island into a dark legend, something muggles were known to do when they didn't want to face complete truth. Many had gone out looking for this island with weapons of all sorts. The weapons of course would have no effect on them, so the Ministry had to hurry and find the portal and close it before the muggles had a chance to try and find it. Hopefully, the girl would just seem like a very big story teller.

Sirius set his cup down in the sink and let the dishes wash themselves. He was too tired to even worry about such things. He had to help the Ministry put up traps and such to capture many dark creatures and scare the rest to the other side of the island. The dark creatures luckily weren't known to go back to a spot after they knew it was being invaded by too many a force. They would move their nesting places to other dark corners of the island and not bother anyone unless someone trespassed on their territory.

The Ministry had all ready gotten most creatures to move their homes to the other side. Now all they had to do was have a meeting with the Giants and convince them to let the Ministry use one part of the island to make a new prison, one stronger than Azkaban where the prisoners were even more separated from each other and would be given food and such by the Ministry's _Augureies_, which were Irish phoenixes with cries that can sometimes mean death or rain.

A familiar loud hoot snapped Sirius from his thoughts as he looked out the kitchen window to see Hedwig pecking at the glass holding a letter. He opened the window, letting her fly in and land on his shoulder. He untied the letter and opened it.

_Dear Sirius, _

_I have been having a strange feeling for a while now, I think you and I should have a talk once you find a break in your duties. I have finished my work and am waiting reply from Dumbledore. Meet me in my room at Hogwarts by six. _

_Remus_

Sirius folded the paper and stuck it in his cloak. He felt some relief knowing his close friend felt the same way as he did. Together, they might be able to work out a deal with the Ministry and get someone else temporarily to give Harry a break. Whatever they decided, it would be a lot better than waiting around not knowing what was going on inside of the Ministry. Sirius looked up at the clock, it was ten to six. Giving Hedwig one last pat, he stepped outside where his broom was all ready waiting and took off toward Hogwarts.

**XXXXX**

The light orange glow flickering off the walls was slowly dying. The embers gradually were lowering as if a silent, unknown breeze had decided to fight them. Slowly, but surely, they were growing weaker. A pair of red eyes settled on the dying fire, lifting their gaze off the young, weaker form still kneeling on the floor. Voldemort could feel it throughout his whole body. His powers, even without his wand, were growing weaker. The fire he had magically started was slowing down as he used his energy to project images into Harry's mind. It was using most of the last remaining power he had, but it was finally proving worth it.

Voldemort turned away from the fire and settled his cold, merciless eyes on the young boy sitting close by sinking farther and farther into his deepest fears, soon to be swallowed by darkness. And Voldemort would be right there to watch as he fell until his mind was shut into eternal oblivion; an eternal world of darkness, not living but not dead either. Voldemort sneered and lowered his hand to settle on the armrest. In doing so, he'd save a bit of energy making it so he wasn't using full advantage on Harry's mind. Before, he was worried that Harry would be able to break away from it like he had done the first time, but he was beginning to sink a little too far. Voldemort had to take the risk because his body was becoming too tired to take on the strain.

_But it won't be for long. I will not remain in such a weak form. And you, Harry, will help me gain back enough power to help me with my new goal..._

Sniggering silently to himself, Voldemort leaned back against the chair resting his body for he knew it would be a very long and stressful night. Hopefully, if all went well, it would end up being a lot more stressful for someone other than himself. He also had his eye on Fudge's corpse, reliving the moment of terror Fudge went through that increased the remains of his human rush of adrenaline that gave him the feeling of excitement whenever he was able to torture a victim. As he stared at the horrified expression on Fudge's face the familiar scene flashed across his mind like a pleasurable dream...

_The dark, damp cell that smelled much like human sweat and sickness was the only scent filling the prison. The cell was separated from all other cells, down in the basement of the Ministry. The only people that happened to be in the building were the same Ministry members that had come down to give him his morning, afternoon and night meals. Fudge was wheezing in the corner, away from the entrance of the cell and away from reality. His eyes were wider than normal and he was muttering under his breath now and then. It was like he wasn't even there, like his soul had been transported to another realm and he was muttering incoherent things that were happening in his reality. _

_The door opened and a wizard with deep blue and green robes walked in carrying a tray full of food and water. They didn't deprive him of food and resources at least, but nothing mattered much anymore. The wizard lifted his wand and undid the charms protecting the cell. Slowly, the wizard approached looking almost sorry for Fudge. That was exactly what Voldemort had wanted: pity. It was what was going to help him get out. The tray was set down in front of the cage and was slid under the bars toward Fudge, who was still huddled in the corner. The wizard looked somewhat worried about his state of health. Days before Fudge had been screaming about how he was the former Minister and to be locked in his own building was absurd and the biggest mistake of the public. He had denied trying to chip away the ice that froze the Dark Lord and said some dark creature must've possessed him. He was yelling and screaming all night long, babbling something about justice and how he was going to get free and make sure they paid for everything. Now, he was as quiet as a mouse, almost too quiet for the Ministry's liking. _

"_Your food is here," the man said softly, not wanting to startle the former Minister in case he didn't realize he was there. _

_No answer. _

"_Mr. Fudge, I've brought your food."_

"_...fool!" Fudge suddenly hissed. _

_The man was startled and blinked confused. He had thought he had heard Fudge call him a fool. And did his eyes glint red? No, it couldn't be. The Ministry wizard shook his head, thinking the prison was getting to him. Being in such a dark and damp area every day had to be playing with his mind. _

"_Fudge, do you hear m— "_

"_Inconsiderate murderer!" _

_The wizard knew he had heard it that time. The former Minister was calling him names. Calmly, the wizard looked grimly toward the cowering man in the cell. _

"_I believe you have no right to call me names. I'm not the one stuck in my own cell."_

_The words seemed harsh and the Ministry wizard was about to take them back until Fudge's wide eyes finally settled themselves on the man. But they no longer looked crazed or confused, they looked...evil, to say the least. It was as if they weren't looking at him, but inside him...right to his soul. The Ministry wizard shivered unconsciously and stepped back wondering what was wrong with him. _

"_...I'm not the one who killed my own daughter...," Fudge's voice hissed with pleasure. His eyes were glazed over and had turned a strange greenish-brown color, as if he were hypnotized or possessed. _

"_W-What did you say?!" the wizard stepped forward in anger and shock. He couldn't of heard the man right. He said something about his daughter, but how would he knew he even had a daughter. _

"_Couldn't leave her alone, could you?" the strange, almost cynical voice continued. "You just thought leaving her with her friends would make her happy, not even considering what might happen if they were left alone..."_

"_Stop it! How dare you!" the wizard exclaimed, pulling out his wand in front of him. "How do you know about that? Tell me! Is this some kind of dark magic!?"_

_Fudge sniggered, something that did not suit him well. "Did you like seeing her blood spilled all over the walls? I bet there was some enjoyment or excitement, don't you agree?"_

_The wizard looked beyond angry, he also had a look of fear upon his face. Not only because of the fact that Fudge knew about something that not even the other Ministry members knew about, but the tone of his voice was almost terrifying. _

"_You sick— "_

"_Now, now, there's no need for such language...Aluzca, I know all about your past. I sure hope your young son doesn't suffer the same fate once he reaches your daughter's age," he said in almost a mock sing-song voice. _

_The wizard stepped back looking even more terrified and offended. He had never felt so much fear and hatred all at the same time, and he had faced many enemies and evils in his years, despite his younger age compared to the other Ministry members. _

"_...Don't you dare speak about my son," he half whispered, half hissed. _

_Fudge suddenly stood up quickly, something that didn't fully seem human to get up so fast. He approached the bars, sneering behind them. "But it's all ready decided...History tends to repeat itself you know. Oh wait...I believe your son is her age now isn't he?" Fudge tilted his head and looked mockingly at him, sneering wider, "Better run..."_

_The wizard didn't even have time to retort, he dashed up the stairs, forgetting to shut the secret passage leading down to the cell room and raced out. Once the show was over Fudge fell down screaming. _

"_Get out of my head! Get out! Who are you?! LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

_His screams got louder as something was pulling him from inside, as if trying to get out. He fell down to the floor, gasping for breath. Fudge had had no control over his outbursts. That was at least the tenth Ministry member that he had somehow managed to scare away, when in fact, all he wanted was out. Suddenly, he felt another presence nearby. Hoping it was another Ministry member that he could possibly bribe he turned around and met with an unexpected and quite frightening sight. His screams echoed against the wall as his body contorted in all different directions. A very powerful dark curse, one used by a strong will to hurt people usually helped being powered up by feeding off people's fears...it was a demon quality and one that the figure before Fudge had come to possess..._

The scene faded and Voldemort bathed in the wondrous memory for a bit longer before finding his strength again. He stood up and walked over toward Harry, whose eyes were a very dark forest green, the pupils getting smaller and smaller as they were starting to get ready to disappear. Voldemort gazed down at him with pleasure written on his pale, inhuman features. He lifted a cold, pale and bony hand placing his long fingers underneath Harry's chin to lift up his head, staring into his glazed expression. Slowly, Voldemort leaned down toward Harry until his mouth curled into a sneer right by Harry's ear.

"Soon, Harry...soon you'll be mine. Yes, very soon I'll have you right where I want you."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	8. The Spread of Darkness

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 7: The Spread of Darkness**

The bright yellow, pink and dark blue colors blended together brightly. It was almost as beautiful as looking up at a full moon during the night, but more so. The sun had a bit of a cheerful glow while the moon glowed solemnly. Remus' thoughts drifted off while watching the beautiful sky turn colors as the sun got ready to set. It was almost evening time now and still no word from Dumbledore. Sirius would most likely be meeting him shortly. He tried to concentrate on what he would tell Sirius, but his mind was drifting into unreasonable and very random thoughts about the day and the night, which mean only one thing: A full moon was due soon.

Remus sighed and sat down on the edge of his desk wondering, not for the first time, why life was so complicated. As if living a normal life and making choices wasn't hard enough, life had to throw complications right in your face. His life before teaching at Hogwarts wasn't the best, but it was peaceful enough. He mostly lived on his own, except for the few friends he kept in touch with from his earlier days. Most people feared him, because of his second being during the full moon. Those that didn't know were just neutral. He had come to Hogwarts because he loved teaching and even from the nighttime experiences of hunting and running from bigger creatures and "wizard hunters", he learned a lot about the dark arts. Maybe because part of him classified under the dark arts he learned to take interest in it, but no matter how it came to be, he loved Hogwarts.

He also knew that Harry was at Hogwarts and wanted to see, for the first time in a long time, James' son growing up. To see how he handled his other relatives, his famous life and other sorts. Growing up in the muggle world without realization of the other half of him was bound to be hard, but it had turned out much more complicated than Remus first thought. Not only had Harry just learned about his family history, he had to _fight _it too. He was right in saying trouble always found him, and Ron and Hermione would jump in head first without realizing exactly what they were doing.

Remus jumped when a hard knocking interrupted his thoughts. He turned from the window wondering what possessed him to think back and everything and question life. Most likely it was his werewolf half.

"Come in Sirius," Remus said, knowing it was his friend...by smell unfortunately. Usually the night, or couple nights, before the full moon Remus' senses magnified letting him feel, taste, smell and see what he couldn't before. But they weren't always the friendliest feelings. He had learned to control his hunger for meat, which he usually got cravings for steak, chicken, lamb and all sorts of meat foods right before the full moon as well. Still, he couldn't control the new emotions and experiences right before his transformation, although back when he ran amuck as a werewolf, without Snape's potion making sure he didn't hurt anyone, he never clearly remembered what he did.

The door opened as Remus' thoughts continued on thinking back farther and farther into the past. Sirius stepped inside and saw the glazed, far-away look Remus was giving him and closed the door. He took a few steps forward and smiled slightly.

"Is it time again?"

Remus blinked out of his daze and shook his head. "Not yet, but soon, very soon. I'm hoping Dumbledore will send some word to us soon, I'll have to have Snape make more of the potion."

Sirius folded his arms, "You mean that the potion's all ready gone?"

Remus nodded, "Almost, there's not enough for another dose unfortunately. They've been gone some time and Snape made the potion from at least three months ago. It's lasted quite a while thankfully, but lately there have been more full moons. I'm not sure that's a good sign, Sirius. In fact...it seems like there are more and more bad signs."

Sirius looked at him with a grim expression. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Do you sense something Moony?"

Remus let a small smile show. He remembered when he had gone to school with James and Sirius. Right before a full moon Remus got strange feelings, almost intuitions. He could usually tell how people were feeling and when something bad was happening. Usually the weather would give him the strange feelings. When the wind felt sad and howled a soft, sad tune something tragic was going to happen. When the wind howled angrily something bad was going to happen. And when the wind was warm and calm it was usually a good day...

"Remus, are you all right?"

Remus' eyes came back into focus and he saw that Sirius had his hands on his shoulders and was shaking him back to reality.

"Sorry, Padfoot. It gets harder to control in the night. I'm afraid the full moon is only a night or two away."

Sirius nodded solemnly and removed his hands from his friend's shoulders. The two of them remained in silence for a few minutes, wondering where to start the conversation. Sirius knew he had to start somewhere quickly before Remus' mind wandered off again.

"So...did you want to talk to me about something?"

For a minute, Remus remained quiet and Sirius thought he had drifted off again until he looked up. "I'm worried Sirius. There are bad signs everywhere now, I'm sure of it. It's not just my werewolf instincts either, I know there's something more to it. It's not for the same reasons as when we were kids; no girl is going to accidentally slip into the water, or no student will follow a fake unicorn into the Forbidden Forest...This is different Sirius. I'm not sure what it is though, I've never felt it before."

Sirius was looking down as Remus talked, trying to make sense of what Remus said. It was hard to understand his friend's feelings since he had no idea what it felt like, but he trusted him. If Remus, and Moony, were worried then something bad was most likely going to happen. But Remus could always figure out if it was something tragic, or an accident, or what, but if he couldn't figure out what he was feeling then that was definitely not a good sign.

"Are you sure it's not just a feeling of becoming a werewolf after a while. The last several times you took the medicine early so you barely even had any of these weird feelings, but it's all ready almost time and you haven't taken any yet. Are you sure it's not just the effects of not taking the medicine before these feelings take over?" Sirius asked quietly, leaning against the desk.

Remus looked thoughtfully at him and shook his head. "I'm not sure Sirius. I really wish I knew. That's definitely a possibility, but it just feels so...so strong like I'm...I don't know, sure of myself I guess. I usually trust my instincts, but you're right. What if these aren't my instincts but just effects of withdrawal from the potion?"

"I guess we won't know until the full moon comes, but it's better to be safe than sorry. We should watch out for any bad omens, maybe tell the Ministry to make sure the guards at Azkaban are careful," Sirius voiced.

Remus nodded, "Yes, maybe that's a good idea. I just wish that Dumbledore was in easy reach. It makes me wonder about..."

"Harry?" Sirius asked, all ready thinking the same thing. He had been worrying about Harry since the question of him guarding Fudge even came up.

"Yes, I'm suddenly not having a good feeling. I know that the Ministry is a safe building, so he should be fine, but all these bad signs...I don't know."

"Possibly signs of revolts from Death Eaters, or possibly a new Dark Lord," Sirius muttered.

"Actually yes," Remus said straightening up and walking toward the window. "What if the reason Dumbledore still hasn't come back from the meeting, and that Harry was the only one the Ministry could turn to. What if they're signs that something's coming, or that something's going to happen. It's possible, Sirius. Even with Voldemort gone there's still evil out there waiting to take his place."

"I know. That's why over the past many years the biggest problem was always him. Once he's taken care of other problems arise. But, if that pattern is true, then why hasn't any other dark creature or evil taken over yet?" Sirius asked, looking at the back of Remus.

"I'm not sure, Sirius. Maybe because Voldemort isn't dead, because he can't die, but is instead trapped in eternal slumber. That might mean that he was our biggest problem to worry about. However, with his body still in tact, though asleep, if any Death Eaters got loose into the Ministry who knows if they could figure out how to wake him up. That's all Harry needs is another encounter with his arch enemy," Remus said, turning around to face him. "He still has enough problems with Draco and his father."

"Lucius," Sirius hissed with bitter hatred. "I almost forgot about him. Has he weaseled his way out of Azkaban yet?"

"Not to my knowledge, but knowing him it won't take long. His family is constantly being watched by aurors, and he knows it. Until he gets proof of his innocence he won't be able to do anything, let alone free Voldemort from his chamber," Remus answered grimly.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his head. "What do we do?"

Remus leaned against the wall, thinking. "Well, I have been doing some thinking and maybe we could make a deal with the Ministry. If Dumbledore's meeting is delayed that would mean that Harry would have to stay over night at the Ministry and I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy about that. If we could possibly ask them to put any other auror there temporarily, until the meeting with the Giants was confirmed, then that would give Harry a break."

"Sounds good, unfortunately, too good to be true. The reason they picked Harry and not some other auror was that he was supposedly the only one strong enough to keep Fudge in his cell and not be hurt by his words."

Remus frowned, "Which makes me wonder what could scare Ministry officials that bad."

"Another bad omen?" Sirius asked, as if dreading the answer.

"Could be. We've just got to make sure we look for any other sign that might prove to be a danger to anyone, especially Harry. He's all ready been through hell and back, the last thing he needs is something else to break loose while he's watching Fudge."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, we should do that. I did stop by the Ministry though a few hours ago. It's locked up good with one of the strongest charms I know of. I guess the Ministry _is_ smarter than they seem, they probably did it for Harry's protection. And probably so Fudge would have no chance of escaping. Fudge, I'm sure, is no problem for Harry, so as long as no one else can get in I feel safe."

"Me too. That takes some relief out of me," Remus said quietly. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall is almost done with the scheduling for next year. Perhaps we should go talk to her about Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

Remus slowly got up, feeling the strange tingling sensation in many of his limbs. Another sign that the full moon was definitely closing in. Luckily, that and the magnified feelings and constant daydreaming would be all for the time being.

**XXXXX**

Across many miles of land to the very top of a large, misty mountain was an invincible tower that reached 250 feet. The cold weather from the icy mountaintop was blocked out by a magical shield that was created by all the aurors to keep heat in while the meeting was in progress. No muggle could even survive trying to venture to the top of the mountain, even if they just wanted to climb it for fun. It was the coldest mountain in northern Europe by the Carpathian Mountains. There weren't too many mountains in Northern Europe, but it was the biggest mountain they could find. Plus, no muggles dared to venture up it, which made it an easier hide-out.

Dumbledore was seated in the middle of the left side of the long table with Snape right next to him. The other aurors, including Moody, were all around split up on the same side and across from him. There were some younger wizards standing up and two of the eldest in front giving speeches. They were the top assistants to the Minister Arthur Weasley, who was on vacation at the moment. The debate was whether or not to alert him of what was happening. They weren't quite sure if the situation was serious enough, however, Moody seemed to have very strong opinions on the subject.

"Objection!" he slammed his hand down right as one of the elder wizards started to explain that they should wait to alert Mr. Weasley until they were sure it was urgent.

A few wizards closest to Moody jumped. All of them seemed a bit intimidated by him. He had a very strong voice and had very..._unique_ ways of solving situations. Dumbledore, however, didn't look the least surprised that he was against what they were saying.

"How can you people call your selves _aurors_? What kind of idiots run this world!" he snapped.

"Moody," the other elder wizard said a bit coolly, "if you have any opinions that _help _the subject at hand, please do voice them. Otherwise, don't criticize."

"Do you really think that waiting until the moment before a disaster happens is the best thing to do?" he asked loudly, using his magical eye to look at the other wizards, while keeping his eye on the two wizards up front, who cringed inwardly. "Don't you realize the moment that we turn our backs on this situation and decide to wait something will just happen?"

"I believe that's called _paranoia_," one auror said almost sarcastically. He was of course referring to how Moody was known to just shoot curses at anything that moved because of his experiences as an auror. However, he was very perceptive and had a thing for reading people's minds, or at least emotions.

Both of Moody's eyes settled on the auror almost diagonally across from him, giving him a stern look. "Oh really, paranoia eh? Well, we'll just see what happens to us all won't we? Hasn't there been enough proof that the darkness and evils of this world are more active than usual? Some have even gone so far as to go into the _muggle _world. How do you explain that?" he challenged.

"We understand that Moody," one of the elderly wizards up front stated calmly. "In fact, we were just about to explain everything about what has happened so far with the dark creatures of our world before we decide."

Moody leaned back in his chair, awaiting the news most likely so he could comment against whatever they said afterward. The auror who glared a bit at Moody also turned his attention to the front, most likely to counter whatever Moody was going to say. The meeting was, in the least, turning into a big debate and not going anywhere. Dumbledore realized this and didn't show it very much. Nor had he commented much. He was listening and thinking to himself. Mostly, he wanted the meeting to get done with. Having a meeting for so long and being away from the world and all the problems they were debating, was not the smartest thing at all. After the meeting cooled down he would have to ask Snape to go check on things.

"Now," the wizard continued. "As you will see in a second, it is true that the usual creatures that hide in the dark and feed off the night have been coming out more so than they used to."

The floating lights magically dimmed down as pictures found their way to the wall. Some of the aurors gasped at the sight, Moody just snorted and Dumbledore and Snape were unreadable. There, on the wall, was a picture of one of the most dangerous beasts in the Wizard World. The _Nundu. _It was a beast that somewhat resembled the muggle animal leopard, but its breath carried disease and death. Normally, it just stayed around the coast of East Africa, but, as shown in the picture flickering on the wall, it was blowing out a cloud of a blue almost dusty substance at a group of muggles. It was easy to tell the victims, or people, were muggles because few had a camera. None had ever seen a "leopard" with blue spots and completely black eyes that seemed to glint a blueish color when attacking. Also, muggles can't defend themselves so naturally they are immediately affected, but wizards, even without deflecting the attack, will take days to get symptoms. The muggles in the picture all ready had spots traveling on their skin.

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed unnoticed except by Snape at the unusual sight. The dark creatures and beasts, even though they were the most dangerous to wizards, never or rarely harmed muggles or even wizards for that fact. Only if their territory was being invaded and many knew enough not to go near any uninhabited areas.

"You see, this Nundu that usually spends its time hibernating or mating has found a way into the muggle world of North Africa. Not only that but it is firing an attack. As you all know Nundus by nature don't attack unless they are attacked first. These harmless muggles just wanted a picture and were at least five feet away. We still have no idea what has caused this beast to act the way it did," the wizard explained.

"There could be plenty of reasons," one auror interrupted. It was a female who was sitting near the back on Moody's side of the table. She was fairly young for an auror, but very watchful and intelligent, especially knowing about beasts and creatures. One of her jobs was to go and help other Ministry members capture or rid creatures from an area and she was quite good, from what he heard. She was one of the few half blood wizards that made up the Ministry. Although her eyes were cold and observant she was very kind. Dumbledore had only met her through a couple encounters of going to the Ministry. She was in fact the one that had caught Fudge in Voldemort's chamber and had paralyzed him. She, in a lot of ways, reminded him of Hermione. A very quick thinker.

The whole table of eyes had turned their attention on the young woman. "I admit this is very unusual for their behavior, but it's only this Nundu in the picture, or even maybe just one other, that is acting strangely. Unfortunately, you can't jump to any conclusions unless a whole pack from different areas is acting strange. That could mean a slight chance of a dark portal that has been opened, or possibly something strange in the atmosphere to make them act weird. We can assume they've gone crazy because of something bigger, or we can assume maybe they're angry or sick. We wouldn't know for sure," she explained.

Some aurors muttered amongst each other, several nodding in agreement. Moody partly glared at her, but also party glanced with a bit of admiration toward her. This woman, Alytena, was very strong for her age and who she was. It was hard being a woman, especially half blood, and doing near the top of the Ministry. She worked hard even years after her private school training in magic and had come to love the animals, good or bad, of the wizard world.

"That is a possibility," the old wizard said. "Are there any more comments?"

There was a murmur of whispers but that was all.

"Very well, we shall continue. Next there's a picture of _Demiguise. _As most of you all ready know this beast is able to become invincible, which is how it hides from us wizards and so that muggles can never see it— "

"Hold on," the auror, Drican, who sat diagonally across from Moody in a silent, subtle competition with him, interrupted. "I thought Demiguises were herbivorous beasts. Why does this picture show it eating a cat?"

The old wizard nodded. "Precisely right. It _is _an Herbivore. The only way these beasts could ever eat any bit of meat is if they are confused. And that takes either great dark magic, or at least a great dark presence to do so. They are getting even harder to track as well."

Snape, who had been quiet for most of the time, snorted. He knew that it was a bad sign to see this beast acting as it did, but he didn't particularly like this beast. Even though he had nothing personal against it. It was the fact that the long, fine silky, silvery hair on its body was spun into an invisibility cloak. And Snape knew too well just how frustrating invisibility cloaks were. Especially when _students _had them. Luckily, these beasts weren't very common in number, and if they were they were too hard to catch, hence why invisibility cloaks were so expensive. It wasn't a surprise that Harry had gotten one passed down to him.

"This beast is a classification number four," Alytena spoke up. There were five classes, at least in the beast range not counting creatures, that they ranged from. Five was the highest, which meant the most deadly or dangerous to wizards (which automatically meant a possible threat for muggles too).

"Yes, another good point," the other elderly wizard spoke up from remaining silent through the presentation. "But even so, this beast does not have such an aggressive nature to it. If it starts eating animals in our world, it could turn on humans. And then it could very well venture off to the muggle world, although that's a bit exaggerated."

Another set of rumors went around the table as many whispered either to themselves or neighbors. It was quite debatable whether or not this meant that the world was in danger, or that the animals were just acting strange temporarily because of the upcoming full moon.

"I still say there's a possibility that it's because they sense a full moon's arrival," Drican said stubbornly.

"Ha!" Moody snorted, earning a sharp glare from the young wizard. "We've had full moons before and that never made them forget what they ate."

"I agree with Moody," Alytena said. "To confuse a beast as strong as Demiguise results in a very strong force. Not necessarily dark magic, or even any magic, but at least a dark presence, or some type of evil force. Something strong enough to affect it."

"Yes, but it could also be a force the Demiguises have never felt before. If a new creature or animal is within their environment that could confuse them. After all, more new breeds and cross breeds are coming up nowadays than centuries ago," another auror spoke up.

The table broke out in chatter, even between those standing up. There were many possibilities, hence why they were deciding whether or not to alert Mr. Weasley. There was no reason to disturb his temporary break off from all his hard work with getting the world back on its feet if the beasts and creatures would be fine the next day. It was a hard decision, but they had to come to one.

"Settle down please!" The wizard up front yelled. The table quieted down and the voices lowered. "We want to show one more thing before we adjourn this meeting temporarily so you can talk amongst yourselves so we can have a vote on what to do." He waved his hand and yet another picture magically replaced the last one for the time being. "This is the most important, we think anyway. This is a _Kappa_. Another very rare, but highly ranked beast. The first water demon we've seen act strangely. For those of you who might not have studied very far on the rarest creatures or beasts this is not just a water demon, it's a _Japanese _water demon. It can only live in shallow ponds or rivers and has a hollow in the top of its head where water is stored, giving it energy.

"You might know that this high ranked water demon feeds on human blood, however, because of its special species of being Japanese if you trick it into bowing all the water will drain out and it will be instantly weakened," he explained. "Another way to defeat this demon is to throw it a cucumber with your name carved in it so that it won't eat you. It feels that's a fair trade, however, recently a couple of these rare demons have almost killed a couple wizards out East because it did not accept the cucumber. And believe me, from experience, it's _very _tricky to get it to bow."

Alytena shook her head with sorrow. Being an expert on demons and creatures of all sorts she knew this wasn't a good sign. Some others looked just as worried, but others were still unconvinced that it was a more than short-temporary problem.

"We would like you all to now discuss amongst yourselves, or just think it through. In about ten minutes we'll have a vote on if we should alert the Minister or not."

The moment he finished his sentence everyone began talking and discussing everything they had seen and heard. Dumbledore and Snape were the only ones who weren't talking to anyone. Moody, as usual, was especially loud, but that was no surprise. Snape finally turned toward Dumbledore, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What do you think of all this, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore sat in thought and took a deep breath. "In all my years I have never seen such creatures react so badly at the same time. This could possibly mean a new threat of creature, possibly a breed between the most vile and darkest creatures of our world, or something else."

"Something else? What else could there be?"

Slowly, Dumbledore turned to face him. "There are many evils of this world Severus. Some come in forms and species, others come just in the night wind and some only exist deep down inside us. But however there may be evil, animals good and evil can sense it. If any of the five ranked beasts or creatures start reacting, we'll know something very sinister is around us. Figuring it out, however, might be a challenge. Still, this world has just attained the peace it fought so hard to have long ago. Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort this world has looked to him like a savior and it _has _been saved. Peace cannot last forever, but destruction can't possibly come this fast, or in all the species at once," Dumbledore explained.

"I'll need you to go to Hogwarts and tell Minerva my arrival tonight might be delayed till morning. If the creatures and beasts are acting up, Remus might be in some trouble. You may have to also make him another cauldron of potion. If this bad omen comes only at night, this upcoming full moon could last a while."

Snape nodded and immediately got up to depart. He would have to apparate to the town nearby Hogwarts and fly the rest of the way there. He glanced once more at Dumbledore's tired and serious expression before disappearing.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	9. The Beginning of the End

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End**

A sharp pain like no other spread throughout his chest, making it seem like his muscles were slowly tearing. The images around him were becoming more clear. He wasn't sure what that meant, all he knew was that he couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. He was sure this wasn't real. His friends and teachers weren't anywhere near him...were they? He remembered going to the Ministry, and seeing Fudge dead, then Voldemort came out of no where telling him these dark secrets; thoughts that way back in his unconscious he was all ready thinking. Or was this all a dream?

Harry shut his eyes putting himself in more darkness, but there were no images or voices there.

_"Harry!"_

"No!" Harry said covering his ears. "This all a bad dream, I'm going to wake up soon and you'll all be gone!"

"Harry!" the voice continued.

"GO AWAY!" Harry screamed.

"Harry, wake up!"

Suddenly, Harry stopped surprised by the familiar voice. It was Hermione, he knew the voice anywhere. Slowly, he opened his eyes. What he saw before him almost made him die from shock. He was in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione standing over him, a look of both anger and concern. Ron was standing a little ways away, an unreadable expression plastered on his usually happy face.

"Hermione? Where did you come from? Where am I?" Harry asked, looking around. They were sitting in front of the fire, the flames only somewhat big since they seemed like they were slowly dying away.

"Oh please, Harry James Potter, don't you fake amnesia on me!" she snapped.

Harry cringed slightly from instinct. He knew that when she was angry he and Ron would do about anything for her so she wouldn't snap their heads off. But why was she angry? Had he been here the whole time? Was everything a dream, even having the Ministry asking him to look out for Fudge? It couldn't have been, he was sure that it was summer and they weren't in school...

He shut his eyes again and shook his head. He was so confused. What had happened?

"Hermione, what happened? Why are we here? Isn't it summer?"

"Honestly, Harry! You fall asleep when I'm talking to you and then you pretend like you don't remember! What has gotten into you?" she asked, folding her arms crossly.

Ron finally lifted himself from his spot and walked over beside her. "He's probably doing it because he knows what he did wrong."

Harry blinked up at his friend. "What? Ron, what are you talking about? What did I do?"

Hermione glared down at him. "Well, to answer your first question, we _are _on summer break, but we decided to get together after Ron came back from his vacation. Remember? You asked Sirius if we could stay at Hogwarts together to hang out before we planned what to do for your birthday!"

Harry looked even more confused. "Wait, you came back, Ron? I thought your family wasn't due back until the day before my birthday."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, it _was _a long time ago. I owled you while I was there and told you we'd be back early so you, Hermione and I could hang out. Gee Harry, you don't have to go _"erasing" _your memory just because of one mistake. Just because you're _famous _doesn't mean you're perfect."

The jealousy was not hidden in Ron's voice, which hurt Harry even more. His friends knew he hated the attention that he somehow got. Sure, he defeated Voldemort and escaped tons of encounters with Death Eaters and creatures of all sorts, but he was doing what he had to, to protect himself and everyone else. What he needed most was his friends' support and they have given him more than enough when he was training to defeat Voldemort. Why were they suddenly angry with him?

"That's not fair," Harry said angrily. "I never said I was perfect and I really _don't _know what you guys are talking about!"

The two of them looked a bit startled at Harry's outburst, but it was only for a second. They each exchanged unreadable glances and turned back to him.

"Well, if that's true then I guess we should tell you what you did," Hermione stated a bit more coolly than she normally would.

"Okay...what?" Harry asked, awaiting what they would say.

Ron spoke up first. "You remember the article in the Daily Prophet about Fudge going crazy?"

Harry nodded. "You mean the one about how they found him in Voldemort's chamber?"

"Right that one," Hermione voiced, without even wincing at the mention of the Dark Lord.

"Well, the Ministry wanted to send him away to a far away place and they went to see Sirius about asking him for his help. Since you now live with Sirius, you heard their conversation and I guess thought you had a better solution," Ron said partially bitter. "You said that Fudge was planning to take the place of the Dark Lord so he should be taken away from the Ministry and to a secret location, one of the secret locations of the Ministry meetings. And since you're the famous Harry Potter they believed you— "

"Wait that's not right— "

"And then when they removed Fudge," Hermione continued as if they had never heard him, "the Dark Lord had his chance to escape. That had been the plan all along. And now he's lose somewhere planning who knows what."

"No wait, he didn't escape he's still th— "

"Just because you wanted to prove yourself to the Ministry," Ron finished, cutting Harry off.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione at their disappointed faces. He shook his head. "No, it's not true, I would never endanger anyone, especially you two. You guys are my best friends!"

"Well, _now _you're thinking with your head," Ron shot back. "But it's too late. All ready two towns in the muggle world have been burned down. The Ministry can't even track the Dark Lord now, he's moving too fast."

"Not to mention several wizards have been attacked by dark creatures in their own homes," Hermione went on explaining.

"STOP! It's not true! I wouldn't be so careless!" Harry shouted.

Ron glared down at him with a glare almost as cold as Draco's. "Well, you _were _careless Harry. And now everyone is angry at my dad, blaming _him _not you for all these problems! Of course they wouldn't, you're the famous Harry Potter!" Ron shouted with angry and hatred, his eyes welling up with tears.

Hermione looked sadly at him and rubbed his back. Harry looked at them hurt and shocked at the same time. His friends...how could they think he'd do something like that? He wouldn't...he didn't, did he? Had that all been a dream? Had he fell asleep and dreamed he had done things right because he didn't want to face the truth? Harry shook his head with disbelief. He could feel his heart aching inside, not a physical ache but an emotional one. Something that burned inside him, as if burning a hole straight through him.

Ron wiped his tears away. "You know, I hope you're happy Harry. Everyone's looking up to you now. It's all about _you. _I'm just glad I'm not Sirius who has to come home from an important meeting to this."

"Sirius?" Harry asked. "Where is he?"

For once, Harry looked up at them hopefully. Sirius always made things better, he made Harry feel like the problems he were facing were all in his head, that everything would be all right as long as he believed they would. He needed him now, to tell him the truth. What had happened and what was real and what wasn't?

"He's coming home in just a little bit, he's on his way," Hermione said, not looking at Harry but comforting Ron. "But I doubt he's going to be very proud of you, Harry. In fact, I'd say he'd be very disappointed."

"You're wrong!" he shouted, making Ron and Hermione jump slightly. "Sirius would never betray me. Not like you...not like Cedric or Cho...," he shook his head, picking himself off the ground and backing away. "He wouldn't, he'd take care of me. He'd tell what was really going on and that everything would be all right."

Hermione shook her head almost sadly, "That's what you thought about Dumbledore too, Harry."

"Hermione's right. Did you see the way he looked at you?" Ron asked him. "It was like he couldn't believe he had brought you under his wing and there you go running off trying to save the world by yourself, forgetting everything he taught you. It was almost the same as during the Triwizard Tournament— "

"S...Stop!" Harry stammered, backing away almost tripping on his own feet. "N...No, just leave me alone. Go away, all of you!" he shouted. "I'll figure a way out of this, I always do! I haven't let anyone down before, not even myself, and I won't do it now just because you say I will! You're not friends of mine if you don't support me!"

"Oh, you mean like say 'go Harry, go! Kill more people!' or cheering you on like your little fan club?" Ron snapped bitterly. "No thanks, I'd rather not."

"I haven't killed _anyone_!" Harry shouted with rage. "I haven't hurt anyone and I haven't done anything wrong! You're...You're...," Harry backed away some more. He could feel something happening inside of him, but what was it? His lips seemed to be moving slightly, as if they were shaking from cold except that he wasn't cold. "You're lying," he whispered hoarsely. "It's all a lie. Everything's a lie..._Everyone. _Professor McGonagall, she didn't really pick me as a Seeker, it was all part of Dumbledore's plan..."

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. "Harry, just calm down," Ron said softly taking a step forward.

Hermione nodded, looking a bit frightened. "You're not making any sense, Harry. Please...don't get angry, you'll hurt someone again."

"I HAVEN'T HURT ANYONE!" he screamed, looking at them with loathe as if they were Slytherins disguised as his friends. As if they betrayed him.

Hermione whimpered and stepped back as Ron held out an arm, as if protecting her from him. Harry looked at them, anger flowing through his veins. How could they treat him like some...some _murderer_. He had never done anything wrong. He never wanted half the things in his life to happen, but they did. He had finally survived hell onto to sink further toward the burning flames. Maybe this was the consequence of surviving the last encounter with Voldemort. He didn't win without a price, just like Voldemort had said right before he fell. Harry remembered it clearly...

_The sky had turned a massive gray and black. Harry was down on his knees gasping for breath, blood staining his body from head to toe. He was tired, weak and most of all sick of fighting. The duel had lasted so many hours he lost count. Voldemort wouldn't give up, or die and neither would Harry. It was a lot more difficult with his Death Eaters in the way always guarding him. Finally, the two of their wands had met their limit and exploded with a burst of light sending the sky lighting with flames and a bright golden color. The Death Eaters had scattered and now all there was left was a bruised and battered Harry in the midst of a lot of dust, smoke and blood. _

_He heard something move in front of him. Slowly, he raised his head and waited as the dust cleared. There, kneeling beneath the once "royal" and "superior" robes, which were now battered and blotted with stains of a dark liquid. Voldemort's wheezing sounded a lot like Wormtail's, only less human. His wand was nearby, still in one piece surprisingly, but it wasn't in reach. Harry's had managed to stay in his hand and had a crack going down it from the top to just the middle. He knew it was fixable, but that meant that it wasn't as useful as before. _

_Still, he wasn't finished fighting yet. He knew what had to be done. Ever so slowly, he lifted his sore and bleeding body into a standing position. He could feel the blood rushing out of his cuts, sliding down his legs, arms and face, but he knew he had to do it. Just one more thing and it'd be all over. Harry somehow found the strength to walk as he moved closer and closer to Voldemort. His scar still managed to scream with pain as the burning flooded through him as it had from the very start of being in his presence. Harry could feel blood oozing out of his scar as he got closer, trying to ignore the splitting pain in his head. It was actually not much more painful than the way his whole body felt. _

_Finally, he was two feet in front of the Dark Lord. Carefully, Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemort, despite his pained and weakened state. Even though his vision was becoming blurry now and then he managed to stay upright. When he blinked back the blood that was falling into his eyes he saw that Voldemort had lifted his head and was staring mercilessly and still hungrily at Harry, despite his pride being ripped apart. Somewhere deep inside Harry probably felt kind of sorry for him, for the life that he didn't choose to live just like Harry had, but at the moment all he was feeling was the urge to finish this so he'd never had to deal with any more pain or death ever again. _

_Harry realized he had been pointing his wand at him for two minutes. It was now or never. He had to do this. He wasn't a killer, but he had to do it. It wasn't like pointing his wand at Sirius, that he couldn't do because unconsciously he had felt the bond between them. But with Voldemort there was nothing but hatred. Harry griped his wand tighter, the words almost forming on his mouth. _

_Voldemort's usually cruel face twisted into another sinister grin. "Go ahead, Harry," he hissed. "Kill me. But remember this, you will not defeat me without consequences. You will have your turn soon..."_

_In anger Harry shouted, "Impedimentium!" A blinding blue flash of light erupted from his wand, surrounding Voldemort's pale and battered body. The light twisted around him, curving around every inch of his body. Still, his cold, hungry red eyes never left Harry's face, as if silently promising him his last words. Soon, a cold thick blue cage wrapped around Voldemort, caging him in ice for an eternal sleep..._

Voldemort had been right. Even though Harry had defeated him, he hadn't _won _because it hadn't gained him what he had wanted, which was a normal life. He had Sirius, yes and he had friends and Hogwarts...but now that he knew that not everything he had lived through was real so he couldn't count anything anymore.

"No please...please stop," he whimpered crumbling to his knees.

**XXXXX**

The sounds of pitiful whimpering had been going on for at least twenty minutes, if not longer. However annoying they were, they were music to his ears. After so long finally he got revenge. In the past, he had always been worried about one thing: his reputation. He wanted the whole world to eventually fear his wrath. But in order to do that, he realized when it was almost too late, he had to rid of his main problem first. And his problem was Harry.

Voldemort sneered down at the form that was slowly crumbling. He was now squatted on both of his knees looking up at something invisible with a mixture of pain, fear and loneliness etched into his features.

"Please...Please stop it...It's not true," Harry muttered, his voice not leaving out one inch of pain and betrayal.

Voldemort watched him a little longer, feeling the need to let him mope a little longer before showing him the images that would finally break him. It had been too long since Voldemort had felt this excitement for revenge. It was the sweetest thing he had ever felt. Watching Harry suffer was more pleasurable than watching any of his past enemies suffer. In a sense, it was truly enjoyable. Voldemort only regretted not having a glass of unicorn's blood to celebrate with.

Laughing coldly out loud, Voldemort lowered his hand from pointing at Harry. Slowly, Harry's head drooped down. Feeding off of Harry's fears and pain brought Voldemort new strength, but it wasn't going to be enough especially without his wand. His plan had to work. It was something he had been planning from day one, but never had it totally figured out, so he kept it in the back of his mind. The day that he went to destroy the Potters was the day he was also planning to unleash his flawless plan that would bring about terrors to the world and help him to have control of Europe before advancing on the muggle world. But he had been stopped by the little baby, Harry Potter and since then from his defeat of the small child he had had to put his plan in the very back of his mind till he figured out a way to destroy Harry.

He frowned as he remembered all the plans that were truly brilliant but somehow failed him each time. He always got Harry right where he wanted but the weak, skinny _boy _would always escape him somehow. He thought for sure his last plan was to be flawless and in a way it had worked. Harry had come to him easy enough and he had his Death Eaters surrounding the boy along with many Dementors. They were all cheering _him_, their master, on and pushing Harry into every curse thrown at him.

It was perfect, absolutely perfect...until their wands met for the last and final time. Even between all the pain Voldemort had been putting on him till he was close to bleeding to death, the boy wouldn't give in to death. Voldemort had constantly told him to just give up, that he would just put himself into more pain and that it wasn't worth it. The boy had, however, gotten him several times but the blows hadn't injured Voldemort in the least. The only spell that hurt him was the glass spell where shards of glass came flying all around the opponent, cutting them. Voldemort's robe had been torn up a great deal and even small patches of dark blood were seen here and there, but Voldemort wasn't weakened like Harry.

Still, Harry was too stubborn to quite while he was down so Voldemort had thrown his strongest curse at Harry, his killing curse. Harry had also found enough strength to throw one last powerful spell and that was it for the both of them. The charge of both their wands, brothers to each other, had reached their limit and had practically destroyed each other. At first, Voldemort thought he won since the blast from his wand had cracked Harry's, but he found that his strength had deteriorated and he had fallen to his knees, unable to get up. His supposedly _loyal _servants had fled the scene, fearing their master's demise even before it had happened. They would pay, once Voldemort's final and very first and most ingenious plan was carried out...with the help of Harry of course.

Smiling broadly, Voldemort lifted himself up from the chair and turned toward the fire again. It was much lower than before, but with a quick dose of energy, Voldemort's red eyes glowed hungrily and the flames shot up a bit higher. The world would pay for his suffering, but not as much as Harry would pay. Voldemort realized just before Harry had put his mind and body to sleep that maybe killing him wasn't the way to go about _destroying _him, or at least defeating him. He was still a child no less, and a _human _child at that. Humans had much more weaknesses than any creature or inhuman being. And their fears were usually the way to feed on something much bigger. To break them down until they were almost completely useless, but just enough to carry out the biggest event that would go down in history.

Voldemort walked toward Harry, bending down and placing a cold, pale finger on his scar. Slowly, he traced it as he had done many times to try and figure out why it was so hard to defeat this child, this boy with no extraordinary powers, even though his magic was above average. This time, though, he was tracing it with glee and understanding, as if he had figured out the deepest secret of the world. He stood back up and placed his whole hand over Harry's forehead, his long spider-like fingers slipping like ice through Harry's somewhat untidy hair. He too looked upward like Harry had moments ago, a strange gleam in his hungry, snake-like eyes.

"_This is for you Salazar,"___Voldemort hissed in parseltongue. _"Watch as I pull off the greatest plan every in the dark magic history. It will all be in your name. Your brilliance, combined with mine, will destroy all muggle beings leaving the wizard world under the control of the Dark Arts. It will be unstoppable and will be so fast even Dumbledore will cease to see it coming,"___he grinned sinisterly. _"And this boy, this sacrifice, is for you as well. The boy who has fought to save this world, will be the key to its destruction. Soon...very soon, this world will be the way you imagined it..."_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Broken

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 9: Broken**

The hallways were completely empty and silent except for the sound of two pairs of footsteps. Most teachers were in their offices getting still working on getting things set and scheduled for the next year. There was a lot of work to be done after the fall of dark magic to keep things in order and make sure that dark magic didn't have an opportunity to take rise again.

However, thoughts of the new upcoming school year and everything about the future was forgotten as Sirius and Remus continued to walk toward Professor McGonagall's office. All that they were worried about was Harry and when he'd be able to finally be relieved of his duty of Fudge-watching. Sirius was practically pounding angrily on the floor with his shoes. Finally, the two arrived at the door and Remus stopped Sirius from knocking for fear that he'd puncture a hole in it.

A moment later the door opened and Professor McGonagall stood there, glasses hanging off her nose and looking quite displeased.

"What do you want gentlemen? And please make it quick, there's lots of work to be done before the new term starts."

"We understand Minerva," Sirius said a bit more roughly than he would have, had his Godson not been in possible danger, "but there's plenty of time left, and this is important."

She stared at them a moment longer before stepping aside to let them in. Once the door was closed she turned and folded her arms, waiting.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"You need to tell us when Dumbledore is coming back," Sirius said.

She unfolded her arms dramatically, giving them both a cool look. "I told you the meeting has been postponed until further notice. He'll probably be back tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? Do you realize that Harry is watching Fudge, who possibly has gone crazy, and he's been there almost five hours now? The Ministry said it would only be for a _couple _hours," Sirius retorted trying to keep his voice at a minimum.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I understand your concern for your Godson, Sirius, but you've also got to understand something too. The Ministry is working hard on something right now, trying to uncover a crisis that has been happening. So far, I'd say Harry is safe in the Ministry building." She looked up at them and smiled slightly. "I'm sure Fudge is no match for him anyway, after all, _we _could barely stop him from doing what we wanted him to."

Remus smiled and Sirius managed to calm down a bit. Still, the tension in the air was high.

"I just wish we knew what was going on," he said sitting down.

Just as Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to say something a soft popping noise came from the direction of the door. Severus Snape was standing there looking as cruel and greasy as ever. Sirius automatically sneered at him as if he were getting ready to growl.

"Minerva, what is _he _doing here?" Snape asked coolly, staring at Sirius.

She shook her head, amazed that grown wizards were still acting like children. "He's here because of Harry, now if you'll excuse me I have plenty of work to last me all night. Out you go."

With that she led them out the door and shut it without another word. Sirius was still glaring at Snape and Remus was making sure he watched carefully to prevent any physical fighting.

"Well Black, you sure do know how to come at inappropriate times," Snape sneered. "I assume you've come to talk to Dumbledore. He's still in the meeting and he won't be back until tomorrow, so if I were you I'd— "

Sirius quickly grabbed Snape's robe, pushing him face-to-face, glaring angrily at him. "If I were _you _I'd tell me what's going on at the meeting. Harry's life may be in danger!" Sirius growled.

"Sirius stop!" Remus said, pulling him off of Snape. "He won't tell us if you do that."

Snape brushed off his robes, looking menacingly at the both of them. Then, out of some miracle, motioned them to follow him. He led them straight down to his office and they went inside without a word to each other. Until they were all seated did Snape begin.

"There's a problem with the creatures of the night. They are acting much too strangely for our liking. Even the harmless ones have become a threat," Snape stated without much emotion.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, sitting up in his chair.

"What I mean is that the creatures have been killing muggles and wizards of all sorts. There has only been one creature that has actually crossed the line and went into the muggle world. Fortunately, we were able to catch it, but it's only a matter of time," Snape explained.

Sirius was still glaring at him, but his voice was a little calmer. "What does this have to do with Harry? Is that why they're taking so long?"

Snape's cold gaze sharpened, "For your information, Sirius, there are things more important right now than your Godson. I hear he's in the Ministry, which means that he's most likely safe from harm. And after all...he _is _the famous Harry Potter."

"Cut the crap, Snape!" Sirius snapped, finally losing control of his anger. "I don't care if he's strong enough to take out even the most powerful wizard out there! Everything that has happened so far, since he's come to Hogwarts have all been attempts for Voldemort to kidnap and kill him. Who's to say someone hasn't all ready taken Voldemort's place to continue what he didn't finish?"

The room remained in silence for a moment, Sirius glaring at Snape and taking deep breaths to make sure he didn't blow up and knock him out.

Snape folded his hands together on his desk. "Before, during Voldemort's rule, everything may have been about him, but it's different now. All the Death Eaters, that posed a threat, have been locked away in Azkaban and as far as I know are still there. Dumbledore has even made the liberty to look into it and has seen no sign of any follower even tempting to take over Voldemort's place," Snape said calmly. "And therefore, Harry is not only out of harm's way in the Ministry, but he's far from any danger like before."

"In fact," he continued, "this is not a crisis concerning him anymore, it's a crisis concerning the world. If these creatures act up anymore than they are now the muggle world will be in danger and wizards will have to venture to their world using _magic _in front of them. This hasn't happened in years since after Salazar and Godric's death. We'll have to reveal ourselves to the muggles in order to save their world and ours. And after that, if it must come to that, we'll have to pull all of our magic together to erase their memories. We were lucky the last time it happened, but depending on how serious this gets, we may not be so lucky."

Sirius slumped back in his chair, still thinking about Harry's safety but focused mainly on what Snape was telling them. It was truly serious.

"You say these creatures have become vicious? How?" Remus asked.

Snape took his eyes off of Sirius to focus on Remus, his gaze softening only somewhat. Remus still had the job he wanted, not to mention he was friends with Sirius.

"Herbivorous creatures have become carnivorous, not necessarily eating other animals but attacking them, killing them, along with some muggles and wizards. And if you need more proof you are always welcome to see the pictures."

Remus shook his head, "There's no need. I was just wondering, do you think it has something to do with an upcoming full moon?"

"That's possible, in fact, we were debating that right before I left. They're guessing a full moon might come in a couple nights. There's no real answer but any strange happenings with nature and creatures of all sorts can sense it. The only thing that still is in question is why _this _full moon and no other, if it is that?"

Remus nodded and Sirius remained silent, looking down at the floor. "Well, thank you for telling us. We should be going."

Remus got up and waited for Sirius to follow him. Together they left, not in the best mood. As they walked back down the hall, Remus glanced at Sirius to see if he was still all right.

"Sirius, you are much too quiet, is something wrong?"

Sirius didn't answer immediately, instead he was still staring off into space. "It just doesn't seem right, Remus. Everything...Harry's watch over Fudge, the creatures acting up because of a possible full moon, even the Death Eaters aren't trying to escape. It's as if they're all waiting for something to happen."

Remus sighed and nodded slowly, "I know. I feel the same way, but there's nothing we can do but wait. Hopefully the Ministry will be able to figure this out quickly, but Snape did have a point Sirius. Harry is safe inside that building, and especially if this time he's not the target."

"But we don't know that!" Sirius shouted, then calmed himself. "I still don't trust everything he's saying. I'd rather hear it from Dumbledore. It's just that the puzzle doesn't seem to fit together, there has to be something else to it. There has to be another reason," Sirius paused. Soon a smile came over his face. "I could write Harry a letter, use a charm to get through the protections of the Ministry. I mean, we've got to warn him about what might be happening. If any creatures could get lose they could find a way to the Ministry. After all, some very dangerous creatures out there are attracted to those with more power," Sirius said, his smile fading. "He's still in partial danger like the rest of us. Protections or not, he still manages to somehow get himself into dangerous situations."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "You mean like how you were when you were his age?"

Sirius smirked, but didn't answer. The silence felt more comfortable between them now and the tension was lifted.

"I'm sure Hedwig won't mind dropping the letter off, it's better to let him know how long he might have to stay there. And in case he doesn't...," Sirius trailed off.

"He could write back, and let you know," Remus finished, understanding the unfinished statement. "I know you also really want to hear a reply from him, to make sure he's all right." Remus smiled, "And I think that's the best idea yet. Even though it's unnecessary for us to try and break through the spells, a letter charmed with a powerful orbing spell should do the trick."

For the first time in what felt to be a long time, Sirius smiled. Remus always had a way of making the worst seem not so bad. That didn't take away his worries for Harry's safety, but it eased his pain. At least he'd be able to get some sleep during the night knowing that Harry at least would be warned and would reply back. Immediately, Sirius headed up to the Owlery to wake Hedwig from her nap as Remus continued to his office to get some work done.

**XXXXX**

Bright colors of pink and purple were slowly dying, changing to a dark blue. Night time was on its way and the time for which the ultimate plan would be carried out was becoming closer. Voldemort was standing at the window watching daylight disappear as darkness over took it. It was a wonder how neither Dumbledore nor Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, came by to check on him, but it was all working out perfectly.

"This time my plan won't fail me," he hissed.

He turned around and walked back into the warm room, now very stuffy from the fire going on for so long. Harry's body was slumped over, kneeling heavily on the carpeted floor, although he was still in a sitting position. Voldemort needed to stop showing him the images for a while to gain back some strength. It was almost time to finally bring Harry into the darkness and begin his plan. Time was running out. Only two more nights away and then darkness would forever cover the world.

Voldemort silently sat back down and looked at the fire. It was close to being only embers, but soon that wouldn't matter. He didn't need much more power to break Harry, and that was the hardest task of all: getting rid of Harry Potter, the boy that lived. Once that was completed everything else would fall right into place. Everyone would become so concerned with Harry's well-being that they wouldn't see what was right in front of them, threatening to destroy them...or change them forever. And Voldemort's power would slowly grow, with the help of Harry and the upcoming event. It would all power him enough to be able to break the binding spell, which would be weakened since Harry would be weakened, and retrieve his wand.

The sound of wings fluttering nearby turned Voldemort from his victorious thoughts. He waited, listening. It was good to be half inhuman to be able to hear greater distances. He saw a flash of light outside the window, a sign that something had gotten inside the protection around the Ministry building.

Slowly, Voldemort rose as if expecting an enemy to come flying through the window. Instead the door burst open, a huge blast of warm wind, followed by a bright trail of a sparkling blue substance came inside and settled near Harry's form. Soon, the bright blue light disappeared and a letter dropped to the floor. It was addressed to Harry. Smiling, Voldemort walked over and reached down to pick it up. He was only slightly startled when it began glowing blue again, small sparks of the blue substance shining on it and getting on his pale, bony hands. Voldemort ignored it and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't checked with you sooner, I sure hope you're not dying of boredom. The moment this whole ordeal is over with I'm going to take you someplace special for your birthday. Just three days away and you'll have the best time of your life, I promise. Until then, there are some situations going on right now that don't look too good. I know that the Ministry promised you that you'd only watch Fudge for a couple hours, as you can tell, that has changed. You'll have to stay there over night, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you come home in the morning. As the Ministry has informed me, you may sleep anywhere that is comfortable and just make sure Fudge gets one last meal and a jug of water before you go to sleep. After that you can just put up your own charm to prevent him from getting out, I know he'll never break through yours. Personally, if I were you, I'd sleep in the Minister's office. There's a small room hidden behind the farthest bookcase. Pull out the fifth page of the book titled __**The History of Hogwarts.**_

Voldemort stopped reading and smiled. "How keen..."

_If you want to know our latest problem, the dark creatures that usually stay in their own territory are moving out and hurting wizards and muggles. We've been able to keep them in our world for now, but we think it's because of an upcoming full moon. Remus has been having strange feelings, so I hope this will soon pass. Let me know how you're doing, or you know I'll suspect the worst. Love you, Harry. _

_Sirius_

The two pages of the letter ripped with a loud tearing sound. Voldemort carried the pieces toward the fire, increasing the fire's power by a little bit, but not too much to tire him before his grand finale, and watched them catch fire and slowly turn from a bright red and orange to black until they finally disappeared among the wood in ashes. Without another glance back at the fireplace, Voldemort sat back down in his chair and folded his fingers together, idly turning to look at Harry, who was silent except for a few muffled whimpers almost too soft to hear if not for Voldemort's enhanced hearing.

"Finally they're beginning to worry about you, Harry," Voldemort hissed, his voice almost back to normal, barely rough or hoarse like it had been before. "It seems as though they've had a lot to deal with while you and I were in here..._finishing_ up old times. Even so, the answer is still right there in front of them and they are too blind to see."

Voldemort continued staring at Harry, almost ignoring the blank look on his face and the pain etched into his eyes. "That's why my plan is brilliant, you see. It's so simple that they make it complicated. They assume the worst and begin to develop the most complex theories of what might be happening. They should realize that a full moon cannot directly affect all creatures of the night, especially those that are passive in nature," he continued. "And their ignorance will be their undoing. And you, Harry, will help cover my steps as well. Only when it is too late will they be able to piece everything together. It has been too carefully planned...too long awaited, but now the time has come."

Harry's body remained still as he continued to look blankly at the ground. Voldemort didn't seem to notice, or care. He only smiled to himself and lifted his hand once again, not even looking at the fire as it began to slowly die.

"Now, Harry. It is time for you to finally go where you belong. And that is, out of my way."

In one swift movement, Harry's head was thrown back and his body was engulfed deeper into his mind-set. A silent, invisible wind slowly dimmed the fire until it was barely giving off any light. The room seemed to become more stuffy and full of some dark, but invisible, force. And the pain etched into Harry's features soon disappeared and his face remained emotionless.

**XXXXX**

It was too unbearable. Everything they had said, the disappointed looks, the crying, the talk of the end of the world, everything was too depressing. Harry had to get out of it. He ran from the common room, not even looking back at his friends wanting more than anything for things to go back to normal. For him to go back to Sirius and forget it all. Strangely, he had been running through the dark corridors of the school for what felt like hours. He knew the school like the back of his hand, with exception to the new secret rooms that appeared out of thin air each year. And even so, he was somehow..._lost. _

_How could I get lost in a school that I have gone to for four years? Ron and I explore the school almost every day, even ever since we first came here. How could I be lost!?_

Harry slowly stopped running, looking around. He didn't want to go back to the common room because he couldn't stand the looks on his friends' faces. And he certainly didn't want to go back and tell them he was lost. Sighing, Harry leaned against the wall, unable to continue any further. The halls somehow felt different, even though they looked the same. It felt like Harry didn't even know the place.

"This is so confusing!" he said angrily to himself, covering his face and sliding down to the floor. "Everything was clear to me until I went to watch Fudge. Now everything's falling apart. I can't even remember what happened after I went to the Ministry." Harry pulled himself into a ball, wrapping his arms around his knees. "What's happening to me?"

Harry was getting ready to mope some more when he lifted his head to find that the door across from where he was sitting looked oddly familiar. He lifted himself up and smiled. It was the Dark Arts room, where Remus taught. Harry had been positive he had ended up in a hallway he didn't know. He hadn't even realized the door was there, almost as if it had suddenly appeared. Slowly, Harry approached it, wondering if Remus was also going to be disappointed in him. The last thing he needed was another person close to him telling him how he screwed up. Harry opened the door quietly without knocking and slipped inside. The room looked the same as when he left the school. Books and papers were piled neatly upon the desk. The chairs were neatly lined next to one another and the board had been neatly erased and washed. Harry approached the desk and looked at the books. Picking one up, he read the title.

"Rare Creatures of the Night," he muttered aloud. He picked up the next one. "What to do When Approached by a Kappa Demon."

Harry's eyebrow rose. He knew that Remus occasionally taught them about the dark creatures that they may be attacked by, but he had never gone into full detail. Harry figured it was probably because half of him _was _a dark creature and that made sense. Even so, he had never seen books about demons or dangerous creatures lying on the desk. Hopefully, Remus wasn't going to be forced to teach them about it next year. Knowing Snape, because he was extremely jealous that Remus, the werewolf, got another chance at teaching the job _he _wanted, he probably told Dumbledore that teaching about the creatures associated with dark magic and the Dark Arts is necessary.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize the door had opened and closed until he heard footsteps. Out of reflex he dropped the book back on the desk and wheeled around. Slowly, his widened eyes began to fill with tears.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and ran as fast as he could straight into his arms. He held him tightly for several minutes, not wanting to let go. He knew everything would be all right now, Sirius always made him feel better. He felt Sirius' arms come around him, squeeze him a bit, and then pull his arms off him.

"Harry, we need to talk," Sirius' calm voice said quietly.

Harry looked up at him, smiling and nodded. The two of them walked into the room away from the door and sat down side by side. Harry, at the moment, felt like crying with relief, but he wouldn't let the tears fall. He never did, and that was why he had never cried. Hermione often told him that building up all his emotions, just to keep the image of being tough, wasn't a good idea if anything drastic ever happened. Harry hadn't really taken her consideration. He didn't think crying was bad, he just wasn't used to it and felt weird even thinking about it.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Sirius lifted his head to look at him and then looked back down, leaning against the back of his chair. "I'm sure Ron and Hermione have all ready told you what happened."

Harry nodded, his smile slowly fading. "Yeah...they did. Has Fudge been caught yet?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, but the Ministry thinks they know where he is. Hopefully he'll lead us right to Voldemort."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Harry asked, unsure of the emotions playing on his Godfather's face.

Sirius hesitated but nodded slowly. "Yes, it is, for now. But it's only a matter of time before Voldemort unleashes his plan. I'm positive he's all ready thought through at least a couple. Dumbledore tells me he was a quick thinker when he was younger."

Harry turned away and looked at the floor, smiling almost bitterly. "Yeah, and brilliant too..." Harry turned toward him again. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

Sirius sighed, rubbing his head slowly in a circular motion. Finally, he looked back up at Harry, who was eagerly waiting for a reply. "Harry, I've been thinking...with Dumbledore that is. We had a little chat after he came back from the meeting— "

"You mean he's back?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, and he's been helping with tracking down Fudge hopefully to Voldemort's hideout."

Harry quickly sat up in his seat. "Is there anything I can do? How can I help?"

Sirius stared at him silently, a half grim expression slowly cascading over his features. "Harry...I don't think that's a good idea. The Ministry," he paused. "The Ministry doesn't want you involved."

The words stung Harry deeply, although it wasn't the same pain he got from looking at his friends it still hurt a lot. The Ministry didn't trust him. And Harry was supposed to be their savior. He only hoped Mr. Weasley wasn't angry with him.

"...Okay, well, I don't have to get involved to help. I mean, I could just stay with you and..."

Harry stopped as Sirius began shaking his head. "I know that you want to help now, Harry, but you were the one that told the Ministry Fudge was planning on taking over Voldemort's place. Unfortunately, that's what he wanted everyone to think and now Voldemort is loose because of that. We can't risk anything else happening."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry blurted out. He wasn't sure what was happening, but being with Sirius didn't feel the same. Usually most of the stress and worries Harry had would just disappear, but now they were only increasing.

"Harry, listen to me!" Sirius said, a bit more harshly than he probably intended. He stood up brushing his hands through his hair. "Look, I know that in the past it has been your job to help with everything having to do with Hogwarts and the Ministry, but this time you just have to leave it alone. The Ministry knows what they're doing and Arthur is doing a great job leading them."

Harry stood up and walked toward him. "But Sirius, what do you mean by that?"

Sirius looked down at him, but didn't answer immediately. "Harry, we think it's better that you not be involved at all. Even if Voldemort doesn't want you this time, he may know that you get intuitions about things and might send you the wrong image. It would be better if you just took a break until the chaos has ended," he hesitated. "Harry, we've decided we're going to take away your wand, just for now."

"What?!" Harry screamed, backing up slightly. "My...My wand? Why? I won't have it to protect myself!"

Sirius shook his head, "Harry, listen to me. You won't need it where you're going. It's just that you're much too powerful and we don't want Voldemort to somehow tap into your power and use it against us. He has ways of doing that, Harry. And even if you aren't the target this time, there's still a good chance he'll try and use you to bring down the Ministry. You've got to understand it's for the best, for _everyone_."

Harry was shaking his head from side to side, not believing a word Sirius was saying to him. It couldn't be. The Ministry distrusted him enough to take his wand away? He didn't understand how everything could go so wrong. It was all because of a simple mission. Harry had wanted to do it to _help _the Ministry and the people in the wizarding world and instead he ended up endangering them.

Sirius saw the look on his face and stepped forward. "Harry..."

"It's not true!" Harry shouted, feeling like he would break at any minute, or explode. The feelings inside of him, the strange urgings and sensations he had been feeling even when talking to his friends were coming back stronger than ever. All of his worries increased as if they had been justified. "Sirius, please, you know I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't let Voldemort take advantage of me," he said reaching forward and grabbing his robe.

"Harry, this isn't my order, it's the order from the Ministry. We've got to do what they say," he said calmly.

Harry shook his head again, his hands even beginning to shake. "What about Dumbledore? He'll change their minds, he always does."

Sirius grabbed Harry's arms, "Not this time, Harry. You've got to give me your wand."

Harry's whole body froze as he stared up into his Godfather's eyes. Something wasn't right. Why didn't Sirius trust him? He had made mistakes before, although he had never truly endangered the whole world before. Still, Sirius always stood by him even when the worst came. Harry slowly licked his dry lips, trying to calm himself and think rationally. "Okay...well, when will I get it back? I don't want to be too long without it."

Sirius' expression seemed to grow a bit warmer. "Not for a while, we're not sure how long this fight against bringing Voldemort down again will last. It could be years— "

"Years!? Without my wand? How will I learn magic?"

The silence was almost unbearable. Harry was still shaking, not understanding how everything got out of control so fast. Sirius took a deep breath, "Harry, you're _not _going to learn magic."

Harry's face immediately paled. His body began quivering as he stared into the serious expression plastered on Sirius' face.

"What?" he asked quietly, almost barely above a whisper.

Sirius sighed almost sadly, as if he didn't want to say what was coming next. "Harry, we're sending you back to your relative's house. You're going to stay in the muggle world for a while."

It was as if Harry had suddenly plunged into a huge lake covered in ice. His body felt like a cold breeze was slowly sweeping through his insides, giving him goose bumps inside and out. His face was pale and almost expressionless, except for his wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. His fingertips even began to feel numb. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't.

"You wouldn't...," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Sirius turned away, taking Harry's hands off of his robe. "If you're in the muggle world Voldemort can't reach you, and without your wand you're powerless even if he _does _manage to get there somehow. And since your wand will be separated from you, there's no way he could use your power."

Harry's eyes had an almost dazed look to them, as if he couldn't fully hear him, or didn't want to. It wasn't happening...it must've been a nightmare. First, his fears of Dumbledore being disappointed in him, their trust slowly disintegrating. Then his fears of people around him blaming him for Cedric's death, not forgiving him. Then his friends...his friends meant everything to him, especially Ron and Hermione. Their opinions mattered most and they always sided with him, with the exception during his fourth year when he and Ron got in a fight. And now this, his worst fear and deepest fear was coming true. He could feel the warmth of his body slowly dying away as the room began to feel colder.

"You...You want me out of the way?" Harry's voice whispered. He was afraid if he had said it any louder that the tears begging to fall down would give in. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to take it bravely and be strong like he always was.

"Harry, I'm trying to keep you safe," Sirius argued, turning around in frustration and breathing deeply. "You don't have to make this so hard. We're all ready beginning to prepare for a war here, many could die and you're being selfish! You have the chance to live!"

"I don't want to live like that!" Harry shouted, unable to keep in anger inside any longer. "I don't want to! I've all ready lived there, Sirius and I hated it. I _hated _it!" Harry's lips began to quiver harder as his hands shook uncontrollably. "I want to be a wizard, I want to learn magic! I want to help you fight this war, I don't want to sit on the sidelines!"

Sirius intently stared at him gravely, "They won't let you. You've fought enough over these years, why don't you just take a break?"

Harry's eyes looked confused as he looked at him, taken aback.

"You told me that you're sick of fighting. You told me you don't want to endanger anyone else's life, isn't that right? You're getting a second chance," Sirius said desperately, stepping forward. "Don't you see, this isn't a bad thing like you're making it out to be."

"No, Sirius, it's not what I want," Harry said, afraid his emotions would get the better of him. He bit his lip to keep from crying. "I want...I want to be here with you. And Ron and Hermione and Dumbledore. Everyone! I want to have a job in _this _world after I graduate, I don't want to go back there. You promised me when you took me in that I'd never have to see the Dursleys again. You _promised._"

Sirius sighed exasperated. "Harry, I know I promised but I didn't expect the world to be on the verge of ending, now did I? And I know you want to see your friends. They're not preventing you from writing back and forth to them, or even seeing them once in a while. We may even be forced to send them there if the war gets too dangerous, but you _have _to understand," he said putting his hands on Harry's shoulder and looking at him right in the eye. "You could be the key to the world's destruction, now do you want that?"

"No," Harry shook his head, not able to move backward because Sirius was holding him tightly. "That won't happen! I could...I could be bate! If Voldemort wants to use me so bad, you could set it up making it look like I want to try and take him out myself and then we could trick him!"

"Harry, stop it!" Sirius yelled, shaking him vigorously. "You need to stop this! You can't always have your way! The world doesn't revolve around you!" Harry's eyes widened with hurt. "If you want to help, you'll do as I say, give me your wand and go to your relatives without another word."

"Sirius please!" Harry screamed, throwing his arms around him. He was shivering uncontrollably now, his skin felt clammy all over and his body numb. Goose bumps were visible on his arms now and he was whimpering, holding onto Sirius for dear life. His once bright green eyes, now sad and watery looked up at him hopefully. He couldn't stay strong, not when he would be separated from his friends, the people he cared about...his _home_.

"Please...," he begged. "Don't make me go back there. Don't be disappointed in me, give me another chance."

Sirius stared at him for a minute before closing his eyes and reopening them. "It's too late, Harry. You've got to go there."

Everything that had built up inside him from all those years and from the past few hours finally took its toll. The watery substance filling Harry's glossy, heart-broken eyes finally became too much and poured over. Bright crystal clear tears dripped down Harry's pale and feverish face.

"Please," Harry sobbed, "Sirius, I...I need you. This world is like my home, I can't leave."

Sirius' expression was grave, no warmth or love showing. He didn't answer, but his face showed it all. He wasn't going to change his mind and Harry crying didn't seem to matter to him. Harry shook his head, his shoulders shaking lightly as his eyes squinted, overflowing with tears. "I didn't mean it," he cried, pushing his face into Sirius' chest. "I only wanted to help. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

His body began shaking as his sobs became harder. Harry had never cried before in his life and now everything was coming out; every regret that lie dormant in his mind was now reawakened.

"Forgive me, please Sirius," Harry said lifting his head to look up at him, his face streaked with tears and more continued falling. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen. It was my fault, all my fault that Cedric died. I killed him! I knew Voldemort was there...I could sense it. I should've said something, or did something, but I didn't. I...," he sniffled loudly, trying to hold back the sobs that were urging to come forward, "I didn't want Ron and Hermione to get involved in my problems either. They almost died once because of me, because Voldemort wanted to hurt me through them. I always...I always get people in danger...," he couldn't finish talking as he began sobbing again, only harder until he began to cry. He covered his face with his hands, his regret and sadness filling the room and echoing off the walls of the empty office. Harry didn't notice the light in the room beginning to dim.

"It's all my fault," he whispered. "Everything is. And now I've let Voldemort get away and it's all going to repeat all over again. It's true I'm...," Harry stopped talking, taking his hands away letting his tears cascade down his cheeks to the floor. Sadly, and filled with hurt and remorse, Harry's dull eyes looked up at Sirius, his face contorting into a heart-broken expression showing that lots more tears were soon to come. "I'm just like him...I'm just like Voldemort."

Harry finally burst into tears, covering his face completely, his crying even louder and more heavier. He slowly sunk to the ground, knees hitting the floor. He then grabbed onto Sirius burying his head in his robe and continued crying.

"Please Sirius...," he gasped between sobs, "Say something...anything."

Harry looked up at him desperately, his eyes wet and his nose red from crying. Sirius' gaze was piercing and cold, holding nothing short of disappointment, as if his eyes were empty...or not there at all.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said quietly, his voice sounding more than serious. "This is for your own good."

Harry's tears stopped flowing down his cheeks, as if they were suddenly frozen. His eyes were still wet, but had a blank look to them. He could no longer see or hear Sirius. He could no longer feel the cool material of the robe between his fingers. And he could no longer hear the voices of his friends or teachers, nor could he feel any presence or emotion through his body. He was falling backwards, his hands slipping from the grasp on Sirius' robe as the room began to dissolve.

But he couldn't see it, he couldn't see anymore, nor could he feel or think. He couldn't see Sirius slowly disappearing along with the rest of the room and images. His skin was now frozen, like his tears, abnormally pale and clammy, as the rest of his body lost its warmth. His pupils slowly disintegrated, disappearing with the voices as if they were never there. Everything disappeared as Harry was swallowed by the emptiness that was the only thing left, taking place of his once warm heart and body; an eternal darkness.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	11. A Shocking Revelation

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 10: A Shocking Revelation**

The dark clouds in the sky began to drift apart to let the light seep through. The sun was beginning to break through the night. Dawn was approaching. The rays slowly seeped into the cracks of the walls of the Ministry, filling the gloomy room with brightness. Two figures sat in the enclosed space as the sun rose. However, even with the soft purity of the light, one remained in darkness, oblivious to the warm rays.

Slowly, the bright yellow substance made its way through the window, located on the East side. It finally landed on a portion of light, pale gray skin. The hand recoiled slightly, partly out of uncertainty. It wasn't time for that just yet. The room was suddenly very quiet. The quiet whimpering had ceased almost an hour ago, much to Voldemort's disappointment. Now, early morning was closing in and time was running out. It proved to be a lot more difficult to break a Potter than he imagined.

Voldemort turned to gaze at the small embers that were puffing up only a bit of smoke. His remaining energy and powers were soon going to be all the way out, too weak to continue on with the mind torture unless—

A sudden loud, childish scream filled the room. To just anyone, the scream would've sounded like the person was in danger, but Voldemort could sense the pain and suffering in that scream. He turned to Harry, who's face had gone rigid. His pupils were completely gone and his eyes a very dull color, making his face look blank and lifeless. Voldemort watched as Harry soon began tilting backwards from his kneeling position. In less than a second Harry's stiff body lost balance and he fell backward, landing on the carpet with a soft thud. His arms were now sprawled out, one over his head and the other away from his body. Voldemort rose up out of his chair and approached the still form. Bending down slightly, he pressed one of his fingers against Harry's cheek. It was cold even to his fingers, which meant...

Voldemort's lips curled into a malevolent grin. "Thank you, Harry, for your cooperation. You won't be needing your powers now that you're unable to come back to this world."

Voldemort placed his hand fully on Harry's forehead. He put his other hand on Harry's chest and knelt down by his side. Almost inaudibly, Voldemort began muttering some words in parseltongue. He closed his eyes, chanting softly over and over again. He stayed like that for ten minutes before opening his eyes. He looked over at the fireplace to see only sparks flying up now and then. He turned back to Harry and stared into his blank eyes.

"Now Harry, don't try and stop me. Just give in," he hissed, bending toward Harry's ear. "Aren't you tired yet? Stop fighting and surrender to the darkness that awaits you..."

Voldemort rose his head again and chanted louder. Warmth slowly began seeping into his fingers, growing stronger and stronger. He could feel his energy and power returning more quickly than he dreamed it would. Harry was the perfect source to feed off of. Voldemort hadn't realized it until it was too late, but there was something very unusual about the boy. His powers grew at enormously fast speeds, and now he was finally able to use Harry's rare gift to his advantage. The warmth spread up his arms and through his whole body. His fingers flexed, finally able to move with strength.

If possible, Harry's skin turned slightly paler so he almost appeared inanimate. Voldemort's eyes shot open, glowing a tremendously bright red, just as the fireplace exploded in flames. Voldemort stood up, after giving Harry one last look, and disappeared into the shadows, his soft, cruel laughter filling the empty room.

**XXXXX**

The room was filled with several teachers: Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Filch, and Professor Lupin, who was again going to be the Dark Arts teacher— to Snape's disappointment— because he was the most favored by the students. Sirius stood beside him tapping his foot impatiently. Remus shot him a quick glance, raising his eyebrow slightly, before turning back to Professor McGonagall, who was pacing back and forth waiting for Snape to return. For the past hour or so, they had been discussing how to go about next year's schedule and what to do if anything became serious. Professor Sprout had said the students were safe from any creatures in Hogwarts. All of them, by now, had heard about the Ministry's concerns.

Sirius sighed impatiently for what seemed like the fifth time in only ten minutes. "Where is he?"

He didn't expect to be heard but Professor McGonagall stopped pacing and turned to glare at him with arms crossed.

"Mr. Black, is there a problem?"

Sirius stopped tapping and sent her a quick glare before covering it up with a neutral expression. "No, I just think your _Potions Master _needs to work on his timing."

Unnoticed by hardly anyone her eyebrow twitched. "Yes, well, perhaps I don't know everything about your and Severus' history, but I would appreciate it if you could keep your personal comments to yourself."

She uncrossed her arms, "The only reason you're here is because of Professor Lupin and Harry. If you're that impatient perhaps you should wait outside."

"Perhaps I should," Sirius retorted hotly.

Remus was about to stand up and stop him from saying anymore, but the door opened and Snape walked inside looking grim.

Sirius turned quickly, "Well? What did he say?"

Snape sneered in his direction, "Still here, Black? I thought for sure just the mere presence of you would get you kicked out. Since you're still here, you'll do best to respect those that actually work here."

Remus jumped up quickly and grabbed Sirius, pushing him into a chair to prevent any unnecessary trouble. It was bad enough the two of them were in the same room together. Snape, looking satisfied, then turned to the rest of the waiting teachers.

"Dumbledore says he thinks there's nothing to worry about as of yet. The problem with the creatures is still being detected, though wizards and aurors around Europe are doing their very best to keep these beasts under control." He smirked slightly, "They've even agreed to send for Hagrid to talk with several of the creatures who are giving them the most problem, since he's so great with _dangerous _animals. However, the meeting, he said, may not be done for another day."

"Another day?! Does he expect Harry to stay that long!?" Sirius shouted. "It was bad enough he had to stay overnight. I couldn't even check up on him!"

"Be silent, Black!" Snape snapped. "If you would let me finish I would get to the part about your _Godson_! Now, where was I? Oh yes, Dumbledore also said the school year will still go as planned, even if the creature problem isn't sorted out, unless the MInistry specifically closes all the schools. But I doubt that will happen."

He waited a moment before slowly turning toward Sirius, who was sitting in his seat digging his nails into the armchair, fuming with anger. Snape knew how concerned Sirius was over Harry's safety and well-being, and that's why he was taking his time. Remus' hand gripped his shoulder telling him to remain calm and put up with Snape's childish tactics. Sirius seemed to unconsciously read his friend so his muscles relaxed.

"Now, Black, about Harry. Dumbledore said Harry no longer needs the responsibility of looking after Fudge. The Ministry is still working on trying to convince the giants and inhabitants of the island to let them hold a small prison there, but a few aurors have volunteered to look after him."

For once Sirius smiled gratefully, though not intending on it being for Snape but for Dumbledore, who understood his concerns.

"Finally! I'm going to get him now."

"Now?" Professor McGonagall asked surprised. "It's six in the morning, he might still be asleep."

Sirius brushed it aside, "It doesn't matter. I know he'll want to leave that place. Besides, I'm worried because he hasn't answered my letter and I sent it last night."

"Maybe he doesn't know how to orb his mail past the charms," Professor Sprout spoke up.

"Or maybe, Sirius is just paranoid," Snape said darkly, his smirk still visible.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't understand fatherly concerns, _Severus. _So stay out of my business."

Snape's eyes narrowed to match his. "No need to sass people, Black. I'm only saying that Harry hasn't sent up red sparks has he, or written at all? After all, he doesn't need to learn how to send mail through the charms. He's famous for being so...," he paused, his eyes boring into Sirius', "powerful, I'm sure he could just disarm them and send a letter."

Before Sirius could reply a loud tapping came from the window. Sirius turned to see Hedwig hovering outside it. He ran over and unlocked the window, letting her soar in.

"Any word, girl?"

She hooted disappointingly, showing her leg to prove there was no letter or message attached. Sirius smiled reluctantly and patted her head.

"That's all right, we were just going to get him," he said loudly, glancing toward Snape bitterly. He then turned on his heel and walked out of the room with Hedwig at his shoulder. The door shut harder than usual. Remus put up his hand to silence Snape from commenting about Sirius' behavior, nodded to the other teachers, and left to follow Sirius. Remus found him outside on his broom, waiting. Sirius had known Remus was just as eager to check up on Harry. He got on the broom next to Sirius and they took off toward the Ministry.

**XXXXX**

The Ministry building stood the same, quiet and looming over the trees surrounding it. Sirius stopped his broom in mid air, hovering just above the front entrance. He turned toward Remus, who floated down beside him.

"There are some charms protecting it securely, probably Harry's doing to keep Fudge from escaping."

Remus nodded knowingly. "Right," he said pulling out his wand, "so we better work together, knowing Harry's charms," he winked.

A grin spread across Sirius' face as his eyes sparkled with emotion he hadn't felt in a while. He took out his wand as well, and together they pointed it at the building.

"Finite Incantatem!"

Blasts of red light erupted from each of their wands. The blasts shot right at the building, colliding with the charms, which were forced to become visible against the intrusion. They were brought out in a flickering blue shield, one of the strongest charms out there known to be able to surround a whole town if the witch or wizard was strong enough. The two red blasts had no trouble breaking right through the shield, shattering it to pieces. A shower of blue sparks fell from the building disappearing into the air.

Sirius glanced at Remus who too had a look of confusion on his face.

"That was a little too easy," Sirius said uneasily.

Remus nodded, "Yes, but maybe Harry's sleeping so his guard is down. Come on."

They flew down to the ground and left their brooms floating a foot from the ground outside, and walked inside. The moment Sirius stepped inside he got a small chill.

"Does it feel a bit colder in here than outside?"

Remus looked around, "A little. Perhaps Harry went upstairs where the offices are to sleep. I'll check on Fudge, you go get Harry."

"Good idea," Sirius agreed.

Remus headed toward the statue where the secret staircase was as Sirius headed up the stairs. Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long could of days. Once they got Harry out they'd have to take a nice long vacation. A sharp sting sent painful vibes up Remus' spine. He leaned against the wall for support clutching his chest. His face was scrunched up in pain. Soon, the pain subsided and he stood there breathing heavily.

"Not again," he whispered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

It was getting worse now, the strange feeling building inside of him. Sirius had told him to take more potion, but he had taken more than enough all ready.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered aloud.

He had never before felt something like this, not even before a transformation. He assumed the full moon was responsible. It was possible it had an unusual aura to it this time. Slowly, he walked down the hall toward the statue. When approaching it he noticed something unusual. The secret entrance was open all ready, revealing the cold cement staircase leading down to the cell room. Remus blinked and approached it, staring down into the darkness.

"Harry? Are you down there?"

No answer. Remus pulled out his wand just in case and began descending the stairs.

Upstairs, on the second floor, Sirius was looking in one of the few lounges. He was sure Harry didn't know about them since they were very tricky to find by means of a secret passage. In one of the far left corners of the hallway stood a storage closet. It was the only one not locked. Inside, was a bunch of buckets of cleaning supplies and such, for cover, but one bucket was empty. When pushed, the back wall would turn to reveal a hidden door which led to a very cozy and large lounge with tables full of snakes and drinks and plenty of chairs and sofas to relax on. Harry didn't need it since he knew where the kitchen, or the snack room rather, was.

Still, knowing Harry, Sirius wouldn't put it past him to find at least one of the three lounges in the building. There was one located on each floor, for convenience. He thought about checking the first floor before going up, but he had an instinctive feeling Harry was on one of the top floors. Now that he was sure Harry wasn't on the second floor, he headed up to the top floor.

A gust of cold wind suddenly took his breath away. It was another chill, only colder, sending shivers up his spine. Sirius stood at the top of the stairs trying to figure out if he had imagined it or not. Worrying more about Harry, he began walking down the long hallway of the third floor.

"Harry!" he called loudly, hoping he would answer.

No answer.

Sirius was about to make his way down a different hallway to check out the lounge when a flicker of light caught his attention. It was coming from the Minister's office.

Sirius grinned, "Of course, why didn't I think that'd be the first place he'd turn to?"

He walked at a quick pace, urgently wanting to see his Godson. He approached the door seeing the fire light coming from under the door. He turned to the left where a small window sat on the side of the building, letting the sunlight in.

_Why would he have the fire on in the daytime? Maybe he forgot to turn it off before he fell asleep. _

Quietly, Sirius turned the knob and opened the door a crack. He wanted to surprise Harry and see the look on his face when he told him he could leave. He was so engrossed on surprising his Godson that he didn't hear the fast, faint footsteps. He poked his head through, very slightly, getting a glimpse of part of the fire behind a large chair, which happened to be facing his direction.

"Harry, you in here?" he asked with a smile.

No answer.

His smile faded as he could only make out the crackling of the fire. Harry wasn't that deep a sleeper, so why wasn't he answering? Maybe he wasn't in the room at the moment, but if not, why was the fire on?

"Harry?" he called again, pushing the door open all the way.

Sirius let out a loud holler at the sight in front of him. His eyes were wide with terror and shock at the _thing _looking at him. The thing that appeared to have been Fudge. The skin was almost completely rotted off his face, his skull glistening in the fire light. The skin that was still on was a horrible pale yellow color. The expression on Fudge's face...the way his bony jaw was twisted was hideously like he died of fright. It was then that Sirius noticed the strong, disgusting odor that resembled rotten flesh. He placed his hand over his nose and mouth, still wide-eyed. He stumbled backwards a bit, forgetting momentarily why he was there. Suddenly, footsteps were heard loudly echoing down the hallway.

"Sirius!"

Sirius was paralyzed to the spot unable to move his head to acknowledge Remus. Out of breath, Remus ran up to him his face pale and sweaty. He saw the look on Sirius' face.

"Sirius, what's the matter?"

"I...I can't find Harry," he choked out.

Remus took a deep breath, "I know, he's probably hiding. Sirius, we've got a huge problem. Fudge has escaped. He's not down in his cell and the secret staircase is open. That's probably why it was so easy to break the charms because Fudge must've broken them to escape." Remus stopped as he noticed that Sirius still wasn't looking at him, as if he wasn't hearing him at all. "Sirius, are you listening to me? We've got to notify the Ministry immediately. Fudge could try gathering up old Voldemort supporters!"

Sirius' mouth moved, but no words came out. Finally, he licked his dry lips and turned to Remus. "I don't think we have to worry about him, Remus."

"What? Sirius, you're talking nonsense! Snape out it! I'm sure Harry is safe, Fudge would be no match for him, especially since he was unarmed."

"Not if Fudge was gotten first," Sirius said quietly.

Remus looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Sirius, what's the matter with you? What are you talking about?" he asked, gripping his shoulders.

Slowly, Sirius lifted his arm and pointed into the Minister's office without looking. Remus slowly turned his head. He jumped back, yelping loudly and covered his mouth.

"Oh my...," he gasped. "What happened to him?"

Sirius was thankful Remus wasn't the kind to go into shock so easily. It helped him to break out of his daze, worrying even more about Harry. He knew Harry was strong enough to take out Fudge, but what if Fudge had tried attacking him during the night? Then again...Fudge didn't exactly look like he was planning any murders.

"I don't know, but we've got to find Harry. He may be in more danger than he thought. It's possible that one of the most rarest dark creatures sensed his power and got in somehow, killing Fudge off."

Remus blinked and finally tore his eyes off of Fudge's corpse. "You think one of them got inside? I don't know Sirius, even the strongest and rarest out there have trouble getting past powerful shields. Besides, the Ministry would've notified us if they thought any creatures were roaming around nearby."

"Well, what's your explanation then!?" Sirius snapped. His face relaxed apologetically, "I'm sorry, Remus. I'm just really tense right now, I couldn't find Harry anywhere up here. I mean...it doesn't make sense," he said turning back to gaze at Fudge, "if Harry saw _this _wouldn't he send up red sparks, or immediately come and get us?"

Remus didn't answer. Instead, he was staring wide-eyed into the room. "Sirius?" he whispered hoarsely.

"What is it?" Sirius lowered his voice, looking at the paleness and worry on his friend's face.

"Sirius...look, on the couch...," he broke off.

Curiously, but still prepared, Sirius took out his wand and stared past the chair Fudge was in to the couch. Sirius squinted his eyes. It was hardly noticeable, but a small piece of black material was hanging off the end of the couch.

"Is that...oh please...," he gasped, his heart stopping in his chest. "HARRY!?"

Sirius immediately forgot about everything else as he ran as fast as he could, not even glimpsing at Fudge as he passed, toward the couch.

_Please no, please don't be him. It's probably just his robe, he left it in here. _

Sirius was panicking as he threw a table out of his way. Remus followed immediately behind him. Sirius finally threw himself in front of the couch.

"Oh please, is that you Harr— "

Sirius choked on his words as his voice was cut off. Remus stumbled beside him and looked down. There, lying on the couch, looking up lifelessly, was Harry. The color of his skin was so pale he looked almost like a statue.

"NO! HARRY!" Sirius screamed, lifting up his Godson's still form. Harry's head lolled back, his eyes still staring into some unknown space and his expression blank and unreadable.

"Oh God no...please no...don't be...," Sirius gasped, his eyes watering. He pulled Harry close to him, lifting his robe to check for a pulse. Remus watched, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

_Please Harry, be all right. _

Sirius' eyes darted up to Remus', his face turning at least two shades paler. "Remus, there's no heartbeat. Oh God...he's...," Sirius couldn't finish and finally lowered his head. "NO! This isn't happening!" Sirius suddenly screamed pounding his fist into the couch. "You can't die, Harry! You can't. I promised Lily and James...I promised them!"

He closed his eyes tightly, the tears finally falling. Sirius pulled Harry closer and leaned his head against his chest, sobbing lightly. Remus bent down slowly, his limbs feeling suddenly very stiff. His hands were shaking as he lowered his hand to touch Harry's. His eyes dimmed almost instantly as he flinched. Sirius looked up at him, hoping for him to say it wasn't too late.

"...He's as cold as ice, Sirius," Remus whispered, clutching Harry's smaller hand in his.

Sirius began shaking his head, tears staining his cheeks. "This is all my fault," he whispered. "I knew something bad was going to happen. I could..._feel _it," he wiped his tears away and looked down into Harry's eyes.

"Oh Harry," he croaked, barely able to keep his voice from shaking. "I'm s...so sorry. Please, forgive me, it's all my fault." Sirius bit his lip to keep from crying again. "I should've never agreed to let you go, then this would've never happened."

He took Harry's other hand in his, putting the cold and clammy hand against his cheek. "Harry...," he choked out. "I'm so sorry...I should have never...," Sirius broke off and began sobbing again.

Remus' eyes too were misty and his face rigid as he stared down at the lifeless body of the boy both he and Sirius swore to protect. They hadn't wanted the same fate to happen to Harry, otherwise the Potter name would be forever destroyed. He had come to find, after being with and teaching Harry, that he was different somehow, no matter how much he looked like his parents. He was so determined...and unique. He would never give up. Remus remembered teaching him how to perform the Patronus charm.

Harry had kept on trying no matter how exhausted he was until he finally got some achievement. Remus could feel tears dripping down his face now too, but he quickly wiped them away. He griped Harry's hand tighter, lying his other hand on top of Harry's colorless hand as well. He turned to Sirius, who was still clutching Harry's hand close to him. His sobbing had stopped, but he looked distraughtly down at Harry, his cheeks still stained with tears.

"There's still a chance, Sirius. We've got to take him to Hogwarts and owl Dumbledore immediately," he spoke softly, but somehow calmly.

Sirius looked up at him, his face contorted with confusion and sadness. "Remus, h...how can you say that? Look at him..."

"I know, Sirius, it's bad...maybe more than bad. But Harry is no normal wizard, he's Lily and James Potter's son. His skin isn't completely dead yet, which means there's a chance. We probably got here in the nick of time. You've got to have faith in him," he said, placing a hand on Sirius' arm. "Madam Pomprey might be able to sustain him for a while longer, at least until Dumbledore gets back."

Sirius nodded firmly, determined to not give up. He lifted Harry's limp body in his arms. Together the two apparated out of the building to save time. Neither noticed a pair of vibrant red eyes watching them from the shadows of the secret room behind one of the book cases. Thin lips stretched into a wicked sneer. It was now time for the world to let in a new change...something that was bound to forever alter the both worlds.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	12. Old Rivalries

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 11: Old Rivalries**

Another cup of tea was set down as silence filled the room. Several were hoping for the Headmaster's arrival shortly, and a couple were enjoying the peace. Snape stood up, brushing off his robes and headed for the door.

"Severus, where are you going?" Professor McGonagall asked.

She, along with Professor Sprout, Filch, who was busy petting Mrs. Norris, were seated quietly waiting for news from the Ministey. Professor Trelawney had also joined them only a bit ago because she had nothing else to do. She sat quietly stirring and sipping her tea. The rest of the teachers were still working on setting up for the new term.

Snape turned around slowly, casually folding his hands together, "I am going to get some work done. It seems to me that the problems arising in the Ministry aren't nearly as serious as before, otherwise Dumbledore would've been back by now."

"But, don't you think we should wait for Professor Lupin and Sirius to return with Harry?"

Snape gave her a look of displeasure, "Not I, anyway. I'll be working on what I'm going to be teaching Mr. Potter and his fan club next year. After all, he'll need something more challenging for the next year, what with becoming a celebrity again by defeating the Dark Lord."

Filch looked up from petting Mrs. Norris, a knowing smirk on his face. "Do I sense a bit of jealousy?"

Snape turned and glared at him. Filch didn't seem intimidated and looked down at Mrs. Norris, stroking her. "What do you think, Mrs. Norris?"

Mrs. Norris turned to look at Snape with her curious red eyes, yawned and went back to purring. Filch grinned at this. "She agrees with me."

Snape managed to roll his eyes a bit, glowering hatefully at the cat. "I'd prefer not to be here when that troublesome Black and his _friend _Professor Lupin retur— "

Suddenly, the door burst open and Remus stumbled in sweaty and pale. "Contact the Ministry immediately!"

Professor McGonagall jumped up, "Why? What has happened Remus?"

He looked grimly at all the teachers, including Snape who had jumped back from surprise when Lupin entered. "Fudge is dead. Sirius and I believe he's been killed and by the looks of it, it appears to have been powerful dark magic. We're not sure how though."

"Dark magic, are you sure?" Professor Sprout asked, looking a bit pale.

Remus nodded, "Yes and— "

"So that's why you come barging in here, barking orders?" Snape snapped. "You make it sound like it's the end of the world. I guess Mr. Potter couldn't control even one wiz— "

"You keep your mouth shut!" Remus shouted, whipping out his wand and pointing it in Snape's face. All the teachers, including Filch and Snape, looked shocked by his behavior.

"This _is _serious, professor Snape!" Remus continued, his eyes boring into Snape's cold black gaze. "In fact, I'd say that we may have another group of Voldemort supporters growing in our midst, while the Ministry is distracted with this creature business. I fear that was only a distraction to cover the real picture."

"Oh, I knew something dreadful was going to happen," Professor Trelawney said putting her tea cup down dramatically. "I could _feel _it."

Filch rolled his eyes at her.

"Remus, how do you know this is serious?" Professor Sprout spoke up. "I mean, were there any Dark Mark symbols? Did you see anyone?"

Remus remained silent. He lowered his wand and put it back into his robes, looking down. Professor McGonagall looked at him and knew what the problem was.

"It's Harry, isn't it?"

Remus hesitated and slowly nodded. He then turned to her. "Whatever or whoever got Fudge, got Harry too, although he wasn't as bad off. Still, I'm afraid that Harry's going to have a very tough time surviving this."

Professor Trelawney gasped and covered her mouth. Remus knew all about her predictions about Harry's death. She obviously felt that time was now. Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, "We've got to get in touch with Dumbledore immediately. If the meeting is supposed to be a distraction to get Dumbledore and the Ministry out of the way, we've got to be on guard! There's no telling what might happen!"

Professor Sprout nodded in agreement and set off to owl Dumbledore with the urgent news. Professor McGonagall looked back at Remus. "Will Harry be all right?"

Remus sighed heavily, looking very grim. "We don't know yet. Sirius took Harry immediately to the Hospital Wing. I don't know how long Madam Pomprey can sustain him, or even if she can't, but we can't give up. Hopefully Harry will be all right until Dumbledore gets back." He shook his head of his morbid thoughts. "So, there hasn't been any word from him?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "I'm afraid not, Remus. We haven't heard anything since Snape came back. And he can't very well apparate back there because of the protection around the tower, he has to be summoned. So all we can do is wait."

Remus' brow furrowed, "All right, that means we're on our own, without Dumbledore for a little while. Whatever has been causing the creatures to act weird might try attacking Hogwarts now. I don't know how Harry fits into all of this, but he's usually the target."

"Well...seeing as how Harry was left there, it can't be Death Eaters can it?" Professor McGonagall voiced. "After all, they would bring Harry to the Dark Lord."

"Unless they just needed him out of the way so he wouldn't interfere and ruin their plans once again," Remus bitterly stated. "I've been getting bad vibes for a while now, though."

Snape, who had been unusually quiet, looked at him intently. "Did you take your potion?"

"Yes," Remus answered without looking at him.

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Then we must be on the lookout. And we'll all do what we can for Harry. It's better to be safe rather than sorry."

**XXXXX**

The red curtain was pushed aside to reveal one of the hospital beds.

"Lay him here," Madam Pomprey said, bustling about to get ready for her check up.

Sirius obeyed and lie Harry's body carefully down on the bed. He placed Harry's hands gently by his side and stroked his cold cheek.

Madam Pomprey came over with a large box muttering, "...Can't even get one day off...honestly." She knelt down on the bed beside Harry. Her face scrunched with worry as she saw just how bad off he looked. Doing her regular procedure she checked for a pulse, body temperature and all the basics trying to find out what was wrong with him.

Finally, she pulled her hands away, shaking her head. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Sirius asked not hiding his impatience.

She opened the large box to reveal many potion bottles, ointments and cups filled with strange liquids. "I'm afraid it's going to be very difficult to help him. I'm not sure I have the ability to heal him, but I know a way to stabilize him. It appears to me part of the reason is that his life essence has been drained away."

"His life essence?" Sirius asked, clasping one of Harry's hands instinctively.

Madam Pomprey looked up at him and nodded almost sadly, "In other words, his powers have been drained. A witch or wizard's power not only gives them strength and power, but it completes them. Without it they're defenseless and extremely weak. But," she paused. "It's almost possible to drain someone's powers...I'm not exactly sure what the circumstances are, but not even Salazar Slytherin could figure out how to do it properly. But even with his powers drained, he shouldn't be this bad. It's almost as if he's been drained of his...very life," she whispered.

Sirius swallowed with difficulty, "Is there anything you can do for him?"

Madam Pomprey dug into the large box and pulled out a small bottle with a tiny amount, about a tablespoon, of a strange liquid maroon substance.

"This is liquid from a Healiter's pouch. It's a very rare bird from the Phoenix family. It's twice as rare though and barely ever seen. The reason why it's so rare is because of this liquid. It produces it after feeding off flower pollen and other plants. This poor creature is very vulnerable to attacks. It has no special abilities except its abnormally fast flying speed," she explained, pouring all of it in a cup and holding it to Harry's lips.

"This liquid it produces has the ability to sustain life, or heal in other words. I don't know what good it will do Harry, or how much it will help. No one knows the extent of this still recently known liquid. It's almost like a Phoenix's healing tears, but supposedly much more powerful."

She stopped for a minute to tilt Harry's head backwards to allow the liquid to flow slowly into his mouth. A drop of the maroon liquid missed Harry's mouth and fell onto his lip, instantly turning clear and sinking into his lips. Sirius watched in awe as Harry's lips began to hold some color to them, not much, but enough to give Sirius a bit more hope.

"Now," Madam Pomprey said softly, "his heartbeat should come back in just a few minutes, but truthfully I'm not sure for how long. Healing someone who is this close to death requires very powerful magic. There wasn't much left of this potion so I don't know how long it'll last," she said putting the empty bottle back. Then she turned and put a comforting hand on Sirius' hand. "Stay with him. If anything, knowing you're here might help him fight harder."

Sirius nodded thankfully as she left. He carefully proceeded to take off Harry's robe and tucked him under the covers. Squeezing Harry's hand tighter he bent down next to him. "Come back, Harry. Don't give up," he whispered.

Sirius kept himself from letting any tears fall. Harry proved strong countless times, even in the most impossible situations, so he wasn't about to give up on him. He bent down closer, moving Harry's bangs to reveal his scar, the legendary scar that brought power and pain, and kissed it lightly. Sirius managed to lift himself away from his Godson and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Sirius walked down the hall toward Remus' office lost in thought. He hoped Remus was in his room by now because he needed someone to talk to. The thought of losing Harry was overwhelmingly depressing, but even more so by the fact that Sirius blamed himself for not checking up on Harry before it was too late. He was also somewhat angry with the Ministry for proposing the idea in the first place.

Sirius stopped walking, turning to a nearby window to see the late morning sun glaring down on him. Angrily, he threw his fist at the wall several times before leaning against it, panting.

"It's not fair," he whispered aloud, a few tears slipping from their place onto his cheeks. "Harry survived, he beat Voldemort and survived what his parents couldn't. What more does he have to go through? Everything was perfect!" he breathed deeply. "Why him? Why not me instead?"

Slowly, Sirius straightened up, brushing his remaining tears away as if they had never fallen. His expression turned serious and grim again and he continued toward Remus' office. He finally arrived at the office only to find it empty. Sirius discouragingly turned around to come face to face with none other than Snape. Snape stood in the doorway wearing his usual suspicious smirk, yet surprisingly his arms weren't crossed. Watching Sirius carefully, he stepped inside the room breaking their distance to a foot.

"I thought you'd come here looking for your good _friend_," Snape said casually.

Sirius managed to keep himself under control. "Where is Remus?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Snape smiled in amusement, "Are we in a bad mood, Black? I guess getting off murder trials so easily makes you think you can act any way you please. Personally, even though you never killed anyone, I feel you're a dangerous man."

That was the last straw. Sirius lunged out and pushed Snape hard up against the wall, his fists holding Snape's robe tightly. Snape looked a bit shocked for a minute before it turned into a teasing sneer. "Going to hurt me now, Black? Finish off what you didn't accomplish when we were in school?" My, I guess rumors have some fact to them," he drawled, referring to all the rumors about what a dangerous and sick man he was when he was "at large."

Sirius glared at him, fuming with hatred, "Yeah, well maybe I do have a temper and maybe I was a prankster, though you deserved what you got because you were too nosey. But at least I never was a servant for a madman who killed people for sport and tried to take over Europe," he spat, watching Snape's eyes narrow dangerously.

Sirius loosened his grip and let him off the wall. "Besides, it was none of your business to find out Remus was a werewolf. It was your fault you made it your business. And then," Sirius stepped closer never taking his eyes off of him, "you thought you'd try and tell the whole school about him. You knew what that would've done. It would've sent a wave of panic to all the students and their parents and Remus would be kicked out of school with no where to go. And James and I would've been expelled as well for becoming illegal Animagi..."

Snape remained silent, his eyes fixed on Sirius who was practically glowing with anger.

"But you wanted that, didn't you?" Sirius snapped bitterly. "You were always giving all of us a hard time, trying to get us in trouble by catching us in one of our pranks. But you could never catch us, could you? Because you didn't know about James' invisibility cloak, so you wanted to catch us when we were at our weakest moment, which was helping our friend. I _know _why you always gave us a hard time," Sirius spoke more quietly, bitterness still apparent in his voice. "You were jealous."

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously, but surprisingly he didn't interrupt him. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because Sirius was glowering at him, as if telling him if he said one word that was it. "You were jealous of all three of us because of our popularity, but you were mostly jealous of James. It was because James was so clever, handsome, funny and one of the best damn Quidditch players on his team! He was loved and adored by most everyone and you _envied _that, especially because he could get anything he wanted, including any girl that you might've set your eyes upon because you, being a nasty, self absorbed Slytherin you didn't have much of a chance!" Sirius spat.

"That's why you joined Voldemort in the first place, because you didn't think you had a future or anything to lose."

Sirius' face relaxed a little and he raised his hand and pointed a finger in Snape's face. "Don't deny it, Snape! I can read you like a book. It makes perfect sense. That's why you hate Harry too, and also because he reminded you of James and all the torment you endured at school watching all three of us live your dream."

Sirius stepped even closer so their noses were inches apart, "That's why you followed us that night. You were so desperate to find a way, any way, to get us kicked out of school so your main competitions were out of the way. But it backfired on you. You were lucky Remus didn't bite your head off when sneaking into the Shrieking Shack, which he would have if James and I hadn't held him back in our Animagi forms."

They glared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. Snape still hadn't said a word through all of Sirius' ranting. Sirius backed away, still refusing to break eye contact.

"The past is the past, _Severus_. I've even managed to accept that you were a Death Eater once but have seen that it brings nothing more than pain and fear. The future is all any of us have, now that evil has been given a boost down. The children now in our world are what we have to protect if we want this world to have a peaceful, or at least safer, future. And," he hesitated, feeling his lip trembling slightly out of pain and anger, "Harry is the key to that future. And right now I'm not even sure he's going to make it," Sirius barely choked out.

It was silent for a couple minutes and the tension was left hanging in the air. Sirius would rather die than cry in front of Snape, so instead he looked determinedly at Snape as if it was he who was the problem. Snape's expression hadn't changed, but he hadn't even snapped at Sirius telling him he was wrong. Instead, he turned his back to Sirius and moved toward the door.

"Professor Lupin is with the other teachers in the Headmaster's office. They just sent an urgent note to Dumbledore telling him about Fudge and Potter's condition," he said smoothly, without any emotion. "If you want to help anyone you better get control of your emotions."

Without another glance back, Snape walked out of the room, his robe swaying around him. Sirius watched him go with an odd look of confusion and gratitude.

"I think that's the nicest thing he ever said to me," Sirius thought aloud.

Quickly, Sirius made his way to the Headmaster's office. Stopping in front of the gargoyle, he muttered "toffee beans" and climbed the spiral staircase leading up. Surprisingly, Sirius was wondering why Snape didn't join the teachers.

_Guess he feels more at home with his potions. I actually feel sorry for him._

Sirius smiled slightly and shook his head, entering into the large office. There, as Snape had told him, were the teachers sitting together talking. Remus was discussing something with Professor McGonagall when he turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway.

Immediately he stood up. "How's Harry holding up?"

Sirius' expression dimmed slightly, "I'm afraid it's not good. His powers have been drained along with something else, but Madam Pomprey's not sure what else is wrong with him. She thinks...," he hesitated, "that his life has been drained away as well. She was able to sustain his heartbeat with a potion, for now anyway, but he's running out of time."

Remus was looking down, while the other teachers looked stressed and worried. Finally, he set down his cup of tea.

"Excuse us for a moment."

Remus walked over to Sirius and led him out the door. Once the door was shut tight Remus turned to him, stress and worry written on his features.

"How long will the potion last?" he asked calmly.

Sirius leaned heavily against the wall. "She's not sure, but she says only a short while. I'm guessing no more than a day."

Remus too leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. Sirius worriedly bent down.

"Remus, are you all right?"

Slowly, he lifted himself upright, "I'm fine, Sirius, I'm just worried about Harry. This whole situation doesn't seem right."

"You mean with the creatures?" Sirius asked.

"Everything," Remus answered. "Even Fudge."

Sirius ground his fist into the wall, "Fudge!" he spat. "Too bad he's all ready dead or I would make sure he paid for doing this!"

Remus frowned, "I don't think he had anything to do with what's happened."

"What?" Sirius asked, turning to him sharply.

"Didn't you see how...rotten his body was, Sirius? By the looks of it, he was long since dead even before Harry got there."

Sirius looked down, frowning in thought. "If that's true," he looked back up at Remus, "then how did Harry get that way?"

_TO BE CONINUED..._


	13. A Prediction

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 12: A Prediction**

The summer weather was beating down on the small town in London. People were bustling about chatting about gossip, shopping or getting ready for a nice long vacation. One figure though, was oblivious to the happy-go-lucky people around her. She was walking past, lost in her own thoughts. Her auburn hair glistened in the intense sunlight, showing off her highlights and bringing out her hazel eyes. She was walking with a grocery bag in hand. Many people were off work that day because of the strange occurrences going on in the town and even a few towns nearby.

She stopped by a person selling newspapers and bought one. Juggling the bag into her other hand, the young woman, Angelina, opened it to the front page. The first headline that popped up at her was: _Murder of Three Teenagers Still Under Investigation_. She shook her head with grief. She had heard about the killings that happened the day before just outside of their town. Three teenagers apparently went camping together in a large meadow nearby a small forest. Evidence showed that the bodies that were found away from the campsite weren't done by humans. They figured it was some type of wild animal, mostly because of the faint tracks near the meadow.

Angelina closed the newspaper, taking her light jacket off because of the high early afternoon rays.

"It couldn't be an animal. Not if even the best animal experts couldn't figure out what made those tracks."

Sighing, she stuffed the newspaper in the bag next to the cat food. She walked down a few more blocks to get home. It would've saved time had she had a car, but hers was in the shop for some minor repairs. Her house was on the edge of the border of the city and countryside. She only had a few neighbors, most which were too old or too young, but it was a peaceful neighborhood.

The one thing she loved most about her neighborhood was the beautiful terrain of woods near the back of her house. When the sun rose it colored the trees' leaves in orange-red light. It was a sight she never missed. Even her cat, Angel, loved the sight, sitting on her claw refiner bed in the living room her big blue eyes staring intently out the back window. She couldn't wait to get home and see her little Angel. She smiled at the vision of the fluffy white ball of fur walking toward her. Her keys jingled from her pocket as she took them out and fumbled for the right key. It was all ready almost 3 o'clock and Angel would want to be let out for some fresh air. She usually didn't take so long when shopping, but she had stayed around to listen to the chatting going on among the people in the grocery store, while a TV above the counter was reporting events going on.

There were many interviews of people who swore they saw a beam of light come down from the sky over the forest and "creatures" came out to feast. The news was much like that nowadays for the past week. Some thought there was some magical superior out there, and some thought finally the end of the world was coming, just because several groups of people were brutally murdered. The bodies were so...bizarre that most believed animals did it.

One picture that was most vivid in her mind, was the one of the kids out taking photographs of the wilderness. Their bodies were found covered in blue spots, if that were even possible. Sure, she could admit to strange happenings, but she wasn't about to go so far as to say there were people out there with magical powers, it was too far-fetched.

Looking back down the narrow paved driveway, she pushed the door open and stepped inside. The house was quiet, too quiet. No sound of the little bell collar Angel got for Christmas. No exited meow followed by the white fluff ball running to her feet. Slowly, she closed the door, looking in the large comfortable living room where Angel usually sat, and in the kitchen off to her right. Everything seemed in order and untouched.

"Angel?" she called, setting her keys down on the smooth, marble kitchen counter.

No sound.

Angelina made her way toward the small "toy room" where Angel's bed was, along with most of her cat toys. The room was just down the small hallway from hers. She saw that the door was partly open and there were long claw marks on the bottom and sides of the door.

_How did Angel get in? She couldn't have scratched it open, could she? I filed her nails just last month. _

The door squeaked open as she pushed it back, peering inside. All the toys were scattered around, some chewed horribly. The cat bed was tipped over and there was no sign of Angel anywhere.

"Oh no," she gasped. "Angel. I hope she's not hurt. What if a dog chased her inside..."

She trailed off, knowing it was unlikely, unless the dog had supernatural powers. None of the doors were tampered with and Angel didn't have a special cat door. Suddenly, she noticed the closet door was ajar. Squinting she could see a glimpse of something from inside, though she couldn't make out what it was. Slowly, she approached the door. She licked her dry lips.

"Angel?" she asked, her voice weak and full of fear.

No answer.

She bravely grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. At the sight inside the closet she let out a loud scream that echoed throughout the house.

**XXXXX**

The castle stood, lonely and quiet, looking more vulnerable than ever before without its headmaster. The window on the second floor was open letting the warm summer air through. Madam Pomprey came over, poked her head outside, then shut it tightly. She stared outside as the sun beamed strongly over the landscape. It was all ready almost four. It was strange that she didn't see any clouds in the sky. Madam Pomprey turned and lowered her eyes on Harry's still form, which was finally breathing slowly. Although he wasn't about to get better he would at least be stabilized and it was good news for Sirius, and even Remus. She knew how much they were worrying, along with the other teachers as well.

Harry was their savior. He was the only one who ever survived the killing curse and defeated the Dark Lord, multiple times at that, from what she heard. He was very unique. There was something extra about him. He looked and acted normal, it was only his powers that separated him from the average wizard his age. They grew abnormally fast and strong, which made her believe there was something different about him internally. Probably no one would ever know. He'd probably remain a mystery, but it was likely if he had kids they'd be more powerful than him. Hopefully, the tradition of heroes wouldn't die out. That was the only reason the world was more peaceful than it ever was, for the time being anyway.

Sighing deeply, she went over to Harry's bed and checked his temperature. His body was thankfully warming up, but for how long? How long until they lose him for good? She didn't want to think about it at all, but her duty as a nurse made her realize the poignant truth. If they didn't find some healing potion that was strong enough to heal him from the inside out, he would die. Even as his heartbeat steadied to a slow rhythm, his mind was far away, trapped in some dark plane where he couldn't be reached.

Madam Pomprey tucked the covers more over Harry's body. She had never come across anyone whose mind had been banished to the darkness, but she had heard many stories long ago. She knew Harry's mind had been either cursed or somehow lured into a dark mind-plane. It was one of the most impossible curses out there. No one had ever accomplished it, the only known beings to have this rare, evil gift were demons of a high level. But demons existed long ago and were since reincarnated as dark creatures that loomed only in shadows and feasted only in the darkest hour of the night.

The only creature, or monster rather, existing now with that ability was the Tebanicore, a new species that only came out half a century ago. It's a large beast that has the body of a lion, but claws like a water demon and teeth as sharp and deadly as a scorpion's tail. It had the rarest ability of a monster to become invisible. It evolved from the Manticore and Tebo, both rare and very dangerous to the wizard world. If one looked deeply into its eyes for more than a minute, until the pupils turned black, their souls would be banished to an eternal darkness. So, how Harry ended up the way he did was a mystery in itself. Without knowing how, it was hard to even look for a proper cure.

Fearing the little amount of time Harry had left, she left the Hospital Wing and made her way to the Headmaster's office. She had promised Sirius once she had stabilized Harry the best she could and got him comfortable she would send for him so he could visit with his Godson. It was almost too painful to watch Sirius looking at Harry like the end of the world would come with his last breath. Remus too usually was so bright and cheerful, but because his best friend's son, the last Potter, was dying by some unknown, but surely evil cause, he was quiet and gloomy. She was only grateful that Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, had not heard of the news. It had stayed only within the castle walls. Even the news of Harry watching Fudge was known with the Hogwarts staff and the Ministry. But Harry's friends wouldn't be on vacation forever, what then? What if they came back only to find the whole world upside down? Madam Pomprey pushed away her worries and doubts and climbed the spiral staircase leading to the office. She knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," she heard Professor McGonagall say.

She walked in, expression neutral. Sirius put his cup of tea down the moment he noticed it was her.

"May we visit?" Sirius asked, the hope barely noticeable in his voice.

Madam Pomprey nodded and watched Sirius and Remus rise out of their chairs and leave the room. She sighed sadly and slumped into a chair across from Professor McGonagall.

"How is he Poppey?" Professor McGonagall asked wearisomely.

Madam Pomprey fiddled with her apron, looking down. "I'm really not sure, Minerva. I've never seen anyone in such a bad condition as he is. Without any healing potion at all, he's not likely to survive," she said quietly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes lowered sadly, her age finally showing through the professional mask she kept up. "What about Severus? Doesn't he have anything?"

Madam Pomprey hesitated thoughtfully, but finally shook her head. "Not likely. He has the basic healing potions used to heal injuries, but we need something stronger...All the potions we have in the school are taught for class, nothing this serious. There aren't any that could help him. At least nothing that I know of," she added, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Did the Healiter potion do any good?" she asked.

Madam Pomprey stirred her tea slowly and finally looked up at her a bit helplessly, "A little but...he needs something stronger. Something that can permanently sustain him, or heal him. If we had a lot of the Healiter's potion, it might work, but we'll never know. It's so hard to come by nowadays, except in tropical areas. Our only hope would be that the Ministry somehow has a bottle stored away, or maybe if there was some other potion that could work...," she paused. "Has Dumbledore written back yet?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"He hasn't, and I fear even his help won't be enough."

Madamp Pomprey turned to glance at Professor Trelawney, this time without skepticism. She truly doubted anyone would be able to Harry now, he was too far gone and the supplies they had wouldn't be enough. Professor McGonagall too seemed all out of hope, but still she tried to be the voice of reason.

"I'm sure he'll get our message soon, if he hasn't all ready. He must know a way to help Harry."

The room became unbearably silent as they all sat in thought about what might happen to Harry, and what would happen to Hogwarts and the wizard world without their key to peace.

**XXXXX**

The Hospital Wing door opened as Sirius and Remus strode in silently. Each was too consumed in worry to speak. Sirius immediately rushed to Harry's side, clasping his hand. Remus sat down beside Harry's bed, staring at him with uneasy eyes.

"He's got a heartbeat, Remus. It's not too late," Sirius whispered, his eyes rising to meet his.

Remus didn't meet his gaze. Instead, he continued to stare at Harry's form. Harry's chest rose slowly up and down, but he's breathing seemed more forced than if he were just sleeping. Sirius was still staring at him hopefully. Feeling his gaze, Remus turned to him.

"There's always hope, Padfoot. Always until the very end."

Sirius smiled sadly, remembering the first time he had said that back when they had been on the verge of being expelled as kids. Sirius looked back at Harry and frowned.

"When are Ron and Hermione coming back?"

Remus was snapped out his daze by the slap of reality. He remembered Ron and Hermione, the discussion between them and Sirius even before last year's school was out, before summer vacation. The party...yes, that's right. He remembered now. He had forgotten because of the bad feelings he had had while Harry was away at the Ministry, and then when they found him...

"I believe," he said, eyes widening slightly as the memory played back, "they planned to be back by Harry's birthday, which is— "

"Tomorrow," Sirius cut him off, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "They can't see him like this. There has to be a way to heal him. If we don't and Dumbledore's too late...," he trailed off. His throat became too dry to let him continue. He didn't even want to think of the possibility, but it was happening.

"There's no more Healiter's potion, besides it might not have been strong enough anyway."

Sirius only nodded, knowing Harry was too far out of their reach now. The only way to heal him would be a miracle healing potion...and what was the likelihood of that?

In the shadows, blending into the darkness and out of view, but not out of hearing range, stood a looming figure listening to every word they said. Slowly, the figure slipped away so as not to be detected. The black robe slithered back into the shadows, dragging behind the figure.

**XXXXX**

The room was silent until the door opened and Snape strolled in. The teachers looked up surprised. He looked at all of them wordlessly, finally settling his eyes on Madam Pomprey.

"Poppey, may I have a word?" he asked.

She nodded and set her tea down eager to be relieved of the awkward silence. They stepped outside the office and Snape closed the door.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked, studying his expression.

He folded his arms casually, "I was curious as to what you used to stabilize Potter. It has seemed to work, has it not?"

Madam Pomprey sighed, "Well, I used the Healiter's potion. It has worked, for now, but all it has done is gotten his heartbeat started, along with his breathing, nothing more. His skin is still cold, his temperature is low...," she shook her head.

Snape stared at her intently, "I see...To my knowledge the Healiter's potion is used to cure any physical injuries, possibly even a serious fever."

She nodded plainly, "Yes, I know, but I figured it would at least give his body some immunity so he could get his heartbeat back himself."

Snape looked at her thoughtfully, "Have you figured out the cause of his condition?"

She folded her arms almost protectively. "Yes, it appears his life force has been drained, as well as his powers. I don't know how...or what monster would do such a thing, but unless he has some kind of very powerful healing draught, or something to cure him from the inside, I'm afraid we'll lose him."

"...Something to heal from inside...if added, maybe...," Snape muttered quietly.

"What?" she asked aloud.

He snapped out of his thoughts, "I was just thinking of a perfect final exam potion that would be great. Thank you for your time," he said turning around and walking away.

Madam Pomprey blinked with a look of confusion and walked back inside. Professor McGonagall looked up as Madam Pomprey sat back down.

"Where did Severus go?"

"He just left."

"He's probably going down in the dungeons. He'll be there for a couple hours or so, I believe. He's most likely going to try to concoct a very difficult potion for the seventh years." She smiled softly, "Severus always feels like himself around his potions."

"He's probably trying to take his mind off of everything that has been happening," Madam Pomprey said quietly. "I only wish things could get better. If only we could find something to cure our problems."

"That's strange..."

They both looked up from their conversation to see Professor Trelawney looking out the window, a strange, far away look on her face.

"What's strange?" Madam Pomprey asked.

"She is," Filch muttered, stroking his cat innocently as Professor McGonagall shot a look in his direction.

Professor Trelawney didn't answer. Her eyes were focused outside, but she looked like she was in a daze. Her face was rigid and her eyes unblinking. Madam Pomprey, being a nurse, was worried. It certainly wasn't normal.

"Sibyll...?"

Professor Trelawney's eyes narrowed and unnoticed by anyone her pupils dilated abnormally. Her face was white and her hands clutched the window sill tightly.

"Darkness will fall upon this world. Everything we know will be covered in shadows. They will come...They will feast in the eternal night and there will be no where to hide..."

Madam Pomprey heard her voice deepen and become more raspy as she spoke, but she couldn't hear everything she said. Something about darkness and feasting.

"Excuse me?" she asked puzzled, wondering if she was talking about tonight's dinner.

Professor Trelawney blinked, her eyes scrunching in confusion. Her hand dropped from the window sill and she turned around to see Madam Pomprey looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, feeling she had been dozing off again.

"You just said something. I couldn't hear you though."

Professor Trelawney stared at her blankly. "I did? I don't remember saying anything."

Madam Pomprey's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "I could've sworn...I mean, I'm sure you did."

Professor Trelawney brushed off her robe and folded her hands, "I'm quite certain I didn't dear. I suspect the tension is getting to all of us."

"Told you," Filch muttered so only Madam Pomprey could hear. She shot him a puzzle look. Professor McGonagall, who heard him mutter again, shot him a glare.

"Yes...I suppose so," Madam Pomprey replied softly, looking down thoughtfully.

**XXXXX**

The colorful blinking lights were barely noticeable to her. Angelina was shaking from head to toe, even in the warm summer breeze, hoping her little Angel wouldn't be scared of the strange lights. Slowly, she pulled Angel's favorite cat toy closer. The police officer stopped talking with his partner, who was holding a bunch of fliers wondering where to put them, and walked up the driveway toward her. He nodded politely.

"Well?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Ma'am, we'll try to find your cat as best as we can. We don't want to give up hope, but there have been many animal and pet attacks in the last few days."

She paled a bit and looked down uncomfortably. How could he tell her that as if to say Angel was all ready gone, and then ask her not to give up hope? Her hands shook slightly. The officer noticed her unease and stepped closer.

"Please Ma'am, don't worry too much. Leave food and milk by the front and back doors. She'll turn up sooner or later. You say she was inside the house so we're guessing it was a runaway, maybe she saw a bird outside."

Angelina's throat felt dry, but she managed to look up. "But...she never runs away, not unless she's really scared. And what about all the torn cat hair I found...and the claw marks?"

The officer looked away for a moment and looked back. "We haven't been able to determine if those claw marks were made from your cat or not. But it's very doubtful any animal got inside. I'm guessing your cat got herself stuck in the closet and panicked. Or, it could be that a squirrel got in. That's been happening lately too," he said looking at her as if he wanted to be able to answer all her questions. "For some reason squirrels and chipmunks have been getting into people's houses. Don't know why though."

She looked at him desperately, "My cat had her nails filed recently, and those claw marks were much too big for a squirrel or a chipmunk."

The officer looked at her as if contemplating what to tell her. "Look ma'am, I wish we could help more. There was no sign of breakage anywhere, even for a small animal to have gotten in. And please understand ma'am, we've had at least seven murders, or suspected animal attacks, just in the last couple days, not counting before either. We've got to worry about the safety of the people first. If we find her though, dead or alive, we'll let you know."

She nodded silently, unable to reply. She knew about the murders of the teenagers that happened a couple days ago, and of a couple who were out together past dark, but she hadn't heard about _seven _murders. There must've been several other victims during that day. The officer turned around and walked back to his car. Angelina watched them go and walked back into her house. Immediately, she put tuna fish and milk, two of Angels' favorite treats, by the front and back doors. Then, still holding the gray mouse in her hands, she sat stiffly on the couch. Her mind was in a daze. Where had Angel gone? Why had she run away? And why were there suddenly so many murders? Was there a dangerous gang lurking by that had recently escaped prison from a different country, or was there suddenly an infestation of dangerous animals? If both people _and _animals were being killed...what did that mean? Something strange was definitely going on.

Wanting to relieve some of her stress, she got up and put the toy down. She grabbed her house keys and walked out. She needed some fresh air and some time to clear her mind. If worse came to worse, after Angel was found, she could just find another small house somewhere else. She had always wanted to see Paris, or Italy. But right now, she needed to go shopping to take her mind of off everything. Angelina walked out across the front lawn, but began slowing her pace. There was something different. It was darker than it had been when the cops came. She looked up at the sky.

"How strange...," she murmured.

The sun was still shining brightly in the sky and there were no rain clouds or anything covering it. The sky was clear and beautiful, perfect for a summer day. She began walking again, but stopped. She could feel it now, the difference in the air. Summer air was usually thick and moist, but this air...it was thin and cool. Was it chilly? It couldn't be. It was 80 degrees outside, or more. She shook her head, it had to be her imagination. It couldn't all just change like that in less than an hour. Still, she couldn't find herself able to move from that spot. What was this feeling? It was like, an instinct almost. She could feel something happening, but what was she feeling?

She looked out into the street and saw that even though the sun was beating down brightly, there were no rays lining the streets or the yards. She couldn't have been imagining it, it was right there in front of her. Suddenly, a familiar sound caught her attention. Was it...bells?

_It couldn't be. _

Then she heard it. A soft meow coming from somewhere nearby.

"Angel?" she called loudly, looking around.

Suddenly, from across the street, shot this small white ball of fur. It was running faster than ever, almost like it was being chased, but she didn't see anything chasing her. Before Angelina knew it, Angel jumped into her arms. Her fur was a wreck and she was meowing almost fearfully every minute.

"Angel!" she smiled happily, cuddling her cat. She then noticed Angel's strange behavior. "What's the matter, girl? Is something chasing you?"

The cat meowed frantically, burying her head in her arms.

"Angel?" she asked worriedly. What had scared her so bad? Usually she just hissed if a dog came too close.

Just then she felt a cold chill up her spine. She shivered by instinct. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon, it couldn't be cool.

"Why is it so chilly all of sudden? The weather was just great a minute ago," she wondered aloud.

Eyes narrowing with suspicion, she covered her eyes with her hand and looked back up at the sky. That's when she noticed it. Something was very wrong with the sun. Slowly, almost fearfully, she uncovered her eyes and dropped her hand by her side. Her mouth was slightly open in awe, but more from worry and fear than amazement. She could look at the sun without it hurting her eyes. She was barely squinting either. And the light from the sky seemed to dim, like a light in a room, except the earth was the room.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

Suddenly, a low growl came from somewhere only a short distance away. Angelina jumped and her cat hissed fearfully, before whining again.

"Angel, what is that?" she whispered. "What is chasing you?"

Another sound came from her right and she wheeled around quickly to look for the source of the noise. She could hear something but she couldn't see anything. It was times like these she wished she had a boyfriend, or even a close by neighbor, but she lived in the country. Her closest neighbors were at least five blocks away and she didn't want to be out in the open. The sky was getting even darker now, but not as fast as the ground below was. It looked like early evening had fallen below the sky and it was still late afternoon up in the sky. Cautiously, Angelina backed up toward the house, her breathing becoming more rapid. She looked in all directions, still unable to see any signs of movement.

She stepped back on a branch that snapped the sound echoing. She froze instinctively. That's when she heard the soft sound nearby. Like something being dragged, or sliding. Leaves crumpled to her left and she jumped a little, wanting nothing more than to run inside her house as fast as possible and lock all the doors, but she couldn't move. Her adrenaline was pumping, telling her to run now, but fear was paralyzing her to the spot. It was growing darker on the ground quickly and soon it would be too dark to make her way back to the house. And if she was out in the open unprotected, she wouldn't be able to protect herself or Angel from whatever was after her cat. And the animals would most likely be able to see her.

She inwardly shivered, suddenly reminded of the brutal murders. Were they from animal attacks? Had one of those animals come chasing after her cat? Her throat tightened as her blood turned cold. She was most likely very pale and rigid, because she could no longer feel the warmth of her body.

"Angel, it's okay. We'll just go inside and call the police okay?" she whispered backing up even more.

Suddenly Angel began hissing and meowing trying to jump out of her arms. Angelina wanted to comfort her and hold her tightly because she didn't want to lose her again, but she was suddenly immobilized. She could hear heavy breathing nearby. Her breath caught in her throat, it didn't sound like a person or an animal, unless it was a very sick animal. Slowly and shakily, face rigid and locked into a tight wide-eyed expression, Angelina managed to move her feet to turn around. A flash of black eyes and sharp teeth was all she managed to see as her scream echoed in the wind as darkness was slowly falling. The inhuman howl of hunger filled the air, covering her cries as the grass was covered in red. Angel dashed fearfully away, her white tail partially covered in a wet, red substance, not knowing soon there would be no where to hide.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	14. Eclipse part 1

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 13: Eclipse (part 1)**

_The muggle world…_

The grocery store was crowded with active customers rushing around trying to be the first in line. There was a lot more people than usual in the small store. A panic had arisen in several towns because of the mysterious multiple murders. Many people thought the world was going to end, much like they did when the new millennium came about and the stores were selling three times as many items as before. There was always some reason for people to panic, whether it be true or extremely exaggerated.

"Honestly, can't people find anything else to do than panic," an old woman muttered pushing a cart with a small four year old boy in it.

The old woman was trying her best not to let her grandson be frightened by the way the people were pushing past trying to get their supplies bought so they could go home, lock their doors and stay in for months. It was no wonder children came out the way they did nowadays.

"Gra'ma Rose," the little boy said ecstatically holding his Scooby-doo doll.

"What is it Alec?" she smiled down at him, ignoring the people bustling about and focusing her attention on the cutie.

His bright blue eyes shined brightly as he giggled and chewed on the end of Scooby's ear. The light brunette hair, finally covering his whole head, lie neatly on top of his head. He was as handsome as his father and as beautiful as his mother.

"Are you ready to go? Once your mommy buys what she needs we're off to go to your mommy and daddy's beach house in Florida. We'll have so much fun," she said pinching his small cheek.

He giggled affectionately and lightly pushed her hand away.

"Mother, are you doing it again?"

A woman of around mid twenties stepped up, her long brown hair covering her shoulders. Her gray eyes glowed happily as she watched her mother and child interacting.

"You do realize he won't understand you for another couple of years," she grinning teasingly.

The grandma slightly rolled her eyes, hearing it a hundred times. "Yeah, yeah, so you've told me."

Grace laughed, "I'm sure you just want him to hear your voice. Right Alec-doo," she kissed his cheek. "Do you want to listen to Grandma?"

Alec smiled and put his doll over his head, not really comprehending what his mom was saying but finding his surroundings very entertaining. Grace smiled, shaking her head lightly and gave him one last kiss.

"Look Alec, mommy bought you Scooby-doo applesauce," Grace waved it in front of the little boy.

Alec clapped his hands reaching out toward it, "Scoodie-boo!"

Grace laughed along with Rose both thinking the same thing: where's a camera when you need it?

"I'll go bring the car around to pick you both up," Grace smiled and walked out.

"Come on Alec, out you go," Rose smiled and lifted the boy into her arms. "We'll go wait for mommy."

She carried him out of the store to the sidewalk. It wasn't as crowded outside. A cold wind seeped through her light summer sweater.

"It's a bit nippy out here. I guess I'm getting too old," she said and turned to beam at the good little angel in her arms.

"When did it get dark?" she wondered aloud noticing the absence of the bright sun. She looked up at the sky. "There aren't any clouds."

"Gra'ma! Gra'ma!" Alec shouted gleefully. "Kitty!"

"What Alec? Where's a cat?" she smiled, looking to where he was pointing.

Her smile faded as her blood ran cold. A large animal in the shape of a leopard with strange spots all over it was staring at them almost hungrily. It was three times the size of a German Shepherd and had fangs like a bobcat. If she wasn't mistaken it was staring directly at Alec. Just then a car zoomed past them, blocking the strange creation from her sight. When the car was gone, only five seconds later, so was the animal. It had disappeared as if it was never there.

"Mom!"

Rose turned to see Grace leaning out of the window calling her. She had pulled up with the van and was looking worriedly at her.

"Are you all right? Not going deaf are you?" she smiled softly.

"Yes Grace, I'm fine," she answered a bit nervously, helping Alec into the car. "Let's just get going to the beach house."

"What?" Grace blinked. "All ready? I thought we would grab something to eat and then hit the road."

Rose got in the car, after Alec was buckled up, and closed the door momentarily glancing at the spot where she had seen the animal.

"I just don't feel comfortable around here, what with all the talk about animal attacks and such," she said quickly.

Grace looked at her strangely, "You aren't actually believing the gossip this time, are you? You know how people are when they react to a situation. Besides, the so-called attacks happened a couple towns away from us."

"I just think we all need a little vacation, you know? Being in a city can drive you mad sometimes."

Grace just smiled and shook her head, "All right mom, I'll call Brian and let him know that he can just head down there from work and meet us there instead of for lunch. I guess I wouldn't mind starting my vacation early." She smiled and turned to look at Alec, "And you don't mind either, right sweetie?"

Alec giggled, "Vacation!" he repeated.

She smiled, "He learned a new word!"

Rose smiled but kept silent, hoping it was only her imagination. But old instinct told her it had been real. Alec had also seen it and that didn't give her a good feeling. Hopefully getting away would help all of them.

"Hmm, I wonder if it's going to rain, it's so dark," Grace said quietly. "Well, let's get going, vacation is waiting!"

**XXXXX**

_The muggle world…_

"What movie are we going to see?"

Derek turned to look at his date, Chelsea, a girl he had had a crush on for a while. Her blonde hair shone brightly with her white dress, and her dark brown eyes were gentle. He snapped out of his daze and smiled, taking her arm. They both walked down the driveway toward his car away from her house. He could still feel the eyes of her father watching from the window. Somehow her father didn't trust him, even though they had been friends for a while.

"Well, I told my parents we were going to see a movie, but we're going to a party at the downtown club, you know where Sarah and Steve work?"

She nodded excitedly, her smile brightening up her face. "Great, I can't wait! I heard they play great music."

They hopped into his car and drove off toward the club. Chelsea began lightly applying lip gloss and turned to him after she was done.

"You remember I have to be home by ten right? My parents don't want me out when it's too dark," she said seriously, but was still smiling slightly. She wanted to have fun tonight but she hated disobeying her parents. Though she really didn't mind, four hours seemed like enough time.

Derek nodded, his brown hair spiked at the tips letting his blue eyes be the center of attention. His friends had told him girls melted for a guy with great blue eyes, hopefully Chelsea and he could hit it off. The car stopped and they both got out holding hands.

Chelsea looked up at the sky, "Does it seem a little dark to you?"

Derek shrugged, "A storm is probably coming. Let's go inside."

Chelsea nodded and was about to follow him when she suddenly heard a strange noise. Her heart stopped in her chest and her brown eyes widened in shock as she caught sight of something very unusual.

"Derek!" she shouted fearfully.

He turned around and saw the look on her face. "What is it Chelsea?" he asked concerned. "Are you all right?"

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, if you don't want to go— "

"No, it's not that," she shook her head. "Look at the sky!"

"What?" he asked puzzled and turned to look up. The sky was a nice clear blue, although it was a bit dim out, and maybe a little chilly. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything."  
"No," she said gripping his arm, "the sun."

Derek turned around and looked upward. His mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted him. His expression was shock at first, but it soon changed to awe.

"Holy shit! That's why it's dark so early in the summer! It's incredible, I've never actually seen one before."

Chelsea didn't seem as thrilled. Truthfully, although she didn't mind staying out late, she hated the dark. It had terrified her ever since she was a little girl, there was just something about it. Something mysterious and spooky, like a whole other world. In the summer there was nothing to worry about because the sun didn't begin to set until ten, but it would soon be darker than any normal night, no moon or stars would provide any light because technically it was still daytime...or supposed to be.

"Derek, let's go inside," Chelsea insisted, still holding onto his arm.

He looked down at her confused and then smiled. "You're not afraid are you?"

Chelsea opened her mouth unable to answer right away. She didn't know him that well, past a few years of being classmates. Would he laugh at her?

"N-No, it's not that, I just...I just want to go inside and have fun before it gets too dark or my parents will never let me go out again," she said quickly, nervous from having to lie a bit.

"What? Even in this circumstance? Come on, it's not like anybody knew about it, besides you'll technically be home by ten."

"I know, it's just that— "

Chelsea stopped cold as she heard a low growl by her ear. She turned frightened but couldn't see anything. Her short summer dress was no longer keeping her body warm.

"Chelsea?" Derek asked.

"Umm...I was saying that...I— "

She was cut off again as she felt a cold chill run up her spine, almost like one of those creepy feelings that someone was watching her. She could hear leaves and gravel making noise like they were being stepped on nearby, like something was walking along it almost silently.

"D-Did you hear that?"

Derek raised his eyebrows, "Hear what?"

A garbage can suddenly fell over startling the both of them. Chelsea flung her arms around him by instinct.

"That," she whispered.

Derek looked around. "It was just a garbage can, now come on let's go inside where everyone else is, we'll stay with them, okay?"

Chelsea nodded weakly and they headed for the front door. As they approached the door Chelsea noticed that it was getting colder. She looked at the front door and saw that it was almost fully covered in shadows from lack of full sunlight. She hated stepping into dark places. There was no telling what was waiting...

_Cut it out! You are 15 years old now, you need to grow up! There is no boogie man or monsters, they don't exists. It's all in your head. _

"See, here we are," he said walking toward the door.

She nodded, still shaking slightly.

He smiled, "Would you like me to go open the door? It'll let in some light."

She smiled at him gratefully, "That'd be nice, thanks."

She stopped where she was, making sure to let him go first. She knew she was going to feel stupid for being scared of nothing, she just hoped he didn't tease her all night long. Derek walked forward, heading toward the door. She watched him disappear into the darkness. A minute passed and suddenly a little gleam of light caught her eye. The door had been opened. Derek poked his head out from the shadows.

"See, nothing to worry about," he smiled.

Just then the door was slammed shut, throwing Derek backward. He disappeared into the shadows as Chelsea heard him fall down. She, on the other hand, had jumped back scared out of her mind.

"Derek! Are you all right?" Chelsea shouted.

No answer.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she approached the spot where she saw him disappear. She hoped he wasn't hurt. Whoever had done that as a joke was just plain rude.

"Derek?" she asked quietly, stepping forward with caution.

She was about five feet away from where he had fallen when suddenly he fell forward, his upper half now in the dim light and the rest of his body still covered in shadows. She let out a loud scream. He was pale and sweaty and had this look of terror on his face.

"Derek, you jerk!" she shouted.

His eyes looked up at her pleadingly, "Ch...Chelsea help, it has my leg...God, I can feel it— AHHH!"

He screamed loudly, sounding like he was in pain and his head dropped onto his arm. He remained motionless, with his face down on his arm. Chelsea was shaking head frantically tears falling down her face.

"You asshole! How sick can you get?" she sobbed. "I want to go home!"

Derek didn't answer. Chelsea was really getting scared now. She wasn't sure if he really needed her help, but he had said _something _had him, which meant he was trying to scare her. She wanted to go home and it was all ready getting a little darker.

"You had your fun!" she said angrily, wiping her tears away. "Now stop scaring me and get up!"

Derek still didn't move. She shook her head, looking around her. She was alone, everyone else was inside but she didn't dare go near the door, even if he was playing with her. She hated how horrible boys could be. She quickly took her purse from off her shoulder. Still sniffling she pulled out her cell phone and opened it. She dialed a number and waited, wiping her eyes again.

"Hey Jason, it's Chelsea. Can you come pick me up? I'm at the downtown club on fifth street."

"_Yeah, sure sis. I get off work in five. Hey, weren't you supposed to be on a date?"_

"I _was_, but the guy I was with was being a real jerk," she raised her voice, hoping Derek didn't think he was funny anymore. He was really doing a good job of scaring her.

"_Sorry to hear that. Listen, I'll come get you right when I get off, we'll go pick up Jen and go out to eat, all right?"_

She smiled, "Thanks bro, you're the best. I owe you one."

She heard him laugh lightly. _"No sweat, that's what big brothers are for."_

"Yeah, well I wish my date was as good as your girlfriend Jen, but he...," Chelsea trailed off. She was about to say all the bad things she could about him because she thought he was a kind boy, but her eyes were suddenly hooked in the direction Derek was lying.

"_Chels?"_

Her eyes were wide with fear as the color drained from her face. Her blood had stopped cold and her heart was racing so fast it was the only sound she could hear. Her throat had suddenly gone dry and she couldn't open her mouth to speak. Near where Derek was lying still, from the shadows, came a strange, yet recognizable red liquid that was pooling down the sidewalk toward her. Chelsea was opening and closing her mouth, the shock paralyzing her as she stared at it. Many thoughts whipped through her mind. Derek wasn't joking, he needed her help, but how was he bleeding?

"_Hey Chels, what's wrong? You still there?"_

Chelsea pulled the phone from her ear as her eyes were fixed on the darkness in front of her. A pair of glowing green eyes were looking at her. As it grew colder she could see the figure slowly moving closer toward her, keeping in the shadows. Her body froze as a large body came into better view. Though still covered by the darkness she could make out a tall green body with long muscular arms and claws on its hands and feet. Its body was as big as a small Rhino and its teeth...there were layers of fangs drooling with an unusually colored liquid. Its tongue came slithering out, long and sickly wet and blue.

It found its way into the puddle of blood near it lapping some up like a dog would water. Drool and blood dripped from its mouth and a strange purple color, landed on Derek's arm. Almost instantly Derek's arm began to be eaten away at, the skin dissolving exposing the bone and muscle. The creature ignored its dead prey and feasted its eyes upon Chelsea, who was standing immobilized, shaking from head to toe with wide, petrified eyes.

"_Chelsea! Can you hear me? I can hear you breathing Chels, you're hyperventilating. Don't do that or you might pass out. I'm coming to get you, all right? Chels, please answer me!"_

Chelsea's jaw was frozen in place, she was unable to move it. Her eyes were hooked to the hungry monster drawing a step closer, watching her every move. It was getting slightly darker, giving her chills all over her body. The phone slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground breaking on impact. She stepped back, fear paralyzing her from inside out. Her breath was increasing rapidly. The creature's neon eyes never blinked as it watched her move like a cat waiting on a mouse...only she had no hole to run to. From some miracle she found the courage to turn and run as fast as she could.

A horrendous howling screech erupted through the night as the creature jumped at least forty yards landing in the shadows off to her right. Chelsea finally found her voice and screamed dashing far away from it and trying to stay in the light. If she didn't find shelter there would be no light left and it would easily outrun her. She ran down the streets, feeling like she was racing time. She could hear the creature following closely behind jumping on rooftops and climbing on walls, but keeping in the shadows. Its talons noisily tapped against the metal and brick buildings as it chased her.

She panicked, stumbling a bit and gasping out of fear, but keeping up her pace. She looked behind her to see it had jumped down to the ground running beneath the shadows of buildings she passed. For a moment she wondered why it couldn't be in the light, but she was snapped back to reality by the hungry howl behind her. Her adrenaline had somehow taken place of her fear. She couldn't stop running, not until she was out of its reach.

Chelsea felt her muscles becoming sore from the sandals she was wearing. She ran forward not caring where she went as long as she stayed away from it. She was so preoccupied in keeping up her pace that she hadn't noticed she dashed straight into an alley way, leading to a gas station and a few other buildings. She looked back to see that it wasn't behind her. She turned back around and noticed she was heading toward a building that had no lights on. Suddenly, the creature jumped right over her brushing against her dress and jumped in front of her, clinging to the wall. She screamed as it opened its huge mouth showing all of its hundreds of teeth and lashed out its tongue in her direction. She skidded to a halt and managed to swerve sideways, only inches away from being hit by its tongue.

Before she could run fully away from it a dark blue liquid shot from its mouth and hit her leg. She screamed as she stumbled falling to the ground. The sticky substance wrapped around her full leg trying to slow her down. She scrambled back up and dashed down another path. Quickly, she headed for the gas station seeing that the only bright light was the lamp post that was always on. She reached the light and wheeled around, expecting to see the monster right behind her. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she was trying to catch her breath in case she needed to run again.

Chelsea looked down at the gooey glob on her leg. It was almost taken up her whole lower leg including part of her sandal, but it didn't hurt at all. It just felt cold and sticky. She frantically looked around her in every direction her fear coming back. Her eyes were watering as she shivered uncontrollably.

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat as she heard the _tick-tick _of claws somewhere nearby. She was searching in every direction but couldn't see anything. The part of the alley she had gone through was blocking out most of the sunlight except for the light from the lamp. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself but she was so scared she couldn't think. Suddenly, she saw something move from out of the corner of her eye. Before she could even react a glob of blue spit flew and hit the lamp bulb. She screamed as the glass was cracked, pieces of the glass falling on top of her. She looked up fearfully and saw that the light was beginning to flicker.

"No...No, stay on," she whispered unable to keep the tremors out of her voice.

She turned to see the creature was drawing closer to her as if waiting to pounce. Her eyes widened in fear and she moved back until her back hit the pole of the lamp. She saw blue spit dripping from its mouth, the long blue tongue slithering in and out smelling fresh meat. She was shaking her head in disbelief as the light began to flicker more slowly. Suddenly...the light went out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The creature howled a dark victorious howl as it pranced on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Her scream was drowned by the cry of the dark creature, a monster that used to live in her darkest dreams.

**XXXXX**

"Harry, can you hear me?" Sirius pleaded again for the tenth time, squeezing his Godson's hand tightly. Harry's breathing had begun to slow, his temperature slowly dropping past what could be unhealthy even for muggles. His face was becoming clammy and losing the color he had gained back only a little while before.

"It's no use, Remus, we're going to lose him," Sirius dropped his head next to Harry's still form.

"Don't give up on him so easily, Sirius," Remus replied quietly.

Sirius looked at him helplessly, "What can we do Remus, watch him die?"

Remus shook his head, "There might be something in the potions room or the dungeon that may help Harry live a little longer. I'm sure Snape must have something."

Sirius looked down bitterly. He didn't want to depend on someone who didn't care for anyone but himself. But Remus was right, they needed to try everything for Harry. He sighed deeply before standing up out of his chair.

"All right, I will. I might as well get it over with."

He smiled weakly at Remus to show he wasn't giving up, then he walked out. The room was left in silence as Remus watched over Harry. He didn't notice that the sun that had been shining through the curtain, landing on the windowsill, was slowly dwindling.

Remus leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It seemed so peaceful, yet so eerie at the same time. He hadn't been able to sleep at all for days no matter how hard he tried. Half of it was because of Harry and how much he and Sirius worried about him even before they knew what had happened...before they found him like _that_, cold and lifeless. He pulled his arms around him as he shivered. It wasn't a cold shiver, more of a chill and he had been getting them for the past couple days. He wasn't sure what it meant, all the strange feelings he was getting.

Remus opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"That's right...tonight's suppose to be the full moon. I hope after it passes the creatures will be back to normal." His eyes narrowed slightly as he sat staring into space. "It's strange...Even after taking my medicine I still feel so strange, I wonder what it coul— _Uhh!"_

Remus choked, a burning sensation struck through his entire body, slashing through his muscles in less than a second. Chills came over him as he shook intensely. The chair rocked back on its hind legs as he tried to steady himself. He clutched his chest gasping for breath, his eyes abnormally wide.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed in pain as he felt something twisting inside of him. His pupils dilated until they were almost gone. His eyes soon began to change, a strange yellow-gray liquid filled his cornea and wrapped around it, covering his gray-blue eyes in a thick, dim yellow coat. Remus' mouth was open and the veins in his hand were bulging through his skin as he squeezed his robe tighter.

"What...is t-this? What's...happening?" he wheezed, his voice deeper and more husky.

He coudln't have been transforming, could he? It wasn't even close to midnight and this felt...different. Usually transforming was a lot faster and less painful, so what was it? He could feel his bones shaking inside him...changing, ever so slowly. The soft tickly feeling of fur covered his body. He could no longer feel his hands or legs, he wasn't human anymore. He was trapped inside a beast.

_But, how is this possible? Why have I transformed?_

The wolf seemed to hear his thoughts. Its eyes moved toward the window. The curtains obeyed this dark creature and moved aside. Remus watched through the eyes of the werewolf, his other half, as it stared past the window, past everything a normal human or animal could see. He could see monsters...or maybe he was sensing them. Dark creatures were beginning to roam the streets freely, and they were feasting. Some they killed and ate, others they were keeping alive to save for later. The magical shield protecting the muggle world from the wizard world somehow wasn't strong enough to contain all of them. They were getting power...but from where?

The werewolf bared its teeth as its gleaming yellow eyes glowed brightly, ever so watchfully. Remus, who was inside only able to watch, widened his eyes. He could see, hear and feel everything the wolf could. The feeling inside him was growing, he could control what he wanted to see, how much he wanted to see. He could see all the way into the muggle world. He could see the creatures and beasts escaping from their secluded dark world and into theirs...

Remus' eyes widened. A searing pain ripped through his entire body as his bones changed back. His mouth was growing smaller and the hairs covering his body disappeared. He sat gasping on the floor, alone in the Hospital Wing except for Harry's slow breathing. The tingling feeling in his arms and legs was still there as he shakily tried to stand up. Remus wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked down at himself. He was still dressed. He lifted up his hands to see that they were back to normal.

"Was it all a dream?" he wondered. Suddenly, the visions came back. "No...it wasn't a dream, I feel it."

Just then the door opened and Madam Pomprey strolled in. She stopped cold as she saw Remus sitting on the floor, not looking so well.

"Remus! Are you all right?" she asked, running over beside him.

"I'm fine," he answered, pulling himself up. "We've got bigger problems. If what I saw is true than this is more than just an overnight problem, it could destroy us for good. We could all end up like," he paused, "like Harry."

Madam Pomprey blinked looking taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her arm, "Come on!"

She was pulled out the door behind him as he raced up toward the Headmaster's office. When the two of them finally got there Madam Pomprey was out of breath and Remus was, oddly, not. Before she could ask what brought about this sudden behavior, he burst through the door dragging Madam Pomprey in with him.

Professor McGonagall almost fell out of her chair as she saw the distraught look on Madam Pomprey's face and the strange behavior Remus had. Professor Trelawney too looked on with curiosity.

"Remus, what is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply, gesturing toward Madam Pomprey, who was now sitting in a chair trying to catch her breath.

Remus' face was more serious and grim than she had ever seen.

"We're all in great danger," he said. "I know now why all the dark creatures, demons and beasts have been acting strangely. Every creature and animal can feel it."

"What are you talking about?" Professor Sprout piped up. She had recently come back from weeding the new carnivorous plants the students would be studying in the new term.

Filch too looked interested this time. Mrs. Norris was staring at Remus, feeling the vibes of his animal instincts. She could feel what he could feel...that connection of all beasts and animals. Her back arched as Remus transferred some of the sensation running through his blood, to her. Her mouth opened as she hissed suddenly startling all the teachers including Filch.

"What's the matter Mrs. Norris?" Filch tried soothing her by scratching her under the chin.

She hissed even louder, making sounds in the back of her throat.

"She's whining," Remus said plainly. "She can feel it now too."

"Feel what?" Professor Sprout asked, setting down her cup of tea with wide eyes. She felt like she was missing something.

Remus looked at each of them with a grave expression, wondering how to explain it to them. He could sense all their emotions...fear, confusion, but yet some satisfaction that they would finally get some answers.

"The dark creatures can feel a power that hasn't happened for centuries, maybe thousands of years. It's the only natural power that can free them from their cages, so to speak. Each dark creature including demons, animal-type beasts, insect-type beasts and every other creature that has to live in the dark, has been trapped in their world of darkness," he explained, watching them to make sure they were listening closely. "Many, many years ago, as most of you might know, a powerful sorceress sent all these beasts to their own shadow realm with her special healing abilities."

"Galinda Wilkings," Professor McGonagall whispered.

Remus nodded, "Right, her strongest power was the ability to heal. Some of you may have heard her name in the stories about phoenixes, that she was able to create the very first phoenix before she died, lending it the power to heal. No one knows if that's true, but it is true that she somehow turned a simple healing power, which usually only heals physical injuries or illnesses, and healed the world by sending everything that was pure evil and dark into their own darkness, where they had to stay for all eternity."

All the teachers were listening on with wonder. Many stories had been told about this sorceress and how she was able to send all these dark creatures into their own realm, each story becoming more exaggerated. But Remus seemed to know exactly what he was talking about, like he had no doubt in his mind. Professor McGonagall was the only one to realize just then why Dumbledore wasn't afraid of ruining his reputation, or the risk that parents would make their kids leave with a werewolf teacher. He had to have known that they would need him, but how he had known would always be a mystery to her.

Remus continued, "These creatures can't stand one inch of light, which is why most of them have rarely even been seen in the wizard world, though it occasionally happens. But one thing could set them free from her spell, and only one. The one thing that Galinda Wilkings couldn't stop, the one thing the Ministry can't stop...the one thing _we _can't stop. And it's happening again."

"What's happening, Remus? What is it?" Professor McGonagall asked, now completely convinced she didn't want to hear it but had to.

He turned to face her, his expression darkening. "It's the one thing that can set all the creatures loose from their very small dark worlds, where they dwell feeding in the dark, but this time, their playground is going to become a lot bigger...they're going to be able to roam this world and the muggle world and wizards everywhere, including the Ministry will be tested. Before we were able to control any possible demon attacks, or dangerous creature attacks from all muggles and even from wizards if they ended up in the wrong place. What will we do when there's more than ten times the amount of people to protect?"

"Oh for God's sake just bloody tell us!" Filch shouted. Mrs. Norris was furiously trying to get out of his arms.

Remus turned to him, "Let her go."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Filch let his cat leap down out of his arms. She raced toward the window and began hissing. Remus approached the window behind her.

"It's begun, take a look."

Professor Sprout was the first to rise to feed her curiosity. Deep down inside she was praying it was all a sick joke, but knowing that Remus wasn't the joking type. Professor McGonagall followed after, along with Professor Trelawney, who was still clueless about her earlier prediction. Filch stayed in his seat, scowling. He wasn't the type to admit when someone knew something about his cat that he didn't. He knew about Remus being a werewolf of course, but he preferred to be stubborn and let the teachers have their fun. Remus opened the window to give them a good view. Professor McGonagall was the first to react. Her eyes became huge and her face much paler.

"Oh my gosh...i-it can't be..."

Professor Trelawney's mouth was opened in awe, but her eyes acknowledged it wisely. "It's an eclipse."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	15. Eclipse part 2

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 14: Eclipse (part 2)**

The cold air only increased the strangely bitter smell. The walls seemed to reek of ingredients of all kinds, some he didn't want to know about. It was a damp, musty and somewhat creepy place, but all too familiar. The sound of dripping water somewhere and the smell of bubbling cauldrons was like a bad dream. Sirius wrinkled his nose with disgust, mostly from the bad memories he had of being in the dungeons. He actually pitied Snape for liking the cold, lonely place, but he was just as cold as the dungeon he dwelled in.

Sirius took a deep breath and approached the large, bolted door. He knocked twice wincing as the hollow sounds echoed throughout the tunnels. There was no answer. He raised his hand again to knock when he was interrupted.

"...Come in."

It was Snape. He sounded annoyed and gruff, but not bitter. He probably didn't expect to see him down there. Sirius cautiously opened the door and stepped in. A wave of heat followed by the smell of brewing potions hit him all at once. He staggered a little, feeling a bit queezy, but closed the door and walked in further. Snape was hovering over one rather large book with at least a hundred or more different potion bottles around him, many a different color or texture. A large stack of books was sitting off to his left, messily arranged. Snape must've been in a hurry to find something and it didn't appear he was having any better luck with the book he was reading by the sour look on his face.

Sirius noticed there were in fact three cauldrons brewing at the same time. Momentarily taking his eyes off the unusual setting he cleared his throat. Snape looked up quickly a bit annoyed and looked back down at his book. Suddenly, he raised his head again quickly to do a double take. One of his eyebrows rose as he saw it was Sirius who was standing before him.

"I'm surprised to find you down here Black. I remember you weren't too fond of the dungeons," Snape sneered, before turning his expression back to annoyed. "Now what do you want? I'm very busy. This is probably going to take me all night as it is."

Sirius couldn't stop himself from commenting. "Yes, I noticed. I'm starting to be even more thankful you weren't _my _potions professor."

Snape stared at him distastefully. He grabbed a large black bottle and poured it inside a green colored liquid in a clear bottle. The color turned a very, very dark blue. Snape scowled and waved his wand clearing the bottle he had poured both liquids in. He glanced back up at Sirius, who was standing still watching him, and walked toward another table piled with potion bottles.

"What do you want, Black?" he snapped.

Sirius watched him mix a couple other potions, his back turned to him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me, or Harry rather."

Snape stopped his mixing and slowly turned around. An odd look was plastered on his face. Almost half surprised and half satisfied that Sirius was depending on him for a favor. Sirius bit his lip to control his temper as Snape's lips curled into an all too familiar sneer. He put the potion bottle down and slowly approached him, folding his hands together.

"You want _me _to help _you_?"

"Yes," Sirius said a bit harshly.

Snape tapped his fingers together lightly. "As I recall, Black, you were the one that yelled at me, insulting me and making accusations. You also were the one to tell me several years ago to never ever come within ten feet of you," he paused and let his grin widen, "or your friends, which would include your friend's son, wouldn't it?"

It was sickening to watch the tables turn, but it was true he had told Snape those exact words after he had almost expelled them. He had actually threatened him he was so angry. His hands were clenched but Sirius didn't let his anger show on his face.

"Look, Snape," Sirius said quietly, watching the knowing amusement seep into Snape's expression, "that was in the past, this is the future, _our _future and if we don't find some way to save Harry the— "

"The world will fall into darkness and everyone will panic because their savior is no longer there to protect them."

"He is a savior! And you better be thankful he has kept Voldemort from doing more than damaging a couple villages and trying to set Dementors upon the world!" Sirius snapped. "He risked his life just to be able to live peacefully."

Snape looked even more amused, "I never said I didn't agree with it. I've been informed of his...heroic deeds many times. Hearing it from Weasley was especially painful."

"Can you help him or not?"

Snape stared at him quietly for a minute before finally unfolding his arms to act serious.

"Potter happens to be a very unique case. Not just any healing potion is going to help him. If he were just one case, say having been attacked by a demonic beast that sent his mind into a shadow realm, there's a cure for that, though a very difficult one to get. Or if he was drained of his energy by a demonic plant like the Carthigous then that could be cured by destroying the plant and getting the energy back," Snape explained.

Sirius was all ready feeling like he was back in school receiving a lecture and it happened to be from his school arch rival.

"However," Snape continued while walking over to his table and setting up different bottles, "potter seems to be in between both of those states. His energy and powers were drained and his mind was sent to a shadow realm, but one not given by beasts. This shadow realm is more serious, he doesn't realize he's surrounded by darkness, it's as if he's in a trance or sleeping. And because he doesn't realize his body and mind have been put on hold, so to speak, it's almost impossible to wake him."

Sirius was ready to strangle him. All that talk and he was telling him it was hopeless.

"Impossible?" Nothing's impossible, there has to be a way."

Snape paused watching Sirius' anger grow. "Well, I suppose if you were to reach him and he heard your voice he could follow it out, but in order for it to be possible for him to hear you he'd have to be given a special potion that can "unlock" his mind."

"Is there one?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Snape stared at him silently for a minute. "no, one has not been created yet even though several have been close at succeeding in one. Now, if you'll excuse me I have something very important to finish."

Sirius didn't comment, he just turned around and left. It was all pointless, he knew Snape would be no help. All the trip did was leave him angry and frustrated. Hearing that he could do nothing for Harry from Snape was almost too unbearable. Snape knew how important Harry was to the world and he also knew how much Harry meant to him. Would Snape really decide to not save Harry because of an old school grudge? Sirius shook his head. He knew that Snape wasn't lying to him. It was obvious whatever happened to Harry was more than serious.

_Where is Dumbledore? He must've gotten the letter by now. What's keeping him?_

The feeling of helplessness was growing inside him. It was stronger than before. It was almost like he could feel something...some kind of warning in the air. If he didn't find something for Harry he's die too. He turned out of the tunnel of the dungeons finally glad to be out of that place. The hallways were quiet and empty when he entered them. Most of the teachers were either in their office or in the Headmaster's office awaiting his letter. He decided he should go up and check to see if there was any news.

Just then he heard something coming down the hallway. _Thump! Thump! Thump! _Someone was in a hurry to get somewhere. Thinking something bad had happened while he was trying to have a civil conversation with Snape he ran to greet the person and almost crashed right into Dobby the House Elf.

"Dobby!" Sirius exclaimed, looking quiet surprised. The House Elf hadn't changed in the least, although he wasn't wearing a pillow case. Sirius had met him a couple years back since he and Harry had become pretty good friends. He heard the story about how Dobby tried to save Harry and found that it was brave of a House Elf, who had very little power or freedom in the wizard world, to risk his life for Harry.

After that, he began to think of the House Elf as a very helpful friend. In fact, he remembered having a conversation with Harry about having a house elf around their mansion together, since it was so big, and Harry was practically jumping up and down with joy he was so happy. They hadn't gotten a chance to discuss it with Dumbledore, since he had been too busy, or Dobby but Sirius had been thinking about it. Now he wasn't so sure Harry would live to see it happen. Quickly, he shook away the depressing thoughts that were seeping into his mind.

"Hello sir," Dobby said, wringing his hands together. "My apologies Mr. Black. I was in a hurry, sir."

Sirius blinked confused, "In a hurry? What for?"

"It's horrible sir, just horrible," Dobby said, his eyes growing wider. "I fear Harry Potter is in greater danger than ever."

Sirius knelt down in front of the house elf, his eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean Dobby, how is Harry is greater danger? Do you know something?"

Dobby quickly shook his head. "No sir, not know something, Dobby feels something sir. Harry Potter must stay as he is or else terrible things will come after him," he shivered.

Sirius grabbed the house elf by the shoulders. "Do you mean to tell me you think Harry should stay unconscious? He'll die, Dobby!"

Dobby shook his head, "He won't die, sir, he is needed. He is needed to be able to control them, for the horrible things to happen."

Sirius looked at him half angry and half frustrated. He couldn't understand what Dobby was telling him. Harry had told him that sometimes Dobby talked in riddles, or only gave clues instead of explaining everything.

"Dobby, listen to me!" Sirius said, pulling the scared house elf closer. "I need to know what's going to happen to Harry. Why must he stay like that? What'll happen when he wakes up?"

Dobby didn't answer. Instead, he looked fearfully around him and jumped out of Sirius' grasp. He grabbed Sirius' wand and quickly hit himself several times over the head before Sirius took it away from him.

"Dobby, you're at Hogwarts now, you're not with Mr. Malfoy or any other horrible master, all right? Don't do this to yourself, just tell me what you know!"

"Dobby knows only a little sir. He doesn't know Harry Potter's fate, but he wished he did." Dobby saw the disappointed look in Sirius' eyes and bit his lip nervously. Suddenly, he piped up as a realization hit him. "Dobby knows one thing, sir."

Sirius looked down at him, "What's that Dobby?"

"What the house elves have all been talking about sir. The news has been spreading. The bright light in the sky is going to disappear and everything will be covered in darkness," he said fearfully, his eyes growing wide and misty.

Sirius looked at him confused. "What? The sun is going away, what do you...," Sirius stopped as he realized what that meant. He stared at Dobby as if he really wasn't seeing him. "Oh my gosh...an eclipse. There's going to be an eclipse," he gasped.

Dobby watched as Sirius slowly stood back up, his face looking horrified. "Oh no...that's why the animals were acting strange. I remember learning about how powerful eclipses can be, what effect they have on creatures if strong enough. It must be an Eternal Eclipse, one that will last more than a day," Sirius said, mostly to himself. Then he looked down at Dobby, "What does this have to do with Harry?"

The house elf looked at him sadly, like he wanted to tell him something, "I'm sorry sir, Dobby doesn't know. All he knows is that Harry Potter is in danger and that if he wakes up he'll be in greater danger."

"But Dobby if he wakes up he'll be alive, he can protect the world from any dangers," Sirius replied tensely.

"No sir, Harry Potter won't be able to protect this world, not the way he thinks he can. Not this time," Dobby said urgently, his big eyes widening. "Harry Potter doesn't know what's going to happen, what evil is out there now. Harry Potter must stay sleeping until the sun comes back."

"But Dobby, the world could be covered with creatures by then! We could all be dead!"

"Maybe sir, but Harry Potter has the power to save us all, only after the sun comes back. If he wakes up sooner, Dobby doesn't know how he'll save us," he said nervously. "Dobby must go sir, he's needed in the kitchen. The other house elves are all panicking."

With that, Dobby ran past him and left Sirius standing bewildered and more frightened than he had been before. He felt like the world was crashing down on him trying to sink him permanently into the earth. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. Everything was beginning to become so complicated. Before it had seemed simple enough, but now he realized this wasn't all just a coincidence, with the creatures and Harry's condition. Someone, or something planned it all, or maybe it was all ready supposed to happen.

Either way Sirius would get to the bottom of it and save Harry one way or another. Even though Dobby was afraid things would get worse if Harry woke up, Sirius believed his Godson was the only one to fight this. His powers had been growing rapidly ever since his fifth year. They grew so rapidly he began to take seventh year lessons and dueled with Dumbledore. He was convinced there was a way Harry would be able to turn everything around, but the problem was waking him. There seemed to be no way. Without realizing it, Sirius had walked up to the Headmaster's office. He walked in slowly, still in a daze and lost in his thoughts. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice that he snapped out of it.

"Sirius, what are you doing up here?"

He turned to see Remus standing up staring at him. The teachers were huddled together looking very worried and panic-stricken. He didn't even need to ask, he knew they must've found out about the eclipse.

"Sirius, there's something I have to tell you," Remus said, his voice filled with concern.

"There's an eclipse," Sirius said almost casually.

Remus looked taken aback. "How...How did you know?"

"Dobby," Sirius answered. "Is there anything we can do?"

Professor McGonagall raised her head. "There's nothing we can do, this is a natural cause, which is why it was always feared so."

"But wait, I thought eclipses happened before, like every few years, why is this one different?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, "That's in the muggle world that these eclipses happened. Even though we all live in the same earth and under the same sun, if the eclipse happens in the muggle world because of their cycle it's different, it's not powerful enough to hit our world or affect anything like the creatures. But if the eclipses happens in our world, then the muggles won't be able to predict it coming, it'll send both worlds into total darkness leaving the invisible shields vulnerable so the creatures and beasts can break through and roam free. This has only happened once in the past and it was stopped, but I have no idea how we're going to stop it this time."

Sirius nodded mutely. The teachers were looking very pale and worried by the minute. He saw that Filch was petting his cat, who was currently hissing at the window. Silently, Sirius motioned for Remus to come to him so they could talk privately. They sat down a distance from the other teachers and Remus poured both of them some tea. The other teachers were all ready caught up in their own discussion of how to deal with the problem. They were deciding to alert the Ministry and ask for help, they needed time to prepare so they could get the wizard world under control and the people to safety, or at least to charm and spell their houses so the animals were have a very difficult time breaking in. Then it was just the muggle world to worry about.

Remus and Sirius were silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Sirius looked up at him, hopelessness shining in his eyes.

"So, what should we do?"

Remus looked at him, and then looked down at his cup of tea. "I'm not sure Sirius, I don't think there's much we can do."

Sirius shook his head, "Why didn't we realize this before? Maybe if we had realized it then Harry...," he trailed off.

Remus set down his tea, looking very stern. "Sirius there was no way to predict this. If anyone should feel guilty it's me, I misunderstood the signs."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at his friend curiously and confused.

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "My werewolf side. Those strange feelings that I thought were from a full moon actually were because of the eclipse. I understand now. The eclipse has an effect on all dark creatures," Remus explained, "it's why they acted the way they could. They could feel their freedom coming. An eclipse is a powerful natural event, Sirius. It somehow doubles the strength of all dark creatures, or anything that's remotely dark and...well, evil, because of its strong, mysterious aura. It happened to me too," he said quietly, looking up at him. "I could feel it, I even temporarily transformed. It was like...like my werewolf half was guiding me, showing me what I needed to see in order to understand what was happening. Sirius, I think that the eclipse had an effect on me too."

Sirius studied his friend's worried expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think it powered my werewolf half," he answered. "I think I can transform anytime I want to now...at least until the eclipse goes away, because I can sense _everything_. Every emotion, every smell, every detail of everyone in this whole castle and even outside the walls. It strengthened me and the only reason I'm not going crazy with a thirst for blood is because I'm still human, and I care about this world and about Harry. And that's keeping me in control, so I think I'll be able to use my werewolf instincts to our advantage. I only wish I knew what was to come," he said gravely.

It was quiet a few minutes longer before Sirius rested a hand upon his shoulder. "I'm glad you seem to be connecting with your werewolf half instead of fighting it, it'll make things easier on you and us."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Yes, but I still wish Harry were here. I may not be enough, we need someone with great power, someone pure and innocent to seal the darkness once again."

Sirius' smile faded and he looked down at his tea. Remus noticed his change of feeling, not only did he notice it but he could _sense _it. All of it. Sirius was worried, and it wasn't only that he didn't believe there was a cure for Harry.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius looked up at him surprised and then looked back down. The acknowledgement was easy to see. Sirius knew that Remus could tell there was something wrong, there was no hiding it.

"It's just that...I ran into Dobby on my here," he said quietly.

Remus nodded, "Go on."

"And, he told me that...," Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat. His mouth was feeling very dry, but he looked up at Remus. "He didn't think Harry should wake up."

Remus almost spilt his tea. "What?"

"He said that something even worse would happen if Harry woke up. He said that Harry would be in greater danger."

"But if we don't have Harry, we're all surely going to die, or lose ten times more lives."

Sirius nodded solemnly, "That's what I told him. But he said that it would be harder for Harry to save us if he woke up before the end of the eclipse."

A confused look crossed Remus' face. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well...I know that Dobby cares very much for Harry, they went through a lot during his second here, from what we were told, but...I just don't understand how it could be worse with Harry awake."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "I think we should just find a way to wake Harry up. At least with him awake we all have a better chance of surviving and finding a way out of this."

Remus nodded, "Right. And Snape, he didn't have anything?"

Sirius' look was replaced by bitterness, "He basically said it was impossible."

One of Remus' eyebrows rose, "He basically said? Did he use the word impossible?"

Sirius looked up at him blankly, "Well, not exactly. He said it was almost impossible, but..."

"Then there's still hope," Remus smiled. "Believe me."

**XXXXX**

The station was filled with people, almost too many to get through. They were all bustling about each wanting their own car. There were tons of new styles and brands on sale and most people were crowded around the most expensive and fancy cars. One large group of people, however, were getting a great deal someplace else, an even better deal than anyone else because of one person's certain status.

The air was thick, but warm and welcoming as a deal was made. Many bronze sickles and nuts were piled into an old man's hand as he waved the customers goodbye. The car looked brand new and was in great shape, and it had been quite a deal.

"See there, that's what I call a great deal!" Mr. Weasley laughed, holding his wife close.

"Oh dear, it was only because you're the Minister," she said, but a huge smile was plastered on her face.

Their first flying car hadn't really been that great, especially with the way it ended up. Ron was just beaming at the new flying car his dad had just bought in order to get them home.

"Can we really take this home?" he asked, staring at it with awe. It was a beautiful dark blue color. The invisibility shield was guaranteed to last at least seven years without problems and it even had a fire engine to go incredibly fast, though it used up a lot of fuel so they had to save it for emergencies. Ron was rubbing his hand along the car wanting to take it on a test drive right away.

"Yes you can dear, but Fred and George have to go with you," Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly fashion.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just can't wait to get back and see everyone!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Yes, well we've been away a lot longer than expected," Mr. Weasley answered smiling. "And I'm sure you and Harry will be wanting to really test her out," he winked.

Ron beamed at his dad while his mother sent him a warning glare. Fred and George, who had been planting jokes on innocent people buying cars, finally stopped and came up to join their family.

"Are we leaving yet?" George asked, wanting to be the first to test out their new car.

"Relax George," Mrs. Weasley said. "We've got to wait for Hermione and her family."

"Oh right, when are they coming?" Fred asked, turning to Ron.

He smiled, "She said she'd meet us here at around 6:30. It's just about that time so she should be here any minute."

Mrs. Weasley looked a bit worried, "Ron dear, are you sure her parents won't mind her riding in the car with you? I mean, they are muggles."

"Yes, but Hermione managed to tell them it'd be a great "educational" experience," Ron grinned knowingly. He knew that Hermione had ways with her parents. Being half muggle and half witch had its advantages. "Besides you can distract them. They'll be riding with you on the train, just make sure dad doesn't mention the first car experience."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded, "Of course not dear, I'll keep his mouth busy by buying many sweets from the trolley. Now then, make sure all your things are packed. We've gotten a lot of souvenirs this time."

"Don't worry mum, George and I have shrunk our things," Fred grinned. "They easily fit in our pockets."

She smiled and nodded, "Good job. I just hope your trunks aren't filled with that junk like usual."

"It's not junk, mum, really," George argued, earning a warning look from her.

"Mum! Why can't I go in the car too?!"

Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny who had come up beside them hearing their conversation. She had also wanted a chance to be in the flying car since she never had a chance in the first one, but Mrs. Weasley had forbidden it.

"No dear, you'll be coming with us and the Grangers on the train while the boys and Hermione rid in the car. You're not old enough yet, besides, I doubt there'd be enough room for you."

Ginny glared and folded her arms. She hated being treated like the youngest, even though she was. It bothered her that her parents still treated her like she was made of glass and she knew all about Harry, Ron and Hermione's adventures and wanted so badly to take a few risks of her own. But she was always too young for almost anything.

Ron smirked, "Ah mum, she just wants to see Harry. She knows we'll be stopping by the mansion first."

Ginny's cheeks flushed bright pink as she tried to cover it up. It was obvious she still had a bit of a crush on Harry, but she was a lot more shy about it since his new fame for finally defeating the Dark Lord. He had been surrounded by girls at school and was always being praised so Ginny never really got a chance to be alone with him, even before that. She had just always kept her distance but smiled and blushed every time their eyes met. She realized that Harry would just always be her dream crush, nothing more.

They just didn't connect that well, though Ginny was often jealous whenever girls would hang all over him. Ron had gotten much attention too since his father became Minister and since he was also best friends with Harry. Same with Hermione, Ginny was almost jealous of Hermione because of her looks and brains and because she was so close with Harry. Her hair was a lot less puffy with thick light brown locks. And her eyes were the most beautiful, so bright and cheerful. Her face had grown a bit longer and looked more intelligent but still had that same girlish look she had growing up with Ron and Harry. Although Harry didn't seem to be interested in Hermione as more than a friend Ginny often felt envious of her.

Ron, Fred and George were laughing at the way Ginny reacted whenever Harry's name was mentioned. She glared at them hatefully and stomped behind her parents so she wouldn't have to look at them. Before they could tease her any further a loudspeaker was turned on as the train driver announced the train would leave in five minutes.

"Oh dear, I wonder where they are?" Mrs. Weasley asked nervously.

"Hey Ron! Look, there she is!" Fred said, pointing toward a small crowd of people.

They all turned to see three figures emerge from the crowd. Hermione had a long fancy robe on, which was a lovely pearl white. It was the symbol of becoming a sorceress, or at least the very beginning of one. Hermione had read all about the great sorcerers and sorceresses of the world since almost the beginning of the wizard world and was just fascinated by them. She had gone on a vacation with her parents to meet a old witch, in Egypt, who had known several sorcerers in her life. She would teach her the basics and give her beginners lessons for a few weeks. If Hermione passed the test she would move on to more advanced training until she finally would get lessons from a real sorcerer or sorceress and hopefully become one herself. That was her lifelong dream.

Hermione turned and spotted Ron, her dark brown eyes lighting up immensely. She waved excitedly and ran toward him as he ran to her. Her parents were behind her smiling at them and walking toward Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ron ran into an embrace happy to see each other after so long. Finally they pulled apart.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Great, and you?"

"Ready to go home," she beamed.

Ron nodded and led her toward the new car they bought. Hermione's parents looked a bit skeptical at the car but didn't want to ruin their daughter's chance of a new experience so they followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the train, waving a temporary goodbye. Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a small hug before she too followed her parents on the train. Fred and George immediately jumped into the front seat of the car, since they were old enough to drive it and even had a license of their own, while Ron and Hermione jumped in back. There was plenty of room in the back, not squished like in the other car. And the car even had a tea maker in the front and even an emergency break, which was good since Ron and Harry really needed one the last time.

Hermione excitedly looked out the window as they rose up smoothly and quickly above the train. They had to make sure they didn't go too high so they could follow the train home.

"This is so exciting," Hermione squealed. "When do you know when to put on the invisibility shield?"

Ron grinned, "Actually my dad's going to send up some blue sparks to let us know. Fred and George will handle it though, just enjoy your first ride."

She smiled and nodded, "I all ready am. Did you have a nice vacation?"

"Yeah, great! My dad was known by practically everyone! We were treated like royalty the entire time and we even got to see some pretty cool historical buildings. You would've really liked it. We took pictures and everything, it was great. You should've seen Fred and George practicing their new jokes," Ron laughed.

Fred turned around and smiled at them since George was driving. "Yeah, mum wasn't too happy when I turned our guide blue with poka-dots, but he was the one who wanted to try the taffy, not me."

Hermione laughed lightly, knowing exactly how Fred and George could be. She had to admit, it would've been funny to see. Even though she didn't always approve of their jokes, or Ron helping them create new ones, it _was _entertaining to see some sucker fall for it. Not to mention they got quite a bit of money from the Honeydukes joke shop in Hogsmeade for sending them new creations.

"So, how was your vacation?" Ron asked.

Hermione grinned, "Very educational. I got to learn all about the most famous sorceresses of our time, and even got to see clips of some of the training and duels done back then. I was given a tour of one of the famous museums where there were actual staffs of some of the sorcerers or sorceresses and she even taught me how to begin my training. She said I have to do a lot of concentrating and focusing my power. The first step at becoming a sorceress is control," she repeated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

Hermione laughed, "It means that when I perform spells or any sort of magic I have to practice using my mind and inner abilities to focus my powers and make them stronger. If it works I can try practicing magic without a wand, but she says I may not be ready for that until the next level of training."

Ron shook his head, a smile still plastered on his face. "Hermione, I still can't believe what a hard worker you are. Some day you're going to be famous and really powerful, maybe even as powerful as Harry, or more."

She grinned, "I don't know, Ron, I wouldn't quite go that far. Harry defeated Dumbledore in a duel just before he was kidnapped by you-know...Voldemort."

The two of them smiled knowingly. Their best friend had fulfilled his famous name even when he hadn't believed it was true. Not only that but he lived through it and was able to start the peaceful life he always wanted, with a family, with the exception of the very annoying news reporters that often tried to come to his door and tape him. Harry and Sirius especially had to be careful of a very small and hardly noticeable beetle buzzing around outside their window.

"Here we go," George announced as the car sped up faster throwing them all back into their seats.

Hermione had a huge grin on her face as her hair was blown all over the place. She was enjoying herself fully.

"This is like a roller coaster ride!" she shouted to Ron.

"A what?" he shouted back.

The wind was so strong because they were going so fast and it was hard to hear what they were saying to one another, even next to another. Not that it mattered, Ron hadn't understood what she was talking about anyway. Ron and Hermione somehow were able to move themselves to their side of the window and look down to watch the train below them.

Hermione looked up at Fred, "How long until we're back home?"

He glanced back at her, "About forty five minutes to an hour, hopefully though dad will let us speed ahead of the train once we get into the familiar area."

Hermione grinned back and looked out the window again. Everything was going so fast and the view was great. Finally, they had to slow down so they had plenty of fuel for Fred and George to take the car back home after he dropped them at Sirius' place.

"I can't wait to see Harry, I haven't seen him all summer," she said rummaging around in her new purse.

One of Ron's eyebrows rose, "You got a purse?"

Hermione sent him a glare, "Yeah, so?"

"Well...I just forgot you're a girl— OW!"

Hermione had punched him somewhat playfully on the arm. He had said that before when she had first dressed up in a somewhat fancy fashion during the Yule Ball. It had been a bad first experience. Her and Ron hadn't been on best terms because Ron had been jealous of Krum's fame. He had thought he had liked Hermione as more than a friend back then, but since they had talked it out together over the phone, which had been a little hard since it was only Ron's second time using a phone, they had figured that it was just endearment. As friends they hadn't really acted like best friends like they had with Harry. They wouldn't hang out alone or anything, which confused Ron's feelings. He was glad that he and Hermione were closer friends but still just friends. It seemed to be the perfect stage.

"Hey look, we're coming past the Dark Castle!" she squealed pointing to a large castle standing almost creepily, surrounded by trees.

Ron looked out her window and stared distastefully. "That's a _castle_? It looks more like another bloody Azkaban."

"Oh Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's not the point. It's not how it _looks _it's a historical building. Many famous duels went on there where staffs were used. It's quite famous, despite how dark it appears."

"Why is it so dark?"

"Well...," she said slowly, "they say a lot of murders went on there too. That it was one of the secret places children and young people were taken by horrible creatures when they were wanted to save."

Ron gulped, "Save? Save for what?"

Hermione stared at it as they past it a little bitterly. "Sometimes the darkest creatures of our world, when they were free long ago, would save humans for an even more dangerous creature. Like a gift, or sacrifice, for their leader."

"And what was their leader?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione frowned, "No one's sure. Back then the most horrible of demon beasts existed, monsters that not even any wizard or sorcerer alive could fathom. They were huge, larger than any giant out there and worse than any tyrant. They could kill in seconds, literally hundreds of people and they could burn villages down just by breathing on them. But no one knows about these monsters because they lived so long ago and died out instantly when the dark creatures were trapped in dark realms to keep away from muggles and wizards alike."

She laughed and shook her head, "Of course that was all just a myth, Ron. None of those monsters exist today, they're all dead. And the dark creatures like the Tebo monster or the Shadow Dwellers, even the Soul Suckers are all trapped in darkness away from our world. Even when one somehow finds a way into the wizard world the Ministry just sends it right back, it's easy because they can't stand one bit of light. Anyway, unless someone has unlimited power and somehow could bring the long since dead back there's no way they'd come back."

Ron sighed with relief and sat back in his seat. A grin spread across his face and turned his head sideways to glance at her. "Have you been reading next year's homework all ready?"

She glared at him playfully and smiled, "No, actually I read all of that last year, over the summer."

She laughed as Ron groaned in annoyance. He knew Hermione was a workaholic. Although she had gotten better nowadays, she still craved for education but she was getting out in life and finding what she wanted to do with herself after Hogwarts. Ron still wasn't sure what he was going to do. His dad had told him he'd be happy to give the Ministry position to him once he was much older, but until then he had no idea what to do with his life right after Hogwarts.

"Hey, we're almost there! Just another forty something minutes!" George shouted back to them as he sped the car even faster.

Hermione grinned and looked out the window. They were coming back into London all ready and it hadn't seemed like that long. Suddenly, she shivered feeling chills run up her spine. She sat up and poked her head up front where Fred and George were.

"Is it going to rain?" she asked.

Fred looked at her and shook his head, "No, it's supposed to be in the 80's, that's what dad said he heard. In fact, it's supposed to be a very dry summer. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, it just seems a bit colder than usual," she said shrugging it off. "Oh well, must be my imagination."

She sat back in her seat and saw Ron staring at her with concern. She gave him a small smile and turned back to look out the window. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so excited anymore. Instinct had kicked in when she began her training as a sorceress, and it was telling her something was off. She had the strange urge to need to see Harry right away.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	16. Truth Revealed

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 15: Truth Revealed **

The car jolted suddenly as the speed began to decrease. Above the flying car the sky was a dark gray, the only rays of sunlight coming from a distance away. They were approaching London and had somehow lost sight of the train because of the lack of light. Luckily, Fred and George knew where they were going. In the back, Ron and Hermione were talking like old times telling stories about their vacation, oblivious to the two up front who wore worried expressions.

"It's getting a bit dark out," Fred muttered, while George squinted out the window.

"Yeah, wonder if a storm's approaching."

Hermione glanced up front to see Fred and George talking seriously to one another. She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"They're actually talking seriously, what a surprise."

Ron saw what she was talking about and laughed. "Yeah, my mum thinks they're beginning to grow up. You should've seen them when we were being given a tour, they actually seemed interested."

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I bet your mind was only focused on Quidditch and how exciting our last year is going to be."

Ron sent a glare to her, but couldn't help smiling. "You're right."

Suddenly, the car shook violently causing Hermione to scream out of surprise. She was thrown forward in her seat, almost banging her head on the back of the front seat. Ron yelped and threw his arms around Hermione squeezing the air out of her.

"What was that?" Ron yelled up front after the car started shaking.

Fred turned around a worried look on his face, "I don't know, it's just starting to act weird."

The car suddenly threw them all forward and zoomed straight ahead, swerving in zigzags. Ron was trying his best not to scream and be the calm and rational one but he was instead screaming the loudest. Hermione was holding on for dear life wondering what possessed her to get in the car with Fred and George in the front seat.

"This is a new car! What, do all flying cars hate us?!" Ron shouted.

"It's not that anything's wrong with it!" Fred shouted back as he tried to steer the car and get it back to normal. "I think something's pulling it down."

"What?! How is that possible?" Ron shouted.

Before Fred could comment the car was pulled forcefully and swerved straight down toward the ground. Hermione screamed and covered her eyes as Ron held on for his life. Fred and George too were looking wide-eyed and scared as the car headed straight for the ground. Just as they thought it would be the end the car suddenly crashed into something, throwing them out of their seats. Luckily, the car's emergency safety straps swiftly came out and tied them up so they didn't injure themselves. They all sat breathing heavily waiting for their hearts to go back to normal. Fred finally got the nerve to look out his window.

"Hey, uh, I think we're stuck in a tree," he said.

"Oh that's bloody great," Ron muttered leaning back in his seat.

The safety straps slowly unraveled themselves and shrunk back to where they came from. Hermione was very pale but luckily not hyperventilating like she felt like doing. It was a miracle they were still alive.

"How do we get down?" George asked.

Fred shook his head, then turned to look at Hermione. "Hey Hermione, open your door and see if there's a safe way down."

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times wordlessly. "Why me?"

"Because you're the sorceress-in-training," George answered with a smirk. "And Ron's a wimp."

"I am not!" Ron retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Then, would _you _like to open your door?" Fred asked casually.

"No," he answered immediately.

Hermione sighed exasperated and opened her door. She looked down the large fifteen foot tree with wide eyes. There were no branches to even catch them if they fell.

"No, there's not even anything to catch us if we— "

The car was suddenly shaken violently cutting Hermione's last words off. She screeched as she lost her balance and was thrown out her door.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed.

Quickly, he jumped to her side of the car and whipped out his wand. He said the first spell that came to mind.

"_Impedimenta!_"

A bright blue mist blasted out from the end of his wand and aimed toward Hermione, who was a foot from crashing into the hard ground. It wrapped around her body and disappeared into her, surrounding her in a bright blue shield for a split second as she slowly sank the rest of the way down to the ground.

Ron poked his head out of the car door.

"Are you all right?" he shouted down to her.

"Fine, I just fell from a one-story tree and almost fell flat on my face!" she snapped hotly.

Ron poked his head back inside, "Yep, she's all right."

She sighed in annoyance and brushed the leaves and dirt off her robe. She knew getting a white one would be a pain. Luckily, the woman who gave her the tour and the robe, teaching her the beginning lessons of sorcery, also included a helpful spell to remove any harsh stains. She'd have to do that later.

"Hey Hermione, can you see any houses around so that someone can help us down?" Fred asked sticking his head out the window.

Hermione turned and looked around her. There were several large trees hovering above them, like a mini forest, but they were spaced out at a distance. It looked like the park near to Hogsmeade, but she couldn't be sure. It was a little too cloudy out to be positive. Most of her surroundings were covered in shadows, but she could make out outlines of most of the trees and bushes. There were no houses to her knowledge.

Hermione walked away from the tall trees to see if she could see past all the plant life and suddenly halted as she heard a low hiss from somewhere nearby. It wasn't like a hiss from a snake, more of a whisper, or airy breath. She suddenly found herself holding her breath and listening, standing as still as a statue. Something was moving near the bushes toward her left. She swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering that sorceresses would accept any challenge or danger without fear, and turned her head slowly around. She was only able to hear the leaves of the bushes blow slightly in the wind...or were they moving because of something else? The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she backed away with as much ease as she could muster.

"Hey Hermione, are you still there?" Fred joked.

She opened her mouth to answer but froze instinctively as she heard a strange sound. Something was sliding across the ground, almost unnoticeable. Hermione didn't recognize the pattern, but knew it wasn't a snake or any other animal she had ever heard before. It was almost like a shadow, or ghost gently brushing the ground occasionally. Suddenly she felt something soft and almost silky touch her leg. Her eyes widened with fear as her heart thumped loudly in her chest.

_It's okay, I can handle this, I've had beginner's training and I know how to handle myself. Just take a deep breath. _

She swallowed again feeling that her throat was dry. With caution, careful not to move anything but her head, she glanced down and saw that her foot was covered in what looked like a black cloak. At first she thought maybe Ron had dropped his robe out of the car door, until she realized what it was. Hermione's mouth dropped open fearfully and she let out a horrendously loud scream and jumped back. The cloak lashed out at her and wrapped around her leg, tripping her and pulling her to the ground.

Ron was at the car door in seconds after hearing her scream. He glanced down only able to see her lying on the ground. Then he noticed the strange black figure trying to cover her body.

"Fred, George, I'm jumping down, make sure you stop me from crashing to the ground!"

Fred grinned, "Sure thing, Ron."

Ron took a deep breath and jumped out of the car heading for the ground. He thought he was about to crash but he was suddenly frozen in mid air, three feet from crashing face first. A little ways from him was Hermione who was struggling against the strange black figure.

"Fred! George! Not the freezing spell, I need to get down!"

"Suit yourself," George said feigning innocence.

Ron yelped as he dropped the rest of the way down almost getting the wind knocked out of him. He cursed them under his breath and ran full speed at the black lump on his friend. Not knowing what it was or what to do he tackled it, which ended up with him on the ground instead of Hermione. He tried to hold it to the ground but it slipped through his fingers like liquid and managed to trap him on the ground beneath it. Ron was too stunned to fight back, but he managed to see Hermione scramble to her feet as it smothered his face to block the oxygen from getting into his nose and mouth.

Ron struggled hard, feeling a piece of the silky black thing slip into his mouth and try to lodge itself down his throat. Suddenly, he heard Hermione's voice as he was losing his breath.

"_Expecto Patronus_!"

A beautiful, delicate four-legged horse-like figure appeared in a mist of blinding white light. It charged the black cape down, off of Ron. It sulked away and soon disappeared into the darkness. Quickly, Ron gasped for air in need of oxygen and shakily stood up.

"What in the bloody hell was _that_?!" he shouted, looking very pale.

Hermione tucked her wand back in her robe still looking a bit distressed her self.

"_That _was a Lethifold, Ron."

"A what?" Ron asked, not liking the sound of it all ready.

Hermione sighed with frustration. "Honestly, I don't see how you and Harry have made it this far!"

"Dumb luck," Ron muttered.

Hermione didn't appear to have heard him, instead she launched into an explanation. "A Lethifold is a very rare creature in the form of a black cape. One can barely hear it or see it coming. Centuries ago it was seen only at night and in tropical areas. Whatever it's doing here does not give me a good feeling."

"It didn't seem that dangerous," Ron pointed out, trying to retrieve some of his composure.

Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Oh sure, being only a half inch thick black cape it wouldn't. _If_ you would've read that extra reading assignment we got in Dark Arts class last year you would know a Lethifold can be thicker," she paused, "only after it has digested someone."

Ron's mouth dropped open in horror, and he started making fish-like movements. "T-that thing could've," he gulped, "_eaten _me?"

Hermione nodded intelligently, "Yes, it could've eaten both of us. lucky you did what you did and pulled it off me. The only magic that can be used against it that's known to scare it away is the Patronus charm."

Ron smiled weakly, "I'll have to remember that."

Hermione dug her hands in her hair and sighed. Just then the loud sound of an ignition starting caused them both to look up. The flying car made a few noises and then suddenly disappeared. It reappeared seconds later out of the tree, a few feet above them. Fred and George poked their heads out of their windows waving.

"Hey, this car has a back up system in case it stalls or gets stuck! Wouldn't you know it!"

Ron grinned widely, "I love this car."

He turned back to Hermione who had a grim expression on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"Ron, we have to see Harry," she said sternly. "_Now_."

A firm nod was all he could do for an answer. He trusted Hermione's instincts especially when she was serious, mostly because it had saved them several times in the past. Fred and George lowered the car so they could get back in.

"Full speed to Harry's," Ron told them.

The two nodded wordlessly and sped off quickly before the car could act up again, for whatever reason.

Ten minutes later they had made it without any problems to Harry's house, where he lived with Sirius. Fred and George lowered the car to Harry's bedroom window.

"Look, no bars," Fred pointed out, getting an elbow in the side by George.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home," George commented, noting the darkness of the house.

Hermione frowned and took out her wand. Muttering a spell softly a white mist came out of her wand and settled in front of them. Soon the mist took the shape of numbers letting them know it was six o'clock, around the time they were supposed to be back.

"He wouldn't be asleep," she said as the numbers disappeared.

"Of course not!" Ron said.

"It seems like this whole city is asleep," Hermione said quietly. "Something feels very different, and I don't like it."

Ron glanced out the window wondering why he couldn't sense what she was sensing. It was darker than it should for the summer, and he was sure it wasn't supposed to rain. But Hermione was right, the city seemed...dead quiet.

He shivered inwardly, "Maybe Harry and Sirius are out playing Quidditch, or maybe they're at Hogsmeade," Ron said trying to reassure her.

Hermione looked a little relieved until George spoke.

"Actually, Hogsmeade is closed. I saw the notice when we passed over it."

It was silent for a moment increasing the tenseness in the air. Suddenly, Ron perked up.

"I know! Harry said he and Sirius might help Professor Lu...I mean Remus at Hogwarts sometime."

Hermione nodded with determination, "Let's go there."

"Wait, Hermione! This would be the perfect time to set up Harry's birthday surprise," Ron said.

"We will Ron, I promise. I just have a feeling...I want to see him first and make sure nothing's going on then we'll come back."

Ron stared at her questioningly, "Why, you think something's wrong?"

She didn't answer immediately and instead stared out the window. "I don't know, with our luck something is."

Ron sighed but nodded and sat back in his seat. They had been planning Harry's birthday surprise before summer with Sirius and Remus, and also during their trips. He was so excited because he couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face.

"Shouldn't we stop by my house and let my dad know we're okay?" Ron voiced.

Fred turned to look back at them. "Don't worry, we'll drop you two off at Hogwarts and then go home to let mum and dad know we're not dead."

"Thanks you two," Hermione smiled gratefully.

**XXXXX**

Hogwarts appeared just as dark and quiet as Harry's house. Hermione got the chills which worsened as they approached. She felt a comforting hand on her arm and turned to see Ron smiling at her in order to cheer her up.

"What's wrong?"

She tried to smile to reassure him she was okay but couldn't. Instead she placed her hand on his. "I have a bad feeling."

"It'll be all right, Hermione, you'll see. Even if something did happen while we were gone, Harry's strong. He's much more powerful than before and he survived numerous encounters with the Dark Lord," he said, avoiding saying the name he feared for so long. "Besides, remember, Harry's famous again for finally defeated him once and for all. I seriously doubt anything could be worse than those years we had to help him get through fighting that psychopath."

She smiled thankfully and stared back out the window, knowing that what he was saying was true. But she still couldn't help what her feelings were telling her.

"All right you two, the Gryffindor common room express has arrived!"

Ron and Hermione opened the door as Fred and George steadied the car in front of the high window. Together they pulled out their wands and pointed it at the window.

"_Diffindo_!"

The window burst open and they jumped inside, waving goodbye to Fred and George afterward. Hermione fixed the window and turned around to face Ron.

"Well, that was sure an adventure," Ron said breaking the silence.

Hermione nodded, "Why don't you go see if Harry's in the boys' dormitory. I'll wait here."

Ron grinned and ran up the stairs to the seventh year dorms. Once at the top he paused outside the door almost admiring it.

"Man it feels good to be a seventh year," he smiled imagining how it would be using the dorms once the last year came around.

He placed his fingers around the door knob and opened the door, emitting vibes of excitement. He stepped inside to see the dorms were a little bigger with scarlet silk sheets on the beds. It was probably a treat from Dumbledore for all seventh years. He had done something different for each year and this year it was also that seventh years got one free period, meaning a couple classes, whichever ones they weren't interested in, could be cut short.

During this free period they would be taken to the Quidditch field to practice dueling with friends, or anyone they wanted and put to test everything they learned over the years. Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall, as said during dinner of last year, the night before summer break, would be setting up obstacles and small "mini-adventures" as they called it, to test their skills. They would be rated and judged and hopefully improve each time.

This was a new addition and also an experimentation to see if it worked out. Ron knew the one class he would cut time in, Potions.

Ron's smile slowly faded into a confused frown when he noticed the form was empty. Not even Harry's trunk was lying anywhere, which meant he wasn't staying there, but he wasn't at home. So, where was he? Ron walked back down to where Hermione was waiting. A big smile was plastered on her face until she saw Ron was alone.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged, "Don't know, his stuff's not up there either."

"Maybe we should check the Quidditch field," Hermione suggested, knowing Harry got a new broom from Sirius for an early birthday present.

"I know, why don't we ask Dumbledore!" Ron smiled.

Hermione frowned slightly, "That would work...but he might be at a meeting and we don't know the password to his office..."

Silence reigned over the two of them as they were silent in thought. Dumbledore would surely know if Harry was out somewhere with Sirius.

"Let's see if Madam Pomprey knows where Dumbledore is," Ron suggested. "She's always the first to know what's going on so she can work around the schedule."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Good idea, Ron."

The common room was left behind as they headed to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomprey knew everything going on even when she was busy with patients. Since it was summer she wouldn't be busy with anything.

The Hospital Wing seemed more quiet and eerie than before. Hermione figured it was because there was no one around in the halls. The door was open as they stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Ron immediately wrinkled his nose.

"What is that smell?"

Hermione too looked a little fazed by the strange odor in the air.

"It smells like a potion."

"A potion? Try a hundred potions!" Ron said holding his nose. "It's worse than the potions room!"

They walked in the rest of the way making sure to breathe through their mouths. On a table in the middle of the room were at least ten potion bottles. Ron studied them as he approached the table.

"I wonder what these are for."

Hermione walked over too, looking around for any sign of Madam Pomprey. "Maybe she's testing which potions are better."

Ron snorted, "Hermione, there's no one here to test them on. Besides, her potions are great, she can cure anything."

There was no arguing about that. Hermione knew what miracles she could perform. She smiled in acknowledgment knowing how many times she was helpful in the past.

"I wonder where she could be," Hermione said sitting on one of the beds.

Before Ron could reply they heard rapid footsteps before the door burst open. Madam Pomprey stumbled in carrying about seven more potion bottles in her arms. Her back was turned to them.

"Thanks, Severus!" she shouted out the door. "I won't bother you again with your potion project. I'm just going to see if any of these are able to neutralize the heart. If he's put into suspended animation he might have a better chance."

She nodded as a faint voice replied, and carefully she closed the door with her foot. She almost dropped all the bottles when she saw Ron and Hermione staring at her curiously.

"Ron! Hermione! You startled me! What are you two doing here?" she asked quickly, trying to recompose herself. She didn't wait for them to answer. "Listen," she said walking to the table, " I have lots of work to do, it'd be better if you came back later."

Ron nodded and pointed to the bottles in her arms, "What are those for?"

Madam Pomprey looked down nervously and then back up. "They're for this potion I'm working on. I'm trying to effectively get a neutralizer and it'll take lots of— "

"It's not hard," Hermione interrupted. Her features dark and blazing. "You know how to do a neutralizer Madam Pomprey, I've seen you do it before," she said slowly getting off the bed. "We heard you, you're trying to make a potion that'll put someone in suspended animation."

"What's that?" Ron asked, turning to Hermione.

"One thing it's used for is if a person is on the brink of death and a cure hasn't been found. We learned about Rodby Gallahoo, remember Ron? Last year in Professor McGonagall's class? He had to take a potion to make his body sleep of lie dormant because he had been poisoned by an exotic plant. He slept until the cure was found, twenty years later. But of course a neutralizer isn't effective a lot of the times, depending on the person."

"Oh yeah...I think that was the lecture I fell asleep in," he muttered thoughtfully.

Madam Pomprey looked a little uneasy, "Very good Hermione, now if you two don't mind— "

"Where's Dumbledore?" Hermione interrupted, her voice wavering slightly.

Madam Pomprey hesitated for only a second, "He's at a meeting. He should be back by tomorrow."

Ron nodded and got up to leave. He stopped a foot from the door as he realized Hermione wasn't following.

"Come on Hermione."

Her gaze was harsh, but not meant directly for Madam Pomprey. It was the expression she wore when she was in deep concentration.

"Something's going on," she whispered, never looking away from Madam Pomprey, who looked slightly taken aback. "there's something you're not telling us."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, wondering why she was acting so strange.

Madam Pomprey straightened herself up, "Like what dear?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. She looked away for a moment breaking the intense eye contact. Finally, she turned her head toward the table of potions and looked straight into Madam Pomprey's eyes.

"Why is Dumbledore in a meeting?"

"Because...," Madam Pomprey hesitated. "Because there's something going on with the dark creatures."

"What's going on?"

"Um...I'm not sure I know what you mean," Madam Pomprey looked nervously at them.

Hermione took a deep breath, never blinking. "Where's Harry?" she asked in frustration.

"Hermione, come on! She doesn't know!" Ron exclaimed trying to calm her down.

Hermione looked at them angrily and finally her eyes caught sight of one of the hospital beds that had the curtain closed. She ran at it as Madam Pomprey noticed and tried to put down the bottles and stop her. The curtain sprang aside as Madam Pomprey yelled for her to stop and as Ron stood transfixed. Suddenly, it was very quiet. Madam Pomprey had cupped her hands over her mouth and Ron and Hermione looked petrified, as if they had seen a basilisk. On the bed with blank open eyes, lie Harry, pale and still. His chest was barely rising and his mouth was slightly open, but his lips were pale just like his face.

Hermione's eyes had widened so large Madam Pomprey was sure they'd fall out. Ron too looked on the verge of collapse. Hermione suddenly ran forward and knelt by his die taking one of his cold hands in hers. Ron slowly advanced toward the bed with unblinking eyes as he stared at Harry lying there looking barely alive. When Hermione finally looked back up her eyes were flooding with tears.

"What happened?" she barely choked out.

She had to bite her lip to keep from crying. Ron too slowly turned and stared at Madam Pomprey expectantly. Madam Pomprey brought her hands down as she inwardly sighed in defeat. They deserved an explanation now.

"You better sit down."

**XXXXX**

Another book was tossed to the floor to join an all ready large pile of books scattered around. Sirius rubbed his eyes in frustration. Remus peered over at him from across the table over the book he was looking over. They were currently sitting in the library trying to find a clue or something to help them. It was no use, there was nothing to help them with Harry's condition.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius whispered desperately, placing his hands over his face.

Remus sighed and closed the book he was reading, gently setting it down.

"We're doing everything we can, Sirius. All we can do now is hope Harry's strong enough to over come it."

Sirius looked up at him with a desperate expression that showed he couldn't believe Harry would pull through something like that. Whatever happened to him was carefully planned, or intended to happen, it wasn't by accident. Sirius was beginning to think everything from day one wasn't an accident.

The chair moved back as Remus scooted back to stand up. He put the last book neatly on a pile of other books he looked through.

"Ron and Hermione should be back from their trip. They're probably on their way to your place to see Harry," Remus spoke softly.

Sirius looked down and shook his head, "We can't let them see him like that."

Remus nodded in agreement, "We'll have to meet them there and somehow make up an excuse for Harry's absence, just for now."

Sirius stood up finally, "I know, but first let me check on Harry..."

Remus put a comforting smile on and nodded. They walked up to the Hospital Wing and opened the door expecting to see Madam Pomprey busying herself with stabilizing potions. Instead they were greeted with the sight of Madam Pomprey, Ron and Hermione all sitting around Harry's bed. They turned just as Madam Pomprey finished talking to them. Sirius' mouth had dropped to the floor as he mouthed words but made no sound.

Madam Pomprey quickly jumped up, "Sirius, Remus, I can explain. They just— "

Sirius silenced her by lifting up his hand. He walked to Harry's bed and knelt on the other side, taking Harry's other hand. Remus followed shortly after, putting a hand on Madam Pomprey's shoulder and nodding. She nodded solemnly and sat back down. Sirius held Harry's hand tighter and kept his eyes on his Godson's face.

"How long ago did you guys arrive?" he asked quietly, his voice a little hoarse and sounding like he hadn't been getting much sleep.

"Not too long ago," Ron answered since Hermione seemed to have lost her voice after Madam Pomprey had explained to them everything that had been going on, as far as she knew.

He nodded slowly. Finally he looked up at Madam Pomprey.

"How's he doing?"

Madam Pomprey glanced down at her hands and shook her head. "The stabilizing potion I gave him before was the strongest synthesis I'm able to create. It won't last much longer."

Sirius' eyes dimmed as Hermione squeezed Harry's hand tighter.

Sirius took a deep breath, "Can you give him more?"

Madam Pomprey shook her head still looking down, "I'm afraid it won't help. That's why I was going to try and make a potion to put him in suspended animation, but I fear I won't even have enough time for that. From what I can tell...he only has a little more than a half hour to live."

Hermione choked on a sob and covered her mouth with her free hand. Ron bit his lip and kept his eyes on the bed unable to look at any of them. Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat but couldn't find anything to say. He couldn't even shed any tears, he was too shocked. After everything Harry had been through, this was it.

Remus remained quiet, his features dark and melancholy. Madam Pomprey stood up and brushed her apron.

"I'll go tell the others," she said quiet, her voice shaking slight, and headed to the door.

The room was filled with a depressed silence as they all wondered how it happened so fast. How Harry, the Boy Who Lived, several times in fact, the one boy who defeated the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, was now going to die in a matter of a short period of time. There were so many questions buzzing around, like how and why. Just as she approached the door to go tell the teachers the news, the door opened. To her surprise, Snape walked in, his black robe looking a little wrinkled and smelling strongly of potions.

"Professor Snape!" she looked taken aback. Her eyes lowered, "I was just coming to tell the teacher's horrible news. It's Potter, he's— "

"A bit stubborn for a boy famous for surviving, if you ask me," Snape interrupted, his arms coolly crossed over his chest.

"What did you say!?" Sirius stood up just as Remus grabbed his arm.

Snape turned and saw Ron and Hermione looking like they had been told they wouldn't graduate.

"Granger, Weasley, what a nice surprise. Come to cheer Mr. Potter on I presume."

"Professor!" Madam Pomprey exclaimed, clearly appalled by his behavior. "He's on his death bed!"

"He doesn't care!" Sirius growled angrily. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

Snape walked toward the group of them. "Save your breath, Black," he said walking passed him and Remus.

He approached the bed where Hermione was holding Harry's hand tightly and glaring daggers at him. Ron was all ready standing up ready to attack him if he said one more word. Before any of them could get a first take at him, Snape pulled out a small bottle filled with a lavender colored liquid.

"What is that Severus?" Madam Pomprey asked looking at the unusual concoction.

Snape looked at them with forced amusement, "The cure, so to speak."

"Cure?! I thought there was no cure!" Ron retorted hotly, still glaring at him as if he was holding poison.

Snape stared back at him coldly, "Well, Mr. Weasley, if you paid attention in my class you might have learned a thing or two. There is no cure for what Potter has gotten himself into, but there is a way to combine synthesis, believe me when I say it's the trickiest part about potions and only experts like myself can do it.

"This potion will unblock the dark realm leaving a small hole so that there's a tiny chance Potter can escape it, but," he paused looking at all their shocked faces, "in order for him to find it you all must lead him to it."

"How?" Sirius asked.

Snape half sneered with amusement, "I don't know everything, Black, you'll have to figure that out for yourselves."

He placed the bottle by Harry's bed stand and turned to leave.

"Why you...," Sirius growled as he passed.

Snape turned, folding his hands casually in front of him, "My, my Black, not thankful are we? Maybe you need a class or two on _swallowing ones pride_."

With that he turned and left. Sirius was still glaring at his retreating form.

"I can't believe it," Hermione spoke up breaking the silence, "this is the second time Snape has saved Harry's life."

Sirius scowled in denial and quickly grabbed the potion. He tilted Harry's head back and carefully let the liquid slide down his throat.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"That's easy, Ron, Snape told us."

Sirius snorted but didn't say anything. Hermione chose to ignore him.

"He said we have to 'lead him' to us, so we just have to call out to him. If we concentrate really hard and try and get deep into his mind I'm sure it'll work!" she smiled.

Madam Pomprey too had a big grin on her face, along with a few tears, "I'll go tell them the good news."

She then opened the door and rushed out, finally glad something was going right, and left them there to help Harry out of his world of darkness.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	17. A Light in the Dark

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 16:**** A Light in the Dark**

The streets were crowded with unsuspecting people going about their daily activities. Among the crowd of people was a figure standing still watching them. The woman had long black hair and deep ocean blue eyes, hidden behind a pair of shades. The sun appeared to be hidden by some invisible cloud, which blocked most of the luminous rays that would've come down upon the earth. At a glance up to the sky, Melarna saw the eclipse almost half way across the sun. Because of the now cloudless sky more people were noticing it. Not that it mattered anyway, she smiled. Like all of the muggles they were staring at it in awe, not even the slightest bit suspicious what would happen once the whole world was in complete darkness...

Her lips curled into a malevolent smile, "Worthless muggles."

She walked by them, staring with hungry eyes. The piercing gaze was covered by her sunglasses to conceal her identity. For she was on a very important mission for a _very _important person. They only reason she would even step foot in _their _world was for _him_. Before long she arrived at a beautiful ivory fountain where two large sculptured dolphins were pouring out clear blue-tinted water. She stepped up to it, glanced around to make sure she had no on lookers, and then took off her shades.

"It's Mel," she whispered.

The dolphin's eyes, though hardly noticeable seemed to glow eerily before she suddenly vanished.

The streets were dark and damp, with the smell of excitement. The shops were open late to celebrate the beginning of a new rise. This was Knockturn Alley, where Melarna appeared. As she walked to the meeting place, she was congratulated and hand-shaken by almost everyone she passed. The attention was more than welcomed to her, but she remained smirking with pleasure on the inside.

A small pub lay further ahead, one of the most crowded pubs in Knockturn Alley. With so many people talking at once no one would successfully be able to evesdrop on anyone. It was the safest place to converse if there were any enemies among them, which she no doubt thought there were. Ever since the Order had come back it had been hard for them to plan properly, but since the last defeat of Lord Voldemort the Order had been called off again, especially with Arthur Weasley as Minister. Once things changed a muggle lover as Minister would not be allowed. He'd have to be disposed of to make room for a whole new Minister...One more powerful than any could imagine.

"Mel!"

She turned, the sinister smirk still planted on her face. In the far corner of the pub sat at least ten people, all wearing black hooded cloaks. It wasn't that unknown for most to conceal their identities. Melarna cautiously looked around before approaching the table and sitting down to join them. She knew about half of them. Across her was the infamous Lucius Malfoy, the man with enough power to claim himself Dark Lord, if there wasn't one all ready, growing stronger, more powerful and more desperate...

Her eyes, sparkling blue and ever watchful scanned the area. A figure wrapped in a deep bluish-silver robe, veiled with a light silver silk material over the nose and mouth, stood walking toward a table. The eyes were covered by the hood of the robe. The figure appeared to have been meeting someone there because a woman was waiting at a table nearby.

Melarna's eyes narrowed, causing her pupils to dilate, slowly and unnoticed they flattened, taking the shape of skinny slits, like cat eyes. Almost instantly she could see the stranger carrying a wand, but bearing no other weapons or signs that they might be working for the Order. If they were it was highly dangerous to walk around there with just a wand and no back-up. The woman sitting down Melarna knew, she was one who worked with the worst kind, not as bad as working for the Dark Lord himself.

They were known as _Dark Dealers_, selling the most illegal and powerful substances around, a lot of the supplies being ancient. Though these dealers were growing scarce since the last time the Order came together, the time when Lord Voldemort had been taking over sections of Europe one by one until he came to the house that met his defeat...

Feeling better, she turned back to the group, silently folding her arms on the table looking business-like to those around but meaning it in a challenging sort of way.

"Well?" she asked finally, her voice cold and demanding.

Around the table several of the men glanced at one another before looking back at her. Finally, one of the men to her right turned to her, his eyes barely visible beneath his hood.

"We couldn't get it," he whispered fearfully.

Melarna's eyes darkened to their deepest shade in a most threatening way.

"What do you mean you couldn't get it!?" she hissed dangerously, scanning the lot of them. "He is expecting it _tonight_."

"Yes, well, that illegal..._item _he wants is very hard to come by."

She turned toward the leering voice looking into Malfoy's cold gray eyes. Her disliking for him grew, though the respect of his ability with others, namely bribing and the fact that he was well respected in the Death Eater ring, remained.

Melarna carefully studied him before speaking.

"You may think you're all paid up with the Dark Lord, Malfoy, but you'll find he knows each of us a lot better than you think. If you don't try very hard to please him, you may find yourself lower than you can imagine."

Malfoy's eyebrow rose in amusement, "Well, Mel, the Dark Lord also knows when we've tried our best."

Melarna glared at him but didn't respond. He was a man who always looked for the easiest way out. The chair screeched as she slid back and stood up staring at each of them coldly.

"That's quite all right. I'll just tell him the truth," her lips curled into a wide smirk. "Never let a man do a woman's job."

With that she turned on her heel and walked out. Several people in the pub snickered loudly, making Malfoy scowl darkly. The veiled figure nearby watched with unblinking eyes.

**XXXXX**

The tall, elaborate building stood just how she remembered it. It had only taken a minute to disapparate, but there was now strong dark magic protecting it. The walls a darker shade, eerie and just how the Ministry of Magic should look like. If he had accomplished his next step, which she had no doubt he did, he should've unlocked the secret code to get into the heart of the Ministry. Most didn't know the Ministry was actually larger than Hogwarts, not with all the floors but hundreds of rooms holding special assortments.

The heart of the Ministry was a huge room, looking slightly like a ballroom. An ivory floor with a golden emblem bearing the Ministry sat in the center. It was a room that had nothing in its large space except one thing: it held a secret. Something that most wanted to discover. Had the Ministry existed in Salazar Slytherin's time that would've been his first priority.

Several of the Ministry members were corrupted, sure, some of them as cowardly as Fudge had been, but the Ministry _building_ held powers unimaginable. Seers' prophecies, whenever or wherever predicted, were captured in small round glass balls and held for safe keeping if they ever had to hear it again. Information not shown to anyone's eyes held truth about each individual in the world. But the room, the ivory sanctuary held something bigger...something better than a prophecy or information. It held a power, a power the Ministry wanted kept from everyone else.

She approached the main entrance, taking deep breaths. Although she was more loyal than any of the Death Eaters sitting in the pub, she was still nervous about going to report, especially when the idiots he had as "loyal" servants screwed up.

"It's Melarna to report," she said to the door.

She heard a whoosh as the curses lifted to let her in. She walked down the red carpeted hallway, turning right, away from the statue of Merlin leading to the lowest part of the Ministry and walked to the wall. Usually finding the heart of the Ministry was impossible, but not anymore. She put her hand on the wall. Sparks of blue surrounded her hand to figure her identity before disappearing, revealing a large, round golden platform that was floating in mid air. There were no lights anywhere except from the dimness coming from down below. Smiling, Melarna took a step forward. What looked like air was an invisible walkway to the golden platform. When she reached it a set of controls appeared in front of her. A cool calm voice echoed throughout the secret elevator.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic's protective chamber to the Orb room. Only authorized aurors and Ministry members allowed. Please remember to keep away from the edges of the platform at all times."

The platform jolted slightly as it detached from the invisible walkways to give more room. Melarna stood in the center of the platform waiting patiently. Almost instantly the platform dropped own flying toward the center of the building. Only a minute or two later it slowed down floating down to the ivory floor below where it stopped a half a foot from the ground. Melarna stepped off and waited for it to go back up before walking toward the front of the room to where a large Irish-styled cushioned red chair stood.

Melarna approached slowly trying to hide the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she came within five feet of the chair she knelt down to the floor, her hair trailing across her shoulders as she bowed her head. She took another deep breath before licking her lips.

"My lord, I have come to tell you of our progress so far," she spoke loud and clear. It was weak to show fear to him. "We have sent the Dementors to distract the Ministry while you are preparing for when the eclipse takes full effect."

No sound came, no interruption so she continued. "We thought you might want to know, my lord, that several of the creatures that have gotten past the shields to the muggle world are attempting to capture muggles to save them for later," she spoke with a small smirk playing at her lips. "If...if you want...after you've accomplished your goal, I...we could take you to watch the muggles be eaten alive and—"

"Have you retrieved it?" A cold high voice spoke from behind the chair.

Melarna shivered inwardly, she wasn't sure how he'd react even though it wasn't her job to retrieve it only bring it to him.

"Master, I told you I should've handled it, I swear I had no ide—"

"Then you don't have it," the voice interrupted coldly.

Melarna opened her eyes not realizing she had shut them and lifted her head slightly. A tall, thin cloaked figure stood and walked out from behind hte chair, towering over her but still about four feet away. The long silky black robe, lined with green around the edges, swept almost gracefully around his thin body covering past his feet. A large fancy _**S**_ was imprinted on his chest to the left made of silver and green thread, specifically picked off of Seers' heads. She remembered because it was a gift from all of his most loyal Death Eaters. Above the _**S**_ was a gold crown to symbolize him as the heir of Slytherin.

Another silver threaded symbol was on the back of the robe, though she couldn't see it at the moment. It was about the size of her fist and was the symbol of the Dark Lord himself. His aura was much more intoxicating now that he had been revived with Harry Potter's powers and life essence. The brat deserved it for causing her master so much devestation and suffering. If he wasn't dead, she'd surely make him suffer until there was no way he'd ever come back...

She bowed her head lower, "No master."

Her voice was full of bitterness and regret. She wanted to please him, become the very first most loyal and trustworthy woman follower by his side. That was her dream...her _desire_.

"I'm sorry my lord. I'll do anything you ask me to...," she trailed off.

She could feel the intenseness of his gaze. She tilted her head to see a pair of gleaming red eyes that were just visible beneath the hood. The cloak swayed as he took a silent step forward.

"You have failed to bring me what I asked," he hissed staring at her with merciless eyes.

Melarna nodded trying her best not to whimper. He wasn't very forgiving and she knew that.

"Master I...I talked to Malfoy and the rest of them and they said they couldn't get it...that it was too hard, I tried to tell them it was important, but Malfoy he—"

"Silence!" he hissed, pointing his wand at her. "_Crucio!_"

A high-pitched scream erupted throughout the empty room, echoing off the walls as Melarna twitched on the floor screaming with pain as every bone in her body flared, feeling as if she was on fire. When it finally lifted she was shaking so hard she could barely keep herself bowing without collasping. She bit her lip hard to keep from whimpering or showing any signs of weakness.

Voldemort put his wand gently back in his robe and walked forward.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Melarna!" he said, leaving the tone in his voice threatening.

She quivered harder and nodded, bowing lower so he couldn't see the tears trailing down her cheeks. It wasn't that she was mad or hurt by him, she was disappointed that she couldn't please him, that her goal was at a farther reach. Malfoy was always a jerk but he was right, the item Voldemort wanted was very rare and hardly traceable, so she couldn't blame any of them. She would have to take her anger elsewhere...on someone her lord wouldn't mind.

_Harry Potter..._

Yes, Harry Potter was the perfect person to take all her anger out. Unfortunately, he was dead, as far as she knew. It was almost impossible to survive a mind curse like that. No one had survived it before, except for one old sorcerer thousands of years ago who ended up going crazy afterwards.

_But he has family...and friends. I wonder what they sound like when they're screaming in pain..._

Melarna almost laughed out loud, but bit her tongue. She would have her revenge later. Voldemort would be so proud of her if she brought him the closest friends and family of Harry Potter. If Potter's friends and family died along with him, her lord would be ten times more feared than even fifteen years ago when he had been so close to successfully achieving his goal.

"No matter," Voldemort's cold voice broke through her thoughts, "I'll find a way to get it. In the meantime tell Lucius and my other loyal followers to head to Griffin Town."

"Griffin Town, why there?" she asked weakly.

"I may not have the main item I desire, but there is another ingredient I need...And you will lead them there to find me it."

"Of course master, what is it you wish?" she asked more bravely, thankful she was getting a second chance.

She couldn't see Voldemot's cruel smile on his face as he came within a foot to her.

"I need a sacrifice...a _child_," he said softly.

Melarna almost lifted her head up in surprise but caught herself, "A child? Just any child?"

"Not just any child. They have to be orphened at least for five years now. They cannot be muggle born because they must possess some powers."

"So...they can be half then?"

"Yes...And they must have the ability of sight," he said pacing in front of her.

"Like a Seer?" she asked more bravely.

Voldemort stopped and turned to her, smiling. "Yes, that is exactly what we need. Find this child for me and I will retrieve the item myself."

"Yes master," she said bowing and crawling to approach him. She kissed the hem of his robes and bowed again.

Voldemort stood back up looking satisfied, "You are able to disapparate now, go right away and do not fail me again!"

She nodded and disappeared as quickly as she came.

**XXXXX**

The small Hospital Wing was feeling more crowded as Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Lupin waited for the potion to take effect. So far, Harry only looked paler rather than better. Ron glanced at Hermione with a concerned look.

"Are you sure we should trust Snape?"

Hermione sighed and looked up at him still holding Harry's hand tightly.

" He's our only hope, Ron. Besides, he helped Lupin," she said glancing toward Remus who was talking with Madam Pomprey at the moment.

Sirius remained silent, starring at his Godson as if it were all his fault. Harry was still freezing and laying there looking lifeless. His eyes were blank and distant, as if he were floating around somewhere away from his body...lost, unable to find his way back. If only Sirius had stood firmly on his first answer, if only Dumbledore and Remus hadn't convinced him...

_Dumbledore...he must've known something bad was going to happen, but why did he let Harry go then? I've got to talk to him...Harry's told me before Dumbledore knows these things and that he has reasons for doing them, but I see no reason for him to let my Godson die!_

There were too many unexplained questions, but he had to keep it to the back of his mind so he could focus on Harry. He wouldn't believe his Godson was dead...It wasn't possible, or fair, but Remus was right. They had to keep their hopes up if Harry was going to make it.

_If and only if Snape's potion works, I might apologize to him for getting into his face._

"Sirius?"

He looked up solemnly to see Ron and Hermione staring at him, looking as grim as ever.

"What is it Hermione?" he asked, without any real emotion in his voice.

She glanced down nervously as if she had upset him.

"D-do you think we should try calling out to him? That's w-what Snape said to do..."

Her nervous glance lifted to him but he didn't look away from Harry's face, nor did he feel angry.

"Sure."

Hermione and Ron shared surprised expressions before bending closer to Harry. Sirius followed suit.

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" Hermione said into his ear. "Please follow my voice, Harry. We need you..."

She paused for a moment before continuing, "Please Harry, the world is in great danger. Please come back to us..."

There was silence before she tired it several more times. Twenty minutes passed and still nothing. No movement, no reaction, no change. Finally, Hermione stopped looking worriedly up at Ron and Sirius and also at Remus who heard her speaking and came over.

Ron licked his dry lips, pushing his red hair out of his face.

"Maybe if we try it together. He might not be able to hear just your voice."

"Good idea," she brightened.

Together they both held Harry's hand begging him to wake up.

"Come on, Harry, your new broomstick is waiting!" Ron exclaimed.

"What about N.E.W.T.s!" Hermione said.

Ron suddenly wheeled around at her and glared.

"Hermione! We want him to wake up not go farther into oblivion!" he snapped.

Hermione glared back at him, "Well, it's still important Ron!"

Before Ron could retort Sirius put his hands between them to get them to snap back to reality.

"We're trying to save Harry, remember? Not try to dislodge you from each other's throats," Sirius said dryly.

Ron closed his mouth quickly and looked down, the tips of his ears turning red. Hermione too couldn't look up at them.

"Yeah, well it's not working," Ron mumbled.

Remus seated himself beside Sirius, staring at them more calmly, but grim.

"Why don't we all call out to him. Maybe if he hears all of us it might reach him," Remus suggested.

Ron and Hermione looked up and nodded hopefully. They clasped Harry's hand tighter, then the four of them began talking to Harry, asking and pleading him to return to them. Madam Pomprey watched sadly from the sidelines, inwardly praying Harry still had a chance. By her medical clock he was supposed to be gone five minutes ago.

**XXXXX**

The silence was a never ending calmness that soothed his aching body. He had been in so much pain before, now he just felt nothing, only emptiness. It was cold and dark, too dark to see anything, not that it would have mattered. His eyes were closed, had been for what felt like years.

It was a strange sensation. It was like he was frozen—his body was unable to move. He could feel something holding him close as his arms remained wrapped around his legs. It was like he was dreaming, but he was also aware of how he was.

The darkness had swallowed him from the moment he had heard his Godfather's last words. Now he wanted to be left alone. Even when he had woken to see his friends standing over him, he could feel the emptiness rising inside of him. He was alone and he always had been. No one ever understood him. How could they possibly know what he was going through?

He knew why he felt the way he did, why he was there...He was deserted. They didn't care about him, nobody did. He was alone, alone wallowing in the dark coldness that enveloped him. He had no friends, no family...the world expected him to risk his life for anyone and for any cause, but when one person said something bad about him, suddenly everyone believed that.

Everything was a lie, his life was a lie. It was clear to him how people treated him, even like the Dursleys had, that he was only living to rid the world of Voldemort. When he did, everyone turned against him.

While he was floating in darkness his memories passed before him, even with his eyes closed. The first vision had been when he was seven and chased up the tree by his Aunt Marge's dog. He had been nine going to the same school as Dudley, friendless and picked on in the halls by Dudley and his friends. He was ten, lonely and always forgotten, sitting in the small cupboard during his birthday, wishing the next would be his last. When his eleventh birthday came around he had thought it was a dream come true. Even in his fist year, after all the hardships, loneliness and pain, he had appreciated his newly found fame and popularity.

It hadn't lasted long. After his first year it started going downhill. He was ridiculed and mocked in the Daily Prophet, first by Malfoy and the Slytherins, then by Rita Skeeter, then as time moved on the members of the Ministry of Magic themselves called him "mad" and "unstable", and a liar. He had never lied, he had never killed or hurt anyone, nor had he ever thought ill of the Ministry of Magic, with the exception of Fudge. He had risked his life countless times against Voldemort and tried to constantly protect Hogwarts and his friends...

That was never enough. Besides all the torturous memories of being accused of being the heir to Slytherin, trying to kill Justin with the snake, killing Cedric and being a heartless and inconsiderate temporary "boyfriend" to Cho, a cold far away voice kept telling him he was worthless. The voice echoed softly around him. It had been stronger when he first felt himself surrounded by darkness. It reminded him that he was misunderstood, alone, capable of doing great things but held back by everyone just for their own benefit.

He had been confused at first, looking around the empty, cold space, but soon had realized the voice was right. Why should he continue to fight? What reason was there to not give up and rest his aching body and mind from the harsh expectations of everyone around him? Didn't they think or care how he would feel? The more he thought about it, the more he believed it until he began to get drowsy. Now, he could barely hold his head up at all, his eyes hadn't opened for endless hours.

There was still some uncertainty inside him, though growing weaker and smaller each second. What would happen to him if he fell asleep? Would he wake up in the cold dark space alone? Would he wake up in the boys' dormitory? Or...would he die?

Strangely, after going through his life's memories sitting in the dark with no one there to tell him it wasn't real...that he hadn't been betrayed by those he loved and trusted..., without that he felt he no longer cared what happened. Perhaps he would fall asleep curled up in a tight ball dreaming what he wanted his future to be. Maybe his parents were waiting for him to finally give in, to realize he had done his duty and separated Voldemort from his wand, defeating him once and for all, and to finally go to them where he belonged...

He could feel the weight of his arms drooping to his sides. The coldness was disappearing, but he didn't feel warm. He felt nothing, like he was numb. The voice was growing quieter as he grew weaker, he was so tired. It was time to give in...

"_Harry!"_

The sudden sound echoed against the empty non existant walls. It was far away but loud enough to bring the coldness and feeling back, the sensation of awareness and reality.

Harry could feel his eyes more heavy than he remembered them being, but slowly he lifted them open. Again he was greeted by the darkness...an empty vacuum of space that only made him relive his haunting memories each time he realized where he was. Had it been his imagination? Had he created the voice because he wasn't ready to move on? Could the voice really have been his friend Ron's? He hadn't heard it in so long...

_No, it's all in my head. Why would he be here now? Where was he when I was being told everything was my fault...when Sirius told me to stay at the Durlseys?_

Harry knew it wasn't real. About a while ago, he wasn't sure how long since time no longer felt important, he had felt a strange light tingling sensation that shivered throughout his body. It had been warm and inviting, different than the cold, dreary space he had been in for so long. It had only been a tiny shimmer of hope though, he convinced himself. It had lasted only five seconds and then the cold and loneliness came back. He remembered he was alone, always alone.

His eyelids felt heavy again as the energy was once again drained from his already weak body. His eyes were almost closed...

"_Please...come back!"_

Harry's eyes snapped back open, wider than before. Another echoing voice, sounding similar to Hermione's when she was pleading with Ron and him to study, only it sounded louder than the last voice. He shook his head, clearing his mind again so he wasn't thinking of anything, only his peace and quiet. It was getting harder, especially since he wasn't used to just thinking of himself. It was strange though...the cold voice he had heard from the beginning was gone, or at least he couldn't hear it.

He held his legs closer to his body so he could again fall asleep, but he was awake now. He didn't feel he had the strength to move but his eyes didn't want to close. It was as if, even through all the hardtimes and pain, the feeling of always being misunderstood even by his friends and family, he wanted to hear them. He wanted to forget all the horrible memories and sit in the comfy chair in front of the common room fireplace, eat the delicious food in the Great Hall, fly through the air on his new broom—

"_You don't deserve the fake happiness they give you! They always want to take your happiness away!" _the cold voice came back, not as strong as before, but still loud.

Harry hadn't realized he was standing up now, almost expecting the darkenss to disappear. The faint smile on his face faded as the dark memories started coming back, as they always did after he heard the voice. He could see Cedric's dead, blank eyes looking up at him, the jealous, disgusted look Ron gave him when Ron told him he only wanted attention, Dumbledore's rigid face as he looked away, not wanting to lock gazes with him, only ignore him as if he didn't exist...

Then it was gone, and he wasn't tired. He was breathing deeply, almost as though he had run a long way and he felt more vulnerable standing in the dark waiting for his friends to call him. Was he dreaming? Stumbling forward, dragging his feet he walked out, trying to see if they were going to call him again. It wasn't his imagination...was it? He had been alone for so long that he missed the feeling of being in their presence. When the voices didn't come back Harry shivered and collapsed where he was. He could feel his eyes watering but he couldn't cry.

"_You're worthless...," _the cold voice hissed close enough that it sounded like it was next to his ear. _"Rest...Give in...There's no reason to fight. No one loves you, you're all alone like you have always been..."_

"Their comfort was all a lie," Harry whispered, finishing the last sentence the voice continued to say.

"_No one loves you..," _the voice hissed.

Harry shivered again and closed his eyes.

"_Harry don't die! You can't die, I won't let you!"_

Harry jumped up suddenly with a burst of energy he didn't know he had.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted into the darkness. Now it was his Godfather. They loved him, he knew it...he could _feel _it. Sirius did care...He always had.

A smile crept onto Harry's face as he closed his eyes remembering how Sirius had come to watch him play Quidditch, risking his own life to do so. How he visited Harry in the fire giving him suggestions on how to approach the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament. Sirius always tried to be there despite the risks of being seen and sent to Azkaban, or worse...given a kiss from a Dementor like Fudge had wanted.

"Sirius, I'm here!" Harry shouted looking up into the darkness.

"_Harry!" _this time it was Remus' voice.

The voices were beginning to grow louder. He could almost feel them nearby. The cold voice had been covered up by the sounds of the people he cared about.

"_Please Harry!" _Hermione's voice echoed loudly.

"_What about Quidditch, don't desert me!" _Ron's voice bellowed.

"_Harry, wake up! For me, for your parents...for everyone!" _Sirius' voice pleaded.

Harry again had tears in his eyes but from relief and happiness he now felt. His friends cared about him, they all did. Maybe he was the one to misunderstand them.

"Help me!" Harry screamed. "I want out! I want to be with you again! GET ME OUT!"

The moment Harry's scream rang out among the dark and cold a small glistening light appeared above him, a short distance away. Slowly, but surely Harry began jogging toward it, at first with a limp but getting stronger with each step. The light was getting bigger as he got closer. He had to keep running. The shadows around him lashed out hungrily, wanting him to stay there in the darkness, but he wouldn't. His friends needed him. Sirius needed him.

Suddenly he heard a soft hissing. At first he thought it was the cold voice again...maybe it was. Whatever it was, it didn't sound happy.

Harry ran closer and closer feeling as if he could reach out and touch the light. He jumped up, using his Quidditch instincts he trusted so well, out of the grasps of the darkness. He reached his hand up to the light, the feeling of warmth, love and happiness within his grasp. Before he had even touched it he knew he was not alone anymore.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	18. The Problems Begin

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 17**: **The Problems Begin**

_Happy. _That was the only thought able to come to his mind. The memories, the nightmares he went through that had been swarming so close in the dark were long forgotten. It was comforting, warm and inviting, like an endless bliss floating through his veins...

Harry scrunched his eyes though they were still shut. He could suddenly feel hot and cold flashes running throughout his body. The feeling of weightlessness left as he felt the feeling in his fingers coming back, then his legs and slowly everywhere else. He moved his fingers, bending and flexing them to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

His eyes were still shut but he listened closely for any noises. He thought he could hear a faint sound close by. Carefully Harry rose his hand to touch his face. He felt a bit cool but he was no longer numb. He could feel..._everything_. His lips stretched as a smile overcame his face. It felt like so long since he had felt anything.

Harry realized his eyes were still closed. His eyelids felt heavier than they had even in the dark place that was so cold and lonely. At first Harry couldn't see anything, like his pupils had just disappeared even though his eyes had now opened. He blinked and soon a blurry vision of the Hospital Wing came into view.

Harry reached over to the small bureau next to the bed for his glasses, but they weren't there. Harry pushed himself into a sitting position to get a better look on the table and held his breath at the sight that greeted him. Sirius had his head on the end of the bed snoring softly. That explained the sound Harry had heard. Across from Sirius was Hermione who also had her head on the bed with her arms sprawled beside her. Harry could feel his eyes watering as he saw Ron snoring, a little more loudly than Sirius, in the chair beside Hermione, with his head resting on his arm. Remus was there too resting quietly in the chair beside Ron's.

Harry barely noticed the large smile on his face as he carefully crawled out of the bed. They had stood beside the bed, probably getting barely any sleep, waiting for Harry to wake up. They all cared about him just as much as he cared for them. That voice hissing to him in the darkness lied to him, and now everything was clear again. Harry remembered what happened in the Ministry, how he had been tricked into seeing illusions of his worst fears.

_Voldemort..._

Harry's eyes widened. How long had he been like that? Had Sirius seen Voldemort when he went to get Harry? Suddenly, all the good feelings vanished as reality hit him. Voldemort had done that for a reason, he always had a reason for his actions. He needed Harry out of the way, but what could he possibly be planning this time around? He didn't have his wand and all of the Death Eaters who stood beside him a few years back were all in Azkaban. Now Fudge was dead too, so unless there were some other Death Eaters the Ministry _and _Dumbledore didn't know about, Voldemort was working alone this time.

_Even if he somehow could do whatever he's planning alone, I survived whatever curse he used against me. Does he know I'm alive? Will that ruin his plans?_

Harry paused in his thinking replaying past events when Voldemort had been coming to power. Most of the time it was Harry who was his main target since he usually stood in the way of Voldemort's goals. He was always at the top of the list...

But was this time the same? Harry hadn't felt Voldemort's presence, which was very strange. After his fifth year he could always feel Voldemort's emotions so he knew how powerful he was. He defeated Voldemort again last year and then he couldn't feel anything, it was like his scar went numb. He couldn't even feel Voldemort's presence in Mr. Weasley's office at the Ministry, but what did that mean?

Perhaps Voldemort _was _dead and he was just a spirit trying to finish off Harry, maybe that's why Harry couldn't sense him. But then again, Voldemort had eternal life, he _couldn't _die. And once again, Voldemort had failed to kill Harry, so his plans were most likely ruined. But why did Harry feel it was too easy? He still couldn't feel anything in his scar, no sign if Voldemort was still alive or around planning something. He needed to speak with Dumbledore as soon as possible.

Harry rubbed his eyes to try and clear the blurriness even though he knew it wouldn't help. Where were his glasses? Did they take them away because they thought he really wouldn't wake up? Had they thought he was...

A soft grumbling caught Harry's attention. He turned and looked down past all the hospital beds and noticed that a small cushioned chair had been placed in the corner at the end of the room. No doubt someone had magically summoned it there. Harry could just make out a figure snoozing calmly in it. He approached it, getting closer until he could've reached out and touched it. He squinted, trying to make out who it was. He saw a white hat on the top of the person's head and knew right away it was Madam Pomprey. Even she had probably exhausted herself trying to help save him.

Another small smile crossed Harry's lips. Because of his lack of vision he didn't notice a slight stir of movement behind him. A head of bushy hair rose up slightly making no sound. The figure rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back out of her face. She glanced at Sirius who was dead asleep and then at Ron who was snoring softly. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes, remembering why they were there. She turned ready to stay put for endless hours holding Harry's hand and...

She realized there was no hand. Harry was gone. Did they take him away? Was he really...

_No, it can't be. Harry's too strong, he'd make it. Oh please, please, let me be dreaming!_

Hermione jumped up as fresh tears welled in her eyes. She could feel her body shaking with fear at the thought that one of her best friends was gone. If there had been a mirror around she probably would've looked deathly pale and sick, but it was the stress of watching Harry on his death bed then waking to find she couldn't even say goodbye.

_Panicking won't help, _a strong voice in the back of her mind told her. _If I find Madam Pomprey she'll know what happened to Harry. _

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself, feeling the color come back to her face. She was glad she had a voice of reason. Madam Pomprey surely wouldn't have given up on Harry so quickly. She might've even taken Harry down into the dungeons to see if Snape had more of that potion he had made. Hermione momentarily wondered how long Snape had worked on that potion, brewing it and mixing just the right amount and the right ingredients until he was sure it would help Harry. So far it hadn't shown any signs of improvement, but Hermione knew if there was anyone in the world who knew potions like the back of their hand, it'd be Professor Snape.

Hermione nodded to herself as a reassurance, trying to think where Madam Pomprey could be. Then she remembered the last time she had seen her, before she had fallen asleep on the bed, she had been summoning a small blue cushioned chair to take a rest. Hermione had also been thinking of doing that but she wanted to be able to hold Harry's hand. For some reason, she felt if Harry could somehow unconsciously feel her, it would help him to hear them calling out to him.

Sighing again, Hermione turned around in the direction where she had seen Madam Pomprey summoning the chair. Her heart felt like it stopped in mid beat as her eyes locked with the back of a familiar form standing before the chair. Harry's hair was more messy than usual, but his expression was peaceful as he smiled down at Madam Pomprey, almost as if nothing had happened to him. Hermione's lip quivered as she felt all her worry disappear, relief, happiness, and gratefulness washing over her. All the endless hours of crying suddenly forgotten.

Without warning Hermione had ran toward him, tears streaming down her face and her hair flying wildly about her shoulders. She tackled into him from behind, a part of her wanting to make sure he was real.

Harry had been lost in old memories when he suddenly felt a harsh squeeze before he found himself plummeting to the floor. Harry didn't even have time to react so instead the weight fell on top of him. He could barely breathe between being suffocated by the arms squeezing him from behind and his face crushed against the floor. He heard the sobs before a familiar voice rang in his ear.

"Harry! Oh Harry, you're alive! I knew it, I knew you'd make it!"

Harry blinked trying not to pass out from lack of oxygen, as the figure continued to sob on his back.

"Hermione?" he croaked.

He felt the weight lift off of him so he could finally breathe. He gasped for breath before sitting up and turning to face her. Hermione appeared the same, though she looked like she could do with a bit of sleep. Her face was covered with tears, though half of them were soaked onto his robe. He couldn't see her clearly because his vision was still blurry, but she was close enough so he could see bits and pieces. Hermione was still sobbing lightly staring at him. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before she swung her arms tightly around him sobbing on his shoulder. Harry patted her back a bit awkwardly, knowing Hermione had a very sensitive side which she only showed to him and Ron.

Hermione's sobs had grown loud enough that other figures were stirring. Sirius was the first to wake up. He jumped up out of a dead sleep so fast he almost tipped over. Remus calmly rubbed his eyes. It only took them a minute before they realized the sound that woke them was Hermione crying.

"Hermione?" Sirius whispered looking at the spot where she was laying.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius turned to where he was looking and saw that Harry wasn't laying in bed anymore.

"No," he shook his head. "NO!"

He threw himself in the spot Harry was laying shaking his head back and forth and pounding his first into the pillow.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" he exclaimed, finally letting his long awaited tears slide down his face.

He had wanted to be strong for Harry, but now all he could do was lay where Harry had been on his death bed.

Remus too had a grief-stricken expression on his face until he turned and saw the sight behind them. A large grin spread across his face.

"Actually Sirius, this _was _supposed to happen."

"What?" Sirius looked up shocked. "How could you..."

It was then he saw Harry kneeling on the floor looking anything but dead, holding Hermione who was crying hysterically. Before Remus could blink Sirius had jumped out of his chair and run to Harry, smothering both him and Hermione into a giant hug.

"You're alive! Oh God, Harry, we were all so worried!"

Harry mumbled something incoherent since his face was buried in Sirius' robe. Sirius released his grip somewhat so Harry could lift his head. Sirius was about to say more about how he was scared he would fail Lily and James, and how he wanted to know exactly what happened, but the expression on Harry's face stopped him. Harry was pale and his eyes were wide, looking tired and very large especially without his glasses.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I...can't...breathe," Harry sputtered.

Sirius quickly let him go and Harry gasped for breath, the color in his face returning to a healthy shade. Sirius felt Harry's forehead, sighing with relief when he felt he was back to normal. Suddenly Sirius' expression grew stern. He pointed a finger at him.

"You're grounded."

Harry's mouth fell opened at his Godfather's words.

"What? But...why?"

"For almost dying! You scared us all half to death!" Sirius said, his tone still stern.

Harry opened his mouth looking both shocked and appalled.

"But...it wasn't my fault...," Harry began.

Sirius' lips curled into a smile and he pulled him into another, but not as suffocating, hug. Remus walked up behind Sirius smiling the entire time. Madam Pomprey had heard the commotion and woken to see a sight she never thought she'd see again. Remus was smiling cheerfully like old times watching Sirius and Harry, who were currently embracing. Hermione looked sweet and just as happy smiling with tears sliding down her cheeks. And Ron...well, he was still snoring.

"Bless my soul," Madam Pomprey said standing up.

Harry and Sirius broke apart as Madam Pomprey approached Harry and gave him a quick check-over to make sure he was all right.

"Well, it appears Professor Snape's potion worked after all," she smiled, sighing with relief.

"What? Professor Snape was here?" Harry asked surprised.

"Here? He saved your life, Harry," Hermione said grasping his arm.

"He did?"

Madam Pomprey nodded, "Yes, you were truly a goner Mr. Potter. Your condition was out of my hands. Even my best healing potion didn't work on you. I figured out later that the extra bottle of it I had in my old cupboard was gone. I was going to save it for you, in case the first batch wasn't enough," she explained. "It's rare nowadays. It makes sense though, Severus must've taken it to help brew a very rare and potent potion. I can't believe he finished it all in one night. That would take any potion maker a couple weeks to a month."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Professor Snape had again gone out of his way to save him, even after giving him and Ron such a miserable time last year.

"Madam Pomprey, what was it that Professor Snape made? I thought that the potion didn't work," Hermione said, all ready in her study mode.

Madam Pomprey smiled, "Well, that's what makes him an expert at potion making, one of the best in all of Europe I would say after making that potion. What he did was something so complicated that he wouldn't even teach the seventh years that chapter. It's called _Potion Synthesis Making_."

Hermione gasped, "No way, that's...that's genius work material."

Harry turned to Hermione utterly confused, "What is?"

"Synthesis are extremely difficult to do, Harry. It's where you take the base of the potion you want to work with and create another synthesis, which is another variation of that potion only usually much more potent than the original. Trying to figure out the right ingredients to add to keep it the same potion so it's use doesn't change, _and _having it be a stronger variation of that potion, especially with such a rare potion in the first place, is beyond comprehensible to even Dumbledore!"

Harry didn't understand everything she said, but got the point across. Snape had worked more than hard just to keep Harry alive, probably getting no sleep at all slaving over the potion. He swallowed the lump in his throat. It would be hard to hate Snape and glare at him when he took points away coming seventh year. No matter how much he hated Snape, or how cruel Snape was to him, that couldn't compare with saving his life once again, especially since Madam Pomprey couldn't do anything for him.

"I believe that's why Dumbledore chose him for that job in the first place," Remus added.

Sirius made a noise but didn't say anything. He obviously didn't want to believe Snape had a soft side, no matter how small that side was.

"Where are my glasses?" Harry asked, remembering he couldn't see much at all.

That question seemed to surprise Madam Pomprey.

"Well...I don't know, you didn't have them on when you were brought to me."

Sirius looked grimly at them, "He didn't have them on when we found him at the Ministry either."

Harry decided it best not to look Sirius in the eye at the moment. He didn't want to replay what had happened just yet, not until everything was clear and he had some rest.

"When was the last time you had them?" Remus asked in his calm, authoritative voice.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought hard. The last time he had his glasses was in the Minister's office, where Voldemort had...

Harry looked up at them as they waited for his answer.

"The last time I had them was when Voldemort was putting that curse on me," Harry answered, not beating around the bush this time.

It had been too many years that Voldemort had caused a disturbance. The world all ready knew Voldemort had come back to power, only they thought he had died after the last time Harry defeated him.

"He's alive?!" Sirius shouted, causing Ron to grunt in his sleep.

All the smiles disappeared as the seriousness of the situation took effect. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he's alive. He kept trying to convince me everyone had betrayed me, then he must've taken my glasses."

"Why would he take your glasses?" Madam Pomprey asked.

Madam Pomprey was also used to hearing about Voldemort since Harry had been in her hands more than enough times and talking about it with Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys. She even knew all about the Order of the Phoenix and how Dumbledore often helped Harry prepare.

"Wait!" Hermione's eyes lit up with concern. "What about your wand?"

Harry quickly dove his hand into his pocket and found that his wand was missing.

"He took it!" He exclaimed, half angry and half fearful of what he was planning to do with it.

"This is not good," Sirius muttered, rubbing his temples.

Madam Pomprey glanced around worriedly, deciding whether or not to voice anything. Finally, she figured it best to get everything out there in case it was important.

"Would it have anything to do with the creatures getting out of hand?"

They all looked up at her taken aback.

"Maybe they can sense his power growing," Hermione suggested.

"But he doesn't have his wand," Harry said aloud. "It doesn't make sense, why would he take all that time to put that curse on me instead of trying to take my wand from me and killing me with one shot?"

Remus stared at Harry grimly, "There has to be a reason for everything he does."

"Yeah, but what's the reason?" Harry asked, knowing they all knew just as little as he did.

"It must be something big, otherwise why would he keep quiet instead of trying to free his old followers?" Sirius said.

"Maybe he doesn't need his old followers," Hermione suggested.

Sirius turned to her looking both confused and annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione paused to think carefully about what she was going to say before continuing.

"Well...Vol...I mean, Tom Riddle was a very intelligent student here. He probably excelled greatly in every course, so naturally, now as the Dark Lord he probably has all that training and hard work stored up inside of him. Each year Harry has fought him it was a different strategy, each becoming more difficult to catch and prevent, but they all had something in common."

"The prophecy," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Exactly."

"You mean the one that was locked up in the Ministry?" Sirius asked.

"The first years that Harry came here he was trying to get his body back. After he finally did all the years after he needed to kill Harry, but what better way than the prophecy which he thought would tell him Harry's weakness, but Harry got there before him and destroyed it, then later defeated him again," Hermione explained. "This time though, he waited for Harry to come to him, instead of trying to get Harry himself, or by means of his Death Eaters."

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked after she finished.

Hermione took a deep breath, "It means that it wasn't something he had to plan with his Death Eaters, or even where he had to retrieve something. He no longer has to try and destroy the Ministry or Hogwarts, or even Dumbledore. Nor does he have to destroy you, Harry, not if somehow he could use something else to destroy _everyone_."

"What are you saying, that there's some secret weapon that we don't know of?" Sirius asked.

"But we do know of it, or at least I've heard of it. I just remembered when Harry said Voldemort confronted him _inside _the Ministry. Even though Harry defeated him, the Ministry members did a very foolish thing by bringing Voldemort into the Ministry chambers. From the inside, he could do things unimaginable, especially since all the Ministry members are gone and Harry was the one there. The creatures must be a diversion to keep the Ministry members away from the Ministry," Hermione explained with a worried expression on her face.

Her expression soon spread to everyone else. They all were thinking the same thing: they were in _deep _trouble.

Madam Pomprey gasped, "Hermione, are you referring to the Orb room?"

"It can't be," Remus said before Hermione could reply. "Barely anyone knows about that, and even those that do have no idea how to get into it."

"Yes, but Voldemort studied at least five times harder than any student," Hermione replied. "He could very well have an idea of how to get into the Orb room, so all he'd need is an easy ticket into the Ministry, which he all ready got."

Sirius scowled angrily, "Why did he go after Harry then? Why didn't he just go to the Orb room?"

Hermione felt pressured under Sirius' glare but she was used to seeing his temper. Even if she was completely calm she wouldn't know the answer to that.

"He must've needed Harry for another reason," Remus said quietly.

Harry, who had been sitting in silence listening to them, finally looked up.

"Hermione, what does the Orb room do?"

"No body knows, not even I do," Hermione answered apologetically. "I've only heard that the Orb room holds many rare things like rare potions, ingredients, ancient scriptures and spellbooks, even staffs. But the reason why they keep the Orb room a secret is not because of all those, but rather that it has a special...use. I'm not sure what, but it's said to be so powerful that it takes many powerful wizards to keep it under control. From what I've also read it hasn't been used, well, something like it was used back in the days where sorcerers were the only magically beings that roamed, but I also heard the Ministry was thinking of using it after the word got out that Voldemort was back again."

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"They didn't use it."

"Dumbledore stopped them," Madam Pomprey added. "Said it was too dangerous, and it was. It should not be in the Dark Lord's hands, whatever it is. I've heard stories about it, when I was little. It's said to a power so strong it controls the wizarding world, though I can't imagine anything that powerful."

"Great," Harry muttered, "and Voldemort's got his hands on it."

"He still has to figure out how to use it, and get enough power to do so," Hermione said, trying to comfort them all.

"This is the Ministry's fault," Sirius snapped angrily.

Harry turned to him.

"Sirius, don't blame Mr. Weasley for this, it's not his fault."

Sirius snorted, "He went on vacation so the amateurs took over. They did a very stupid thing by sending all the best aurors to help find a place for Fudge when the real problem is here. Someone should've been guarding the Ministry."

"That's my fault, Sirius," Harry interjected. "They thought since I've defeated Voldemort numerous times I would be enough to protect the Ministry, and I should have. I should have killed Voldemort the moment I saw his face, but I didn't..."

Hermione moved over to grip his shoulder, "Harry, don't blame yourself, you're not a killer that's why you couldn't go through with it. Besides, he was supposed to be dead, remember?"

"Yeah, well he's not!" Harry snapped. "He's probably using my wand to work the secret in the Orb room."

"That makes sense, since everyone knows you're the only one to survive Voldemort's wrath, not to mention destroying him," Hermione said.

"Would your power be enough?" Madam Pomprey looked down at Harry.

He shrugged in response. He honestly didn't think his power was that much more advanced than anyone else's in the school, nor did he think his power could be enough for the Orb room when many wizards had to work together. Then again, why would Voldemort be so desperate to kill him that he would go through all the lengths to get the prophecy? Or why would he take such great time planning how to trick Harry?

There were some pieces missing that Harry didn't understand, but one thing was sure: The world was in great danger, possibly greater danger than even before Harry's birth, when Voldemort had first rose to power destroying cities after cities. Harry wanted to know what was in the Orb room, but he couldn't without going to the Ministry. And if Voldemort was still alive, which Harry no doubt thought he was, there would be protections and alarms surrounding the Ministry.

"We need Dumbledore," Harry blurted out.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I'll go tell Severus to go to him at once and demand his return."

"Let him know Voldemort is back," Remus said.

She nodded and quickly left the room. They all sat in a silence that wasn't pleasant. Suddenly, the sound of movement broke the silence as Ron moved, slowly waking up. At first he was confused why no body, including Harry, was there. Then he turned and saw them all sitting there staring at him.

"Harry, you're alive!" he smiled.

"Yeah," Harry muttered.

"Well gee mate, I'd be more happy than you're acting," Ron said, a bit puzzled by Harry's mood.

"Ron, what took you so long to wake up? You sleep deeper than the dead!" Hermione criticized.

Ron glared at her, "What's your problem?"

Hermione lifted her chin in the air, glaring back at him. "If you must know, the world is in great danger because the Orb room has been accessed and the Ministry members are off on a goose chase."

Ron's eyebrows rose, "What?"

Harry stared at Ron seriously, "Voldemort's back."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	19. Drawing Closer

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 18****: Drawing Closer**

The wizard world was full of magical beings of all sorts. Just as the world goes, some are good and pleasant to be around, others are not. And some...just those few, are so evil they are separated from even those unpleasant ones. Knockturn Alley was one of those that was not so pleasant, but there was a place beyond Knockturn Alley where very few Slytherins even dared to go. It was a place where beings dwelled doing their sinister deeds. They had no acknowledgement of sides or good and bad, nor did they care who they killed. As long as they obtained something in return they would occasionally allow those few with good bargains to leave alive.

Melarna was proud to be one of those with a good bargain, a _very _good bargain. Even if she didn't have a bargain that necessarily pleased any of the beings there, it wouldn't matter because she was on a quest for a very important figure to those beings: the Dark Lord Voldemort. She was given the grand opportunity to please him by retrieving one of the most important items to help with his plan...or rather _part _of his plan, the part she would really enjoy participating in.

Deep in the heart of the town that never had any light, nor warmth, was a small store owned by a powerful and wealthy hag. The store was named _Gorgana's_, and for a reason. Melarna hadn't understood the full meaning of the name until her lord explained it to her. He told her in the past muggle history, the Greeks made up stories and myths to help explain natural phenomenon's, and other events that occurred. He told her one of the stories was about immortal beings called Gorgons, who were such hideously ugly and demonic women who were so horrific they could turn humans to stone. This hag, named Gorgana, was indeed very ugly, though luckily couldn't turn anyone to stone. So there were connections between the wizard and muggle world.

She knew he was half muggle, or at least _used _to be half muggle and she knew he couldn't help his origin. She too hated her origin, being bred from a demon and a squib. It was disgracing...but that curse of having no magical powers missed her generation, so she was like any other wizard, better even with her part demon abilities.

Her mother had been a beautiful woman, who had met her father when she was around 700 years old, but of course her squib of a father never knew until it was too late. He had waited to tell her that he was part of the wizard world and wanted to learn magic, once he did her mother had cleverly acted as though she was shocked and scared, but accepted him. Then, after they had married and she had become pregnant she decided to tell her husband her little secret...

As it turned out her father tried to run away with fear and disgust to leave her there, but demons were very hostile in nature. She killed him and chopped him up to put him in the stew for herself for dinner. After all, she had to keep herself healthy for the baby...

Melarna smiled. And then she was born, but unfortunately her mother had been killed by wizards only a little after she was born, because most were scared of demons by then. It was around the time that Lord Voldemort first became infamous and was growing stronger with each day. The Ministry couldn't trust any dark creatures so they sent forth to destroy or capture them all. Melarna's mother, _Demère, _had hid her underground in a small passageway to protect her and died bravely at the hands of the Ministry. Melarna escaped with her life but was always in hiding. Somehow they knew she existed and wouldn't stop until she was dead. She was weak, scared and homeless, without her mother and without anywhere to go.

She remembered lying on the ground looking so pitiful that none would've ever guessed she was part demon...then she heard footsteps and was grabbed by several cloaked men and taken to the person who would redeem her and give her a reason to live: Lord Voldemort. The moment Melarna had looked into his eyes when she was only nine years old she knew she wasn't the only one of her kind, the only one disgraced by everyone around her. Voldemort had taught her to stand by his side and get revenge for her family, and for herself. He had even told her privately the story of his life, and soon she felt herself respecting him, admiring him...wanting to do anything for him. He resurrected her, brought her out of her misery and exile and there she found the strength to make herself someone her mother would be so proud of.

The only problem was that Voldemort had wanted her to lie low. She was not to come to the Death Eater meetings, she would be given her assignments through owl or other ways. She wanted to be near him all the time, he was like a fatherly figure to her at first, until it turned into something more deeper. It wasn't love, she nor he could love anyone, but he was the only person in her whole life, besides her mother, that she actually cared about.

But she had finally understood why he wanted her to step to the sidelines all those years ago, while he grew more powerful and fell as well. It was because he valued her, she wasn't just backup but something more. He was saving her for the big plan, the one he had waited too many years to put into action and now it was actually happening. Because his other followers were in Azkaban at the moment, it was only her a group of others doing work for him secretly. She could stand by his side almost all the time and do favors for him, it was what she wanted; the only reason she was living.

Melarna smiled, stopping just as she reached Gorgana's. She pulled down the hood of her cloak as she stepped inside, greeted by the smell of the small store. It was a mix of potions, dust and flesh. A smell that didn't sit too well with her stomach, but she wasn't afraid. Just then a figure stepped out from the shadows of the back room. The shadow appeared much larger than the actual figure, who was at least a head shorter than she was. Melarna responsively held in the urge to crinkle her nose at the sight. An old woman...no, more than an old woman, an old _hag _came into view. Her nose was so crooked it almost appeared broken, along with her rotting teeth, too sharp to be a normal witch's...And her hair, scraggly and almost yarn-like. In short, she looked like a rotting corpse, something from a child's worst nightmares.

But hags weren't normal witches. The only reason they were addressed as being related to witches was because they had magical powers and they were considered female, though Melarna wasn't always quite sure they had a gender. The reason they were referred to as hags was because of their dark pitch black and pitiless eyes, but the other reason was because of their preference of food. They could eat normal food and survive off of it, but they preferred the taste of little children. The more pure and innocent, the tastier they were.

And with the deal Melarna had in store for the hag, delivered from the greatest of all hands, the hag wouldn't say no. Melarna took out the black envelope, a message from Voldemort to the hag in a request for something. She handed it over to the gruesome being before her and waited as the hag took it with twisted and long, gaunt fingers to read the message. In the corner of the letter was the symbol of Lord Voldemort himself, the black Dark Mark gleaming in an almost threatening way.

The hag smiled up at her, a toothy grin that looked more like she was about to attack her, but gestured for her to follow her into the back.

"Right this way," her raspy voice breathed heavily.

Melarna nodded and followed her inside, which led to a small dungeon consisting of shelves of human parts, werewolf parts, potions and liquids of all sorts. A huge cauldron sat in the center of the dusky, gloomy room awaiting the next powerful concoction. The old hag rose her hand and blackish flames appeared in a roar of smoke beneath the cauldron.

"Now, what is this for?" she croaked, a hint of malice and pleasure traceable.

Melarna inwardly smiled. Her lord had warned her of the hunger of the hags. She was hungry for a reward, and Melarna had just the thing to give her.

"It's for a child," she answered.

"A child?" the hag turned with eyes glazed over.

"Yes, one with the power of vision, orphaned preferably and...pure," she smiled knowingly.

"Ah...," the hag sneered and turned back to the potion. "A sacrifice is it? How exciting. Too bad I have a store to look after," she cackled with lunacy, making Melarna wince slightly.

"Yes, too bad," Melarna said quietly.

She watched as the hag took a jar of eyes and plucked one out to examine it.

"Hmm...I believe this is a muggle's eye, that won't do. I'll have to get the special ones again," the hag muttered to herself.

She walked to the end of the room, pulling out a glass box full of...well, Melarna wasn't sure. They appeared to be overgrown slugs with teeth as sharp as blades and one eye, twisting back and forth. The hag pushed the box to reveal a hidden space in the wall with which she reached her hand in and came out with a glowing eye, which Melarna recognized must've been a sorcerer's eye.

Melarna's eyes enlarged twice the size. She had heard long ago hags could be vicious. They were the most powerful and cruel magical beings. For another, they used ancient black magic, conjuring powers from an unknown source. Some had spell books but most hags had sold their soul to the devil, or some great pure evil force for the immortal power of knowing how to create potions and curses with their knowledge. They could curse people themselves, but they preferred doing favors for others because they got more out of it.

Voldemort had given her a ring to give the hag. The most special ability the ring allowed was to give the hag to be able to suck the souls from children, much like dementors only it fed them, energized them and gave them a younger appearance. Not only would they get delight in killing children, but a much longer immortality, because eventually after thousands of years the immortality wore off, especially if the hag's powers decreased.

The hag threw the eye in a bottle of blue solution, and then shook it to mix them up before throwing the mixed concoction into the cauldron. The clear liquid soon turned into a blazing sapphire hue. Next, she grabbed one of the overgrown slugs and tossed it in as well. As different ingredients were being added Melarna noticed the black flames were changing colors until they ended in a dark mulberry color.

Melarna watched entranced, the flames flickering in the reflection of her eyes. Her master would be very pleased. A wide grin ghosted across her lips as she imagined the pleasing look on his face and the rewarding words he would say.

"It's almost done," the hag announced, stirring the blinding maroonish liquid.

She poured it into a large vial, corked it and turned toward Melarna holding the vial close to her face. Melarna could almost swear the dead, cold black eyes flashed a deep crimson purple for a split second but she couldn't be sure.

"Now," the hag smiled a wide, disgusting grin while tapping her finger against the vial, "my payment?"

Melarna reached into her cloak and drew out a small case, which she knew held the rare and valuable ring. The case itself was a glassy black, so it wouldn't stand out to the public's eye. There were strange carvings on the box from thousands of years ago. Melarna only knew a little of what they meant, and she wasn't sure which language they were. Voldemort had told all his special followers, the ones working on his most incredible plot just the other day, that no body, hag or other would give up any favor for him, especially when the ring was their reward.

He had told them a long, long time ago the ring was used by an ancient pharaoh, who had discovered it in one of the tomb's in Egypt. This pharaoh was incredibly greedy and selfish and had disrupted the peace of all the bodies in the tomb's, the former pharaohs, just to get the treasures laid there for them. When he found the ring he was drawn to it, not because of its looks, but sense of power.

The ring itself was just a bland silver color, but when looked upon by greedy eyes it chooses its victim and appears the most valuable thing to them. The pharaoh had become so power-hungry with the ring that it was his own power that destroyed him. He had made an incredible army, with weapons made from the strongest metal he couldn't have found without the help of the ring...and his own army turned against him. Voldemort had smiled and told them the ring was then sealed in ice and thrown into the far reaches of the arctic to never be found again...

Until Salazar became the next great power. He too, like the pharaoh, was power hungry, but he was also clever enough not to get too greedy and not to mess with powers he didn't understand. That was one of the main things he had done in his great time. He had found the ring by concocting his own form of a spell to bring forth powers unimaginable and the ring came to him. He hadn't worn it, because he knew it would possess him until he went mad, so instead he had used it to persuade others to do the work for him. They would put on the ring and have the power and strength to do whatever he asked, then after their job was done Salazar would rip it from their hands and without the ring's power they would soon go crazy and either kill themselves, or be killed.

Salazar Slytherin was so genius. He had figured out how to use such an impossibly-controlled power and had almost succeeded in taking over all of Europe, including the Ministry back then, which was known as the Majestic Castle. Until Godric came along and ruined it all by destroying the ring...and without the ring Salazar had no way of making Godric go crazy or be weakened so he tried with his own power, which was great...but the ring had other powers...powers that even Salazar didn't know of. It was dangerous even to those who didn't wear it but used it to do great things. It had taken his cleverness away, the one thing he used to defeat the ring, and he was tricked by Godric and destroyed...

Melarna shook her head to clear her mind of all the horrible things Voldemort had told them. She watched as the hag ran her deathly bony and pale fingers across the top of the box. Melarna would almost have been upset to watch such an expensive item go, had her master had had any use for it...but she too was scared of the power of the ring. Surprisingly, hags were the only known being to control its power, which meant that possibly a hag had created it for a pharaoh long ago, but they would never know.

That was why the Ministry had once again sealed it to oblivion until Voldemort came along, knowing that Salazar had been very clever in how he used it, but that he made one mistake...he, himself, had remained human, or just a wizard. He had been achieving the goal of becoming something more, but had used the ring before that. So now...the ring had no control over Voldemort, but he had no use for such a thing. His plan had nothing to do with destroying the Ministry or Europe directly...no, it was a much more genius plan, one that Salazar himself would bow to if he knew.

Melarna watched as the box was opened and the shimmering light of its power bounced off the walls of the room. The hag finally closed it reluctantly, holding it close to her bony chest.

"You must thank your master for me."

Melarna nodded with a smirk, "Believe me, I will."

With that she took the vial offered to her and left, pulling up her hood to hide her face as she walked out. Her lord had told her to weary of anyone in case the Order of Ministry members were lurking around.

Melarna felt a smile overcome her even though she tried to keep it inside. It almost felt like he cared for her, telling her to becareful. Though, she knew deep down inside that he wanted...no, needed this plan to work. He had planned it since the beginning, the basis of it anyway. And he hadn't gotten a chance to use it because of a certain family...with a certain baby. But he said he was glad it had waited, because he wouldn't have had the boy to use in order to shield him from what was to come, and give him the strength he needed. She remembered just what Voldemort had said to her...

_She had been summoned to him in order to do him a favor, which was what she was waiting for. He was standing in the large, cold room of the Ministry building while she approached and bowed. _

"_My lord you summoned me?"_

_Voldemort sneered down at her, "Indeed. I have a job for you, Melarna."_

_She felt the need to look into his face, to make sure he wasn't lying. _

"_Really? I-I'll do anything you ask, my lord."_

"_I need you to go into the depths of the town where the hags dwell in order to retrieve the potion I need," he hissed softly. _

"_M-master? The hags? They're dangerous and untrustworthy, aren't they?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. _

"_Are you afraid, Melarna? You said you'd do anything for me, did you not?" he hissed again. _

"_I-I...of course," she bowed lower. _

_Voldemort smiled, pleased with her answer. _

"_They shall not harm you with the gift I am giving you to present to them. No hag should pass up the offer I have. And then, once I have this I am a step closer to what even Salazar himself couldn't achieve..."_

"_Yes master, I promise you I will not fail you. I know how much you want this to work out. If only you had had a chance in the past...," she trailed off. _

_Voldemort's cold, soft laughter filled the room giving her shivers down her spine. _

"_Yes...I did want that then, and I was very angry that I should be defeated by a small, insolent child...," he paused. "But yet this has turned out for the best."_

"_My lord?" she asked, not understanding. _

"_Because I have waited so long, I have found the perfect way to get around all complications, including being stopped by the Ministry...I have found a way around the ring by presenting it to the only known being to be able to control it and help me by destroying all children with special gifts and stealing their souls...that way no child will ever have the chance to destroy me. And with everything happening at once, in just over a few hours, I will have everything and this world will bow to me or perish," he laughed again. _

"_You're right my lord," she smiled, still bowed down, "it did work out for the best to wait...but had you not been killed by that Potter boy you could've been even more powerful at this very moment."_

"_Ah, but you are mistaken Melarna," Voldemort smiled. "I as well thought that until I realized just how much power Potter stored deep inside."_

_Melarna found herself looking up shocked, before bowing her head quickly. _

"_My lord...a-are you saying you think the rumors are true? That Potter is more powerful than you?"_

_Voldemort laughed a cold, high-pitched laugh. _

"_It is true that it was because of the prophecy that I wanted to destroy him and his family. In all my years of living I had never witnessed a prophecy that hadn't come true...but like in all prophecies there's irony. It is true that the boy does possessive powers I never thought he did, and only found that by sucking him dry...the ironic thing about prophecies is that the boy had the power to possibly destroy me deep down inside," he sneered. _

"_You mean to say that he didn't know of his power, but that it was inside him?" she asked. _

"_Yes," he hissed pleasurably, "he had the power to destroy me, but yet he had no idea what power it was or how to summon it. It was too deep inside him, so he wouldn't have had enough time, or years, to find it. "Now, enough chatter. Retrieve this for me and give this to the hag," he said handing her a black box. _

"_Yes master," she said, before disappearing. _

Melarna smiled again to herself. The world was only an hour away from complete darkness...and then...

"Then it begins."

**XXXXX**

It was so dark that the outside appeared to have been swallowed by a black hole. The sun was only a little away from being completely devoured. As it became darker, outside the walls became more restless. There were strange animal cries that echoed from a distance, and some that felt like they were less than a meter away...

The trees moved slowly at times even though there was no wind. It was hard to know exactly what was going on outside of Hogwarts since the Daily Prophet had stopped coming, or being written. If that wasn't a bad enough sign, the number of disappearances of wizards or witches, and muggles sent fear into the hearts of the wizard world. Even behind locked doors there was still no escape.

As the world outside began to fall apart, Harry sat in the second to highest room of Hogwarts: the Owlry, with Hedwig perched on the window sill next to him. He was staring out at the crumbling world, watching as the darkness enveloped the sun slowly. He knew they had less than an hour before it was completely covered.

_Then what? _his mind whispered. _What will happen to the world?_

He couldn't bear to think of the possibilities. To the normal eye it appeared to be just an eclipse, but Harry knew it was much more than that. There was something sinister going on, he could sense it from deep inside. Even without the disappearances it was all too suspicious. An eclipse right after another encounter with Voldemort, it had to mean something...but what?

_How could an eclipse hurt anyone? Why would he want this? It couldn't be because he wants to hide...No, because he meant to kill me. He needed me out of the way so I couldn't interfere...I'm sure of it. _

It seemed plausible, since Harry had had many encounters with Voldemort, but he didn't understand what it meant. He wanted to just believe it was nature's doing because most evidence proved that, or at least there was no evidence pointing toward evil's doing. Harry also knew all of Voldemort's Death Eaters were imprisoned in Azkaban. And he knew that Fudge was dead so he wasn't a threat anymore.

"Unless there were some keeping low," he whispered.

Hedwig cocked her head and hooted, blinking her large eyes at him wondering what he was saying. She could feel his distress though so she scooted closer and nipped his cloak affectionately. Harry raised his hand and scratched her without taking his eyes away from the open window.

The feeling that maybe the Ministry missed some Death Eaters, even one or two, the feeling that he didn't know if Voldemort had other helpers, was still a fear inside him. It was possible that Voldemort had Death Eaters who remained silent even as he had been growing stronger several years ago, just in case something like this happened. Unfortunately, Voldemort was very clever, too clever.

Harry sighed into his hands, partly wishing he had remained in suspended animation, just until Dumbledore figured it out...but that was an impossible dream. Dumbledore hadn't come back since he left for the meeting with the Ministry. Even as Harry lie on his death bed he still hadn't sent any word back. Half of him believed that Dumbledore always had a reason, but there was still a part of him that knew it was because things were becoming too complicated, even for Dumbledore.

The world was falling apart and the Ministry could only do so much. Dumbledore's duty was also to the people now, helping out the wizard world from further destruction. And Harry, what was he to do? He was the famous survivor of many impossible near-death situations, and battles with Voldemort. This was supposedly another one of those battles...

And he was powerless. His wand had been taken from him, and he knew who had taken it. He had sat up there after waking up and rejoining the world to think about what was happening. After an hour or so he figured it out, or at least he tried piecing it together.

Voldemort had lured him to the Ministry. It was because he possessed Fudge that he could persuade, or scare Ministry members into calling Dumbledore. And because at the time the Ministry members were having trouble confining Death Eaters, Dementors, some giants and other helpers of Voldemort from the previous year, Dumbledore couldn't go to the Ministry himself so he sent for the next best person...Harry. Dumbledore must've known Harry would do it, even though he had just recently and finally gotten over his last battle's trauma.

All of those events, one after another, finally ended in Harry going to the Ministry alone. Voldemort must've overheard one of the Ministry members saying that Harry Potter was coming to deal with Fudge, and no one else. That must've been when Voldemort decided he didn't need Fudge, that he wouldn't have to try and complete his plan using the former Minister. No...he must've decided to use Harry as well, to finish off his revenge and get his power back to do whatever it was that he was planning, _and _in the end get back his infamous reputation.

Voldemort saw an opportunity of a lifetime, one greater than just accomplishing whatever goal he had in mind. Completing his goal, becoming infamous once again, gaining his power and followers back and most of all killing the one boy who had prevented him from completing his goal for the past 16 years...

Everything he would gain with this one shot. Because Harry was still connected to Voldemort by the scar he could sense some of Voldemort's feelings, but it was growing fainter and fainter as the sky grew darker. The only thing he didn't know was what Voldemort had in store for them, and that was the main piece that was missing. The only piece missing, but because of that unknown information, Voldemort would not be stopped.

"There you are."

Harry turned and looked up from the windowsill to see Ron standing behind him.

"I didn't hear you come in," Harry said.

Ron smiled slightly, "I could tell. What's on your mind?" he asked, while seating himself beside him.

Harry's eyes dimmed and he turned to look out the window like he had been doing for the past hour.

"Are you thinking about...him?" Ron asked quietly, though trying to hide the small quiver of fear in his voice.

"He's planning something Ron. This has to be his doing," Harry said gesturing to the sky.

Ron nodded, "Well you'd know best. What do you think it means?"

Harry shook his head, "That's the only thing that's missing. I can't figure it out."

Harry hesitated before looking at his best friend.

"There has to be a way to stop him. If he wanted me out of the way so badly then maybe I'm the one who can stop this."

"Harry, that's insane! For all you know he could've just been trying to finish you off like he has for the past many years!" Ron snapped angrily.

"No Ron, this is different. He needed me for something more. He wouldn't have tired to kill me if— "

"He _did _kill you, Harry!" Ron shouted stopping him mid-sentence.

The room fell silent as Harry stared at his friend with a loss for words. Ron shook his head and stood up, his back facing Harry.

"Ron?"

"He did kill you," Ron said again.

Harry could hear the tremors in his voice.

"You were dead...You weren't breathing, you were colder than ice and your eyes were...," he choked on a sob.

Slowly he turned to face Harry, tears on the verge of flooding from his eyes.

"Even Madam Pomprey couldn't help you..."

"Ron," Harry stood up and embraced his friend, letting him sob lightly on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay, I promise. I won't go searching for Voldemort all right? I just want to help as much as I can."

Ron slowly pulled away, wiping his now wet face on his cloak.

"You promise?"

Harry smiled, "I promise."

They embraced again before pulling apart, smiling at each other.

"Don't tell Hermione I got emotional, okay?" Ron grinned.

"Don't tell me what?"

The two of them turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. Harry and Ron realized they were still partly embraced and quickly pulled apart. She laughed shaking her head.

"Too late, I all ready saw."

She smiled and approached them, bringing them into a group hug.

"Let's go back downstairs," she said, her tone turning serious again, "There's something you both have to hear."

Together, they walked back down to Dumbledore's office which now had almost everyone inside. They seemed to be engrossed in their discussion until Harry, Ron and Hermione came through the door.

"Harry, there you are!" Sirius rose up and walked over to embrace his godson, kissing him on the forehead.

"May we _please _drop the scene and focus on the situation at hand?"

The question came from the drawling voice of none other than Snape, who Harry hadn't noticed was there as well. Sirius scowled darkly at him but proceeded to sit back down with Harry, Hermione and Ron in toe, who also took a seat.

"Minerva?" Professor Sprout addressed.

Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry as he sat down next to her before she turned back to the situation at hand. She stood up as the teachers present (Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, Professor Snape, Professor Binns, Professor Tettlewol, the Arithmancy teacher), and Madam Pomprey and Madam Pince, along with Sirius and Remus looked up at her expectantly.

"I have received some news from Professor Dumbledore. The Ministry has sent out word to the people of a castle, which used to be used to harbor civilians in times of wars, for everyone to go to for safety."

"Everyone?" Ron spoke up. "That's like the whole bloody world!"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, the castle can expand to fit any number because of the enchantments placed on it. But I can assure you the population has greatly decreased," she said sorrowfully.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged expressions.

"How many?" Harry asked quietly.

Professor McGonagall turned to look at him, "There are around 500 wizards and witches missing, about 150 or so have been found dead or in need of dire medical attention. Some towns have been torn apart by unknown forces and families have been separated. The Ministry believes this is the cause of the dark creatures that have escaped from their prisons. We don't know how they escaped but they are trying right now to find all of them before it gets too dark and send them back to where they belong.

"However," she continued, watching to make sure they were all listening, "that is not what is concerning Dumbledore most at this moment. More than 2000 muggles have been reported missing and over 200 have been killed so far," she said gravely.

Harry's mouth suddenly felt extremely dry. How could so many people, from both worlds, just disappear with no trace? Where would they all be taken if they weren't killed?

Harry felt Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and grip it tightly.

"You all right?" he whispered.

Harry nodded mutely.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just worried we won't be able to stop this. What'll happen if we fail?" Harry whispered back.

Sirius sighed and nodded in understanding at Harry's fear, gripping his shoulder even tighter. Finally, he stood up gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"We'll be right back," Sirius told McGonagall when she stared at them as if about to say something.

She nodded as Sirius led Harry out of the office.

Harry glanced up at Sirius as they headed down the hall toward the Astronomy Tower. His expression was unreadable, but firmly set between a grim expression and a worried expression. Harry briefly wondered why Sirius wanted them to leave when they were discussing the actions to take about the serious problems, but soon put it back in his mind as they entered the Tower. Sirius closed the door behind them as Harry stepped over to the edge to gaze out the large window that took up most of the Tower. It was so clear it made it seem like there was no window. He heard Sirius step behind him and turned just as Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"Sirius...I'm all right, you know," Harry murmured into his cloak.

Sirius grinned and pulled away.

"You know, Harry, I'm your Godfather, you can tell me anything. So don't pretend nothing is bothering you."

Harry opened his mouth to deny it, but he couldn't. It was just like during his fourth year when he had not wanted to worry Sirius and yet everything just kind of blurted out. He ended up telling Sirius all his problems, and since then he couldn't keep anything from him. It wasn't just because Sirius was his Godfather, legally, it was that Sirius truly cared for Harry and would do anything for him. And unlike his friends he wasn't scared of speaking about Voldemort nor confronting him, though Ron and Hermione had gotten much braver around that subject.

Soon, he had forgotten about holding all his problems in and started telling him everything. It wasn't that he did on purpose, or on accident, it just felt better to get it all out. Sirius leaned up against the wall, knowing that James had been the same way, but like with him, he could get Harry to open up, and listened to Harry blabber.

"...And then I actually _believed _Voldemort that Dumbledore had set me up, so I ended up falling into his trap and he hypnotized me, sent my mind into another realm so that I would fall apart, then he stole my wand and left. Then when I woke up, thanks to all of you, I realized that I had survived again, but what does that mean? I mean, does he know I'm alive, does it matter? It's driving me insane, and I don't know what to do, and I know that somehow this eclipse has something to do with Voldemort and if we don't find a way to stop him we'll all die, and become his slaves..., the world will fall into darkness and— "

Sirius finally put his hand over Harry's mouth, silencing him. Harry's tension slowly decreased as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Sirius lifted his hand and leaned back up against the wall, staring down at him.

"Is that how you feel?" Sirius asked finally. "You feel he has finally defeated you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders lightly, not wanting to disappoint his Godfather but not wanting to lie either.

"I just...I just don't see how I can stop him this time. Maybe I'd have a chance if I had my wand, but in order to get it back I'd have to get it from him. But I can't duel him for it without a wand and...it's just pointless! I mean, no body but everyone inside this school knows Voldemort is still alive. No body knows Fudge is dead yet either. And with all the problems going around with storekeepers having trouble with their owls and other magical pets, and the creature problem with all the centaurs and other beings coming out and acting strangely...then the disappearances," Harry took a breath.

"Even the unicorns have started acting crazy. The last Daily Prophet we got, yesterday, the one you showed me earlier, remember? Three unicorns, two adults and one baby, had tried sneaking into someone's house. I mean, they don't even like to approach people, let alone enter their houses, so what's going on? And how will we stop it if we _don't know _what's going on?"

"It does seem very suspicious, I'll admit that. But sometimes natural occurrences can make magical beings and animals go crazy. There hasn't been an eclipse for...for too long."

"So what are you saying, that Voldemort is just hiding, minding his own business?" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius shook his head, "I never said that, I'm saying maybe this is a natural event but Voldemort is using it to his advantage. He might be planning an attack or ambush while the Ministry and all the people are busy trying to take care of the other problems."

Harry sighed exasperated and folded his arms, turning to look back out the window like he had done so often that day.

"It just doesn't seem that easy. Even Voldemort doesn't seem that low to attack places when people aren't looking. I just don't believe that this isn't his fault."

Harry turned around to face Sirius.

"Sirius, you said it yourself, an eclipse hasn't happened for so long, right? Then Voldemort escaped the ice compartment I put him in to sleep forever...all because of Fudge, but still he escaped and then the eclipse came."

"I know what you're thinking Harry, but we can't assume Voldemort caused this eclipse without further proof. I mean, _how _would he do it and for what reason? You said he wouldn't be hiding, so he doesn't need the world in complete darkness. It just doesn't fit together," Sirius explained.

"That's the problem," Harry muttered. "Nothing fits together, and that's why he's going to win this one."

Sirius watched Harry for a moment as he faced the window once again, before coming behind him and wrapping his arms around him in a fatherly embrace.

"Harry, there have been so many obstacles you've faced that seemed to have no way out except death. And you faced them all and lived through them. Why should this one be any different?" Sirius asked quietly.

Harry didn't answer. He wanted to believe Sirius, but this time he felt he didn't have the power nor the confidence.

"Harry, look at me."

Reluctantly, he turned his head to look up at him. Sirius looked down at him grimly before smiling ever-so-slightly and bending down to his ear.

"I have faith in you," he whispered.

Harry couldn't help but turn all the way around and hug him tightly. Sirius could always help him forget his problems for a short while to regain his strength and try again. This wasn't the same, like Sirius said, because Harry had him and his friends fighting with him this time. The last many times he was alone. He only hoped that somehow he could help them and protect them even without his wand, but there was only one way to find out. Harry lifted his head finally to look Sirius in the eye.

"I'm ready."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	20. Retribution

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 19****: Retribution **

_The muggle world…_

The sizzling sounds of the food cooking drifted through the air of the small, warm household. Grace hummed while preparing the spaghetti just for her little baby boy. He was growing up so fast and learning how to say new words. She did however realize that her mother was acting a bit tense, especially after the shopping trip. She wondered if the cold was getting to her.

"Can you believe this? An eclipse, I never thought I'd get to see one," Grace smiled over at her mother, who was currently putting together a puzzle with Alec.

The mother looked up surprised, her expression on the edge of turning to a grin, but she reluctantly smiled.

"Yes...I suppose nature has incredible ways...," she said gently, then continued on playing with Alec, who was giggling as he placed another piece upside down.

Grace sighed and turned off the stove, serving dinner onto the plates waiting on the table.

"Mother, are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?"

The grandma glanced up, trying to appear surprised by the question.

"Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"Mother, please! Even Alec notices your mood change. What's the matter?" Grace exclaimed.

"Nothing, I'm just worried for Alec's sake," the grandma said gently.

Grace shook her head, "There's nothing to worry about. He's perfectly healthy and normal. Don't worry, I won't let him become one of those unintelligent, delinquents running about nowadays, mother."

The grandma sighed, "It's not that. How about we eat dinner now."

"Good idea, Ted will be home soon. Come on Alec."

The little boy peered up at his mother from the puzzle with his bright blue eyes, then got up and ran to his booster seat. The grandma slowly followed to her seat as well, and soon the three of them were sitting and eating dinner in silence. Grace was the first to break the awkward tenseness.

"So...Alec dear, do you like your spaghetti?"

"Yesh!" he said with a mouthful of the noodles.

Grace looked over at her mother who was eating very slowly and staring at her plate, only glancing up to look at Alec for a second before lowering her eyes. Finally, Grace slammed her hand down upon the table, startling both Alec and the grandma.

"All right, mother! What's the matter with you? Is it something I've done? Do you think I'm somehow raising Alec wrong?"

"No, that's not it at all. Alec is fine the way he is."

"Then what?" she shouted.

Just then the lights above the dinner table began to flicker. The room dimmed and dimmed until it threatened to become pitch black, and then the lights flickered gradually back on. Grace stared up at the lights as well as the grandma, both wearing different expressions.

"Oh great, just what we need. A power outage," Grace huffed.

The grandma just stared up at the lights. There was a bad feeling in the air, and she knew that it wasn't just from the eclipse. A slight whimpering caused her to turn toward the little boy who was looking up at the lights, spaghetti all over his shirt. His expression was that of a frightened child watching his closet open when his room was dark...

"Alec-doo...sweety, don't be frightened it's just a little power going out. We have flashlights. Oh that's right!" Grace sighed. "Ted will probably be stuck at work if there's a power outage warning. Well, I guess I'll just set his food in the fridge."

Grace got out of her chair and picked up the plate made for Ted and wrapped it up to stick in the fridge. Meanwhile, the grandma had cleared the plates and was now helping Alec out of his seat, trying to calm the boy little boy down. The grandma carefully sank away from the table as Grace started working on cleaning the dishes, and took Alec into the living room, sitting him in his comfy scooby-doo chair.

Alec whined and tried to cling back onto her.

"Alec darling, tell grandma what's wrong?"

"Kitty," he murmured.

The grandma's heart pounded loudly in her chest.

"Kitty? You mean the strange looking creature we saw at the store?"

Alec just whimpered in response and clung his small hands to her sweater.

"Alec, you have to tell grandma everything. What about the kitty?" she whispered, so as not to alert her daughter.

"Kitty ish scarey, gra'ma," Alec whined with a pout set on his face.

The grandma's eyes widened, "Wait...where is the kitty Alec? How do you know it's scarey?"

Alec's big eyes stared at her with fear and confusion. The grandma didn't know what it meant. She knew that before Alec had thought he'd seen a cat, a real cat, so he had been happy, but now he was frightened when he talked about the strange animal they had seen outside the store.

"Kitty ish here," he said quietly, a note of fear in his voice.

The grandma opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Mother, what are you doing with him?" Grace came over beside her. "It looks like he doesn't want to sit in his chair."

Suddenly, before the grandma could reply, the lights in the kitchen and living room began to flicker more threateningly. The grandma slowly stood up with Alec in her arms, holding him close to her as if afraid he'd just vanish. Grace turned toward her mother after glancing at the lights noticing finally the apparent fear etched into her features.

"Mother...what's the matter?" Grace asked, suddenly worried that it was more than elderly paranoia.

The grandma shook her head, backing up slightly with Alec still latched onto her.

"Is the basement door finally fixed?"

"Huh?" Grace's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did that have to do with anything? "Well, yes it is. The new lock was put on a week ago, but— "

"Shh!" The grandma interrupted, silencing her.

Grace looked to where her mother was looking, which was at the lights in the kitchen and even the porch light which all began to flicker violently. Alicia didn't see anything that would concern her, just a little power outage nothing big.

"Get ready to run to the basement," the grandma whispered.

"What? Mother, what's going on?" Grace asked angrily. "And why is Alec crying? Come here baby," she cooed, taking Alec from her mother and rocking him in her arms.

"...get ready," the grandma whispered more urgently.

_Zap! _

Before Grace could reply the lights exploded, covering them in darkness. She barely could register that the power had finally gone out before she heard her mother's voice.

"Now, run!"

More out of instinct from following her mother's orders, Grace ran after her, deciding to go along with her and then ask her what was bothering her. She ran, Alec bouncing up and down slightly in her arms as she followed her mother in the dark. Luckily, there wasn't much furniture in the rooms leading to the basement, and since they knew the rooms by heart it was easy to avoid any tripping.

Grace was beginning to think her mother had lost it until she heard a strange sound nearby. She lifted her head, while continuing to run, and realized it was the sound of...growling? Suddenly, her eye caught a shadow moving quickly. Something was outside the window in the room they were in...

Her mind was buzzing with thoughts, mostly from panicking. She wasn't sure whether or not to call the police from her cell phone when they got to the basement. Something else suddenly moved elsewhere. She could see the windows rattling back and forth...

_CRAAAAASSHHH!_

Grace let out a scream as the windows exploded and shards of glass flew past them as they ran. Out of the corner of her eye she could see rapid movements of shadows that seemed too large to be an animal, and too strange to be a person. Alec began crying loudly, alerting the presence of the intruders. A loud, piercing wail erupted from behind them as Graceheard tables and chairs being knocked over.

_We're being chased! _

Her mind frantically screamed at her to run faster, but she was afraid if she ran any faster she might crash into a wall or table. But hearing the sounds behind her that sounded like sounds right out of a horror movie, provoked her to move faster. They were almost to the basement, it was just around the corner. Grace was panting by the time she saw her mother reaching for the basement doorknob. Without thinking twice, she hurled herself inside with Alec as quickly as humanly possible. Just as the door closed and locked a huge weight pounded against it and Grace screamed from surprise and tumbled backward, almost tripping and falling down.

Grace could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Alec was still crying lightly, but Grace was in too much shock to rock him. Instead, the grandma walked over, shaking slightly, and lifted the small boy into her arms to soothe him. The sounds of hunger wailing from the other side of the door wasn't as loud now, letting her heartbeat slow down to a more normal pace.

"I think they're going away for a little, but only to get more help most likely," the grandma spoke softly, her voice quivering.

"_They_? What's on the other side of the door? What's going on and how do you know what _they _are?" Grace blurted out all at once.

The grandma sighed and sat down in one of the cushioned chairs, rocking Alec slowly to calm him down.

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you when you were a little girl?"

Grace had seated herself on the floor and looked up surprised.

"You mean about the...the wizards and witches?"

She nodded in response. "Well...those weren't stories, they were real."

"What?" Grace asked, thinking her mother had truly lost her mind. "Are you saying you believe there are witches and wizards that did those heroic deeds you said in your stories?"

"I knew this would come some day...Grace dear, listen to me. I have to tell you what happened to me, the very first time I met a wizard...your father."

Grace's eyes widened as she shook her head, not contemplating what her mother was trying to tell her.

"Let me tell you what happened and then maybe you'll understand. It was a beautiful afternoon in July, the day I met your father's family for the first time. We had met in college and had eloped only after two years. He had met my family several times, but I had yet to meet his. I had asked, but he had been reluctant...up till that day, and that's when I found out..."

_A beautiful Victorian-style house with white curtains stood towering over a large, green yard. The flowers blooming from the garden by the side of the house only added to the beauty. _

_A twenty-year-old Rosanna McGowen stepped out of a bright red station wagon in a light blue dress, that laced in ruffles at the bottom. The dress fell a little past her knees and crossed in the back. The gorgeous Victorian house almost beckoned her to enter. _

_An older man with shoulder-length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail stepped out of the driver's seat. His bright hazel eyes shimmered as they set on his home. He walked over, wrapping an arm around Rosanna as they approached the house. _

_Rosanna rung her hands nervously. Even though she had spoken to his parents over the phone and they had seemed to accept her, this would be the first time meeting them face to face. _

"_Nervous?" he asked. _

"_A little," she admitted. _

_He smiled slightly before reaching down to ring the doorbell. The sound of footsteps matched her heartbeat as the door unlocked and slowly opened. A small brunette head poked out. The woman had a kind smile and her blue eyes relieved Rosanna somewhat. _

"_Why hello dear, please come in," the woman greeted. _

_When Rosanna walked inside she had to blink a couple times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The whole floor was oddly out of place. The furniture was a strange shape, like the lamp in the shape of some...figure holding a long staff with a sphere on top. The carpet was glittering strangely and the whole atmosphere seemed like it was from a different world. _

_Immediately, the mother took her for a tour around the house, which wasn't that different from the first floor. More statues lined the walls almost making her feel inferior to them because they looked like they possessed great unknown power. _

_Finally they all sat down to enjoy dinner. The conversation was very bland, telling her what they did for a living, and it made her wonder if maybe they were hiding something from her..._

"_So, what do you do dear?"_

_Rosanna snapped out of her daydreaming. _

"_Huh? Oh, I'm a designer."_

_The mother smiled before turning toward her husband. _

"_Dear...I think it's time."_

_The father choked on his drink and stared at her wide-eyed. He glanced toward Rosanna who pretended to be more interested in staring at her plate. _

"_Uh...honey, can we talk about this some other time?" he asked, though it sounded more of a statement. _

"_No, we cannot talk about it later!" she snapped, going straight into a mode Rosanna had often seen her mother go into with her father. _

"_They are about to get married!" she said gesturing to the silent couple, both staring at their plates now. "We have to put it out on the table so she has a chance to back down before it's too late!"_

_The father stared at her appalled, "Honey, I will not put my son on the table!"_

"_Oh, rubbish! It's a figure of speech!" she huffed. _

_The father grumbled and shook his head, "Let's just have a peaceful meal..."_

"_TELL HER!" she shouted. _

_Rosanna slowly lifted her head, knowing clearly they were talking about her. _

"_Tell me what?" she asked quietly, hoping to stop the arguing. _

_The father opened his mouth then closed it, obviously at a loss for words. The mother too had silenced now that Rosanna was curious about what they were arguing about. _

_Suddenly, she felt her hands being lifted as Cole took her hands in his. He looked her straight in the eye as the parents watched in silence. _

"_Rosanna...my love," he whispered, "I don't really know how to tell you this, or ask for you to accept what I have to tell you."_

_Rosanna took a deep breath, "It's another woman, isn't it?"_

_Cole glanced at her awkwardly before bursting into laughter. It was an uneasy laugh but still, he was laughing. It made perfect sense to her, what else could it be that she'd be given a chance to "back down."_

_After he stopped laughing he clutched her hands tighter. _

"_No, no, nothing like that. My family...,no I...we...," he took a deep breath, "My family is magical."_

_Rosanna tilted her head slightly in confusion. _

"_What I mean to say is that my father is a wizard and my mother's a witch. My whole family actually, consists of witches and wizards," he said quietly. _

_Dead silence followed as Rosanna's mind was swirling. Finally, she decided if she didn't look too deep into the words, it was quite obvious. His family just...stuck out. And all the times he had to go to family "meetings." Everything seemed to make a little more sense. _

"_Are you a wizard?" she found herself asking. _

"_Uh...well, not exactly. For some reason the magical abilities have skipped my generation, right now I'm a squib. But I want to move to the wizard world to learn magic like my parents. And...," he smiled slightly, an awkward slanted smile, "I want you to come with me."_

_Rosanna could see the nervous looks on their faces. It was shocking...and a small part of her wanted to run out, but what was she afraid of? Going into a world of magic might be fun and interesting, definitely a new experience. Part of her was prejudice, there was always a little in everyone...but she realized that would only hold her back from learning about his family. And she did love him. It was just a bit...well, shocking. Finally, a small smile came over her. It would be much harder to tell her parents but her mind was made up. _

"_I'd love to," she answered finally. _

"_What/" the three chorused in shock. _

_Rosanna laughed lightly, "I'd love to."_

"_Well...I...aren't you scared?" Cole asked, wide-eyed. _

_Rosanna shrugged, "Not really, a little uncertain, but you never know how things are until you try, right?"_

"_I...great!" he smiled brightly. "Do you have any questions?"_

"_Yes, I do. Our kids?" she asked. _

_Cole blushed slightly because of his parents' presence, but smiled. _

"_it's likely that our kids will be a squib like me, unless...unless we have a girl. For some reason it's the boys it skips. If we have a girl she'll inherit powers to pass onto her kids...," he trailed off. _

_Rosanna smiled, "Then let's pray for a girl."_

Grace's eyes were wide, but a calm expression was etched onto her face when her mother finally finished.

"So...I...A-alec...?"

The grandmother, Rosanna, sighed.

"Well, you did show signs when you were younger, but we never told you so they never grew. We weren't certain you were an actual witch, we thought you were a squib like your father. But we weren't disappointed at all. I lived with him in the wizard world and was that an experience!" she laughed. "I'll have to tell you some other time, but I am pretty certain that you must've had powers because Alec has been showing them all ready and he's younger than you were when you showed them."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Grace asked quietly, the truth having all ready sunk in.

"Same reason he waited to tell me, you don't know how people will react. But our secret needs to be kept secret...that is unless you and Ted move to the wizard world at some point to let Alec grow up as a wizard..."

"Mother...I don't know, I mean he's used to this world and I never knew about it. I'd be such a big change. And Ted...how would he react?"

"Better than you'd think, from what I can see," the grandma smiled. "Besides, Alec would be safer knowing magic and having that to protect him when we aren't there with him. He'd be able to protect himself from this kind of attack," she said, bringing them back to the present.

Grace took a deep breath and put her hand on Alec's cheek.

"I would feel safer if he knew magic. I remember after you told me those stories I always wanted to jump into those stories and live there in my imagination. Now that I'm older I find out I can finally jump into that world and let Alec experience it," she looked up, a big smile on her face. "Ted has been thinking of moving...It'll be a shock, but...Oh mother, I think we will!"

Grace wrapped her arms around her mother, including Alec in the group hug. Just then the door rattled violently as several low, hungry growls interrupted the peace. There were more of them now, by the sound of it. The door was being pushed on by more of the creatures, creaking from the weight and pressure.

They backed up to the farthest wall, huddled close together.

"W-what do we do? Does Alec have powers now?"

The grandma shook his head, "I know he does, but he doesn't know how to use them."

The door rattled louder as one of the hinges broke. Soon, the other hinges followed, bending and breaking one by one. The door caved in with a bang and several large figures lurked in the doorway. The creature prowled into view. It had a huge ugly snout, twice as big as a bobcat's, bringing its huge pairs of long fangs into view. Red eyes bore into the darkness reflecting over any body heat or movements. Its laser vision eyes locked onto the three prey huddled in the back of the room and began advancing slowly, preparing to attack, the other creatures not far behind.

Just as Grace screamed and clung to her mother, as the creature bounced, Alec let out a wail that stopped the creature cold, confusing it before the three vanished in a flash of blazing blue light.

**XXXXX**

The loud crunch of a glass full of an unknown liquid echoed throughout the empty chamber. A bright crimson red substance trickled from the broken glass, down the long, pale fingers of the holder.

Melarna trembled violently as the shards of glass fell to the floor with the wasted blood of a stag the Death Eaters had recently slain. Melarna felt confident when handing over the "gift" to her lord, but she knew it wouldn't make up for her failure in capturing a small child with the power to predict the future. She had been sure she had chosen the right creature to do the job but apparently the child had been underestimated. Next time she would have a much fiercer and deadlier creature capture him, _if _there was a next time.

Voldemort slowly rose from his velvet, red chair, his long black robe lined with silver, gently fell to the floor as he stood and advanced toward her. It was the robe he wore when he wasn't planning on having meetings with his followers. He had specifically counted on Melarna to complete a simple task such as kidnapping a child.

"You failed my request again," he hissed right by her ear.

Melarna shivered as his words made the hours on her neck stand. She tried her best not to show it, but knew he could sense her fear.

"I'm really sorry master," she trembled violently, knowing what was coming. "I chose a very good hunter, the child was just underestimated."

She could hear Voldemort take in a deep breath through his slits for nostrils. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew his wand was all ready pointed at her.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Melarna licked her dry lips and nodded numbly.

"Y-yes master, I...um, the child...H-how could we have known any other powers he had besides vision of the future?"

Before she could take a breath after she finished to felt the familiar wave of pain rush over her body. It was worse this time because he was angry, angry that he finally had an advantage over the whole wizard world and was so close to his ultimate goal. She could feel that anger boil in him as she screamed endlessly, her muscles feeling as if they'd ripped apart. She could feel tears building on the edge but it was over before she could lose control and let them slip. It wasn't because she was sad, no, she was angry with herself, but it was the pain that brought on the tears.

Melarna panted breathlessly as Voldemort pulled his wand back into his cloak.

"We are very close, closer than even Salazar got. With a goal as difficult to reach as this you should have suspected that there would be much more room for mistakes.

"The child you were after, the small boy, he had power of vision, yes, but never assume!" he hissed. "The boy didn't possess powers of a seer otherwise he wouldn't have been able to orb away with his family. You should be prepared for anything! You should've been predicted that a child would be able to produce small magic when defending himself."

He paused, and Melarna heard the _swish _of his robe as he turned around.

"Next time you'd better not fail me or we'll serve you as a sacrifice to the "creatures" and let them complete your mission."

Melarna shivered but bowed and disapparated out of there.

She appeared in Hogsmeade where she knew it'd be deserted. She trudged angrily into the Three Broomsticks hoping the owner fled without clearing out all the butterbeer. She slumped into a seat and sat there silently in thought. After a moment, she pounded her fist down on the table.

_I've failed him twice! I've got to find a way to compensate for my failures...Something that will put me high on his good side before he decides to feed me to those...things! _

She decided maybe she'd follow some of his top Death Eaters and steal their victory on a mission. Melarna was about to do that when a strange thing occurred. She heard voices.

Slowly, she slipped out of her chair and out of the Three Broomsticks, keeping low. The voices sounded like they were in the direction of the Joke Shop. She stayed close to the building and peered around the corner. She immediately jumped back and held her breath. She waited for the footsteps to stop so the figures wouldn't be facing her direction.

"Are you sure we're allowed to go in?" a feminine voice spoke.

"Yeah, they said they wanted their most important creations," a male voice answered.

Curiously, Melarna peered around the corner more carefully. A girl and boy were standing near one another, the boy currently opening the Joke Shop door. Were they sneaking in?

_Kids these days. _

It sounded almost like they were doing it for someone else. Melarna narrowed her eyes to try and get a closer look at them. Her pupils dilated until they were almost too small to see. Her vision closed in on them, locking on a head of thick, wavy brunette hair, and the boy near her had red hair. They looked oddly familiar...

_Wait, aren't they the kids from Hogwarts? Yes...their families have been working with Dumbledore and the Order, I remember Malfoy ranting about them. I guess he is useful at times. _

She smirked to herself, hoping to find out some inside information. She closed her eyes and shimmered slightly before she disappeared from sight. Her ability to become invisible (since she was half demon) was different from wizards. She could apparate even when she was in invisibility mode.

So as not to alert them, she tip toed just close enough to clearly hear their conversation.

"What do Fred and George want with those?" the (brown-haired) girl asked quietly.

"Nothing much, for safe keeping I guess. They say they'll be useful," the boy replied.

The girl sighed impatiently and looked around her, glancing in Melarna's direction but not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

_And why should she? They'll stealing from a Joke Shop, of all places! My lord was right, kids are being taught the wrong way nowadays. _

The girl finally turned back to glance at the boy who was currently inside the shop gathering items in handfuls.

"Well, hurry up, I told Harry we'd be quick about it."

Melarna's eyes widened considerably as she almost let out a choked gasp of surprise.

_Harry? As in Harry Potter? That can't be, he'd dead! Unless...unless he somehow survived...but that's impossible! It's quite nearly impossible for anyone like a great sorcerer to defeat such a powerful mind curse, let alone an insolent boy! _

Melarna scooted closer but was careful not to make any sounds. She wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things before jumping to any conclusions.

The red-haired boy poked his head out from the shop with his arms and pockets full.

"Hermione, you worry too much," he stated with a sigh.

She crossed her arms over her chest in a dignified manner.

"And shouldn't I be worried? Ron, don't you realize how big this is? So many muggles have disappeared we're having trouble keeping count! Witches and wizards too! Dumbledore can only do so much. Right now they're focusing on protecting everyone else who hasn't been harmed, then they'll try and locate the missing people, but that could take days to weeks!"

"Yeah, but they're working on it. You've got to think positive Hermione, remember, that's what you told me and Harry. They've all ready been gathering the majority of witches and wizards together to protect, it's the muggles they're worried about. I heard some aurors have gone to the muggle world to help. Don't know what good that'll do though," Ron muttered the last part.

Hermione shook her head, "These aren't the only problems...Harry's decided he's the only one who can stop v-v-Voldemort's plan."

Ron groaned, "Not again! What does he think he can do? If Dumbledore and the Order can't do much, why does he think he can do something that'll make a big difference?"

"He says he's almost positive Voldemort doesn't know he's alive so there might be a chance he could stop him once and for all," Hermione said exasperated.

"I don't know how he plans on doing that, but we better get back before he disappears and tries to save the world by himself again."

The girl, Hermione, nodded in agreement as the boy, Ron, moved to put an arm around her, his pockets bulging. In a snap they vanished.

Melarna stepped out from her hiding spot staring at the spot where they were a moment before.

_That's interesting. Only the girl can apparate..._

With new strength, she smiled a very twisted smile.

_I may not know what the Order or Dumbledore is up to, but I now know the Potter brat survived. That is information Death Eaters would die for. I've got to be careful though, if I say anything about it now at one of the meetings, Malfoy or Macnair or one of those idiots will just say they knew that all ready. Then it'd be hard to get the boy with all of them trying as well._

_No...I've got to keep this to myself until I am able to bring Him the boy. As master would say, patience is a virtue. I will be very patient while working on my new mission: to lure Potter to me so I can be the one to save my lord from his plan being ruined once again. Or better, bring him alive so He can enjoy torturing the boy to his pleasure until he dies from screaming...Yes, I, Melarna, will be the one to save my master, the new lord of this world. _

TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. A Meeting Unintended

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 20****: A Meeting Unintended **

The common room was much too quiet, with only the sounds from the crackling fire. Harry stared into the fire as if he didn't see it at all.

_I don't understand, nothing connects. What could Voldemort possibly want this time? And where is he? Is he still at the Ministry, or somewhere else in hiding? I don't see what he could gain from this..._

Harry jumped as a popping sound interrupted his thoughts. He wheeled around in the big, cushion chair he was sitting in to see Ron and Hermione standing behind him. In a way, it was better that Dumbledore had taken down the charms to prevent people from disapparating in and out. Luckily, he was very clever in devising a strategy where a charm was giving to those inside Hogwarts so _they _could disapparate in and out, but like Death Eaters or some other intruder, they couldn't.

"What took you two so long?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, there was more there than I thought," Ron said as he walked toward him and dumped out bunches after bunches of Fred and George's most prized possessions: they're infamous candies. Harry leaned over the chair to have a look at them and noticed there were some that looked foreign to him.

"What are those?" Harry asked, pointing to a very small pile of turquoise-colored wrapped pieces in the shape of what looked like letters.

Ron grinned, "Those are Fred and George's most special creations, Harry. That's the main reason why they asked me to go to the Joke Shop. They're called Forget-Me-Do's."

"Forget-Me-Do's?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch, "I'm guessing they erase minds."

"Not quite," Ron said, his smile growing. "Actually, that's what you'd think they do. But they have a special, shall we say, ability. Once someone eats it you can convince them that they're forgetting something, but that's not all. That's just amateur stuff."

Ron's grin widened, "Why _erase _someone of something when you can convince them that you're, say Godric Gryffindor himself?"

Hermione huffed, "Honestly, Ron! That's ridiculous to be thought of as someone else."

"Maybe, but it works great in duels. You can get inside the opponents mind and see what or who they fear most and convince them that they're fighting they're fears. I've seen it in action, it stops the opponent dead cold," Ron shot back.

"I don't see any reason to use one of those," Hermione glared at him.

"You wouldn't," Ron muttered.

Harry shook his head smiling. Even the old arguments between them he had missed in the endless abyss of darkness he had been in. The thoughts of the coldness returned Harry to the present and his smile faded. It was hard to forget about Voldemort seeing as how no matter what he couldn't die. It was definitely becoming redundant, and if Harry didn't find a way to stop him forever, or at least for a good long time, then the nightmares would never end.

Hermione looked up from her glaring contest with Ron to see the same stricken look on Harry's face she had seen before they left.

"Harry, you're not thinking of leaving Hogwarts to find him are you?" Hermione blurted out.

Ron spun around quickly, "What?! Of course not! That's a death wish Harry!"

Harry sighed, "I never said I was just going to run out of here screaming and charging with fury."

"We know _that_, but we also know that this is too big for you to handle," Hermione said in desperation.

Harry turned, slightly taken aback, and glared at her. It wasn't usual for him to lose his temper or for him to think that Hermione was wrong, but what did she know? Had she been in his place fighting Voldemort all those years? Did she know what it was like to feel ultimate pain and fear for ones life? Had she been hit with the killing curse, not once, but _twice _even? No, she didn't. And if Harry could survive the killing curse and the mind curse, why couldn't he survive anything else Voldemort threw his way?

"Thanks for the support," Harry replied bitterly.

Hermione shook her head, "Harry, listen, please. That's not what I mean. You know what I mean?"

"No I don't!" Harry snapped. "I have no clue what you mean because I'm _not you_, which means that you wouldn't know how much I can handle because you _aren't _me! You didn't fight Voldemort and didn't survive countless times from his wrath, did you?"

Harry saw the shocked looks on his friends faces and slowly sank deep into the chair.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm just a little edgy. I actually thought I would die in the last battle with him. I didn't think I'd get to see you two or Sirius and Remus again. I couldn't believe Dumbledore when he told me I had the power to defeat Voldemort because Voldemort put so much fear in my mind."

Hermione gently rose and placed a hand on his.

"Harry, Ron and I know all of that. We know how much you've survived, even just in what you told us without seeing it ourselves. What I meant was that it's more than a fight with V-v...," she sighed exasperated, "Voldemort!"

Ron jumped a foot in the air as she blurted out the name, but she ignored him.

"Harry, the whole world, no _worlds _are in turmoil! You can't step foot outside any safe building without being attacked by some creature or Death Eater. As we speak Death Eaters are being broken out of Azkaban because the number of creatures and Dementors outnumbers the number of aurors that watch the prison. Not to mention that you, nor Dumbledore, has any idea where Voldemort is," she finished, without stuttering.

"I know," Harry said quietly. "But I can't just sit here, not while Voldemort gets more and more followers and control over everything. I mean, it can't be coincidence that the creatures are setting the Death Eaters free by destroying Azkaban."

"You mean that you think all the creatures of the wizard world are working for Voldemort?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"That's impossible," Hermione countered. "Not even the whole Ministry and sorcerers put together could control all the creatures. If that were true, why have the creatures also destroyed the Riddle House?"

"What?!" Ron and Harry chorused.

"When? How?" Harry asked.

"I overheard the teachers speaking before we left. I was going to tell you Harry but we had a limited amount of time to get Fred and George's supplies. The creatures are destroying _everything_! Why else would Voldemort keep himself and his Death Eaters in hiding? Because he can't control the creatures, even with all his Death Eaters helping him," Hermione explained to a now wide-eyed Harry and Ron.

"But...," Harry shook his head, "that doesn't make sense. If the creatures bother Voldemort so much that he would stay in hiding and have his Death Eaters keep low, then why doesn't he try and stop them?"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe he's not powerful enough to keep all of them away."

"Hermione, what do you think?" Harry asked, looking over at her.

Hermione didn't answer, she had suddenly become very quiet. Harry noticed that her eyes were wide and in a daze.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"Hermione?" Harry said loudly.

"I was just thinking...," she answered quietly. "About how there was that myth about some power hidden in the Ministry. Maybe it has something to do with all of this. Maybe Voldemort is waiting for an opportunity to find the secret power and use it."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed, "Wait, but not even my dad knows what that power is even now that he's the Minister. None of the Ministry members know if the myth is true, not even Dumbledore. So how would...you know...er, the Dark Lord think he could find it?"

"Maybe he's got some clue to where it is," Harry suggested. "It wouldn't be the first time he'd be able to figure out something that no one else can. He figured out where the Chamber of Secrets was and Salazar never left a record of where it was."

"Harry's right, we can't rule out that possibility," Hermione nodded, "everything goes this time. I only wish someone knew what was inside the Ministry and what it could do. Then we'd have a chance in trying to retaliate against it if he did find out what it is."

The three fell in silence as they thought about the endless possibilities that could happen. Harry was more confused than ever. He knew Voldemort always planned things carefully. There was a reason why he was in hiding, a reason why he wanted to protect his Death Eaters for the time being by having them stay away from the creatures and not do missions that would set them up in any danger, and there was a reason why he was waiting to show himself. Harry suddenly got the feeling that this time Voldemort was being too careful, careful enough to trick Dumbledore into thinking he was planning one thing, and slick enough to hide his feelings and the truth from Harry (even if he thought he was dead), that maybe...just maybe this time Voldemort would get what he wanted.

**XXXXX**

_"CAW! CAW!"_

The sounds of an eagle echoed through the silent, still air as chaos endured. She could feel the hunger raging, the numbers growing...the creatures were becoming stronger as the sky grew blacker. Soon, there would be even no outline of the sun, nor sky, and all the world would fall into darkness, never to be awakened. Melarna stood on a rock floating high above the grounds over a muggle city. No body noticed her, either because it was too dark or because they were screaming and running for their lives as packs of monsters and beasts chased them down, hungry for blood.

Melarna herself was growing hungry for blood, though she didn't eat like a demon she was _half demon _and that allowed her a very vicious side. She wondered just what her mom would think of her now, high and mighty in a world that was meant for their kind. But she had no time to watch and enjoy the muggles' catastrophe, she had a mission. The eagle swooped down onto her arm and she tied a letter to it.

"Time to get our prey, girl," she smiled sadistically and raised her arm so the eagle could take off with its message.

**XXXXX**

The common room door opened and closed as Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the common room exhausted and more than unhappy. Ron slumped down onto the nearest chair.

"How come we have to go to bed? You can't even tell morning from night anymore!"

Hermione sighed, "You've been complaining since Sirius sent us out of Dumbledore's office. The teachers have a right to have a meeting together. Besides, they're trying their best to find a way to get in touch with Dumbledore. Apparating is extremely dangerous now, especially to a place so far away where Dumbledore is right now."

"How do we know he's still there?" Harry asked; his tone was bitter as he too slumped in a chair. "If there are no more owls how are they supposed to send him any message? He didn't even come when I was on the brink of death!"

"He probably knew you weren't going to die," Ron suggested gloomily.

"That's not the point," Harry said.

Hermione sat down calmly unlike Harry and Ron and sat back, "Well, he might not have gotten any of the letters. If owls are being attacked consistently then it makes sense."

Before Harry could open his mouth to retort to that, a strange beating sounded on one of the windows to the common room. Ron immediately sat upright with wide eyes, most likely thinking it was some monster ready to eat them. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong with you two," she said.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked, standing up slowly.

"N-no," Ron stammered.

Harry turned down the fire so there was less light around them and quietly slid up against the wall near the window the sound was coming from. Harry put a finger on his lips to silent Ron and Hermione as they watched in fear. Very carefully, Harry slipped a finger toward the latch of the window and pushed it up.

_WHOSH!_

Hermione screamed as something flew in at top speed, startling all of them. Ron fumbled with his wand as he tried to point it at the speeding blur.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, closing the window and gesturing for them to put down their wands.

Almost right when they put their wands away, the figure stopped and landed calmly on the nearest chair arm.

"It's a bird," Ron said.

"Not just any bird, an eagle, but what is it doing here?" Hermione wondered, approaching the large, beautiful bird.

"Umm...Hermione, maybe you shouldn't do that, it could be poisonous!" Ron said, backing away.

"Ron, eagles aren't from the wizard world, they're from the muggle world, they have no powers or attacks. And besides, look, it has a letter!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry noticed its leg tied with a letter and immediately bolted toward it. Hermione yelped as Harry passed her and approached the eagle. Surprisingly, the bird wasn't scared and didn't budge as Harry untied the letter.

"What does it say?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry tore it open and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Hogwarts staff (that includes you three who are reading this),_

_Unfortunately, we have underestimated the amount of chaos now in both the muggle and wizard world. The people who have been unharmed are safe, but it's only a matter of time. I have heard the news about you, Harry, and am glad to know you're all right. The Ministry and I are currently engaged in trying to discover the source these creatures and beasts get their strength and power from, because once the source is destroyed, the creatures will return to normal. I am terribly sorry for not replying sooner, it is hectic here in the muggle world, I will try my best to return as soon as possible. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Headmaster,_

_Dumbledore_

"I don't believe it, he did get the letters!" Harry said, smiling once again in what felt like months.

Ron too seemed to look happier than usual, but Hermione appeared neutral.

"Why would he send an eagle instead of an owl?"

"Because they're in the muggle world, and besides, you said so yourself, Hermione, owls are being attacked constantly so eagles would be much safer," Harry replied, his smile only growing.

"Wow!" Ron grinned, "It's about time. We should go show the teachers, they'll be so glad to hear from him."

"We can't! The meeting is still going on, remember?" Hermione said.

Ron turned and glared at her, "Hermione! This is an emergency, we've got to show them _now_!"

Harry, however, barely registered their arguing as his eye caught something. At the bottom of the letter was a p.s.

_It wasn't there before._

Harry was thinking about telling Ron and Hermione but then he realized that it was addressed to him. It read:

_P.S. To Harry: I know you're thinking of standing up against Voldemort again by yourself. Please meet me out on the Quidditch field at ten o'clock. _

He wondered why he hadn't seen it before when he was reading it aloud. He shook his head, his smile coming slowly back on his face. He wanted to see Dumbledore so badly and tell him everything that had been going on: how Voldemort was alive and probably using the chaos to his advantage, how he had been trapped in some weird dark dimension, how Fudge had been killed and the Death Eaters were now all lose to run back to their master...

He had so much to tell him. Glancing up at the clock, Harry realized he only had a half hour before he was supposed to go to the Quidditch field. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione who were currently glaring and yelling at each other. Hermione would never for one minute allow him to leave, even for Dumbledore. She would say to wait to show it to Sirius and the others and see what they say, so at least he won't have to walk outside alone, but it was just outside Hogwarts doors. And besides, Dumbledore would protect him from anything.

Harry took a deep breath, he had to try and get them to go to sleep so he could sneak out. Hopefully, their arguing would tire them even more.

"Hey guys, I think we should go to bed," Harry announced loudly.

The two turned abruptly and their arguing ceased.

"What...what about the letter?" Ron asked, open-mouthed.

Thoughts were swirling as Harry thought about a different plan in a matter of fifteen seconds.

"Well...Hermione could do it!" Harry abruptly blurted out. "She could bring the letter up to the office, wait till they're done then show it to them."

"Why does she get to do it?" Ron asked.

"You both could," Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked, staring at him as if trying to see right through him.

"I'm kind of tired, actually. I don't think I'd be able to stay awake even if I _did _go with you. Sirius said I should try and get as much sleep as I can since I haven't gained all my energy back yet, you know? Plus, it's not like Dumbledore's coming tonight, or at least it doesn't say it in the letter," Harry said, feeling his stomach twist. It always did that when he had to lie to his friends, but he would come in with Dumbledore and tell them the truth afterward and they would see that he was fine.

Hermione stared at him for a minute, but walked up to him and took the letter gently from his hands.

"You get some rest, okay?"

Harry nodded as she walked toward the common room door. Ron nodded in Harry's direction, smiling, and followed her out. Harry decided to go right away before they changed their minds. Hopefully, Dumbledore wouldn't mind him being a little early.

He ran up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk. Sirius had left for his trunk right after he had woken up before the eclipse had entirely came, which was a good thing. Slipping it around himself, Harry ran out the common room door as quietly as he could and headed toward the door which led out to the Quidditch field. It proved to be a little difficult finding a way around the charms, especially without his wand, but Harry somehow found that they didn't have much effect on him except a zap here and there. He just kept thinking about seeing Dumbledore's face and pushed through.

The air was chilly, not just by feel but by sense too. Harry could almost taste the evil in the atmosphere, it was strong...but luckily not too strong that it was overloading his senses, which meant that they had time to stop whatever was planning to occur, whether it was natural or Voldemort's doing. Harry pulled his cloak closer to his body and stepped out the door, making sure it closed shut so the magical charms once again stood strong against any intruders.

The wind was trying to pull Harry's cloak away from his body, to freeze him but Harry held strong. He couldn't see anything in the pitch blackness, since there was no sun, nor sky...certainly no moon or stars because they were covered by dense fog. If there had been no clock or time around the school, Harry wouldn't know what part of the day or night it was, it would all just be night. He knew he had to hurry, besides the fact that he didn't want to worry or upset his friends, he was tired and needed rest. Harry blinked and narrowed his eyes to try and see better. Since it was Dumbledore, he'd either hear a pop or he'd come in a flash of light. Harry was hoping for the light because he hadn't seen the Quidditch field in ages.

_Dumbledore, where are you?_

Harry was shivering now, knowing that because of his lack of energy it was easy for him to get sick. It must've been a little past ten by now, so where was he? A huge gust of wind surprised him as it blew him backward off balance. Harry fell to the ground with a soft thud, able to catch himself before most of the fall. He covered his face with his cloak and curled into a ball as the rough winds passed over him. How it had suddenly got so windy was beyond him.

"I see you got my letter."

Harry jumped up from his spot, hearing a voice echo around him. The wind slowly died down so he was able to stand up the rest of the way and look around. He didn't see anyone, but someone was definitely there. It didn't appear to be Dumbledore though...Had he been tricked? Was his energy so low that he actually didn't see the suspicion in the letter? It had sounded like Dumbledore in the letter.

"Dumbledore?" Harry called, just to make sure.

The sound that came next proved that Harry had surely been tricked. A cold, soft, feminine laughter echoed around him as if she were on all sides of him. But who was it? He didn't recognize the voice. Harry yelped as he was suddenly hit in the sides and thrown ten yards across the Quidditch field. He groaned, his muscles all ready sore from not being in use so long, and slowly tried to lift himself from the ground.

"How pathetic. And here I thought you were going to be this great, magnificent wizard, but now you can't even lift your own body weight," the voice sneered.

Harry lifted his head as he saw a shadow come toward him. The only way he could see the shadow was because she happened to be glowing...abnormally. A soft pale red light surrounded her as she came into view. In her left hand she held a small crackling ball, which resembled that of a spell cast from a wand, but that looked a little different. She happened to have cast it from her own hands, which meant that she was neither normal, nor witch. She was something else.

"Pity that was much too easy," she sneered down at him from her spot five feet away.

Harry could almost clearly see her now. She appeared normal since her body looked normal, and she was wearing a silk, black cloak. If it wasn't for her glowing aura or her glowing red eyes, Harry would've thought she'd looked like a sorceress, which he hoped wasn't true because he certainly was in no shape to be battling anyone, especially a sorceress.

The red aura finally lifted and Harry could see that her eye color was a vivid blue-violet eyes staring intensely into his. For a minute, they both were still and silent as they stared into each other's eyes, each not daring to blink. Finally, the woman, moved her hand out in front of her and, smiling, she flung it upward. In a matter of seconds, Harry was on his feet and very much confused.

"Who are you?" he asked, wanting to know what grudge she held against him. She didn't appear to be a Death Eater, mostly because she didn't seem to be a witch.

Her smile widened, "My name is Melarna, Harry, and it's a wonder we've never met in person before."

Harry's emerald eyes pierced into hers, narrowing dangerously. Who was she and what did she want with him?

"There's no need to be rude," she stated softly, in a mocking tone, noticing Harry's changed expression.

Harry's expression only darkened as he realized she was toying with him.

"You don't seem like a Death Eater."

Her high laughter echoed softly throughout the empty field. When she finally stopped she stared at him with an amused look.

"No, I'm not your normal, every day Death Eater. I'm one of Voldemort's top prized followers."

Harry snorted, "Voldemort doesn't have any "top prized" Death Eaters, he only has servants which he makes do impossible tasks just so he can torture them to his twisted, sadistic pleasure."

Melarna's smile soon changed to a dark scowl.

"How dare you, Potter!" she hissed.

"Okay, _that _sounds more like a Death Eater. How is it you can do magic without a wand?"

Melarna's expression lightened somewhat, but only because of her pride for who and what she was.

"I am half demon, half witch," she answered, "therefore I don't need a wand all the time. If I were truly a full demon I wouldn't need a wand at all and be able to do more than _throw _people," she said as her eyes lit with amusement. "But then again, I wouldn't look so good if I were a hundred percent demon because then I'd have to _look _like one, and that's not pretty."

Harry glared at her with hatred that he usually showed to all Voldemort's other Death Eaters. She was definitely no different, just more of a pain in the butt and probably more difficult to defeat since Harry had never fought anyone who had any bit of demon in them. He had learned demons were very rare nowadays, so having a half breed was _extremely _rare. Where did she come from and why was she working for Voldemort in the first place?

"So you sent me the letter!" Harry snapped.

Melarna smirked, "So I did."

"How did you know about what happened to me and what the Order was doing to protect the people?" Harry asked harshly.

"I have a few abilities that help me to learn such things. Oh, but don't worry, I haven't yet told my master anything, including the fact that you survived his mind curse," she said casually.

Harry froze, he had completely forgotten that Voldemort didn't know he was alive and now one of his top Death Eaters did. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying his best not to show his concern on his face.

"Why haven't you told him?" Harry asked, making sure to watch her every move in case she tried something again.

"What a good question. Actually, the truth is I wanted to surprise him. I have been failing the missions he's given me, so I decided to give myself my own mission, which was to capture you after I heard you had survived. This should definitely get me back on his good side, wouldn't you say?" she chuckled.

Harry scowled, clenching his fists.

"So why didn't you just kill me a minute ago?" he snapped.

"Oh, because I thought it wouldn't be that hard to kill you, since you're weak from what he did to you, and I don't like taking advantage of weak prey when their backs are turned. But then I realized it would be even better to bring you to him _alive_," she answered.

Harry didn't know what to think about her. She surely didn't mind telling him her strategy or what she was planning on doing. The semi-good news was she didn't want to kill him...she wanted to let Voldemort get great pleasure in doing that. The bad news was that she was planning on kidnapping him and he was unarmed and certainly not prepared to defend himself. Why hadn't he seen what was really there? He should've run right back inside when Dumbledore didn't show up on time. Also, why would Dumbledore ask to see him outside when it was dangerous to go out, he would've just apparated inside.

It had all been right there in front of him, but Harry was too blind to see. He had let his excitement of wanting to see Dumbledore cloud his vision and senses. Now he was in deeper trouble than he had intended, and unless he could somehow get inside past this demon-witch's powers— which he had no idea what they were or how powerful she was— he would be seeing his arch enemy's face much sooner than planned.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	22. The Tide Turned

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 21****: The Tide Turned**

The hallways echoed with soft footsteps. Dimly lit candles were the only source of light in the entire castle. Shadows were no longer able to be distinguished by light because darkness became the more dominant force. The footsteps hesitated outside of the large office, which appeared unusually dark. Hermione rested her head against the door listening carefully.

"I think they're still talking," she whispered.

Ron was standing beside her with his arms crossed and only nodded silently. Ever since he had left the room he was beginning to suspect Harry hadn't been completely honest with them.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," Hermione continued softly. "Maybe we should go back and tell Harry that he should just come with us even if he falls asleep during the meeting. That way Sirius wouldn't get angry or suspicious."

"I agree," Ron said without hesitation.

"All right then..."

Hermione trailed off as the door opened and none other than Sirius came walking out looking more distressed than before. He immediately caught sight of them standing there staring awkwardly.

"Ron, Hermione, where have you guys been?" Sirius asked, then his eyes narrowed. "Where's Harry?"

"He uh, went to bed," Hermione fumbled, slapping on a reluctant smile.

Ron just nodded, but Sirius could see the hesitant gaze in his eyes. Sirius walked forward, towering over them.

"What do you mean? The potion madam Pomprey gave him should've restored his energy by now."

Hermione's eyes widened and she shared a surprised glance with Ron.

"Oh no, if he's not going to bed then..." Hermione covered her mouth as she stared up at Sirius whose eyes had gone rigid with anger.

"He's sneaking off. You two get inside and tell the teachers. I'm going to start looking for him."

Ron and Hermione asked no questions as they dashed inside, hoping that it wasn't all ready too late.

**XXXXX**

The pain seared through his arm like ten blades, causing him to cry out even as he tried his best not to show he was in pain. Harry help his bleeding shoulder tightly, wincing even as the cold wind touched it lightly. Melarna pulled back her hand from the previous curse she had thrown at him. She wasn't like anyone he had ever faced before. If she had been a full witch Harry most likely would've been able to out-duel her, but because she was half demon she had an advantage over him.

_She has an even bigger advantage because I don't have my wand._

Harry could feel a dull anger burning through him even through the burning sensation on his wound. Melarna had sliced his shoulder with a blast from one of her unusual powers, but it felt more like a burn. A cold laugh made him shakily stand to stare at her as she shook her head.

"You are making this too easy, Harry," she sneered, her now tinted red eyes glaring at him hungrily.

Harry gritted his teeth from the pain and glared at her with all his might.

"Where's my wand?"

Melarna began to roll her eyes but instead just continued to sneer down at him, smiling victoriously.

"Your wand is in better hands."

"Does Voldemort have it? Why would he want it? He's got his own wand!" Harry snapped angrily, wincing as his shoulder throbbed.

She sighed dramatically, "You really are ignorant, aren't you? You were dead! I can't even believe my own eyes. Now why would Voldemort...my lord let you keep your wand when you couldn't use it?"

"But why would he need it if _he _can't use it?" Harry retorted hotly.

There wasn't an immediate reply. Melarna stared at him as if he was the cause of all her problems. At the same time it looked as though she was thinking, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It was the only time Harry would have an advantage. He lifted himself all the way.

"He didn't tell you, did he? You really think you're one of his elite Death Eaters? He couldn't even tell you why he needed my wand, or why he needed me locked in a mind curse," Harry spoke bitterly, trying to buy some time.

Melarna glared at him enraged, "Silence! He didn't tell me right away for a reason. That doesn't mean I won't be rewarded when I bring you to him."

Hopefully, Ron and Hermione would realize he wasn't in bed and come rescue him. Even as the thought crossed his mind he could feel an aching guilt residing in his stomach.

_If I hadn't lied to them I wouldn't be in this mess. _

The sinking feeling only grew as he realized maybe he wasn't going to survive this time. Melarna had full advantage over him both powerfully and physically. Even though Harry had taken madam Pomprey's potion to help him recover his muscles were still sore and without his wand there was no way he'd be able to defend himself.

_I'm not going to Voldemort, I refuse to! I will not see that pleasurable expression when he kills me as slowly as he wants! I WON'T!_

Despite trying to convince himself, Harry felt helpless. She could easily over power him, knock him out and take him to Voldemort. Harry's eyes darted toward the door he came out of. He knew she wouldn't kill him, but she also wouldn't fail to injure him if he tried to run to the castle. His only hope was to distract her long enough to dash inside.

Harry's eyes widened as a luminous green light headed his way. He just barely rolled out of its way, scraping against his all ready wounded arm. The curse missed him and hit the protection shield guarding the castle. The curse withered almost instantly. Harry was in so much pain now he didn't know if he could even stand.

"Pity," she feigned sadness. "The great Harry Potter is once again on the ground."

She laughed at her own horrible joke and approached him. Harry lay on the ground holding his arm and breathing deeply.

"Get up," she ordered, pointing her wand at him.

Harry didn't move. Did she really expect him to fight when he was weakened all ready? Harry hissed as she grabbed his cloak and pulled him to his feet. He could feel his eyes watering from the pain but he held back his urge to scream. Instead he managed a glare at her. Melarna stared at him for a minute, her eyes glancing down at his bleeding shoulder before returning back on him. Without hesitation she grabbed his chin so roughly he thought she was trying to break his jaw.

"Yes, my master will be very pleased to see you in this position. However...this was a bit bad timing. I almost forgot that he had other plans," she said more to herself, as if Harry wasn't there. "I guess he'll have two victims, now won't he be happy..."

"Two?" Harry spoke up, barely able to talk from her squeezing his jaw.

Melarna's smile grew, "Oh yes, didn't you know? He's trying to find a child to sacrifice. But don't worry, he'll enjoy killing you the best."

"He won't...get away with it," Harry muttered, wincing as she squeezed him harder.

Melarna let out a cold laugh that had no humor in it whatsoever, "And you think you can stop him? You're not even a match for me, Harry. My, my, you have big dreams...Dreams much bigger than you and that's going to get you killed some day."

"At least I'm not an ugly half breed demon!" Harry spat, trying to hit the spot that would make her very angry. He had nothing against demons but he figured she'd be touchy about being half demon.

Sure enough she threw him to the ground by his chin so he landed on his shoulder. Harry let out the scream he had been holding as pain flooded through his whole arm and upper back. Melarna was seething with anger as she shakily pointed her wand at him, her body glowing a bright red like before.

"You take that back!" she hissed.

Harry didn't respond as he lay on the ground helplessly.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

Deep crimson flames surrounded her, melting the ground beneath her feet and traveling toward Harry's immobilized body. Harry could only stare with wide eyes as the lava hot flames touched his cloak, ready to devour him...

The door bolted open as figures raced out of the castle doors. Harry saw to his relief Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Remus, Ron, Hermione and Sirius. Harry's eyes widened as he realized just how much trouble he'd be in with his Godfather. Quickly he averted his gaze toward the flames lapping at his shoes.

"Back away from him at once!" Professor McGonagall pointed her wand straight at Melarna.

Melarna's concentration was broken and the flames slowly began to disappear as she saw she was outnumbered. She took one last look at Harry then jumped up and disapparated with a small _pop_. Harry could feel himself being lifted up carefully by several hands.

"Oh dear," Professor Sprout gasped, setting eyes on Harry's deep cut.

"Ron, Hermione, take him to the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall told them.

The two friends nodded and reached out to each take one of Harry's arms.

"No."

Harry froze as his Godfather's stern voice increased the tenseness in the air. Ron and Hermione had too frozen with hands barely under Harry's arms. Sirius stepped forward, as Harry bowed his head to keep from having to look him in the eye.

"I will take him," Sirius said, his tone making no room for argument.

Slowly, Ron and Hermione took their arms from under Harry's, causing him to stumble slightly. A strong hand grabbed his uninjured shoulder to keep him standing, but the pressure wasn't friendly. Harry refused to meet his eyes as he was led away in silence.

Once he was inside the castle again he felt more relieved, until Sirius broke the uneasy silence.

"You lied, Harry," he said flatly. "You lied and it could've gotten you killed."

Harry's mouth was dry but he had to defend himself, "She wasn't going to kill me."

The force of them suddenly stopping caused Harry to bump his shoulder into Sirius' back and he hissed with pain. He soon recovered and felt Sirius' grip on his other arm tighten.

"Harry, look at me," Sirius said sternly. "Look at me!"

As gradually as he was able to do, Harry lifted his gaze to stare into Sirius' stern and angry eyes.

"Who was she?"

"Just a Death Eater," Harry replied, clenching his teeth from the throbbing pain in his arm.

"_Just _a Death Eater! Harry, do you realize she could report to Voldemort and tell him you're alive. Then you'd have even bigger problems. Hogwarts isn't strong enough to hold off any attacks right now!" Sirius snapped.

"I can handle myself!" Harry retorted back without thinking.

Sirius' grip tightened, "Can you?"

He grabbed Harry's sore arm gesturing to the deep wound on his shoulder. Harry didn't even glance at it, he knew Sirius was right. He still hated to be yelled at as if everything was his fault. He knew Sirius and his friends just cared, but he had been fighting Voldemort practically his whole life.

"She won't tell him. She said that he— "

"I don't want to hear it, Harry!" Sirius shouted, shaking him slightly. "You lied to Ron and Hermione and snuck out of the castle. You still haven't fully recovered from the last mind curse that almost got you killed and then you decide to go away from teh protection of Hogwarts without your wand?! What were you thinking?"

Harry could feel his temper boil. He knew he was wrong, but he didn't need Sirius yelling at him about it.

"I thought it was Dumbledore, okay?" Harry said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Sirius' gaze narrowed as he took deep breaths, apparently also trying to control his temper. Finally, he wheeled around and pulled Harry with him until they reached the hospital wing.

Madam Pomprey had no trouble helping his wounds and giving him more potion to help him recover faster. The entire time Sirius remained silent with crossed arms watching Harry carefully as madam Pomprey bandaged his shoulder and told him to put two drops of the blue liquid she handed him every couple hours. Once she was done Harry got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sirius' stern voice sounded from behind him.

Harry stopped, unable to turn to face his Godfather.

"To the common room to be with my friends," Harry stated firmly.

He walked out of the hospital wing without a glance back and headed toward the common room. Ron and Hermione looked as though they had been discussing something when he entered. Hermione immediately stood up to greet him.

"How's your shoulder, Harry?" she asked concerned.

"Fine," Harry said, slumping into a chair.

Hermione looked taken aback but instead just nodded and sat back down.

"You shouldn't be mad at us, you're the one who lied," Ron stated.

"Not you too!" Harry stood up, facing away from them. "I all ready know I made a mistake okay?"

"Harry...we know you know, but we're just worried that the next time we won't be able to save you," Hermione said quietly.

Harry didn't turn but he nodded, "I know and I'm sorry...I wasn't prepared to be attacked. Next time I'll be more prepared."

"Harry, you're not thinking of sneaking out again are you?" Ron snapped exasperated. "Do you know how many times we've had to save you all ready? You can't just keep getting into trouble like this!"

Harry wheeled around angrily, "And how would you know what it's like, Ron? You have no idea how it is to watch people die and having someone after you your whole life! I can't let Voldemort win!"

"Harry," Hermione stood up, approaching him, "that's not what we mean. You're not strong enough right now. And even if you had your strength you don't have your wand. I mean, how do you know the curse put on you is completely gone? No one could figure out what was placed on you or how to help you. What if v-Voldemort wants you to go looking for him? What if this whole thing was a set up for something bigger?"

The room was silent for several minutes. Harry just stood there in thought, a grim expression on his face.

"I don't know," he answered softly. "I have no idea if there's anything else behind this curse, but I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. That's not how I am and it's not how I was before."

"Just because you didn't die before, nor now, doesn't mean you can't die at all!" Ron snapped, trying to get through to his friend. "For all you know, you could make matters worse. We just have to let Dumbledore work with the Ministry and— "

"And what, Ron? Wait for more innocent people to die? Wait for the world to fall apart?" Harry interrupted, clenching his fists at his sides. "He's going after a child, Ron. An innocent child for a sacrifice, and I can't let him. No one deserves that fate."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder that wasn't wrapped up, "What child?"

Harry sighed heavily, "The woman attacking me was a Death Eater. She thought she was going to bring me to Voldemort so she told me he's after a child."

"Do you even know where he's going after the child?" Ron asked skeptically.

"No, but I can use one of Snape's potions to give myself a premonition. I know that I get them so there has to be a way to call on one," Harry said, looking at them with a determined expression.

Ron shook his head, "Harry, you're not strong enough to take on loads of Death Eaters to save one person."

"I won't have to. I can find a way to save the child from here," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron exchanged surprised glances before waiting for Harry to continue.

"If I can find a way to just close off one section of the protections around Hogwarts then I would be able to use a powerful charm to astral project myself to wherever Voldemort is."

Ron stared at him skeptically, "But I thought you said you couldn't feel Voldemort's presence anymore, except when you're right near him."

"Well, I can't, but if I used a premonition summoning potion I could tap into his presence," Harry responded.

"Harry...it's a very dangerous charm to perform, and you are limited to what you can do in an astral projection form. What if Voldemort sees you? Or a Death Eater? Or better yet, what if that woman all ready told Voldemort you were alive and he's setting up a trap?" Hermione glanced at him expectantly.

"I have to try," Harry said stubbornly. "He won't be able to do anything as long as my body remains here. And if he sees me...Well, I'll just have to be careful so that doesn't happen."

"I have a question," Ron said. "What if you find the child and manage to not be seen by anyone, then what? How would you bring the child back here?"

"I won't. I'll just take him or her to their parents and then find a way to distract the Death Eaters until they escape," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione both looked at him doubtfully, but finally Hermione sighed.

"All right, Harry. We can't stop you either way, so we'll help. But...if anything happens, you've got to tell Sirius so he can take appropriate precautions. If you're seen there's no doubt Voldemort will want to come here immediately and finish what he thought he had," Hermione firmly stated.

"And just remember that you have limited time after you take the potion and perform the charm. If you wait too long before coming back you might get stuck out there and returning you would take help from Professor McGonagall, which means we'd have to tell them we let you do this. Sirius is all ready angry with you," she warned.

"I know that," Harry stated harshly. "But he doesn't understand how I feel."

Ron folded his arms casually, "How _do _you feel?"

"I feel that since I have defeated Voldemort numerous times, including nearly killing him and binding his powers for a while, that I have a duty to protect those much weaker than myself. If Dumbledore and I are the only ones in the wizard world, so far, to be able to defeat Voldemort then everyone will be helpless. Even if there is another child out there like me who might have a chance to stop him, Voldemort will find out and try to kill him. I don't even know if that's why he wants this child, but we can't let him get away with it. If we do he'll only become more powerful," Harry explained.

"Well, we'll need to go to the restricted section once again," Hermione nodded grimly. "So let's go while the teachers are distracted."

**XXXXX**

The group of dark hooded figures stood awaiting the right moment to leave. They all stood around quietly and patiently. It was nearly time to set the last step toward victory. Melarna approached the group gladly noticing that she hadn't been missed. The Death Eaters were waiting for Voldemort to appear and lead them to the village to find the child. After Melarna had failed in retrieving the little boy Alec, her lordship had successfully found a new target. However, he hadn't told them when they would leave, where they were going, or what the child looked liked.

_I don't even know if I'm looking for a boy or a girl. _

Melarna clenched her fists. Was it possible that she just hadn't been told because of her failure? No, that wasn't possible. For Wormtail had screwed up many more times than she could count and still he was invited. She could see him shivering by a small group of Death Eaters, his pale face and unnaturally wide eyes just barely visible beneath his hood. He was pathetic...

Her eyes dilated as they lay upon the silver hand fitted so gracefully upon his weak, scrawny arm. He didn't deserve to have such a power. The hand was more than looks. It was powerful enough to punch through concrete and could turn certain objects to dust, as long as there wasn't a powerful spell, charm or curse placed upon them. And he could even summon a protective shield for a short time to protect his miserable, wretched self.

Gradually, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the cold, still air move around her. In a split second her eyes snapped open tinted crimson to show she was ready for bloodshed. And that village would be destroyed, as a warning to the wizard world and for Dumbledore just how her lordship planned.

_But Harry...should I tell him he's still alive? Then he'll ask me when I found out and he'll figure out I've known for some time. Would he care that I wanted to surprise him by bringing the boy to him alive? No...because I don't have the boy, he is safe in Hogwarts, which means he is protected. If only I hadn't been interrupted. I should've just grabbed him right away but I had to let my demonic side take over..._

She grinded her teeth together, hoping that she would find some relief in making her lord proud if she found the child sacrifice. Her lips curled into a sneer.

_And then I can tell him about Harry, saying I was just watching Hogwarts to make sure the rumors of him having survived were true. I will be his elite Death Eater. _

With these thoughts in mind she rose her head high and blended in with the rest of the hooded Death Eaters. Just as she pulled up her hood a loud pop rang out breaking the silence. All of the Death Eaters immediately turned to face forward as Voldemort appeared in a long, completely black robe lined with silver. His crimson eyes stood out against his pale skin and dark robe making him appear much more intimidating.

_I think he has more robes than I do. _

Melarna quickly pushed the amusing thought to the back of her mind knowing very well that Voldemort could sense when any of them were thinking anything remotely disliking about him. However, her half demonic self was able to block him from entering the deeper part of her mind. It was finally time to collect their last piece before the reign of the Ministry and world fell into the hands of her dear lord.

Without a word, the large group followed Voldemort as he led them toward the village. It was several miles from there but it could've been worse. With all the creature attacks going on it was much easier for the Ministry to be distracted with other things. The walk was silent and the pace was kept even. Melarna could just barely hear Wormtail whimpering slightly from time to time. The pathetic weasel hadn't even killed anyone since the Triwizard Tournament took place. He felt strong against unsuspecting victims and killed when their backs were turned, but a whole village was nerve-wrecking to him. Melarna would definitely enjoy the trip watching him crumble helplessly.

_And hopefully my lord will finally get rid of him and spare us all the grief of having to see him by his side all the time even though he does nothing!_

She didn't even try to hide the bitterness in her thoughts. The anger was just boiling as they came to a halt. She peered around some Death Eaters to see a small village lit with torches and floating candles to light up the peaceful town.

_It won't be peaceful any longer. In fact, everyone here will take their last breath. _

Melarna's eyes began changing color again as the excitement for blood grew within her. She couldn't help but anticipate hearing all the screaming. Her daydreaming stopped as Voldemort turned around and stared at all of them.

"You all know what I expect you to do. I want no one to escape this except for the child I need. Remember, this child will give off an aura once you say the spell: _Revealio Cariendo. _If they do not glow at all...," he paused. "Kill them."

With a swish of his robe he turned back around and took out his wand, or technically Harry's wand. Melarna's thoughts immediately sunk at the reminder of the boy who had not come with her as planned, and who also knew they were after a child.

_But he doesn't know where and when. And besides, he doesn't have his wand. Would he really risk it?_

Her eyes narrowed. She'd just have to keep an extra close eye out. If any of the other Death Eaters saw him and captured him, even if he somehow found a way there, her "promotion" to elite Death Eater by Voldemort's side would be ruined. She wouldn't allow it. She felt the group move as the Death Eaters all pulled out their own wands. She chose not to in order to act as a civilian then use her demonic powers to her pleasure. She had an advantage over everyone else since she could just use her special vision to see if they glowed.

_So why am I not an elite Death Eater? Why does he choose to keep putting me through these test? I have an advantage over all of them! I should be the one at his side on every mission! _

The cries of the Death Eaters echoed as they charged forth from all sides, wands raised. It didn't take long for villagers to begin screaming once they realized they were being ambushed. Voldemort was in front conjuring a curse to keep them sealed within the village so no one could escape. Instead of following the Death Eaters she disappeared and reappeared in the center of the town watching villagers running for their lives with their families. No one suspected her to be with the Death Eaters since she wasn't charging in like a maniac.

Melarna chose the house closest to her and summoned her invisibility mode. She crept inside and saw a mother struggling to get some supplies in a bag. She had a daughter and son near her and their father had his wand out and was at the moment producing a shield around them so they couldn't be seen.

_But I can see you..._

She let out a cold laugh that caused the mother to scream and turn around, holding her wand out shakily before her.

"Victor!" the woman cried.

The father turned and looked around, "There's no one here, hurry up!"

"Oh, but there is," Melarna's cold voice rang out to the horror of the father and mother who stood stunned, although they couldn't see her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take your children."

The boy and girl screamed as they suddenly disappeared. The woman screamed in horror and began crying for her children. The father was so stunned his shield broke. Melarna took the chance to put them out of their misery. One child would die definitely, and the other would be killed eventually or right away so there was no point in them trying to escape. Her eyes glowed deeply and turned a bright red while her hands were held out in front of her. In a flash, flames licked around the house preventing the two sobbing parents from escaping. Soon the floor was melting from the heat and the screams grew louder until the whole house was burned to ashes in a matter of minutes.

Melarna appeared again in the alley behind the house and waved her hands. The crying children appeared before her looking around for their parents desperately.

"Don't cry children, I want to see if one of you holds a special ability," Melarna spoke as calmly as she could.

The little girl's big brown eyes looked up at her with fear.

"W-who are you?"

"Melarna, now hold still," she said flatly.

Her eyes locked on them as she waved her hand upward. The children sat trembling until her hands came down again.

_They didn't glow, I'll have to kill them. Aw, and I'm actually feeling bad about it...just a little. _

Melarna's smile grew as she prepared to burn the unsuspecting children until a huge explosion sounded and she turned to see several Death Eaters flying past the alley. The ground shook violently, scaring the kids and causing them to hold onto each other. "What was that?" she said aloud.

Forgetting about the children, she rose high above the houses to see what had caused the strange noise. An unfamiliar hue caught her eye as she stared around the village. The first thought that crossed her mind was the Ministry, but on closer inspection she realized that it couldn't have been them because on the other side of the village the Death Eaters were terrorizing every person.

"Hmm...that's strange," she muttered.

She flew off to get closer noticing many Death Eaters scattered about unconscious. Then she saw it. There in the back of the village was a hole in the curse shield her lord had created to keep them out. Many villagers were escaping and there was no telling how many had all ready escaped through that.

_Can it be the Ministry? How did they know we'd be here? _

Melarna made a move to close it back up until she heard a loud voice nearby.

"I found the child! I found the sacrifice! My lord it was Merick!"

_No! Someone all ready found the child!_

Melarna swept down around the houses following the screaming. A young girl was crying in a corner and clearly glowing a golden hue as Merick kept his wand pointed at her. She kept invisible hoping to somehow distract him and take the credit for herself. Hopefully Voldemort couldn't hear the maniac screaming.

"My lord I found her! Come here girl!" he shouted at the girl in a fierce tone.

She whimpered and cowered back some more, her shoulder-length black hair hiding her face from view.

"I said come here!" he bellowed angrily. "Or I'll make you!"

He raised his wand and prepared to fire a curse in order to make her obey.

"Stupefy!" a voice shouted.

Merick barely had time to turn before he was rendered helplessly and collapsed in a heap, unconscious. Melarna was shocked, wondering if someone else had the same idea as she did.

"Are you all right?"

Melarna looked down to see that the girl was no longer alone. Someone, who appeared to be a male figure, was kneeling in front of her to help her to her feet. The girl was still whimpering but took the hand graciously, muttering a thank you.

Suddenly, Melarna's eyes locked onto the figure's shoulder. Around it a bandage was wrapped securely and a small amount of blood was still seeping through. In fact, it was in the same spot as...

_No, this can't be happening! _

"Harry Potter!" she seethed.

Immediately, the figure spun around blocking the girl from view and looking around him. Sure enough it was Harry Potter.

"Show yourself!" Harry shouted, putting his arms protectively to block the girl even more.

"How did you find this village?" Melarna shouted, finally appearing in the air above him.

It didn't matter that he saw her, for she knew he wasn't armed with a wand. It would've taken Harry hours to walk all the miles to the village, even if he had figured out where it was. So how was he here in front of her at the same time they had arrived?

"You!" Harry snapped angrily, glaring daggers at her.

Melarna's eyes narrowed, "You should've stayed in your little protective cage you meddling brat! You have no right to ruin my lord's plans!"

"And you have no right killing innocent people!" Harry spat back.

Melarna's eyes flashed threateningly as she glared down at him wanting to kill him as slowly as possible. Instead, a smile spread across her face.

"You foolish boy, you're unarmed. And your weak, or don't you remember?"

Harry didn't appear to be intimidated by her words. Instead he backed up closer to the girl, reaching his hand down so she could grab it.

"That girl is mine!" Melarna screamed, summoning an energy ball.

Harry spun around and grabbed the girl in his arms.

"Close your eyes and trust me!" Harry exlaimed to her.

The girl nodded and did as she was told, wrapping her arms fearfully around him and squeezing her eyes shut. Melarna's eyes blazed as she summoned fire on all sides of them to prevent them from escaping. But instead of feeling victorious like she thought she would, she saw Harry suddenly vanish with the girl in his arms.

"What?! NO!" Melarna screamed with fury, the fire spreading to several other houses caused by her rage. "How could I not have figured it out? He astral projected and now he has the child sacrifice! That boy will pay hell for that!" she hissed.

Her eyes glowing dangerously red as a hue surrounded her body, producing a bloody light that could probably be seen for miles. Her hair grew longer as it too turned red to match her eyes, flailing about her shoulders. Her nails grew to daggers and her clothes ripped as she began to change. Her skin darkened to an unnatural color and her skin was covered in black markings to replace her clothes. The demon's eyes flashed as it summoned the strongest power it could muster.

**XXXXX**

With a loud thump Harry could feel his legs tremble as he hit the floor, almost losing his balance. His energy seemed to drain even more as he tried his best not to fall as he held the small girl close to him. A symbol was etched into the floor with candles all around it as the spell to help him astral project. The symbol grew faint as they fully appeared. Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione still holding their wands out, which both were linked with a blinding white light to help keep the charm under control. Potion bottles were scattered elsewhere and the bottle he had swallowed quickly in order to give him the premonition of the village in order to astral project there was still laying on the floor near the symbol.

Ron and Hermione spotted him and their wands dropped causing the bright light to cease and the symbol beneath his feet in the shape of a crescent moon, or something like it, faded away.

"Harry! What...?" Hermione began as she saw the small girl in his arms.

Harry was panting for breath and finally let her go.

"I saved her, she was the sacrifice. I didn't have time to find her family so I brought her here," he explained. "She'll be much safer inside Hogwarts away from them."

"I don't have a family," the girl suddenly spoke up, looking at him with large hazel eyes.

Hermione stuffed her wand in her robe and approached the girl cautiously.

"You don't?" she asked sadly, kneeling down so she was the same height as the little girl.

The girl shook her head, "No, my adopted family was killed though. I escaped because I was in the back room and I heard the screaming. I used my adopted brother's wand because I asked him for it."

"Wait...so you knew they were coming?" Harry asked, looking down at her confused.

The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I've been having bad dreams about scary men dressed in black coming to the village. I've had the dream for three nights and I knew they were coming for me. But I couldn't outrun that one guy. I thought I was going to die," she sniffled. "But then you saved me," she smiled brightly up at Harry.

She grabbed Harry's hand suddenly looking up at him with wide eyes, "You're Harry Potter aren't you?"

Harry smiled awkwardly, "Er...yeah, listen you're going to have to stay here for a while until Dumbledore gets back. He'll know where you can go that's safe."

The girl nodded excitedly, "I don't mind. I'm not scared knowing you're here."

Harry could see Ron's eyebrows rise in amusement and Hermione's smile grew. She tried to suppress her laughter at the awkward look on Harry's face.

"Should we bring her to Professor McGonagall?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "I'll do it. Is that all right if I separate you from Harry for a bit? You'll see him again later."

Ron snorted and bit his lip to keep from laughing as Harry glared at her. The girl didn't seem to notice anything and nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. Bye Harry," the little girl waved sweetly.

Harry smiled as genuinely kind as he could and waved back as Hermione led her to the common room door.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked as the door opened for them.

"Violet," she answered with a giggle as they left the room.

The room was silent until Ron burst into laughter.

"Looks like you've got yourself another fan, Harry."

Harry folded his arms and sent a glare toward him, "Shut up, Ron. At least I saved her. You and Hermione were trying to convince me not to do this. And just think if she would've died."

"All right, so your idea was good this time," Ron rolled his eyes. "Sirius is still going to throw a fit."

Harry let out a sigh, "I know, but I can deal with it. He'll get attacked to her in no time and know I did the right thing. Besides, I wasn't caught was I?"

Ron grinned, "You better not jinx it. Come on, we've got to meet Sirius and them in Dumbledore's office anyway. They said something about getting a message from Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes lit up immensely as Ron turned around heading out of the common room. Harry took a step forward to follow when his eye caught something. He bent down looking at the floor and noticed that one piece of it appeared to have a red stain on it. Suddenly, the red stain began to spread giving off a strange glow as it traced back the symbol that had been on the floor previously.

Harry's mouth felt dry as he made a move to jump only to find that his feet couldn't move. He tried to reach out to grab something but nothing was in reach. The floor began to glow again with the symbol used to astral project even without Ron and Hermione's wands helping it, except it was glowing a deep crimson color. Harry opened his mouth to scream for Ron but he was pulled under before he could utter a sound.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	23. Certain Death 2pt

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 22****: Certain Death**

The common room had completely disappeared as the floor caved in around him, pulling him through a vortex. Harry was unaware of anything until he felt a sharp pain slice through his robe cutting a deep gash in his back. He opened his eyes, wincing as he moved to a sitting position. Fire surrounded him on all sides, some just crackling small pieces of wood nearby.

"The village...they burned it down," Harry whispered.

He stood up carefully and looked around. No house was standing without flames. Most were burned to the ground, some even turning to ashes right before his eyes. Harry barely took a step before a pain in his throat snapped him from his gaze. He grabbed his throat trying to pry off invisible hands as his whole body was lifted off the ground. His eyes finally settled on a form hovering above him that was definitely not human. Its body was covered in black and red markings, its hair abnormally long, winding around part of its naked body. It had sharp daggers for nails and its teeth too appeared like needles. What caught Harry's eyes most were the gleaming red eyes staring at him.

_Could it be...her?_

He was suddenly dropped back to the ground, the invisible force that had been choking him disappeared. The figure above him began to slowly change. The sounds of bones cracking and skin peeling made him wince. The claws disappeared to reveal a normal hand and the hair shortened up to the shoulders. The teeth changed back to normal as the markings disappeared and the same cloak returned to cover the familiar figure.

Melarna glared down at Harry once her anger had died down some and her body back to normal. Her demon form would've torn him limb from limb had she not had control over that half of her. She knew her lord would never forgive her for killing his arch enemy.

"Thought you could escape me, did you Potter?" she smiled down at him as he stared up at her still in shock. "I think it's time you were brought forth to my master."

Her words cut into him finally and Harry made a mad dash to run. He ran down the nearest alley he could find but before he reached the end flames blocked his path. Melarna's high-pitched laughter rang out around him as she stared down at him in amusement.

"Trying to run now. You're out of luck, Potter. You may have survived all these years and you even may have survived an incredibly powerful mind curse, but remember that you didn't do it alone. You had your precious teachers and Godfather, oh yes and your pathetic friends too. If you think you'll survive now without them you're quite mistaken," she sneered down at him, raising her hand.

With one swipe of her hand, Harry's feet were lifted off the ground as he rose to meet her height. He couldn't control what she was doing nor could he stop it. Instead, he just glared at her menacingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he snapped.

"Mind your manners, you're at my mercy now!" her eyes flashed in warning. "And that means that you couldn't have survived all those times without the help of your friends."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he struggled to release the grip she had on him, "They weren't there in the graveyard the night Voldemort was resurrected!"

Melarna paused and rested a hand on her hip, "I suppose not, but for the most part _someone _has always been there to save you, from what I heard. Too bad I wasn't there before, I think I would've helped master more than any of those other idiots! Not this time though, this time you're really in for it...," her eyes narrowed as she lifted him higher.

She pulled out her wand and in one swipe Harry found he couldn't move.

_She's using the Imperius Curse to control my body!_

"Come along then, master will want to see you."

Harry tried his best to overcome the curse like he did before with the imposter Mad-Eye Moody, but it was no use. His body had been drained of energy after he used the powerful spell to save the little girl. He fell limp as she soared away from the burning village with Harry following unwillingly behind her. They dropped to the ground and Melarna stood quietly with her back turned to him.

Harry looked around. He didn't see any Death Eaters in sight nor did he hear any screaming. How many had escaped? How many had been...killed?

_Without the sacrifice though it will ruin Voldemort's plan...won't it? _

"I can't believe they left without me!" she snapped to no one in general.

Melarna wheeled around and glared at Harry as if it were all his fault. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Not one peep or I'll take you to him knocked out, is that clear?!"

Harry didn't answer. She squeezed his arm tighter and a strange sensation came over him. When he opened his eyes again they were no longer in the village, they appeared to be in a forest. It resembled the Forbidden Forest but Harry had never seen anything like it. The ground was a strange dark blue substance that moved away as Harry's feet hit the ground. Once his footprint was imprinted on the forest's floor the strange substance covered over it to erase any trace of him stepping there. Harry was so entranced he didn't realize they had come to a stop.

In the center of the forest, standing in groups before him with their backs turned, were hoards of Death Eaters silently bowing their heads. There were so many Harry couldn't count all of them. The number had almost doubled since the last time he had encountered Voldemort, which meant that somehow Azkaban had been broken into and the Death Eaters there had been freed. Most likely the ones held in the Ministry as well. He had been under the mind curse for so long he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Though Harry was quite certain Voldemort had taken the lead this time around.

He felt his arm being squeezed even tighter but someone had covered his mouth before he could utter a sound. Melarna's eyes stared at him dangerously as she lowered her head by his ear.

"Don't make a sound, understand?"

Harry's eyes narrowed but he didn't make a sound when she uncovered his mouth. Melarna lifted up her hood and dragged Harry alongside her. The curse she used lifted so he was able to control his body again. Silently they made their way passed the bowed Death Eaters who didn't notice them for their eyes were focused ahead. Harry looked in the direction their eyes were focused and almost pulled back from Melarna's grip.

Standing above the group dressed in a very long black robed lined with silver was Lord Voldemort looking just as he had the months before he was trapped in Harry's powerful sleep-freezing charm. Melarna finally stopped a couple rows to the side of where Voldemort was standing on a large mound that lifted him above the heads of all the Death Eaters below him. They stood there silently, Harry staring at his enemy who would no doubt be very angry he had escaped death once again.

Voldemort scanned the lot of them, his eyes ranking over each person. Melarna pushed Harry's head down when his eyes came their way. It was then he realized Melarna had slipped her cloak over him, lifting the hood over his head to hide his identity. Harry was grateful that no one noticed it was him, thinking he was just another Death Eater even though he was smaller than most of them. At the same time he knew it was only a matter of time before Melarna announced his presence.

Harry could hear Voldemort's robe swish, a sign that he had turned. Slowly, Harry lifted his eyes and peeked out from the hood to see that Voldemort was facing straight ahead. They were positioned on his left, but his eyes luckily remained forward at the group standing just below him with bowed heads.

"This was a simple mission," Voldemort's cold hissing voice spoke, breaking the tense silence.

The forest seemed to make Voldemort's voice come from all sides of them. Harry shivered inwardly trying to block the familiar voice out, but it was no use.

"I asked to find a simple child," Voldemort spoke again, his eyes never blinking. "The town was searched, the houses all burned down and still not one of you could find the child."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked around him cautiously and spotted a figure shaking slightly. Taking a closer look he realized it was the man who had cornered the girl shouting that he had found her.

_Why wouldn't he say he found her?...Unless they're not rewarded for trying, only punished for failing..._

Voldemort's snake-like nostrils opened as he smelled their emotions, trying to detect anything. Finally he opened his arms, turning all the way around to face the Death Eaters in back.

"I will not tolerate anymore failure! Time is running out. I have only a certain amount left to find the one that I'm searching for!" he hissed.

"M-master..."

Voldemort turned to his right as a Death Eater whimpered forward. The Death Eater bowed low on the ground but continued to tremble.

"We have a new lead...There's another village just down th—"

"_Silence!_" he hissed in parseltonuge.

The Death Eater cowered lower to the ground as his trembling grew worse. Harry knew he was the only one there who could understand parseltonuge, but the Death Eaters didn't need to understand what he was saying to know that he was angry. Harry was sure Voldemort would use the Cruciatus Curse. Surprisingly, it never came. Instead, Voldemort turned his back on the whimpering Death Eater to speak to all of them.

"I don't have time to waste on trying to find the right child! We must perform it now, there is no time," Voldemort said.

"But m-master, w-what about the blood? We need it in order to get to it," another Death Eater spoke from the crowd.

Harry recognized the voice as Macnair's. He clenched his fists but held in his anger. He knew Voldemort was sensitive to emotions and could sense anything unusual. The last thing he needed was Voldemort sensing his presence.

"I am well aware of that Macnair," Voldemort said, turning to face him with his blood-red eyes. "I will have to do it the hard way and provide something for the tyrants in return for their blood."

Harry heard more whimpering and knew immediately it was Wormtail. The sound of his wheezing was too familiar to miss. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the mound from where he was.

"T-tyrants master?" Macnair choked out.

"They are ancient creatures that have been around longer than any other beast in this world. Their blood might do, but in order to receive their help we must find something to give them in return for their services," Voldemort spoke coolly as he paced slightly, as he usually did when he was thinking of a plan.

Harry took a step closer so he could hear better only to be pulled roughly by Melarna. Harry's eyes caught hers as he looked up at her from behind the hooded cloak.

"Don't move," she hissed in his ear. "Or it'll be your last."

"Once I have them doing my bidding the plan should work, though not as quickly as if I had the right ancestral blood," Voldemort continued. "But with the Ministry out of my way and Dumbledore distracted and clueless my plan should work either way."

"Now," he said as he stopped pacing, facing all of them again, "we must find something to give the tyrants in exchange for their blood. Find me something and report back at our regular meeting place in no more than five hours! And don't do anything to alert the Ministry and Dumbledore, they must not get near!"

The Death Eaters all muttered their promises and bowed low, ready to depart.

"Wait!"

Everyone froze as Melarna stepped forward, gripping Harry's arm so tight he felt his fingers go numb. Harry quickly lowered his eyes so the hood covered his face as Voldemort turned settling his eyes upon her.

"Melarna," Voldemort hissed. "You dare waste my time. You have all ready failed me too many times."

"Yes master, and I intend to make it up to you," she paused, "right _now_!"

The Death Eaters all muttered to each other watching in interest. Harry could feel all their eyes on her but none of them seemed to tell she was holding onto him like a prisoner. Harry could almost feel Voldemort's intense gaze upon her, studying her to see if she was lying.

"And what exactly can you do to make up such mistakes?" Voldemort's calm voice broke out. A hint of amusement lingered, but more a threat was issued. "You realize that not only did you fail to bring me the item I asked, nor the child you were trying to capture, but you also failed in bringing me information about the Orb room like I asked you to. All these missions you failed and you think you can make that up now, Melarna?"

"Yes," she said confidently, "because I've found the root of all your problems. The reason why the child was never found from the village, the reason that you've always come so close but failed each time."

He could feel all the eyes watching her expectantly. Voldemort too seemed to wait for her to continue. Harry could feel the knot in his stomach growing until he thought he would explode. His heart was racing faster and faster. There was no way he'd be able to get passed all the Death Eaters. If most of them had apparated to do their job he might've, but none of them had. They had all stayed to see and hear what she had to say.

"Master, my dearest lord," she kneeled down and bowed her head, her hand still gripped onto Harry tightly, "I know that I have failed so many times and still you have graciously left me by your side to help. But I want to show you that while you left me without a mission because your trust in me had faded, I wasn't just sitting around moping. I found out something that no one else here knows about, something that could've been the end of this very plan."

Again, soft whispers echoed around them, some voiced thoughts of doubts and others just curious to see what she was talking about. Harry gulped and took a shaky breath, ready for the inevitable.

"Not only was your plan on the verge of destruction with just this one small thing, but I also propose that what I am about to present to you be the offering to the tyrants, my liege." she said.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he heard that. Was she saying _he _was going to be given to tyrants? He was in a much more worse situation than he expected.

"So you have something to offer them?" Voldemort spoke quietly without emotion.

"Yes, something that you will give them without a second thought. I'm not exactly positive they will take it...it might not be enough, but it is definitely something. The main reason I am giving you this is because this could have destroyed everything. I know that your plan is brilliant, that you have succeeded in distracting both the Ministry and Dumbledore...but there was one flaw in your plan..."

Some Death Eaters nearby gasped. Harry peeked his eyes up just barely to see Voldemort's expression contort into half amusement and half something else.

"And what was that?"

"My gift to you, my liege!" Melarna shouted standing up fully. "Is..."

Harry was going dizzy from the anticipation, but before he could blink he was roughly thrown forward, his feet losing their grip as Melarna released him suddenly. "HARRY POTTER!"

It was a moment before Harry realized he was on all fours on the ground without the shield of the cloak that had slipped off his shoulders when he was thrown forward. The sounds of voices immediately burst open as he could hear sounds of amazement and confusion all around him.

"Harry Potter..."

"That's impossible!"

"Wasn't he dead...?"

"Maybe it's a trick from the Ministry."

Harry was content to just stare at the ground and pretend he was invisible but he was grabbed again by Melarna who hoisted him on his feet and held him in place.

"Harry Potter...," Voldemort's hissed.

Immediately, the talking subsided and all was left quiet. Harry was forced to stare up into the face of his arch enemy.

Voldemort stared at him for several moments before his lips curled into a malicious expression. His crimson eyes bore into Harry's as they had in the past, only Harry could feel and see death lying just beneath the surface.

"This my lord, is what I found out, that Harry Potter survived your mind curse and knew a little too much about your plan," she spoke confidently, looking him in the eye. "Not only would he have destroyed your plan once again, but possibly you too and there may have not been a way to keep you in your true form.

"I have been watching him, luring him out to weaken him until I could find the right time to tell you. Please master accept this as my apology. And to help you finally finish your brilliant plan, my liege, I propose Harry be the sacrifice to the tyrants!"

The Death Eaters cheered in agreement, vouching for Harry's demise. Harry tried to kick Melarna to get her to let go of his hair, but she held him strong. He was suddenly feeling a bit sick to his stomach.

"You have done well, Melarna," Voldemort spoke finally, his eyes never leaving Harry's face. "If the tyrants accept him you will be promoted to my personal servant alongside Wormtail."

Melarna's face lit up intensely, "Oh thank you m-master, thank you so much."

"Now...our guest of honor has once again joined us," Voldemort's lips curled maliciously, "for the last time."

Around him laughter was heard as the Death Eaters found Voldemort's comment amusing. Voldemort lifted his hands and the laughter stopped.

"I must say this is unexpected...That mind curse was used by Salazar himself," Voldemort spoke, turning his attention to his Death Eaters as if he were a teacher, "it was used on a group of aurors who never broke free of it. That was the start of his legend."

Voldemort's eyes lowered toward Harry, "How did you break my mind curse Potter?"

Harry didn't answer straight away, he just stared up at him angrily. Finally finding his voice, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You must be losing your touch," he said finally, his voice filled with bitterness.

"Hey!" Melarna grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back roughly. "Watch your manners, Potter!"

"Let...go...of my hair...," Harry said, grinding his teeth to keep from screaming. Melarna just ignored him and kept her attention focused on Voldemort. Voldemort's cold laugh erupted around them until he finally stopped, settling his gaze once more upon Harry.

"Losing my touch, Potter? I should've just done it the old fashioned way. I won't be making that mistake again. In fact, you are going to help with the last step of my plan," Voldemort's eyes narrowed threateningly. "It is time to visit the tyrants and meet your final doom, Harry."

The Death Eaters cheered wildly as Voldemort turned around to lead the way. Melarna pushed Harry roughly as they followed just behind Voldemort. Harry could feel his scar burning every time he got closer than five feet to him. Melarna didn't seem to notice him stumble now and then as she walked confidently behind Voldemort with her head held high.

**XXXXX**

The common room door opened swiftly as Ron ran inside.

"Harry!? Harry, where are you?"

Fast footsteps came behind him as Hermione ran inside, stopping to catch her breath.

"Is he in here?"

Ron shook his head, "No, he's not anywhere! I swear he was right behind me!"

Hermione's face lit up with worry, "Maybe Sirius and the others are having better luck. Let's just go back to the office."

Slumping his shoulders, Ron nodded glumly and proceeded to follow her toward Dumbledore's office. They, along with Sirius, Remus and Professor McGonagall, had been searching everywhere for him for the past twenty minutes. Violet had been taking to the hospital wing for madam Pomprey to check her up and make sure she was all right. Professor Trelawney had gone too, happy to meet someone like her.

They finally made it to the office and noticed it was empty. Ron slumped down in Dumbledore's chair behind his desk and dropped his head on his hands.

"Ron, it'll be all right...," Hermione said, trying to encourage him. "Harry knows he's not supposed to leave again and he learned his lesson the last time."

"I don't think it's that, Hermione," Ron said, lifting his head. "Harry was in the common room with me. I had just left when I realized he wasn't behind me. He hadn't come out because I would've heard the door open and there's no way to get out of the common besides floo powder, but he didn't have any."

"What are you saying?" she asked worriedly, "That he was kidnapped?"

Ron shrugged silently, holding his head up with his hands.

"Ron, there's no way anyone could get inside, especially within five minutes. You said Harry disappeared almost instantly, right? So how could someone kidnap him that fast?" Hermione asked logically.

"I don't know," Ron muttered.

Just then the door to the office opened and Sirius burst inside, wand out and panting for breath. He caught sight of Ron and Hermione and put his wand away, a grim expression on his face.

"No sign of him?" Ron asked.

Sirius shook his head grimly, "No. I told him to stay inside."

"He was inside! That's what I'm trying to tell you! He was right behind me and suddenly he vanished!" Ron exclaimed, standing up.

Remus, who was beside Sirius stepped up, "Do you think it could've been Voldemort?"

"That's possible!" Hermione exclaimed. "After all, that woman who attacked Harry could've easily told him he was alive!"

"But how would he be able to get Harry if he was _inside _the castle?" Sirius scowled.

The room fell into an uneasy silence. They all felt helpless without knowing what could've possibly happened. Suddenly, Hermione's head shot up.

"Hold on a minute!"

"Do you have an idea, Hermione?" Sirius asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I was just thinking. Harry saved Violet because Voldemort was after her, right? And Voldemort wanted her because of her Seer powers, right?"

"Yeah...so?" Ron asked.

Professor McGonagall gasped, "I see. We could ask Violet to predict where Harry is!"

"Exactly!" Hermione beamed.

Sirius nodded, "All right, let's get down to the hospital wing."

"Wait, I don't understand," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'll explain it on the way, Ron."

The group of them rushed down to the hospital wing. As they entered madam Pomprey was bandaging Violet's arm which had somewhat of a deep gash. Professor Trelawney was talking to the girl, no doubt about her own "special abilities." Madam Pomprey looked up as they entered.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked.

"Harry's missing," Sirius said sharply, approaching the bed.

He sat down on the bed, staring at Violet who was just looking at them all innocently.

"Violet, I need you to tell us where Harry is," Sirius said gently.

Usually madam Pomprey objected for injured children to use powers but she too looked at the girl expectantly. After all, they had gone through all the suffering and trouble to awaken Harry only to have him gone again.

"Harry's gone?" Violet asked, her eyes saddening.

"I'm sorry, Violet," Hermione soothed. "I know you wanted to see him again, but if you figure out where he is then we can go rescue him and bring him back."

Violet's eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, "Of course. I owe Harry my life. He saved me," she smiled. "But...I've never called upon a vision before, it always just comes to me."

"Don't worry dear," Professor Trelawney smiled, "just close your eyes and concentrate really hard. Imagine what he looks like."

Hermione rolled her eyes behind her back, but smiled sweetly at Violet. "Yes, but you'll also need something of Harry's."

Professor Trelawney shot her a look but nodded, "Of course."

"I have something," Sirius said getting up.

A moment later, Sirius came back holding a silky, long robe.

"The invisibility cloak," Ron acknowledged.

Sirius handed the cloak to Violet who held it tightly and closed her eyes, relaxing her muscles and concentrating hard on finding Harry. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Professor McGonagall, madam Pomprey and Professor Trelawney all watched and waited with patience, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Professor Trelawney dramatically clasped her hands together and closed her eyes as if she was helping the girl. Hermione had the urge to hit her and knock her out but she thought better of it.

Ten minutes passed and still the girl hadn't even moved a muscle. She was clutching the invisibility cloak like her life depended on it, but her expression was serene. Sirius was growing restless but he never took his eyes off her in case she showed signs that she saw something. Remus was sitting quietly in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. Professor Trelawney too even looked a bit restless for her hands were now resting in her lap and she looked as though she might fall asleep.

Suddenly, Violet's eyes snapped open and she let out a loud scream that caused Professor Trelawney to tip out of her chair. Violet was breathing deeply now trying to shield herself with the invisibility cloak. Sirius and Remus had jumped up from their chairs and were trying to calm her down.

"Did you see anything?" Sirius asked desperately.

Violet nodded, her eyes wide with fright, "Harry...he-he's in danger!"

"Where is he?" Sirius asked, holding her shoulders and staring at her without blinking.

"He's w-with enemies, a-all I saw were these horrible m-monsters! They had such big teeth...so many of them...and they were almost as big as a mountain!" Violet exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "I-it was in a big forest near."

"A forest where?" Hermione asked calmly, though she felt like panicking.

"I don't know...I saw...I saw a fire nearby it, some distance away. Oh, Harry! I hope he'll be okay!" she started to cry.

"Don't worry, Harry's survived lots of things," Hermione soothed, pulling her into an embrace.

Sirius had gone rigid and was staring down at the bed as if he wasn't really seeing it.

"How did this happen?" he asked slowly, his eyes moving from Ron to Hermione then finally settling on Violet.

Violet lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"I could see Harry after he saved me and then there was this really ugly demon with red eyes."

"A demon with red eyes? She took Harry?" Hermione asked, and Violet nodded still teary-eyed. "It's that girl!"

Ron's head shot up, "You mean the one that was fighting Harry outside?"

Hermione nodded her head grimly, "I thought she looked a little suspicious. I was sensing she wasn't human, or at least not fully. In order for her to look human enough when she wants she has to be half witch, so the other half of her is demon."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked her, meeting her eyes with a hard stare.

Hermione took a deep breath, "It means she probably had no trouble getting Harry from inside the castle."

"What?! But...how?" Ron asked open-mouthed.

"Because we used that spell. Demons can manipulate spells, curses, any sort of wizard or witch magic, minus charms, to their advantage. Of course they can't change what the spell or curse does but they can either use it for themselves, or reverse it. And I'm guessing in her case she used it by retracing the symbol and brought Harry to her, only she couldn't have used the whole spell because she got the real Harry," Hermione sighed. "Which means that she could've taken him anywhere."

"Not anywhere, to the Dark Lord," Ron muttered.

"We need Dumbledore, _now!_" Sirius shouted, startling Violet so that she wrapped her arms back around Hermione.

"Didn't he say that he was coming back?" madam Pomprey spoke up. "I thought you all were talking about the letter he sent."

"Oh yeah!" Ron slapped his forehead. "I was so worried about Harry I almost forgot. He said he was on his way back, so he'll know what to do."

Sirius scowled darkly, "Well, he's late! Harry's gone! He's always late! He wasn't here when Harry was on the brink of death and now he's not here when Harry's been kidnapped! I'm going out to look for him!"

While Sirius was ranting, Professor Trelawney stood up silently and crossed over to one of the windows to peer out of it. After a minute she walked out of the room without another glance back. Madam Pomprey stared at her puzzled and Professor McGonagall shared a worried and confused glance with her. She too got up to follow her out. Madam Pomprey then turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Sirius, that's not going to do any good. You have no idea where to look," Remus said calmly.

Sirius wheeled around on him, "And how can you be so calm?!" he snapped.

"I believe Remus was the calm one when Harry's condition was near death," madam Pomprey spoke up, "and Harry ended up being all right. So you see, panicking and ranting is not going to get us anywhere."

"I don't need a lecture!" Sirius snapped bitterly. "I just want my Godson to be safe, is that too much to ask?"

"When the Dark Lord is alive, yes," Ron said, cowering when Sirius sent him a dark glare.

Hermione sighed exasperated, "Look, the problem we have is that V...," Hermione paused to cover Violet's ears, "Voldemort might have Harry right now," she whispered.

"I'd say that's a pretty big problem, Hermione," Sirius said darkly.

She nodded, "Yes, but knowing him he's not going to kill Harry right away, not if he thinks he can use him."

"How do we know he hasn't killed him all ready?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Because we'd feel it," Hermione said simply. "We would just know if it was all over...besides, there's a reason why Harry has survived this long and not just because he's got great mentors and friends. There's something about him and Voldemort will realize that, I'm pretty sure," she said, keeping Violet's ears covered.

Before Sirius could utter a response the door burst open and Professor Sprout came in slightly out of breath with Snape behind her with his arms folded and his usual stern expression upon his face.

"Everyone! Professor Dumbledore is here!" Professor Sprout announced after catching her breath.

"Finally!" Sirius roared causing most in the room to jump, minus Snape and Remus.

"Impatient as always, Black?" Snape sneered.

"Yes! Harry's been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort!" Sirius said loudly.

Hermione squeaked and covered Violet's ears before he said the "V word." Ron paled slightly but didn't jump a foot in the air like he usually did when he heard the name. Snape's eyebrows rose slightly at his outburst.

"Right under your nose too, Black? You must not keep a very close eye on young Potter. I told you he gets into trouble."

"He saved this girl's life!" Hermione exclaimed in anger. "Voldemort wanted to sacrifice Violet..._kill _her and Harry saved her! He was inside Hogwarts when one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, who happens to be a demon, used her demonic powers to summon Harry to her. Now there's no doubt she brought him to Voldemort and Violet says Harry's going to be confronted with a tyrant!"

"Save your breath, Hermione, he doesn't care," Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"Then why did he go through all the trouble to save Harry last time?" she snapped back, surprising Sirius. "Professor, _please_, is there any way we could use the astral projection charm and somehow trace where she could've taken Harry?" Hermione asked desperately to Snape.

Snape's cold eyes locked with hers, "I believe you'd have to take that up with Dumbledore."

He then wheeled around and walked out. After a moment Sirius scowled and followed behind him along with Professor Sprout. Remus got up next followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione rubbed Violet's back one more time and told her to listen to madam Pomprey while they were gone.

"I promise to bring Harry back alive," Hermione smiled. "Now you rest."

"Thank you," Violet smiled back as she lay down.

Madam Pomprey handed her a potion just as Hermione walked out.

**PART 2: Answers**

Sirius had practically stomped the whole way to the office and barged in angrily. Dumbledore was sitting by Professor McGonagall sipping some tea. Professor Trelawney was at the window still staring out it looking deep in thought. Filch had retreated to the corner of the room with Mrs. Norris still trying to calm her down while the teachers talked about life and death situations that didn't appear to interest him at the moment.

"Where have you been?!" Sirius yelled, pointing a finger at Dumbledore who just looked up at him calmly. "Harry has been on the brink of death and now he's being taken to Voldemort!"

"I am aware of this, Sirius," Dumbledore spoke in his usual calm voice.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE SO LATE?!" Sirius roared.

"Black, calm yourself!" Professor McGonagall insisted. "It won't do any good to scream at the top of your lungs."

Sirius was seething with anger and breathing rapidly from screaming. He looked as if he were about to strangle someone. Instead, he dropped down in a chair staring harshly at them all. Remus sat next to him placing a friendly hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. Ron and Hermione found themselves a chair near one another in silence and were looking very grim. Professor Sprout sat by Professor McGonagall and was wringing her hands nervously. Snape meanwhile was standing up, leaning against a window just staring before him coldly. Now and then he glanced at Professor Trelawney, who didn't even move from her position at the window. It was almost like she couldn't hear any of them.

Once everyone was all settled Dumbledore set his drink down. "As you all know I was with the Ministry in a meeting."

"A pretty damn long meeting," Sirius muttered under his breath, but it was heard by everyone.

"And I have learned quite a bit of information," Dumbledore continued as if Sirius hadn't said a word. "I'm sure you all have figured by now that there is an eclipse. This hasn't happened for many, many centuries. There were those few times in the muggle world where an eclipse would. take place, but it never blocked out the entire rays of the sun like this. This isn't your normal eclipse."

No one spoke as they waited for Dumbledore to continue. Even Sirius didn't open his mouth to retort with a nasty comment like "we all ready know this."

"As you also might have heard all the dark creatures of the wizard world that have stayed in shadows or the darkest most secluded places of the wizard world have gotten a...larger home, so to speak. They are feasting...every animal out there," Dumbledore spoke gravely. "The number of people missing has doubled and the number killed has greatly increased. More muggles have died than witches and wizards, which makes me believe these creatures were not acting on their own free will."

"You think it's Voldemort then who's controlling them?" Hermione spoke up quietly.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and folded his hands together, "Not exactly, Hermione. Voldemort himself is not controlling the creatures. It seems they are under some sort of ancient spell, something that has never before been used by any witch or wizard, but rather by a sorcerer, a very specific sorcerer."

"No," Hermione whispered wide-eyed.

"No, what? What does that mean?" Ron asked, confusion written on his face.

Hermione swallowed, waiting for Dumbledore to continue. When he didn't she took a deep breath, "There's a myth that the Ministry, or something like it, was a group of sorcerers back in the day. Long ago there were barely people with magic except for those select few. The Ministry, or those sorcerers, created something like the Ministry building using their combined powers. Not any force in the world at the time could penetrate the building. However...they also underestimated their own powers. They build a special room inside that impenetrable building which they called the Orb room. Its power came from a crystal ball in the center of the room. It allowed them to control some of the things happening outside the building without having to actually go out. But having so much power corrupted some of them and they wanted to do more magic elsewhere.

"A couple of them found a buried cave under the sands of Egypt, something that was buried on the command of a very powerful pharaoh. They dug it up and found that it was some ancient scriptures. Using their magic they were able to unlock them and understand them, but after reading them they awoke terrible forces. The creatures they awoke, and the most terrible, were tyrants, though they awoke many different kinds of dark creatures that still exist in our world today. They can live up to thousands of years old and feast upon blood and flesh, wiping out cities in less than a couple hours," Hermione explained, licking her dry lips.

"But one sorcerer in particular by the name of Burdock Muldoon _(1)_, who I believe was the eldest sorcerer. He started what was later known as the Wizard Council and was chief of that...Anyway, his wife was Ignatia Wildsmith who invented floo powder—"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Please stay focused, Hermione."

She shot him a glare and cleared her throat, "Yes, anyway, he was the only one of them that realized they shouldn't abuse their power. Because of the other sorcerers there, tyrants were unleashed upon the world, both muggle and wizard. You can only imagine what trouble that caused. And they were much too touch for only one or two sorcerers to beat, so Burdock Muldoon created a very powerful and very dangerous potion...it was used by dark alchemists early on but none of them ever survived after drinking it. It was a potion to turn one immortal, only temporarily, but Burdock didn't want to be immortal, he just wanted to have the power to stop the tyrants. So he...let's say, created a synthesis of the potion.

"However, back then potions were still very rare, except used by cave dwellers, who had no real power, so he didn't fully know what he was doing. It was rumored that his blood turned into an almost metallic silver color, kind of like unicorns except their blood is of a different substance. He had temporarily empowered himself with immortal blood, but not immortal life, there's a difference. So he used that blood and bound it to the crystal ball using a binding spell with his staff. He was able to not only over power all the other sorcerers' control over the power of the Orb but also empowered it. He was able to summon powers unimaginable for that time period, and even for now...His powers were nearly unlimited. The only problem was that he was not immortal himself so every time he used that power it would cost him his energy and part of his life..."

"However, he was able to destroy the tyrants, which was what he wanted. And he sent all the dark creatures that had been awoken into the shadows...cursed them all so they couldn't even stand any ounce of light. And now...they've been awoken. All those creatures once again...," Hermione trailed off, finally finishing her explanation.

Ron's mouth was hanging open at all the information she had given. Hermione figured it would only take an hour before all that precious information just vanished from his mind. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Excellent explanation, Hermione. Minerva, fifty points to Gryffindor when this is all over with," Dumbledore turned to her.

Her eyes widened at the predicament they were in but nodded nonetheless. Dumbledore then set his cup of tea down.

"So...the Orb room has been activated...how?" Sirius asked, looking at Hermione.

She shrugged so instead Sirius looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Voldemort was an exceedingly bright student here at Hogwarts," he began.

Ron snorted, "Complimenting the enemy...bloody great."

"He figured out how to open the Chamber of Secrets when he was only sixteen after he'd been studying Salazar for a couple years. He got past my every guard in school and I never had proof he knew or had done anything that had happened. It is not surprising that he should find the Orb room and activate it. However..., I believe what he wishes to do is gain the power that Burdock Muldoon gained, except he won't be stopping tyrants."

"He'll be bringing more in...oh bloody hell!" Ron groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Watch your tongue, Weasley," Snape barked.

"But...he can't get it right? He'd need the blood of the sorcerer, wouldn't he Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed he would Minerva. I believe that is why he was after our young guest in the hospital wing. He needed to find a Seer, but not just any Seer. He needed a child Seer because their minds are much easier to control. If he gets his hands on one he may be able to manipulate the powers of sight to see far enough back in the past to find out what family's bloodline is somehow connected to that of the sorcerer's down the line."

"You mean...there are witches or wizards with silver blood?" Ron asked awed.

"Not precisely. Their blood is perfectly normal, but if they even have a trace of Muldoon's blood when near the Orb or something connected to the Orb their blood will give off a strange hue. Not quite so noticeable unless one is looking for such a thing," Dumbledore explained.

"But he hasn't got a Seer! Harry saved her," Hermione said.

"True, and now he'll be turning to the tyrants," Dumbledore said casually.

"Tyrants?" Sirius exclaimed. "Then that means...the monsters that Violet saw in her vision, the ones she said Harry was going to face...," Sirius' face turned an angry shade of red. "VOLDEMORT IS GOING TO SET TYRANTS UPON MY GODSON!?"

This time Sirius' loud outburst was ignored as the reality sunk in.

"Oh no! Harry...he doesn't even have his wand!" Hermione gasped, her eyes watering with tears.

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed, "Yes, I believe that's the way Voldemort is headed now, except..."

"Except what, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Is there a way for Harry to survive?"

Dumbledore didn't answer right away. He looked dazed as if in thought and finally he closed his eyes for a short second before opening them.

"It is possible...Harry has a chance."

"BUT HOW?!" Sirius bellowed.

Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder to sit him down, and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, what will Voldemort do if he finds someone with that blood?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I am not entirely sure, Remus. This was something long forgotten and buried in the past. Even I am surprised that Lord Voldemort is daring such a dangerous task, but if he succeeds...," he hesitated. "If he succeeds I am not sure there is a way to stop him. Nothing that is in our power yet, as far as I know."

"So why does he want the tyrants?" Ron asked weakly, not liking the sound of undefeatable creatures.

"They could possibly have the blood he needs to activate the power. It is not guaranteed but because they were destroyed by the use of the power, most of them but not all of them, it is possible one or two happened to get some of Muldoon's blood in them. It's a long reach, but there is a small chance."

There was a short silence before Professor Sprout cleared her throat.

"Um...headmaster, what exactly might happen if he _does _get to this power?" she asked curiously.

Dumbledore's expression turned grave, "I am not sure...there is not much known about Muldoon's abilities. He died shortly after killing all the tyrants. None of the other sorcerers could figure out how to activate the Orb room anymore. They didn't realize they needed their blood and his body was buried and forgotten. After finding they could no longer use it they buried the Orb room so it could never been found again. For centuries after wizards tried to find the secret to the myth of the Orb room but none was found...until now."

"Great...," Ron muttered.

"At least he doesn't have the blood...yet. We still have a chance to prevent it," Hermione said softly.

"But do we have a chance to save Harry?" Sirius voiced darkly.

"He does have a chance, Sirius," Dumbledore said gravely. "But I am afraid even that chance could cause greater problems for Harry and for us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius barked angrily.

Dumbledore didn't answer. Sirius was about to say more when a voice broke their conversation.

"We have a problem."

The voice came from Professor Trelawney who was still staring out the window as if none of the conversation had taken place. Dumbledore was the only one not looking at her strangely.

"What is it Sibyll?" Dumbledore asked casually as if it were a normal day.

"They're coming," she whispered in her flat, dazed tone.

"Who's coming?" Professor Sprout piped up, sounding quite frightened.

Professor Trelawney pointed out the window. Immediately, Professor McGonagall got up to see what she was looking out. She approached the window looking down. At first she squinted, not appearing to see anything because it was too dark. Then the shadows began to take shape. Professor McGonagall gasped and stumbled backward.

Dumbledore stood up, "What is it Minerva?"

"Albus...there's so many...the creatures," she stuttered. "They're coming toward Hogwarts!"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	24. A Fight to Remember

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 23****: A Fight to Remember**

The ground had grown considerably stranger than previously. Instead of just being covered in the slight blue substance that erased any tracks set upon it, the ground seemed to produce a swirling gray substance when stepped upon. The mist became part of the atmosphere instead of disappearing, leaving a fog in its wake. Harry realized it was the most likely reason the forest they were currently in was surrounded in a mist, protecting it from being seen. He had no idea what forest it was, but he had a feeling people didn't venture down it too often. And those that did, he bet, didn't return.

Harry's stomach was churning violently as he was surrounded by enemies without a clue where he was or how far from Hogwarts the strange forest was. He even briefly wondered if the forest they were in was worse than the Forbidden Forest.

_Seeing as how there was only one village living a short distance away, it must not be terribly popular. _

There was no doubt in his mind the tyrants lived somewhere deep in the heart of the forest, hidden from all life except their own kinds. The moment they had begun their journey, led by Voldemort with all the Death Eaters following right behind, Harry had tried to dig in his memory and find all he learned about tyrants. He remembered first hearing about them in history class, very briefly.

_Didn't Hermione do an assignment about them? Or maybe it was about someone connected with them, I can't remember. _

Harry swallowed deeply, hoping his memory would come back before it was too late. Surely tyrants couldn't be unbeatable, they had to have some weakness. If only he could remember what Hermione had told him and Ron about them when she was in one of her moods to talk about the extra credit projects she was doing. Harry was beginning to wish he was back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione just talking and planning how to help everyone from a safe place. He had wanted to be there when Dumbledore arrived, and he was quite certain Dumbledore didn't want him ending in the position he was in.

_But what about Violet? They would've killed her...She would've been so frightened and alone, and Voldemort's plan would've been easier to carry out. There's still a chance the tyrants won't accept me in exchange for their blood...but if they do, I just hope I remember what Hermione told us about them, or else I'm done for sure this time. _

Not only was Harry nearly powerless but his shoulder was still sore and his back was burning from the nearly made gash. Melarna's grip on his arm wasn't helping any either. After she had announced Harry's return, not only helping Voldemort's plan along by figuring to feed him to the tyrants, but possibly elliminating Voldemort's worst set-back, Melarna had grown extremely confident. Harry glanced up at her noting her head was still held high.

_How in the world can she deem it an honor to be his personal servant?_

A past memory occurred as Harry remembered Wormtail cutting off his hand to help Voldemort rise once again to power...The personal servants of Lord Voldemort always got the more complicated yet more important tasks. And if they failed they were immediately taken care of by Voldemort himself. Harry knew from the past that getting killed by Voldemort was rare because he usually had other Death Eaters kill failures off, but those that were his most "prized" or most "used" got killed by him.

Harry couldn't understand why any of them were so devoted to Voldemort, especially Melarna. She was half demon, which meant that she didn't have to live life as a witch. Harry knew just from reading books that occasionally had stories about wizards or witches crossing paths with demons, that they didn't have live off of food or blood. They lived off of energy sources, which meant that Melarna didn't _have _to kill anyone. He bet she had the power to suck the life energy out of people, from what he saw of her powers previously, but demons could also live safely in alternate dimensions or just by getting solar energy. So why had Melarna chosen to work for Voldemort and feed the more demonic way?

This was it. Harry could feel it in his gut. If the tyrants didn't kill him Voldemort surely would without hesitation. Not only had Harry ruined Voldemort's reputation by surviving the killing curse twice, but he stopped Voldemort numerous times and sent most of his Death Eaters to Azkaban. Then he even sealed him in a supposed eternal slumber in ice...

Voldemort would enjoy killing him slowly. And Harry knew that Voldemort didn't need him alive any longer. There was no way his life would be spared, given that there was even the possibility that no one at Hogwarts realized he was gone. Even if they did, how would they save him? By the looks of the forest he was untraceable.

Harry suddenly collided with the Death Eater in front of him, earning a harsh side-ways glare as they all came to a stop. Harry leaned his head a ways so he could look up at the front where Voldemort stood with open arms. He was hissing something, but Harry couldn't tell what he was saying from the distance they were at. The Death Eaters seemed to know Voldemort needed space so they were more than ten feet behind him.

Just as Harry thought perhaps he was angry that there were no tyrants at the moment, the mist in front of them that was filtered through the air disappeared like a curtain opening into a secret room. Harry's eyes caught sight of the ground beneath them that began to take on a strange texture. He tried bending down slightly to get a better look but was suddenly thrown off his feet when the ground shook violently. The Death Eaters all had whipped their wands out in attempt to shield Voldemort from whatever was happening. Harry had fallen to his knees from the strong vibration and was roughly trying to be pulled back up by Melarna, who was also trying to keep her balance.

It was then Harry caught a glance behind them and realized that Voldemort had triggered something, most likely on purpose. The ground was rising behind them, a deep misty blue color, attaching itself to the trees around it. As the ground shook, Harry watched in awe and fear as a large barricade was being formed. The Death Eaters too seemed to be shocked by this, which meant that Voldemort had never called upon the tyrants before. The quaking finally subsided and Harry was pulled to his feet. The Death Eaters were looking all around them, some of them sound on the verge of scared.

Realizing there was no trouble they all went back into their original formation and stood quietly awaiting orders. Voldemort turned around, a pleasurable smirk firmly in place. Harry's anger boiled staring at the familiar expression that not only heated his blood but haunted his dreams in the past.

"This is where it all begins," Voldemort hissed, his eyes glistening even darker than they ever had. "They know we are here."

Harry saw some of the Death Eaters near him shiver slightly and was certain Voldemort knew several of them were beyond scared.

Voldemort's nostrils opened again, but instead of his usual cold expression Harry saw something else. His eyes had narrowed slightly more, he was sure of it.

"Now that our presence here is known they have temporarily closed off any ways of escaping, including apparation," Voldemort continued. "We are shielded from any outside contact," his eyes moved over until they settled on Harry, who stared back at him fiercely. "There is no way to get out."

Harry heard a quiet whimper nearby. No one else seemed to have heard, except Voldemort, who's intense gaze left Harry and settled behind him. Now that he was so close to Voldemort he could feel his emotions, ever slightly. The pleasure was building, which meant that one of the Death Eaters were in trouble.

"Merick...," Voldemort hissed, "show everyone here that the barricade has been sealed."

Harry watched as a Death Eater approached the shield, trembling slightly. Had Voldemort chosen him because he knew Merick was the one who failed to get the girl before Harry did? Or was there another reason?

Merick turned and bowed his head toward Voldemort before stepping up to the shimmering blue substance blocking the way out of the forest. His hand trembled as he lifted it and reached toward it. As if it were some kind of goo, his fingers slipped through the somewhat liquid substance and vanished within it. Harry looked up at Melarna and noticed there was a noticeable smirk teasing her lips. Feeling Voldemort's pleasure heighten, he got an eerie sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and turned his direction toward Merick.

The Death Eater began taking his hand out of it when suddenly he let out a shriek of terror, making Harry and several others jump slightly. His scream turned abnormally high pitched as his body began shaking vigorously, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Harry's eyes widened as sticky, shimmering blue liquid began oozing out of his eyes as his scream began to sound more like a dying animal. Harry let out a gasp, that was only heard by Melarna since the shrieking was so loud, as Merick's skin turned a raw red and began to peel off as if it were being burned away.

Harry quickly turned his head to look away, but his head was grabbed roughly and forced in the direction of the Death Eater. He tried to move but found that he had been placed under the Imperius Curse once again, and he was certain he knew who did it. Melarna's smiling face bent down by his ear as her eyes flashed almost as sickeningly as Voldemort's.

"You better watch, Potter. You'll be thankful your death will be quick compared to that," she whispered as her soft laughter echoed through his ear.

Harry tried to glare at her, but his eyes were forced to focus on the bits of the man that was left. Some skin still hung loosely from his bones and blood was sinking into the shimmering blue ground, being absorbed almost hungrily. As the corpse's fingers slipped out of the barricade and hit the ground, a blast came forcefully through the shield. It wrapped around the corpse and began sucking it dry until even the ashes disappeared without a trace. Harry felt his stomach grow slightly nauseous but held the feeling down. Melarna's smile only grew and Harry could tell the same red glint was just behind her pupils, staring hungrily at the violence and terror.

It was silent as the image faded away as if it had never happened, and Merick had never existed. Harry's eyes were focused and unblinking at the spot where the bones and ashes had been absorbed after the blood...Where had the body gone? What was the ground covered in? Harry's trance was broken when he was forced to turn away and stare back up front. Voldemort's expression hadn't changed and he stood as if the scene had been an ordinary display.

"Is there anyone else that is not ready to face the final step?" Voldemort's voice made it sound like more of a demand than a question, and it was left unanswered.

Voldemort turned around once again and began to descend through the unveiled part of the forest that had been revealed. Harry's heart was racing fiercely as he was pulled along, feeling his head pound just thinking about what the tyrants could be like. Would Voldemort give him his wand to fight with?

Inside the deeper part of the forest it was pitch black without the sun's rays so the Death Eaters all muttered _lumos. _Harry was desperately hoping the tyrants weren't there, but he had a horrible feeling Voldemort knew them better. Perhaps they could only live in the darkest of places concealed by the forest. Harry halted as Melarna stopped him, as did the rest of them. Voldemort had stopped them by holding out his arms.

"Tyrants...ancestors of the dark, I ask for you to do my bidding," Voldemort hissed out loud.

Harry looked around, expecting them to jump out any minute without warning. The Death Eaters were deathly silent as they too waited to see if the tyrants would make an appearance.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Harry's head wheeled around in the direction of the loud sound. He thought at first it was just his imagination before it sounded again...and again. The familiar pattern of thumps brought Harry to a terrible realization.

_Are those...footsteps? _

Harry knew his face had paled, realizing that these tyrants were probably given that name for a very specific reason. The Death Eaters too had become more alert as the pounding continued. Harry thought the anticipation couldn't have gotten worse until a blood-curdling, high-pitched roar echoed around them, so loud that they all had to cover their ears. Harry's attention was drawn to the large trees, covered in the same fog only thicker, a distance ahead of them. He was sure he had seen the trees move...

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw a gigantic figure lurking in the shadows. Once the Death Eaters realized from where the beast or beasts were coming from all their wands pointed in that one direction ahead of Voldemort producing enough light to make out what was coming their way.

Harry bit down a scream as a large, muscular leg appeared in front of them, almost half the size of the 150 foot trees. Its skin was pulled tight over all the muscle, a sickly gray color. Its feet consisted of four long toes with sharp talons on the end. Two gigantic arms made their way through the trees, just as muscular as the legs. Its hands however were nothing like its feet, but worse. Harry's eyes enlarged as far as they were able to go, while his green eyes were practically glowing with fear. Where the hands should've been were wet, meaty tentacles swimming out, lashing ahead of them. Harry thought the monster...the _abomination _couldn't get any worse, until its mouth came into view.

It had at least two layers of sharp daggers for teeth and a long sickly blue tongue. The lips covering over the teeth were parted as if it were growling, except that it looked like a child's worst nightmare. The final body piece came into view behind it. A long fifty foot tail emerged the same sickly gray color as the body. The skin on the tail wasn't juicy but resembling that of a snake. Strange little spikes were sticking up like hairs over the top of the tail and at the end of it a horrible, long blade-like tip trailed along the ground.

Several more hideous tyrants came behind the first one, though they were smaller. Harry had a horrible feeling the one up front was the leader and that he'd have to face it. The leader tyrant roared a deadly scream that sounded like an echo of three high-pitched shrieks together. Voldemort was completely unfazed by this and rose his arms again.

"I have a proposition for you," he hissed, as the leader tyrant tilted its head, some drool dripping down from its large mouth. "I need your ancient blood from the oldest in your species. In return I will make sure once I fully take over that you will no longer need to hide in this constricted space."

The tyrants all roared in unison as if they had understood it. Harry figured Voldemort wouldn't be talking to them if they couldn't understand. The leader tyrant blinked its dead black eyes toward Voldemort and stuck out its tongue. Voldemort appeared to understand what it was trying to say.

"And I shall give you the most important sacrifice of ours...Someone those who sent you to this dark forest care deeply about. Their one last hope of keeping you here...," Voldemort turned around and immediately locked eyes with Harry.

Melarna grabbed him roughly again and threw him forward, until he was crouched on the ground in front of them, nearby Voldemort. A hot white pain flashed through his head as he tried to scoot a small distance away from Voldemort and managed just enough so the pain was only a light throb. The tyrant up front stared down at Harry hungrily, the others behind it waiting for the answer. A sudden short shriek caused Harry to jump slightly as the leader tyrant turned to its clan. The shrieking continued until the leader tyrant stepped forward and crouched low letting out a hideously loud and hungry cry.

Voldemort turned back to his Death Eaters as they waited to see what would happen.

"It appears the leader wants to battle our young _guest _to see if he is a good enough sacrifice," Voldemort spoke, glancing toward Harry.

"But m-master, how will they decide?" one Death Eater spoke up.

Voldemort's lips twisted into a malicious expression as his eyes completely bore into Harry's, "They will decide depending on how long he lasts."

The Death Eaters all burst into laughter as Melarna pushed him farther, making him fall flat on the ground. Harry got up just as the ground shook and the leader tyrant came into complete view, taking a couple steps forward. It roared loudly and stared its merciless black eyes into Harry's. Using the last of his nerve, hoping that Voldemort wasn't completely enraged, Harry turned to look at him.

"Do I get to use my wand?" Harry asked.

The Death Eaters immediately started shouting out "no!" and "let him die!", "he deserves it!" and other comments that Harry did not like. Voldemort rose his hand and all the chattering died away. His nostrils flared as he stared pleasurably at Harry as if he were some treasure chest.

"He will be able to use his wand to prove himself worthy to the tyrants," Voldemort spoke softly, pulling out Harry's wand from inside his robe.

Harry almost didn't catch it when it was suddenly tossed to him unexpectedly. He caught it and stood up straight, awaiting what he was sure was his doom.

"Well, Potter, what are you waiting for?" Melarna kicked him forward while the Death Eaters howled with laughter.

The moment Harry was pushed forward past them the tyrant howled viciously and slashed one of its tentacles toward Harry, who quickly dodged it using Quidditch instincts. Harry slid on top of the strange blue substance upon the ground as he stumbled to regain his balance. The Death Eaters were cheering the tyrant on, calling Harry numerous names while Voldemort watched with a pleasing smirk covering his normally cold gaze.

The tyrant took a giant step forward, bearing its enormous teeth in Harry's direction. Its long tongue trailed out in front of it as it crouched low. Harry wasn't expecting the enormous beast to spin extremely fast for its size and whip out its long horrendous tail, the spike heading straight for Harry. Thinking fast and not trusting the timing of jumping out of the way, Harry quickly said a shielding charm to block the attack. It was one of the more advanced charms but it only protected him from the spike, not the force of the blow. Harry was thrown backward at least ten feet, landing on his back while the Death Eaters howled with more laughter. Harry felt more humiliated than he did scared.

_I've got to find its weakness. There has to be a weakness! I know that I've heard something about tyrants...why can't I remember?! _

Harry regained his footing quickly and stood up, posing his wand in attack in case it was ready for the next blow. He noticed, as the tyrant came back around, that after using its tail to slash at him it needed more time to regain its own balance and turn to attack again. This time though the tyrant started coming toward Harry, unclenching its jaws that could swallow him whole with plenty of space. Harry moved sideways hoping that he wouldn't get stuck within the teeth as sharp as daggers.

The ground trembled as the gigantic beast took a step forward and lunged its jaw forward. Harry kept his eye on the tentacles that were most likely able to reach him if they lashed out suddenly. The tyrant was barely ten feet away from him, which was close enough that Harry could feel its hot, raw breath on his face. Harry wouldn't be able to keep dodging blows by protecting himself or the battle would last forever. He had to get a plan together and find the tyrant's weakness.

_If I don't hurry and get out of the way he'll eat me in one bite!_

His robe brushed up against a tree as he found he couldn't move back any further. He had to try something or else his death was going to come sooner than expected. Remembering his training with Dumbledore and duels that he had with his friends, Harry pointed his wand at the beast posed to send its tentacles flying around him to tear him to pieces.

"_Confundo! _" Harry shouted.

A jet stream of blue light shot out from his wand and hit the tyrant straight in its face. The tyrant roared in protect and started shaking its head from side to side. Harry took the opportunity to run past him back to the center of their "dueling space." However, Harry had barely began to turn back around when he felt something burning across his back as he was forcefully thrown to the ground flat on his stomach. Harry winced at the pain in his back as he turned his head in time to see that the tyrant had recovered from the confusion charm quicker than expected.

_Magic must not work on them as it does on people...or even ordinary beasts. _

Something wet trickled down his back as he realized he was bleeding freely. While the tyrant roared its victory in hitting its opponent, Harry turned his head slightly to peer at the gash on his back. He was relieved to note that the tyrant had been confused enough that it didn't hit him directly. Harry was only grazed by it, but he was still bleeding from the deep slice. Harry quickly used his wand to summon a healing cloth that helped the pain in his wound immensely and stopped the bleeding, though it didn't heal all the way.

_If I get anything deeper than that the cloth will only help the pain and bleeding by a little. _

Harry pushed himself back on his feet as the tyrant's attention was now completely focused back on him. The tyrant had the advantage of being big, too big...so it would be slow attacking something fast moving.

_But how can I move fast enough to miss its hits? It's bigger than a..._

Harry's mind instantly clicked as a realization hit him. The tyrant was bigger than a dragon, like the one in Harry's fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. Harry had gotten past the dragon by calling forth his broom.

_And Sirius got me the fastest broom there is!_

Harry's courage was restored as he gripped his wand tighter and straightened his body to full height glaring at the large beast posed and ready to take a step forward. To confuse the Death Eaters, Harry pointed his wand at the beast with one hand and then suddenly with the other he rose it to the air. After a slight hesitation, causing the Death Eaters to laugh at him because they assumed he was trying to buy time, Harry whistled as loud as he could. Sirius had taught him how to call a broom faster by whistling a certain way. Harry only hoped that his new broom would listen. He had only just gotten it, unlike his Firebolt. With confidence, Harry continued to whistle louder, hoping that his broom would come to him before the tyrant's confusion wore off.

**XXXXX**

"_Protego! _"

Pale green light erupted from the end of the wand colliding into the tough wooden doors, getting between each crack until the door was glowing brightly. After a few minutes, the light died down until it was hardly noticeable. A hand reached out to touch it and jumped back as something lashed out.

"You think this will hold," Ron said, turning to Hermione while rubbing his sore hand.

Hermione turned around and nodded firmly, "Of course. You tried it didn't you?"

"Yeah, but these are vicious beasts we're talking about," Ron said.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Look, Ron. We've got to do all we can. Dumbledore told us to go around and protect the castle as much as we can from the intrusion."

Ron's eyes dimmed, "Yeah, but even with Dumbledore here now there's still way more creatures. We're outnumbered!"

"Oh Ron, honestly! Do you ever think positive?" Hermione huffed. "We have wands, remember? And we're about to be seventh years! That's got to count for something."

Ron rose an eyebrow, "Maybe for you. For me it just means I'm going to die before I graduate."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as she turned around. Waving her wand in the air she summoned a small bottle and with ease she placed it exactly five feet from the door facing in between the two separate parts of the double doors. Ron watched her with curiosity, waiting for her to finish before speaking.

"Uh...Hermione? You don't really think that tiny bottle is going to stop what's going to come through that door do you?"

Hermione faced him with a knowing smile, "You'd be surprised."

Ron sighed, "All right, Hermione. I should know better than to argue with you. I think we should head back up to Dumbledore's office. Sirius is probably wait— "

Ron's sentence was cut short as the entrance doors gave a huge jump as they were banged against from the outside. Ron yelped and stumbled backward barely catching himself before he fell. Hermione too stumbled backward, her eyes widening in shock. Ron turned to her abruptly.

"I thought you said it was an advanced spell that could hold them off! That doesn't sound like it's going to last!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head speechless, an angry look crossing her face, "That spell was N.E.W.T. level!"

Ron's stared at her exasperated, "Please don't tell me you're going to get all bloody hung-up in a life or death situation because one of the spells, that we shouldn't know yet, doesn't work!"

Hermione sent him a glare, "Well Ronald! If you studied half as much as you should, you might actually be of some help!"

"Oh yeah, well I'll tell you something Mrs. I-love-books-more-than-my-life, you can't tell me— "

_BANG! _

Hermione screamed and jumped back, bumping into Ron and causing him to stumble. The doors shook violently but didn't give, though they could hear an unpleasant noise coming from behind it.

"I definitely don't want to know what's behind that door. I say we run!"

Hermione for once listened to him, turning on her heel and followed him down the hallway up the stairs. For the past fifteen minutes they had been going around the school putting up defense spells and charms to protect the castle walls from the intruders. They ran up to the third floor, panting for breath as they kept going without looking behind them.

"Okay...Ron, I think...we can stop," Hermione slowed down to catch her breath.

Ron too stopped to lean up again a wall, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Running for your life is a lot more work than I thought. I wonder how Harry does it," he said, taking deep breaths.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't want to know. We've got to go up and tell Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers that we've secured the doors as best as we can. They should be done with the top floors by now."

Ron slumped heavily against the wall, "I really wish Dumbledore would've gotten here sooner to save Harry. I'd feel a lot safer if he were here. I mean, he's survived the killing curse twice."

Hermione glanced toward him, "Don't worry, Harry _will _be back. And anyway, Harry studies about as little as you do so I doubt he'd be much help against what's surrounded Hogwarts. Harry may be a pro at defeating evil, psychotic wizards but I doubt he's ever faced a horrible beast."

"I'd still feel a lot better," he said flatly.

Hermione sighed, "So would I, but he's not here so we'll have to get by ourselves. Besides, Ron, we're going to be seventh years! We've got to get through this! I mean...we've faced worse."

Ron slowly turned his head to stare at her, "Worse? Worse than almost the entire world of magical and terrifying beasts about to destroy the castle and devour us until there's nothing left? Tell me, Hermione, what's worse than that?"

She shrugged, "The end of the world."

Ron made a noise but didn't respond, instead he gripped his wand tightly and closed his eyes.

"Look, I know that this situation seems impossible. But remember, we trained with Harry. Well, not when he was with Dumbledore, but Harry taught us as much as he knows. I've still got several more advanced charms and spells to try out. You've got to think positive, Ron! We survived a large, killing chess game, a three-headed dog, the Dark Lord sending Death Eaters to the school...a whole bunch of things!" Hermione said, approaching him and laying a friendly hand on his shoulder. "We can do this. We're not alone."

Ron sighed, "Well, I guess we don't have a choice. I'm certainly not dying without a fight."

"That's the spirit!" Hermione clapped her hand on his back, causing him to send a glare toward her. "Now, let's get upstairs and help the rest of them."

Ron lifted himself off the wall and began following Hermione. He had barely taken two steps when something out of the ordinary caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and squinted, trying to see something that was hidden by shadows in the corner near the suit of armor.

Hermione turned, realizing he had stopped, "Ron, what is it?"

"There's something over here," he said, stepping forward. "It looks like a...a rock of some sort."

Ron took a step closer and reached his hand out to pick it up.

"NO! _Mobiliarbus"_

Ron suddenly found himself flying across the floor, skidding to a halt before he crashed into the wall. He stared up at the ceiling stunned and lifted his head to see Hermione in hand with her wand pointed at him, a strange look on her face.

"Hey, what's the big idea Hermione?" Ron asked, angrily.

"Don't...touch it...," she whispered.

"What?" Ron asked, standing up to brush himself off before walking over to her.

"Where did you see it?" she asked quietly.

Ron stared at her with confusion but pointed over by the suit of armor. Hermione did a sharp intake of breath and stepped back.

"Hermione, what's wrong? It's just a rock."

"No, Ron. _That _is no rock. It's a Pogrebin," she whispered.

Ron's eyebrows furrowed together, "A what?"

"A creature from Russia that looks like a rock. They follow people around making them feel all kinds of bad feelings like hopelessness and sadness," she explained, holding her wand out in front of them.

"We've stood up to Dementors that suck all the happiness out of us, we can stand up to this. Remember, think positive," he smiled.

Hermione turned to him staring at him with wide eyes, "Ron, the moment you begin to feel the hopelessness and you fall to your knees...," she paused, "it devours you."

"Oh...Okay, time to run!"

Immediately the two of them bolted off down the hallway as fast as they could. They heard a strange, sharp cry and a fast scurry of rough feet behind them as they continued to run.

"What do we do?" Ron shouted at her, trying not to look behind him.

"We lose it in a secret passageway. They can't go in passageways because they're protected by a certain magic charm that they dislike," she said, as they turned the corner. "We'll have to go straight for the painting of Sir Gata...Cato...what's-his-face...the knight."

"The _annoying _knight? The one that made our lives miserable during third year?" Ron asked, less than pleased.

"Yes that one! Behind his painting will take us up to the Astronomy Tower!" Hermione shouted. "There it is!"

Ron grinded his teeth together as they increased their pace. He took a glance behind them to see that the rock was indeed chasing them, and it was no rock. It had hair all over its body and small, but fast furry legs carrying it across the floor at high speed. Paling slightly, Ron focused on ahead of them. Hermione whipped out her wand and shouted something and the painting flew open. To their luck the knight had been sleeping. They dived into the passageway and closed it using a magical sealing charm to keep the strange creature out.

Ron was panting for breath as they sat in the dimly lit passageway staring at where the passage had closed. Sighing with relief, Hermione hoisted herself up and began walking. Ron quickly followed her not wanting to stay behind and find the creature had a special ability of getting through, even though it was quite doubtful. After the few minute walk through the narrow passage with floating candles the only light guiding them, the two made it to a dead end. Hermione flicked out her wand and tapped twice on the wall. Immediately the wall lifted up to allow them to go through.

The wall closed behind them as they stood out on the Astronomy Tower looking across the dead night around them from the safety of the highest room in the castle. Ron gulped as he glanced down from the window trying to see down at the ground.

"Hermione, I don't see any creatures...do you?"

She peeked down momentarily and shook her head, "No, but they wouldn't be easy to see. They've lived their lives in complete darkness so they're used to hiding in shadow."

Ron's voice pitched an octave higher, "And you couldn't just think positive on this one? You know, I just wish that...Hermione? What's the matter?"

Hermione had ceased any movement and was standing completely still, her eyes locked forward as if she could see something he couldn't. Ron stepped back immediately pulling out his wand.

"W-what is it? Some kind of deadly mushroom...a large purple snake, what is it?" Ron panicked, pointing his wand in every direction.

"Shhh! Can you hear that?"

Ron froze and listened carefully, wondering if she was hearing some horrendous howl from a creature that wanted to devour them...Only what he heard wasn't a howl. It was a strange swishing noise, and it sounded somewhat familiar.

"Wait...I know that sound," Ron said, approaching the window and peering out. "It's...it's..."

_WHOSH! _

Something whizzed by the window so fast they barely had time to blink. Hermione jumped up and threw open the window staring out after the speeding object. Ron had been startled so bad he had fallen to the floor and was quickly pulling himself up, pointing his wand out the window. They saw the tail end as it traveled off in the distance, the rough, pointy strands sticking out for them to see as the slim object made its way across the sky.

"Was that...?" Ron gapped open-mouthed.

"Harry's broom," Hermione whispered.

"H-Harry's broom! Then that means...HE'S ALIVE!" Ron shouted, his face lighting up with a smile. "Wait...how did it get here?"

Hermione too had a smile on her face as she watched it fly off until it was just a speck in the distance, "Sirius must've flown it here when he came to meet Dumbledore. It would make the most sense. Harry wanted to try it out so Sirius probably took him for a ride when they...," she trailed off, not wanting to think about Harry going to the Ministry and the cold, dead expression he had when they found him lying in the hospital wing not long after.

Ron's expression dimmed as well as he recalled what happened. Suddenly, his eyes widened with shock, "Hermione! Don't you see? We just missed our chance! Harry's broom went off and it could've led us right to him!"

Instead of the shocked or scared or even a disappointed look on Hermione's face, Ron found that he was staring into her shimmering brown eyes, a huge smile plastered on her face. She lifted her right hand which held her wand as she stared at him.

"It's taken care of. I hit it just in time with a very advanced tracking charm," her smile brightened.

Ron's expression heightened again as he lifted her up into a tight embrace, "Hermione, you really are a genius!"

Her smile grew as if to say "I know" but instead she looked at him seriously, "Come on, before it gets too far away. We have to let Sirius and Dumbledore and them know where he is so they have a chance to save him!"

Ron needed no further convincing as they dashed out of the Astronomy Tower toward Dumbledore's office in order to tell them all the only good news that had happened in a long time: Harry had yet another chance to survive.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	25. The Perfect Blood

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 24****: The Perfect Blood **

The earth crumbled slightly from the force of the large beast, creating a gap in the strange blue substance. Regular ground would've crumbled completely beneath the weight and strength of the mighty tyrant, but the place wasn't ordinary. The forest began to heal itself back up, the shimmering blue liquid substance coming together to fill the gap and cover it as if it had never been there.

Harry kept his ground knowing that his broom wouldn't be able to get through the shield of the forest unless there was a break in it, even for a split second. Carefully, Harry side-stepped in the direction of where the Death Eaters were standing. Every time the tyrant moved closer Harry would back away to keep the same distance between them.

Harry took a deep breath and then dashed to the other side of the forest, hoping to catch the tyrant off guard. The tyrant let out a howl and lunged toward him, jaw open and tentacles flying around him. The tyrant did as Harry hoped and crashed into the forest shield surrounding the trees, however, he was trapped by the large beast up against the shield unable to run or dodge any blows. The tyrant's eyes fixated on him as the jaws came rushing toward his face.

The beast was too big and Harry had no where to run. Just as the beast's mouth came crashing toward him, Harry heard a familiar sound and grasped toward it, hoping he wasn't too late. The tyrant's large tooth caught on his pants as he grabbed hold of the broom. His pants ripped near his knee but Harry had gotten away, soaring high on his broom at the speed of light. The tyrant roared as it tried to focus as he was speeding too fast for it to catch, let alone see.

Harry was now floating above the height of the tyrant, a distance away as the other tyrants in the clan screeched loudly. Harry knew he was only biding some time. Sooner or later the tyrant would find a way to get him, so Harry had to find a way to it first.

_There has to be something. Magic won't work against it…and I know there's no way to fight it head on, unless there's something, like a weapon, that can destroy it… _

A piercing screech broke his thoughts as a tentacle swiped at him. Harry managed to turn away from the blow just barely, but he hadn't expected another tentacle to be waiting for him. Harry screamed as the tentacle slashed his shoulder, blood oozing out of the deep gash, too deep for the healing cloth to do much except ease the pain. Harry flew higher and took out a healing cloth, wrapping it around his arm securely to keep the wound from letting too much blood seep through.

The Death Eaters below were howling with laughter and cheering the tyrant on. Harry had the urge to blast every one of them, but was more focused on the task at hand. The tyrant had its large, sickly gray head turned toward Harry as it opened its jaws wider and let out a howl. The large, sharp teeth were protruding out, reminding him of the time he fought the basilisk.

_That's it! The sword! I've got to summon Godric's sword! _

The idea struck new confidence in him as he prepared himself. Summoning the sword wasn't the hard part. The hard part was to get past the swiping tentacles and the large tail and hit the tyrant directly in its face. Harry knew it was a long shot, but it was the only thing he had. Harry's eyebrows narrowed in determination as he kneeled forward on the broom, preparing to launch himself straight toward the beast. The tyrant's tentacles swiped at him again, but couldn't quite reach. Harry's eyes focused, watching as the tentacles slid back behind the enormous body as the tyrant opened its mouth to roar…

And that's when Harry dove straight toward it, gripping his wand tightly in his hand. The broom allowed him to easily approach the tyrant too fast for it to retaliate. The Death Eater's cries toward the tyrant to swipe at him and kill him were drowned by the sound of his heart pumping in his ears. As Harry neared the large ugly face of the tyrant, he pointed his wand out in front of him.

"_Accio ferrumaro!"_

A beam of light erupted from his wand, sending slivers of light all around him as an object protruded in mid air. Harry grasped the sword and sped toward the beast with all his might, easily dodging the flinging tentacles that couldn't quite spot where he was. The sword was lunged straight into the tyrant's eye, black liquid gushing out in the process. The tyrant let out a sharp cry, howling in pain as its tentacles flew this way and that. Death Eaters had to jump back as the tyrant began to stumble.

Harry, though, hadn't anticipated the long tail reaching toward him and slashing at him with a force that propelled him meters away toward the ground. He landed with a sickening thud as the tyrant's high-pitched wail echoed through the forest. The other tyrants joined in with the wailing before fleeing back into the center of the dark, secluded forest, getting ready to choose a new leader for the next time a threat came.

With a tremendous crash the tyrant's body fell limply to the ground, the layer of blue liquid pushed out of the way. Harry heard the crash and felt the tremor in the ground, but he was unable to move right away. He managed to slow the hit down a little before he had actually crashed into the ground, lessening his injuries. His shoulder had flared up with immense pain along with his back that was still throbbing from the earlier gash.

Harry hissed with pain as he tried to lift himself up with his good arm in order to see if his shoulder was all right. The cloth had fallen off and he had no more to put on. It was bleeding freely, though the cloth had managed to stop most of the blood flow, which meant that soon the blood would dry and it would start to heal on its own.

"Get the blood," a cold voice ordered.

Harry glanced behind his shoulder to see Death Eaters running toward the tyrant's body, cautiously, as if afraid it would eat them, and began filling up several vials of blood. Once the blood was bottled, the Death Eaters stepped away from the beast's body.

"It is time," Voldemort's voice rang out. "Bring the boy with us."

Harry felt his weak body being lifted up forcefully as he was half dragged with them. He was lucky to even be alive, but he had the feeling his small victory wouldn't last long. Voldemort walked up front, leading them out of the forest in silence. The Death Eaters followed obediently, Harry somewhere in the middle held by very strong arms. He was too weak to help them so he allowed himself to be half dragged as he lowered his head limply, wondering what Voldemort was going to do with the blood.

It had never occurred to him before, but Harry had no idea what Voldemort was planning. Usually by the time he faced him, Voldemort's intentions would be clear, but Harry had no idea why Voldemort wanted to use the tyrant's blood, nor why he had wanted his Death Eaters to capture Violet.

_Perhaps he needed her blood. Maybe she somehow has a tiny amount of tyrant blood in her…or maybe her blood is special like the tyrants. But why would he need blood in the first place?_

Harry's head drooped lower as his thoughts began to blur. He was exhausted, weak, hungry and in a lot of pain. His previous encounters with Voldemort hadn't lasted so long. He barely ever would be near him for more than an hour, but all ready it had been more than several hours, not counting his encounter with Melarna those couple times. For the first time, Harry realized that his birthday was the following day, or precisely midnight that night.

_What a birthday celebration. Getting trapped into a mind curse surrounded by darkness, then almost getting killed by a demon, and then facing a tyrant…This was definitely not what I was planning for. _

The walk seemed like an eternity to him. His whole body was throbbing with pain, especially the deep wound in his shoulder, and the exhaustion was growing. The sound of the Death Eater's footsteps all synchronized together, drown out the fast beating of his heart. He thought he might actually pass out but was rewarded when the Death Eaters finally stopped. Lifting his head weakly, Harry tried to focus on the blurry vision before him. After blinking several times he managed to put together the familiar outline of the building standing before them.

The Ministry of Magic building appeared before him, the aura of it completely transfigured. It was barely seen in the strange darkness, but was illuminated by the light the Death Eaters brought to it with their wands. Voldemort easily approached it and hissed something, allowing the doors to the Ministry to unlock and open for him.

_Oh no…Voldemort's been in control of the Ministry building so long he's managed to create a password…in parseltongue! That means that even if Dumbledore finds out Voldemort's hiding out there, he won't be able to enter unless there's enough aurors to break down the shields…This is bad, very bad. _

Harry winced slightly as he was dragged forward as the Death Eaters followed Voldemort inside without a word. He could feel his stomach plummet like a bar of lead had been dropped inside. He knew this was it. There was no way he could survive the killing curse for the third time. He had spoken to Dumbledore before about surviving the killing curse a second time. They had discussed it shortly after Harry had gotten out of the hospital wing…

_The hallways were deserted, no echoes of hundreds of footsteps rushing to get to class. Winter had ended as the rain brought forth the exotic flowers and life around Hogwarts. The times of hardship, loss and suffering had finally ended, the war of the Dark Lord's wrath finally distinguished. And with the end of Lord Voldemort's reign, and capture of hundreds of Death Eaters, Dementors and wicked creatures of the night working for him, came peace. Students were allowed to spend their time outside the castle walls, basking in the glowing sunlight while studying for their finals. _

_The only student not enjoying the spring time weather was Harry Potter, conqueror of Lord Voldemort for the second time. He had been in the hospital wing for more than a week since near the end of winter when he had been found barely alive by the Ministry. Finals were only three days away and he had yet to prepare. That day madam Pomprey had finally allowed him to leave the hospital wing, telling him repeatedly to take good care of his health because he was still recovering. She had also told him that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office the moment he was let out. _

_Harry walked along in the empty corridors, staring out of the windows at the bright sunlight and fresh sky. It was quite the opposite of what he had felt for so many years, especially that year when he had had to face Voldemort for the showdown. He still couldn't believe he was alive…_

_He approached the statue of the gargoyle, opening his mouth to say something, but he realized he didn't know the password. Before he could turn back, however, the gargoyle jumped aside and let him pass, as if he had known he was being expected. Harry climbed the large stairway leading to Dumbledore's office, hoping that his news wasn't going to be bad news. He was tired, weak, miserable, and had only thought about going home with Sirius. _

_Ever since he had met Sirius and been asked to live with him, Harry had been waiting for that day to move in. Now that Voldemort was defeated and Wormtail was in prison, letting Sirius Black off the hook, Sirius could adopt him. In the split second before the killing curse came toward him Harry regretted only not being able to live long enough to be with his Godfather and start anew. And then…he hadn't died. Had the curse missed him? Had something interfered? Or had he survived it again…_

_Harry hadn't taken the time to figure it out when he was battling Voldemort. He pushed his confused thoughts to the back of his head and steadied himself, preparing to use the most powerful freezing charm he had ever learned, the charm that would make Professor Flitwick proud and cry with tears of joy. Since there was no way Voldemort could die, unless Harry shot the killing curse it was the only way. Harry for one never wanted to have to use the killing curse, and didn't know if he was strong enough either, so he opted for the next way out. _

_The door opened for him as he approached it and he entered, gazing yet again at the magnificent office of Albus Dumbledore. His office had changed since their last meeting. The wizards that used to be sleeping in the paintings were wide awake and were gawking at Harry as he sat down. Fawkes was perched behind Dumbledore, watching him intently as Dumbledore's fiery gaze locked onto his for the umpteenth time. _

_A smile broke out on Dumbledore's face, as his eyes held that same twinkling spark Harry knew so well and had come to see less often over the years…until then. _

"_So, Harry Potter," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again, "you have defeated Lord Voldemort."_

_Harry tried to smile but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Every year at Hogwarts he had faced Voldemort whether by himself or a servant. And now…it was all over. So where did he go from there? What else awaited him? If his whole destiny had been to destroy Voldemort, and now it had been accomplished, what was he destined to do afterward? Was he even meant to survive? _

"_Are you not satisfied, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands together patiently. _

_Harry lowered his eyes, "No. I didn't really defeat him professor. I just…froze him. I'm not even sure it'll last."_

_Dumbledore's smile didn't fade in the least, even through Harry's doubtful words. _

"_You must have faith in your power. How is it you think Godric Gryffindor became so great? Or any of the wizards and witches of our times," Dumbledore asked, his eyebrows raising slightly in question. At Harry's slight shrug he answered for him, "They believed in themselves. Even if someone is powerful, Harry, like you or Lord Voldemort, if they doubt themselves there's a greater chance they will be overcome."_

_A moment of silence reigned between them before Harry glanced up at him. _

"_But, sir, I didn't really believe I would survive when I was fighting Voldemort. I did the best I could, but when I saw the curse coming at me…I gave up," Harry said shamefully, biting his lip to keep from trembling. _

_The memory was still fresh in his mind and he still needed time to move on from that. Dumbledore stared at him silently before leaning toward him over the desk. _

"_And you think you gave up, Harry?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose higher. _

_Harry's eyebrows furrowed together, "Well…yes, I was thinking about death and…"_

"_And you survived," Dumbledore interrupted. "You survived again, Harry, and do you know why?"_

_Harry shook his head, hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't speak in riddles this time around. _

"_You survived because you didn't want to die. You fully believed that life was precious and that you didn't want to give it up. That was believing in yourself," Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "You survived the killing curse yet again because you believed in your power."_

_Harry's eyes widened immensely as he stared open-mouthed at his mentor, trying to piece together what he said but not fully believing he had heard right. _

"_I…I couldn't have…," Harry choked. _

_Dumbledore stared at him seriously, "Lift up your shirt to where you felt that pain in your stomach the moment after you thought the curse had hit you."_

_Harry stared at him dumbfounded that he had even known what Harry felt even though he wasn't there, and slowly did as he said, lifting up his shirt. There, on the side of his ribs, dipping down onto his hip, was a smaller, yet still noticeably familiar scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. _

"_But…my mother…"_

"_Your mother left behind a trace of her in you, which you also believed in. As your flesh and blood, your parents left their mark of love on you, and you cherished that even though you had never met them," Dumbledore said, standing up and folding his hands behind his back. "You think that you aren't more powerful than any wizard, and in a sense that's true. You see, what makes a powerful wizard, like Voldemort, is having confidence in oneself. I dare say my former pupil had too much confidence._

"_But you, Harry. You believed in yourself enough to know that Voldemort needed to be stopped, and you refused to die before you were able to help those that suffered. That was what strove you to delve deep into yourself and find your absolute strength and ability…your source of power," Dumbledore continued, smiling at him. "But the reason you survived the killing curse again was because of your love for Sirius."_

_Fawkes broke the silence with a loud call, fluffing its golden feathers before cocking its head to the side to watch them intently. Harry sat in silence, thinking about what Dumbledore was telling him. _

"_My…love for Sirius?" Harry whispered. "How can that be?"_

_Dumbledore seated himself back down and stared at him seriously, though the twinkle in his eye never left, "You have wanted to be with Sirius every since you were thirteen, Harry. The fact that you had a fatherly figure there to protect you, that you didn't have to do everything on your own like the last many years even with your relatives, was a relief to you. You relied on him a lot more than you think you did. And you also cherished that. The love Sirius gave you was even more than the love you cherished with your parents because he was there in the flesh. You wanted to know what it was like to have a family, to live with normal responsibilities instead of saving the world," Dumbledore said, his eyes lighting up from the knowing smile on his face. _

"_But most of all, you thought that you couldn't leave this earth without saying goodbye to him. Only you didn't notice that the strong feeling of love, much like the love your parents left with you, activated the same charm that saved your life fifteen years previously."_

"_So…it's really over then? Voldemort won't come back?" Harry said hopefully. _

_Dumbledore's gaze hardened, and the twinkle faded slightly, "That I cannot say, Harry. For Lord Voldemort can never be completely killed. But you have a chance to start anew and you are certainly not alone. I believe Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley have both come a long way. They have grown up with you, fighting alongside you through heart and spirit even though they never fully comprehended what you went through. Now that the world no longer sees a threat, knowing that you truly had the power to rise above all, you can start anew Harry with friends," he paused, "and a family. And now, with the prophecy fulfilled and your last year awaiting you, what do you plan to do?" _

_Harry looked up at Dumbledore's awaiting gaze, noticing the twinkle had returned once again to full strength. Harry stood up and smiled at him confidently, "I'm going to go home with Sirius." _

The past memory faded as Harry was brought back into reality with a large shove. He fell to the floor, catching himself in time. He sat on the cold marble floor, still trying to recover from the last unfortunate obstacle. He looked up to see that they were inside the Ministry, a part of it which Harry had never seen before. He knew he had heard something about a room called "the heart of the Ministry," a place where no one had ventured in over a thousand years.

_Could Voldemort have found a way in it? Even so…why would he want this place? And what does he want with the tyrant's blood?_

A lot of questions were still unanswered, but Harry was in no position to be demanding answers. At present, his "top" Death Eaters, including Melarna and Wormtail, were helping Voldemort into his red cushioned chair, standing barely fifteen feet away from where Harry was on the floor. The rest of the Death Eaters were bowing behind him in silence. A Death Eater, that Harry recognized as Macnair, was gripping his shoulder tightly to keep him knelt down in place. Luckily it wasn't his injured shoulder.

Voldemort gestured for the Death Eater beside him to hand him the glass of tyrant blood. Once he took it and stared at it almost hungrily, he turned toward all his Death Eaters.

"Finally the time has come to end all those that don't believe in power," Voldemort hissed pleasurably.

The Death Eaters all cheered in agreement. Voldemort's lips curled into a malicious sneer.

"And we are fortunate to have a very special guest joining us for the upcoming finale," Voldemort's sneer widened.

Harry just stared at him bitterly. If he was going to die he wanted to know what Voldemort was planning first. There was no way he was just going to die without knowing the reason why Voldemort had gone through so much trouble.

"It is thanks to our guest that we have this blood," Voldemort said holding up the vial. "Unfortunately for him, his blood will be joining soon enough."

The Death Eaters all howled with laughter, cheering as well. Harry's stomach twisted again with fear and disgust, hoping that Voldemort wouldn't torture him nonstop before finally killing him. He had gone through enough his whole life, and especially that summer. Voldemort's blood-red eyes settled themselves on Harry and stared at him as if the stare would devour him on the spot.

"Perhaps I should just kill you slowly and savor it," he hissed, causing the Death Eaters to snicker, wanting to see the famous Harry Potter squirming on the ground. "Fortunately for you, Potter, I'm running out of time, so I don't have the patience to spend on you. I have waited for this moment forever, but I have also waited for this one chance to come. If you cooperate, I might let you get to see the fate of your precious world you were so willing to protect," Voldemort's eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a more sickening expression.

"And what exactly are you going to accomplish?" Harry asked bravely, partially hoping to use up enough time to prevent Voldemort's plan from taking place.

Voldemort's sneer widened, "You don't know? I thought by now Dumbledore would've told you everything."

Harry bit his lip to keep from saying anything he'd regret at the moment, "Dumbledore wasn't there," Harry said bluntly.

"Ah, so the precious mentor leaves his student to die."

The Death Eaters around him burst into more laughter, causing Harry to feel more enraged by the minute. He was luckily able to hold his composure so that Voldemort couldn't sense anything from him. When the laughter died down, Voldemort was still staring at him with the same pleasurable expression.

"Why did you want that girl's blood?" Harry asked.

Voldemort twirled Harry's wand, in which the Death Eaters had given back to him after they pulled him up from the ground, watching him carefully.

"I suppose our guest wants to know about the brilliant plan. However…I remember that every time I have told you how I made things come about, you've always escaped shortly after. You aren't biding time for your precious Dumbledore to save you, now are you Harry?" Voldemort's lips quirked slightly.

Harry wanted to tell him that he hadn't always escaped with Dumbledore's help, but decided against it. Instead, he wanted to do everything he could to get Voldemort to tell him what was going on.

"I thought you sealed the Ministry so only those that speak parseltongue can enter," Harry retorted.

Voldemort's lips curled, "Trying to get me to explain myself, are you Harry? You are quite foolish to think you can trick me. Perhaps I should just kill you now and spare myself any more of having you escape."

Macnair grabbed his shoulder tighter and forced his head toward the ground so he was staring at it as the Death Eaters all agreed for Voldemort to kill him. Harry breathed deeply, staring at the cold ground and feeling his heart race. He wasn't going to get answers this time around. The Death Eaters were suddenly quietly, which made Harry guess that Voldemort had risen his hand to silence them.

"Then again, since this will be your very last moment, and the most brilliant plan put to action, I shouldn't just let you die without learning a thing a two," Voldemort's cold voice said softly. "And you will die knowing just how brilliant of a person Salazar Slytherin was. It was his idea that I based my plan off of. It was he who tried to summon the ancient power by using sorcerers to his advantage. Back thousands of years ago sorcerers were the ultimate power," Voldemort said standing up from his chair.

"But they became greedy and summoned a power of which they couldn't control. A sorcerer named Muldoon was the only one not corrupted. He had a brilliant mind and a lot of power, but he did a very foolish thing. He gave up all his power in order to stop the chaos the other sorcerers had created. He sealed up the power he used into this very orb with his own blood," Voldemort said.

Harry lifted his head slightly to see Voldemort's fingers brush across an object that resembled a crystal ball, only slightly more crystallized, shimmering even in the dim light. There were crevices in it as well, surrounding the round object, but Harry had no idea what they were for. He watched Voldemort pace as he continued to speak.

"The orb was saved over all these years, but not one sorcerer nor wizard or witch could unlock the secret power. It was too hard to trace back to his time to find where his bloodline ran because there was no doubt he covered his tracks well, hiding any evidence of relatives or family that held parts of his blood. To this day they are still unknown…," Voldemort's eyes turned their attention back on Harry, who was staring up at him while his arms were being held behind his back by Macnair.

"Your little…friend had the power of a Seer, something that could help me figure out where Muldoon's bloodline ran to find someone who had an ancestor of his, or Muldoon himself. However, my trusting Death Eater Melarna has informed that it was you who saved her," Voldemort's eyes bore into his. "But you won't be getting in my way now, Harry. For I didn't need the girl precisely. Tyrants were forced into darkness for all eternity by Muldoon so their leader, the oldest one you managed to defeat, could very well have the blood I desire. Even the slightest sliver of his blood is useful…And now you will watch as I have your precious Dumbledore destroyed first, along with Hogwarts," Voldemort's lips curled into a vicious sneer.

Voldemort approached the orb, uncorking the bottle as the Death Eaters cheered him on. Harry could only watch helplessly, now regretting he had let Voldemort explain his sick plan. The blood oozed out of the vial and dropped onto the orb, getting sucked into the crevices of the sphere. Slowly but surely it began to spread all around the orb and finally stopped spreading, the blood oozing a strange sickly black color. Suddenly, before his eyes the blood disappeared into the orb completely, leaving no trace it had ever been there.

Harry was preparing for something bad to occur, or for something to be unleashed, but instead he was surprised when Voldemort wheeled around and pointed his wand toward the Death Eaters.

"_CRUCIO!" _Voldemort hissed in parse tongue, his eyes ablaze.

All of the Death Eaters behind Harry screamed in unison, shaking uncontrollably from the curse. Macnair had been untouched, as well as Melarna and Wormtail and a select few who were nearby Voldemort. Once the screaming had died down, Voldemort's eyes cast themselves around the room.

"The blood did not work!" he hissed so they could understand him, his hand crushing the vial into pieces.

The Death Eaters tensed, many still panting from the earlier curse. Harry's stomach started to flutter more violently. Would Voldemort take it out on him? What would happen now? Was the world saved? Harry had lowered his head again so he couldn't meet Voldemort's eyes, but he could hear him pacing by the sound of his long robe brushing across the marble floor.

"We are going to have to find someone to tell us the bloodline!" Voldemort hissed between paces.

"If I may master…"

Harry looked up to see Voldemort had stopped and stared harshly upon Melarna who bowed low and went to kiss the hems on his robes. She waited for his response. Voldemort pointed Harry's wand at her and tilted her head so she could look at him.

"Only if it's worthwhile," he hissed threateningly.

She nodded and bowed her head slightly, unable to do so properly because the wand was holding her chin up.

"Master, it was the boy's fault we weren't able to catch the little girl in the first place. Otherwise we would have all ready had every piece of the puzzle and would be looking for whoever the girl's vision had showed. I was there, my lord, trying to catch the boy before he could cause any trouble once I learned that he was alive. I saw that the girl had been caught by Merrik," she licked her dry lips, pausing, when mentioning the Death Eater that had died painfully in the tyrant's territory. "And then Potter appeared out of thin air and I knew right away he had used a very powerful astral projection charm…I did not stop him but I was able to retrace the symbol and bring him to me. For he is powerless without his wand and still weak from the mind curse you used on him…," she said quietly.

Voldemort's nostrils flared slightly, "And what is your point Melarna?"

"My point is, master, that we should kill the boy and use his blood to summon a dark prophet. I know that it is dangerous to summon one, for they are cruel demons who only work for themselves and it would be hard to strike a deal with them….but _I _am half demon. I am sure that I can convince it, in fact, I am quite positive. Demons have been forced to live in alternate universes, but I could tell them you'll free them all into the world after your mission is completed. I am positive they would be happy to serve you alongside me and make your dreams come true," she let a small smile show. "It will be faster than trying to take the girl from the safety of Hogwarts and trying to find another Seer. We all ready lost two…"

Voldemort held up his hand to stop her, and then slowly took the wand away. His cold crimson eyes turned and settled on Harry, who tried not to show any fear.

"Yes, that is what we must do. We don't have time to go capturing a child Seer and…," Voldemort's eyes bore down into Harry's, "have them saved by foolish boys."

The Death Eater's laughed behind him, leaving Harry to feel even more vulnerable and fearful about what was to come.

"A Dark Prophet would've never crossed my mind. They were supposedly wiped out…however, so were demons. And because of my mercy upon Melarna she has become our last chance to complete Salazar's dream," Voldemort hissed with pleasure. "So when this is finally accomplished each one of you will have to report to Melarna first from now on about the missions I give to you."

Harry heard Wormtail whimper, getting a cold feeling that Wormtail had just been replaced. The only reason he was still alive was because he had been at Voldemort's side, doing his bidding but not something necessarily with magic, or something dangerous like the other Death Eaters. Now that he was "demoted" to being a normal Death Eater, there was no doubt he'd fail his very first mission and be killed off. Harry didn't feel the least bit sorry for him, although his situation was unfortunate.

Melarna's grin grew in size as she bowed down again. Harry knew her dream had been to get as far up top in the Death Eater rank as possible, he could see it in her eyes. And now she had gotten it…in a way, all because of him.

"And now…," Voldemort hissed, his pleasure heightening. "We first take care of our guest."

The Death Eaters cheered as Macnair pulled Harry up into a standing position, forcing his head up so he had to stare at Voldemort. His hands were still locked securely behind his back so that he couldn't move. Melarna was sneering in his direction, obviously pleased that despite the attempts Harry had made to stop Voldemort, and almost ruining her place as top Death Eater, she had gotten where she wanted and Harry was going to lose everything.

Harry winced as Macnair pulled his hair harshly to keep his head from drooping. The Death Eaters only laughed in the process, trying to suck-up to Voldemort by shouting rude comments to him. Voldemort gestured for Melarna to stand near him and she did so with her head held high. Wormtail was forced back by the other Death Eaters into the large, cheering group, whimpering all the way.

Voldemort's lips only curled into an even more sickly pleasurable sneer that seemed to slice through Harry's insides like a cold blade. Harry could feel the victorious glee growing inside of Voldemort, the twisted satisfaction of finally watching Harry die. Their bond had always been connected through the scar, so Harry could always feel Voldemort's emotions, but he had never before felt such sick…_pleasures_. The pleasure to watch someone squirm and scream in pain, to watch the blood burst from the veins, to watch all the fears in the victim's eyes confirmed as they died in the most disgusting ways.

Almost instantly, Harry knew there was no way anyone would survive. Every half blood would be killed off in the most cruel ways, minus muggles and muggle born wizards and witches. Harry's immediate thought was Hermione and knowing that even through all her training and intelligence, that she would be defeated by some sly and unfair move on Voldemort's part.

Even as Voldemort rose his wand and pointed it at him, not all the hope was washed away from Harry's mind. He had remembered that Ron and Hermione had practically trained beside him. He even recalled something about Hermione going someplace to get special training, but he didn't know what the special training was for. And Ron too had grown since the first time they had met. Perhaps there was someone stronger than him, someone else to defeat Lord Voldemort. There was always hope, as Dumbledore had taught him. And Harry had felt that for the first time when going to live with Sirius.

"It's a shame you won't live to see my victory, Harry," Voldemort sneered. "It's time to die like you should have fifteen years ago."

"Sixteen," Harry corrected weakly, his voice hoarse from his exhaustion.

Voldemort's sneer widened, "Let him go so that he may die bravely."

Macnair let Harry's arms go and he fell to the floor. Voldemort's eyes never left his face as he pointed the wand toward him, aiming straight for the scar on his forehead, the very source of both of their aggravation. Harry shut his eyes, not wanting to see Voldemort's face, but his head was jerked up by an invisible force and his eyes forced open. Voldemort's expression contorted into pleasure as Harry stared at him, fear clearly in his eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort uttered, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

Harry couldn't do anything as he was forced to watch the green light burst out of his own wand, heading straight toward him. He couldn't think of anything hopeful…He couldn't even imagine being with Sirius because it felt like forever since he'd seen him. And he didn't have time to dry and delve deep within himself to find the strength to believe in his power…because he was powerless. And because he was powerless, the killing curse inches from his life, darkness would fall and overcome him, taking him to the place his parents were at.

As the curse prepared to hit him, Harry was forced to watch until the very last moment…only instead of watching the green light sweep inside him and kill him instantly, Harry saw the green light turn into a magnificent blinding white light before it suddenly evaporated only centimeters before it had reached his forehead. Harry sat on the floor, with eyes widened, shocked that again he had not been killed.

_But…how? _

Voldemort let out a sharp hiss of fury, his eyes scanning the Death Eaters for the source of the curse's failure.

"_Who dares to interfere with the curse?" _

Harry backed up slightly, taken aback by the fury and power that was etched into his words. Voldemort's anger seemed to create an even stronger aura around him, his power heightening to is peak.

"M-master! It wasn't us!" Macnair exclaimed from behind Harry. "T-the orb! It's the orb!"

Voldemort's eyes turned to lock onto the orb behind him. Harry's mouth opened slightly as he saw that it was glowing magnificently. A beautiful shimmering silver light seeped through every crevice of the sphere, making it appear a round blob of sparkling light. And beneath that, Harry could sense a great power lurking just below the surface. Something he had never felt before. It was similar to what he felt the first time he had seen Dumbledore become angry, only it was much stronger than Dumbledore's aura.

The Death Eaters watched captivated by it, as well as Voldemort who lowered the wand. Harry felt his anger dissipate slowly, though not all of it was gone.

"Master, perhaps the tyrant's blood took longer to take effect," Melarna said, trying to reassure him.

The Death Eaters slowly began to cheer again but in victory. Voldemort's face contorted into a sneer again, although not towards Harry.

"Very well, put our guest out of the way until this is complete. I will deal with him later," Voldemort ordered, his anger fully gone and replaced again with pleasure.

Harry was grabbed roughly by Macnair and pulled toward the side, probably to tie him in a corner and force him to watch the world begin to crumble. Just as Harry was thrown harshly to the floor, a strange buzzing sound erupted against the walls of the room. Harry turned to see that it was the orb making the sound. Suddenly, the bright light and aura surrounding it disappeared completely, the orb turning back to its dull dormant state.

All the cheers died down as they stared at the orb in confusion. Macnair, who had been holding Harry, had forgotten about him and was staring at it dumbfounded. Melarna too had her eyebrows furrowed in trying to understand what was going on. Voldemort, however, didn't seem necessarily angry. Harry couldn't tell what the emotion was coming from him, but he had never felt it before. Usually Voldemort was either pleased or angry, nothing else.

"M-master…," Melarna whispered, afraid to speak any louder. "Perhaps if we put more blood on it'll work."

Voldemort didn't respond. Instead he turned around and focused his attention in the direction Harry was.

"Bring the boy here," Voldemort said, the emotion in his voice unreadable.

Macnair did as he was told, dragging Harry to the same spot he was seconds before. Harry had the horrible feeling Voldemort was incredibly angry that the tyrant's blood seemed to work, but then wasn't strong enough. He had no doubt Voldemort would be killing him right then and there without hesitation.

"Let him go," Voldemort said, his tone still unreadable.

Macnair let Harry go, allowing the throbbing his arm to die down slightly. The Death Eaters waited in silence to see what Voldemort was going to do. Harry too wasn't sure he knew what Voldemort was doing. He assumed he was trying to kill him, yet Harry didn't sense any pleasure, victory or rage. The silence reigned in the still room for several more minutes. Harry had partially wished he had been knocked out so he didn't have to experience such a tense silence. Finally, Voldemort took a step sideways and pocketed Harry's wand.

_He's not going to kill me? _

Harry was very confused by his actions but remained silent, waiting to see what would happen next. Melarna too was staring at Harry surprised as if she was certain Voldemort had wanted to kill him.

"Bring the boy closer," Voldemort finally spoke.

Macnair grabbed Harry's arm, though a little less roughly and began moving him several steps closer to where Voldemort was standing. Harry tensed as he felt the familiar white hot pain tear into his head, as if a hundred knives were drilling into him. Harry's head drooped slightly as he was set down a little more than five feet from Voldemort.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open. The pain was gone. It had completely disappeared and had been replaced by a strange tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach. Harry lifted his eyes, wondering if Voldemort had moved away. When he looked, Voldemort was in the same spot, staring down at him. Before Harry could even think of what was going on, a tremendous beam erupted around them, lighting up the entire chamber. Harry squinted his eye out of instinct, raising a hand to protect him from the blinding rays.

The light died down in luminosity, though the beam was still there as the orb began to glow with the same aura it had before, only it was shimmering more constantly. Harry was able to watch without squinting, wondering what was going to happen. The orb had been activated again, but how? Harry saw the surprised looks on the Death Eaters' faces as they stared at the object. Harry's attention was drawn away when his shoulder began to feel numb. He was suddenly afraid his circulation had been cut off and immediately turned toward his shoulder. He pulled on his arm to get a better look at the gash, his body turning sideways as he did.

The beam of light was suddenly upon him, blinding him again. Harry blinked from the sudden intrusion and was about to turn to see what had happened when he noticed something peculiar. The beam of light wasn't erupted around the entire room; it seemed to have settled only on him. But his eyes weren't locked onto the beam of light, or the orb that was eliciting unknown powers, the aura of it having become much stronger than he had felt previously. Harry was staring at the spot on his shoulder where the large gash caused from the tyrant was showing, small amounts of blood still dripping freely. The blood itself, coming out of Harry's wound, was shimmering slightly with a tint of silver.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	26. Activation 2pt

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 25****: Activation (part 1)**

"Incendio!" a voice boomed, cursing the scampering creature with large talons, posed to attack.

A loud cry echoed throughout the room as the creature dropped down, only stunned by the fire spell. Its long sickly blue tongue swiveled out, hanging as its large, sharp teeth glimmered in the dim candle light. Its large neon blue eyes glowed magnificently as its radar vision picked up every moving figure in the room. The one currently posed with a wand pointing at it was breathing heavily, too worn out to continue. The creature settled its gaze on the weak male and jumped all the way to the ceiling in one simple leap, ready to land on him and devour him.

Sirius let out a holler as the creature jumped toward him, its talons ready to sink into his skin. The creature instead let out a horrendous howl that must've echoed throughout the entire castle as a sharp, blinding white light wrapped around every crevice of its body. The light was too powerful and too bright for it to stand. It needed darkness and only darkness, feeding on fear, blood and flesh…but now all its senses were clogged by the magnificent charm and screamed before it burst into blue flames, dying in its own ash.

The room was silent as the creature's ash lay only a foot before Sirius, who was sprawled on the ground looking surprised. He turned to where Dumbledore had suddenly appeared, his wand still held up and posed for another attack, if the creature should put itself back together. Slowly, he lowered his wand and turned toward Sirius.

"Shadow Dwellers are weak against light charms," Dumbledore stated simply.

Sirius only nodded as he was lifted back on his feet with the help of Remus, who had been helping Professor McGonagall set up charms around the castle and finally inside that room.

"Are the others still setting up extra protections, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, Poppy has taken the west wing with Sibyll, but there's so many of them they're bound to find a way in before we can protect the whole castle."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Yes, I am afraid so. This is only the beginning, I'm afraid. There is no doubt the Ministry is also being surrounded by creatures to prevent them from saving lives. If the creatures continue to feed, whether on energy, life essences, or just by devouring innocents, they will grow stronger and ensure the power the Orb. If Voldemort succeeds in activating the Orb, there is no telling what will come."

Minerva let out a small sound, her eyes full of concern and fear. The world was in danger and there was nothing they could do about it. Sirius' eyes dimmed heavily.

"And…Harry?"

Dumbledore didn't reply right away. His eyes glanced outside the nearest window in the direction of the Ministry building but turned back to Sirius.

"I'm afraid I don't know anymore, Sirius. I don't know what role he plays this time, but I am quite sure he is not dead yet," he said gravely.

Sirius slumped into a chair and held his head in his hands. Remus glanced down at his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort even knowing that it didn't do much. They were all silent, contemplating their fate, until Sirius' head rose again.

"It can't end like this," he whispered. "Voldemort doesn't deserve to have power over who dies and who doesn't."

"Of course he doesn't. And even if he does activate the Orb Harry will find a way to stop him," Remus encouraged.

Sirius shook his head, "Even if Harry somehow finds the strength to stop him, it'll kill him! He's too weak to fight right now, and I…I can't let him die. It can't end like this between us, Remus. We…Harry and I had an argument right before he disappeared. I just…I just want to tell him I'm sorry," he choked on his words and lowered his head.

Remus kneeled down beside him and rubbed his back, "Harry knows you love him, Sirius. And he survived the killing curse twice now, he may be lucky for a third time."

Sirius glanced up at him, his eyes welling with sadness but no tears came.

"It's not the killing curse I'm worried about," Sirius said quietly. "I'm worried about what powers the Orb holds. If Harry wasn't killed by the tyrants that's only because he outsmarted them. Tyrants may be huge, dangerous and can kill villages, but they're dumber than trolls, though not as clumsy. Harry doesn't have his wand, and he just recovered from a mind curse that took away all his energy and strength. How is he supposed to save the world if he can't even heal himself first? And why should we let him bear such a responsibility on his shoulders?"

"That is true, Sirius," Dumbledore said quietly, staring at them grimly. "Harry should not have to bear this burden. The burden with Voldemort was supposed to happen for a reason, because of the prophecy. And Harry has fulfilled his promise, however…he has not completely fulfilled the prophecy."

"What?" Sirius raised his voice. "What do you mean? He risked his neck all the years he's been going here and had that final battle with Voldemort. They dueled for _hours _and Harry defeated him and saved the world! How is that not fulfilling the prophecy!?"

Dumbledore stared at him calmly, "Harry saved the world, yes, that was his fulfillment, but he didn't defeat Lord Voldemort. The two of them cannot live in the same world together, Sirius. Voldemort will always be after Harry's life and will never leave him alone as long as they live. Because Voldemort cannot die and he knows Harry can, if one of them doesn't lose this may never end."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying my Godson has to kill Voldemort again?!" Sirius shouted, and Dumbledore nodded slightly. "But you also said we could help him! We can't just stay here and fight these creatures all damn day! Harry needs us, and besides we have to stop Voldemort from activating the Orb. Do you have any clue where Voldemort has taken Harry?"

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed, but he didn't respond. Sirius took a step forward, ready to demand an answer when the door burst open and Ron and Hermione came flying in. Remus caught Ron before he toppled over and Hermione managed to stay on her feet.

"We…broom…Harry…now," Hermione panted, pointing out the door.

"Hermione, take a deep breath," Remus said, helping her into a seat.

Hermione shook her head and stared up at Sirius, taking a deep breath, "Sirius, Ron and I just saw Harry's broom take off only a few minutes ago!"

His eyes widened, "That means Harry summoned it…Which way did it go? We've got to hurry and follow it!"

"It's all right, Hermione put a tracking charm on it," Ron said.

Sirius sighed with relief, "Hermione, what would we do without you?"

Hermione beamed but Ron just rolled his eyes, knowing it was true but not wanting to admit it.

"You have it on radar, right?" At Hermione's nod, Sirius continued. "So, once the ending point is located we can go search for Harry. We need aurors! I want _every _single auror and Ministry member out there!"

"Sirius," Dumbledore began.

Sirius wheeled around and glared at him, "Do you want Harry to die Dumbledore?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Well because of you he almost did. Now we're going to do it my way! And I want everyone searching for my Godson. He will _not _die!" Sirius snapped, feeling Remus' hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Yelling at Dumbledore will do nothing, Sirius," Remus spoke softly. "It wasn't his fault, he did the best he could."

"We're still doing this my way," Sirius retorted, freeing himself from Remus' grip.

Dumbledore nodded and stared at Sirius, "I never doubted Harry was alive, Sirius, I only believe that he is in even more danger. We have no way of knowing if Voldemort is still with the tyrants. Perhaps he changed his mind."

"And why would he change his mind? Do you know something we don't?" Sirius asked, his tone demanding.

Dumbledore stared at him gravely and sighed, "I am not positive about anything myself. There is no way of knowing yet."

"No way of knowing _what _yet?!" Sirius snapped. "You can't keep hiding things from all of us, Dumbledore! The least you could do is let us know what you _think _might happen, even if it's not accurate. You did the same thing to Harry as he was growing up and didn't tell him about the prophecy until it was too late. You regretted that, remember?"

Dumbledore shook his head and stared at him gravely, "I have done some things in the past for a reason, Sirius. Harry was not yet ready to tell the truth, but I did procrastinate, and I haven't made that mistake again. I cannot tell you what I believe right now because it may not be true— "

"But if it is," Sirius interrupted, but stopped as Dumbledore held his hand up.

"If it is true, Sirius, that it more reason not to tell you right now. If what I am fearing comes true, that means that we must not worry about Harry and worry about undoing this eclipse," Dumbledore said.

"WHAT?! You mean try to undo a normal natural event instead of saving Harry's life?" Sirius shouted.

Dumbledore shook his head, "You misunderstand, Sirius, which is why I can't tell you what I think because you will take it the wrong way and in your rashness send the aurors to their doom trying to save your Godson. Your rashness almost led to your death before, Sirius, I would think you'd be more careful now," he said sternly. "If you wish to save Harry's life you will listen to me. I care for him as much as anyone in this room."

The room was silent as Dumbledore's words reached them. His eyes scanned over them before continuing.

"This eclipse was not an accident. We haven't had an eclipse for thousands of years. I cannot say exactly what has brought it on, but I fear it has something to do with the Orb itself, and if awakened could cause much more devastating effects to this world, including Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes settling on Sirius who looked up at him. "This is much bigger than anything we've ever dealt with. We cannot just go barging into places unprepared. Voldemort right now has the advantage, but I assure you he will not kill Harry. He still needs him."

"Needs him for what, professor?" Hermione spoke up quietly, her face slightly pale.

Dumbledore sighed again and turned to look out the window, "I will tell you in time, Hermione. I fear it won't be long until my conclusions are either proven right or wrong. Until then we must keep Hogwarts from being invaded. If any sections have creatures that cannot be rid of, just seal it off. As long as they are trapped we should be safe. The moment this eclipse goes away it will take care of every creature roaming about.

"I will give the Ministry a call and see how they're handling things. I will ask for them to follow the signal of where Harry's broom went to make sure we haven't missed anything. But right now our priorities are to stop the creatures from entering Hogwarts and to figure out a way to stop this eclipse. The creatures are only feasting because of the aura an eclipse such as this brings," Dumbledore said, turning to face all of them. "It must be stopped."

**XXXXX**

It had felt like minutes that Harry was staring down at his blood, wondering what was happening. The used-to-be red blood was now giving off a strange shimmering silver hue, only noticeable when the Orb's beam of light was upon him. Harry had forgotten about all the Death Eaters in the room, and Voldemort too as he stared down at his shoulder.

_Did the tyrant poison me? Or does this mean I have some of its blood mixed in mine? No…the tyrant's blood was black…What's going on?_

"How ironic…," a voice hissed, softly but sternly at the same time.

Harry glanced up, finally aware that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had been staring at him as well. Voldemort's features held an unreadable expression, like before, as he stared at Harry's shoulder and the strange blood dripping out.

"Master, is this even possible?" Melarna gasped out, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open in shock.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. They were staring at him, not as if he was about to die, but as if he was some miracle. Voldemort's eyes held no amusement or death as Harry had seen in them before when he was looking at him enraged. Now, Voldemort's eyes seemed to glisten with an unknown satisfaction.

"And to think I thought I knew everything about you, Harry. It seems I missed one minor detail," Voldemort's lips quirked into a grin. "Your mother was incredibly gifted to be able to hide such a secret from me."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, hoping that Voldemort would elaborate. He was thoroughly confused at this point, not even fully understanding what Voldemort was going to do with the Orb, if he activated it.

Voldemort ignored his question though and began pacing the room, stopping every once in a while to stare at the Orb.

"Master…please explain…," Macnair murmured from behind Harry.

The other Death Eaters softly agreed. Normally, Voldemort would've hexed them for speaking without being asked to, but he seemed to distracted in thought. Instead, he turned to them all, his red eyes gazing over the lot of them.

"I have told you all that I have been planning this since before I changed my name to Lord Voldemort. When I was still in school I read all I could about Salazar Slytherin and his victories, and even his defeat. No one figured out at the time that Salazar himself wanted to use the Orb. Each of the steps he took was to lead him to that victory and cleverly no one could figure out what it was he wanted to accomplish. Unfortunately, he was stopped before he could finish it and that's where I left off. I began to form a plan of what to do once I became Lord Voldemort. I devised that I would also cleverly lead the people to believe I wanted to control Europe by taking over the Ministry.

"At first my plan was going brilliantly," he spoke as the Death Eaters listened carefully in silence. "Every person that I needed I got, and all the information was at my hands. All I needed was one more thing…and that was how to unlock the Orb's power; the key. Before I could search for it I heard from an old Death Eater about the prophecy of my downfall by a small baby," Voldemort said, his eyes glancing toward Harry. "I figured at first it was just a trick from Dumbledore to try and stop me, but I went anyway to find out who would be my downfall."

Voldemort stopped pacing and turned to face them, "I chose the Potters for a very clever reason. Out of my choices, their baby had something in common with me and I knew that it was a sign. If this baby was like me then perhaps he would eventually grow strong powers as myself. So I went there to kill the whole family and as you all know it backfired on me. However, right before I went there I had figured out that it was Muldoon's blood, or someone connected to him, that I needed to unlock the Orb. I had created a charm to direct me toward anyone who was a possibility. Anyone within several miles that had his blood would make my wand glow and lead me to them.

"When I entered the Potters' house, and killed the father, looking for the mother and son, I felt something unusual. I didn't recall it at the time because I figured it was a sign that I was in the right place, killing the right family who would supposedly lead me to my downfall. But then it grew stronger as I entered the room with the mother and child," Voldemort said, capturing the attention of all the Death Eaters, and Harry as well. "Upon seeing the mother protecting her child I could only think that I had done the right thing. However, I should've realized it then, and now when I was again searching for the blood. The mother was wearing a necklace in the shape of an _Augurey…_

"Yes…how could I have not seen it," he began talking to himself while pacing. "An Augurey was Muldoon's favorite bird, the symbol of him," Voldemort stopped in front of the Orb, staring at it for a minute before reaching a long, pale hand toward it and tracing over it.

Harry's eyes squinted as he strained to see the shape Voldemort was tracing. The symbol was small and barely noticeable but on the side of the Orb was a small carved imprint of what looked like a phoenix.

_An Augurey…that's a type of phoenix. I think Hermione said it was an Irish phoenix. But what does that have to do with my mum? And what does that have to do with my blood changing colors?_

"Yes, now I see," Voldemort's lips curled into another sneer, directing his attention toward Harry, who was still trying to piece everything together. "Your mother didn't know she was connected to Muldoon, which was why my wand didn't glow."

_Connected to the sorcerer? My mum? _

"That fool must've used the last of his power to keep his bloodline hidden," Voldemort continued, beginning to pace again. "That's why I could never trace down the line because it stopped at whoever he left the spell with. And unless I knew it was the Potters…I would've never had the right blood."

A sudden cold laugh erupted out of Voldemort, causing goose bumps to rise on Harry's skin. He glanced up, wondering why Voldemort seemed so happy.

"Isn't that ironic," Voldemort said, speaking to his Death Eaters again. "Ironic that the family I tried to destroy was the family I needed in order to accomplish my goal."

Voldemort's eyes dropped down and landed on Harry, who stared up at him uncertainly.

"I might've not realized it then, Harry, but now I've got you and your mother isn't here to protect you. All this time she was the one who kept Muldoon's bloodline running…through you. It was lucky you survived the curse, otherwise there would be no one to activate the Orb," Voldemort's lips curled wider.

Harry licked his dry lips, feeling his muscles tense instinctively, "What do you mean Muldoon's bloodline was kept through _me_?"

Voldemort sneered at him, a soft laugh sending more shivers down Harry's spine, but he turned back to his Death Eaters and continued his explanation.

"The only way for Muldoon to protect himself was to make sure no one could figure out who was related to him. After the Orb had been sealed, and Muldoon was weak, the sorcerers came after him. They didn't know that it was his blood they needed but they were trying to capture him to force him to tell them how he worked it. He had a niece then…one whom he had to bind to protect her from his own bloodline…and yet somehow his bloodline ended in the hands of one family," Voldemort smirked, all eyes settling on Harry, who stared dumbfounded.

"And because of your mother, Harry," Voldemort's sneer widened, "your blood will activate the Orb."

Harry was too struck with shock to fight as Macnair pulled him to his feet and forced him to walk toward the sphere. As he neared it, he snapped out of his daze and struggled to get out of Macnair's grip. Melarna walked over and with a wave of her hand, Harry's body froze so he was unable to move. The Death Eaters had begun to cheer again, more excitedly because it was Harry Potter who was the appropriate sacrifice.

"And now the Orb shall be activated with the blood of my enemy," Voldemort announced as the Death Eaters' cheers rose in volume.

Harry's stomach turned as he felt Macnair grab his arms roughly and hold them out so he couldn't fight back. Melarna stepped in front of Harry, a smirk on her features as she summoned a dagger. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of it and he struggled, realizing that Melarna's spell had worn off, but he was unable to move due to Macnair holding onto him tightly. The Death Eaters were all cheering "spill his blood! Spill his blood!", giving Harry an uneasy feeling.

_Is Voldemort really going to kill me using muggle ways? He's not going to give me a chance to fight? _

Harry closed his eyes tightly, hoping that they wouldn't make him suffer. If he had to die he wanted it a quick and somewhat painless experience. There was no way he could defend himself without his wand, and since he was weak from the recent mind curse and fighting a tyrant, he was in no condition to be dueling in the first place.

_I wish I didn't end like this. I never got to apologize to Sirius for yelling at him. I hope he knows that I love him and that I'm sorry…Ron, Hermione…I hope they're doing all right. Oh please let this be quick. _

"Open your eyes, Potter," Melarna's voice whispered near his ear.

Harry shook his head, but knew it didn't matter as his eyes were forced open. The Death Eaters' excitement rose as Melarna lifted the dagger, the blade reflecting the light off the semi-glowing sphere. Macnair kept Harry's arms out as Melarna moved in closer. Her eyes locked into Harry's, sensing the fear, and a large smirk played at her lips. Harry noticed that the smirk didn't really hold malice or enjoyment, but something else…She was amused, almost as if they were playing a nasty little joke on him.

As the dagger was pointed toward him, Harry's thoughts vanished, staring fearfully at the dagger that was to cut him open and spill his blood. He knew he'd die of blood loss, and that wasn't the fastest death. With glinting eyes, Melarna moved the dagger toward Harry's throat, getting the Death Eaters' to scream and cheer even louder. Harry tilted his head back, trying to get away from the dagger as she let the blade slide down his neck. She reached his throat, where Harry knew the large vein in his neck was hiding beneath the skin. He swallowed, keeping his eyes focused on the blade. Instead of feeling the sharp prick on his neck, or seeing all his blood spilt on the floor, the dagger slowly dipped down past his neck, pausing to where his heart lie.

Harry tensed, but the dagger didn't stay long as she continued to let it trail down. What was she doing? Wasn't she going to kill him? Perhaps she was toying with him, making him afraid until she finally slit his throat, or plunged it through his heart. Suddenly the dagger stopped above his bellybutton, Melarna's eyes dancing with pleasure as she nodded her head. Harry glanced up at Macnair fearfully who nodded back at her. When he turned back to Melarna, she had lifted her free hand and Harry's robe tore open, and his shirt lifted to reveal his bare stomach.

_She's going to cut my stomach open?! _

Harry could feel his heart racing and began to struggle, but Macnair held him still. From the corner of his eye, he could see Voldemort standing and watching, pleasure written on his features. His twisted smirk was most noticeable as he watched the display. The Death Eaters behind them were cheering them on as Melarna touched the blade to Harry's stomach. He immediately tried to recoil but it was no use. She pulled the blade back, posed to just plunge it into him. She thrust her hand forward and Harry shut his eyes, turning his head away ready for it.

A sharp pain tore through him as the blade sunk into his skin. He could feel the blood dripping and knew that it was the end. The stinging felt a lot like the gash on his shoulder, only without the burning sensation. Harry's eyes were still closed as he pain lessened slightly.

_Well…that wasn't too bad. _

Harry was hoping that when he opened his eyes he wouldn't be able to see inside his stomach. He swallowed hard and peeked an eye open, finally glancing down at his stomach. The Death Eaters howled with laughter and Harry blinked…twice. There was a small gash on his stomach that looked deep, but not even nearly as deep as the gash on his shoulder and was dribbling small amounts of blood. He glanced up at Melarna who had a satisfied grin on her face as she pulled out a small vial and let Harry's blood drip into it.

Once the vial was corked she leaned in toward Harry's ear.

"Master wants to keep you alive a little longer. And he surely doesn't want you to die in such…boring ways," she smirked, turning around and walking toward Voldemort with the vial.

Harry's heart was still pounding but he felt relief wash through him. He turned and watched as Melarna bowed, holding the vial of blood up to Voldemort. Melarna stayed bowed as Voldemort approached the Orb with the blood in hand. Harry noticed that near the Orb Voldemort's presence didn't bother his scar.

_How is that even possible? And…will my blood really work? It can't be…my mum was the one Muldoon's spell reached? Why wouldn't Dumbledore have known? Or…if he did, why didn't he tell me? _

There were many questions that were unanswered and Harry hoped he lived long enough to find them out. Harry was at least five feet from the Orb watching as Voldemort poured his blood on top of it. The blood oozed into the crevices of the sphere, not one drop straying to the floor. Unlike the tyrant blood, however, it stayed still without disappearing. Harry's eyes were glued to the Orb, watching as his blood began to give off a strange glow, connected with the Orb that did the same. The once red blood was beginning to turn into a pure metallic silver, shimmering like a thousand diamonds were embedded in it.

A huge burst of light suddenly erupted from the Orb, causing Macnair to stumble backward, taking Harry with him. His grip loosened but Harry was too stunned to run. The silver-white light filled the entire chamber, bursting through the windows and shattering the glass as it intensified. Harry could barely keep his eyes opened as the light became brighter. The now silver liquid, that used to be Harry's blood, traveled down from the Orb, seeping into the stand it was on, winding inside of it as it glowed as well.

For a minute, Harry thought that perhaps the Orb was lifting up into the air. On second glance he realized the entire stand was lifting out of its place in the floor, glowing intensely. Harry's eyes followed it up, hovering just above Voldemort's head as the glowing died down slightly. Harry thought perhaps it was done, but found he was mistaken. The Orb began to melt, Harry's blood mixing into the liquid that was forming. Instead of dropping to the floor like liquid, it began to mold itself until it was small enough to fit inside Harry's hand. The strange part was that the shape of it resembled a phoenix.

_Could that be the symbol on my mum's necklace…the symbol of Muldoon? What is it though? And what is Voldemort going to do with it? _

Voldemort's sneer was enough to make anyone sick, but Harry could feel the intense pleasure growing. It was nearing the point that Harry's stomach churned every time he felt the pleasure grow. He had never felt Voldemort's emotions be so pleased, victorious and satisfied all at once. He was starting to feel a little dizzy, but he wasn't sure if it was from Voldemort's pleasure or from his slight fever.

Harry blinked to keep his eyes open instead of closing from exhaustion. Once his eyes were focused again he saw that the Orb had completely changed. In fact, it resembled something he had seen in pictures with Merlin.

_Is that a…staff? _

The long, smooth handle pointing toward the floor was a beautiful, shimmering deep blue. The shape of the phoenix on top was a metallic silver, glistening brightly and still glowing. The staff floated back to the ground and managed to stay up on its own. The Death Eaters were all watching in awe, including Melarna who looked like Christmas had come early. Voldemort's cold, pale hands wrapped around the powerful object and at once the light glowing in the phoenix stone at the top died down, although Harry had a feeling that didn't mean the power was gone.

_So that's what he wanted…Muldoon's staff. But why? What's he going to do with it? Muldoon lived back thousands of years ago so he couldn't have had too much power. Or maybe there's something I'm missing. _

Harry inwardly shivered, hoping that it didn't have the power to do hexes worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort studied the staff as if it was his own personal treasure before turning to the Death Eaters.

"Now there is no one who can stop this, not even Dumbledore! Once I get near the eclipse I can use this to create one of the most powerful beasts to wipe out the muggle world!"

The Death Eaters roared with support, raising their arms in the air. Harry was feeling extremely sick now, hoping that he wouldn't pass out. He needed to somehow stop Voldemort, but he was powerless without his wand. His only hope was that he could somehow get his wand now that Voldemort had the staff. Only problem was that his wand was in Voldemort's robe and he didn't dare try to take it without a death wish.

_He said something about having to go up to the eclipse in order to use the staff. So it can only be used from a certain proximity to the eclipse. I hope that will buy some time. _

"Now, we shall go," Voldemort said, holding up the staff as the Death Eaters cheered once again, rising from their positions.

Just then the doors burst open and several other Death Eaters came rushing in. The Death Eaters turned and watched as the five panted, bowing lowly toward Voldemort.

"You dare interrupt me at this time," Voldemort hissed.

"M-master…there's…a problem," one of the Death Eaters stuttered.

Voldemort's eyes flashed angrily and suddenly the Death Eater was rolling on the floor screaming in pain. Harry blinked, making sure he hadn't imagined it. Voldemort hadn't had to use the wand in order to use the curse. Harry knew that even without the staff it was possible, but the curse wouldn't be as strong without saying it aloud. _With _the staff, however, it was probably worse. The Death Eater was panting for breath when it finally stopped.

"I sent you out there to prevent any problems, do you remember that?" Voldemort hissed dangerously.

Harry could feel the anger rising in him and inwardly hoped that the staff couldn't do something more terrible than any of the Unforgivable Curses. Suddenly one of the other Death Eaters stepped forward, bowing to him.

"Forgive him master," a voice drawled, "it's a problem easily taken care of, we just thought you'd like to know ahead of time."

Harry's eyes instantly narrowed as he noticed the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy. Obviously, he was still up in Voldemort's ranks if he was one of the few selected to be a look-out, but luckily not as high up as Melarna, Macnair or the several others that stood directly by Voldemort's side.

Voldemort turned his attention toward Lucius, his eyes flashing but not in a threatening way.

"What is it Lucius?"

"I have come to tell you master that on our radar it has been alerted that the Ministry members have discovered the Malum Forest (1) and I have no doubt they will be coming here next," Malfoy said, his tone sounding as though he was pleased with himself.

"That won't matter, the staff has been summoned," Voldemort said, his eyes returning to normal.

"So the tyrant's blood worked, my lord?" Malfoy asked, trying to please him more.

Voldemort sneered and turned toward Harry, "No, the blood that worked came from my nemesis, Harry Potter."

Lucius' eyes glanced up from his hood and settled on Harry. His mouth quirked up into a smirk as his eyes spotted the deep wound on Harry's shoulder and the slash across his stomach. Harry locked eyes with him and glared venomously, which only seemed to amuse him even more. Lucius bowed his head again, breaking the heated gaze between them.

"How…unexpected."

Harry could hear the amusement and satisfaction in his voice, but chose to ignore it. He had bigger problems at hand.

"Yes…," Voldemort hissed. "Unfortunately Dumbledore is beginning to catch onto my plan. Too bad the old fool will be too late. Still, I cannot risk losing what I have gained so much of. Those that have not failed me will come with me," Voldemort said, glancing toward Melarna and Macnair and a couple others that stood beside Melarna.

"The rest of you will keep the Ministry busy and distract them from me so that I may have enough time to fully activate the power of the staff. This is your one last chance to prove yourself. Once I have the power over all the creatures in this world I may not have a need for those that have failed me!" he hissed.

Harry could hear slightly whimpering coming from the back, which was no doubt Wormtail. It occurred to him that the creatures must've broken into Azkaban for Voldemort's old followers to be beside him, otherwise Wormtail would've still been locked up.

"Yes master," was murmured at different times by all the Death Eaters.

"What about the boy my lord?" Macnair asked, keeping a tight grip on Harry's arm.

Voldemort's eyes settled on Harry, "He will be coming with us. I will not allow him to escape me yet again. Lucius, you and the others go back to your positions and apparate to me if there's any sign that any of them are heading on my trail."

"Yes master," Lucius murmured, bowing deeply.

Voldemort's eyes cast once more over the lot of them before turning around, his long robe swishing behind him. Melarna and the other two followed shortly after and then Macnair, who forced Harry with him. They headed toward the back way, not the usual way out of the Ministry and Harry's gut feeling was telling him that something disastrous was going to happen.

**XXXXX**

**Part 2**

Another horrendous howl was let out as the doors to the entrance of the castle shook violently. The wood splinted with each shake until with one last blow the door burst open. A giant figure lurked into the castle with deep blood red eyes. Its head was that of a lion, larger than any such lion alive with sharper and deadly teeth. Its tongue was red and extremely long. Its body had fur on it, looking strangely like goat's fur, and was stretched and large. Its tail had pointed spikes all over it, as long as a dragon's tail.

It took a step forward but suddenly screamed viciously as it crunched a small potion bottle, barely noticeable on the floor. At once the enormous creature was thrown back more than twenty yards and the doors closed automatically and healed back up thanks to a special repairing charm. The remains of the shattered potion still lay on the floor innocently.

Up many floors to the nearly top level, on one room, was every person in the castle. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, glancing nervously around. The teachers were all up and holding their wands out in case of another intruder, except for Filch who was petting Mrs. Norris and practically ignoring everyone else, and Professor Trelawney who was pretending to be in deep concentration.

"W-what was that noise?" Ron squeaked, hearing the loud roar and thunderous sounds from down several levels.

Hermione listened and gulped, glancing a look toward him, "I think that was a chimaera."

"That's correct, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said worriedly. "It definitely sounded like one. But how did all these creatures find Hogwarts?"

"Obviously they're being led here!" Filch snapped angrily, finally voicing some kind of opinion. "Those idiot Ministry members are just going to leave us here to die to save their own a— "

"I believe you are mistaken," Dumbledore interrupted loudly, to cover any cursing he had done. "They know as well as I that if we try to survive on our own we will not make it. Working together has done wonders in the past and it will save us this time as well. We can't lose faith."

"Well I've about had it!" Sirius snapped, getting up from his seat. "This is ridiculous! We're all sitting ducks here and Harry's out there fighting for his life!"

"Please, Black," Snape drawled, "stop speaking of Potter as if he's out there saving millions of people while we're stuck here doing nothing. I doubt he's even able to get away from the Dark Lord and his servants, let alone go rescuing people."

Sirius glared venomous at him, not just for the sarcasm in his voice but because he had been feeling helpless for the past few hours as they had been trying to search for Harry _and _keep the beast at bay.

"For your information, Severus, Harry is rescuing people because he is keeping Voldemort from taking over the world at this very moment," he retorted hotly.

Snape just gave him a sneer and turned away, not bothering to comment back. Remus, who was sitting next to Ron, sighed heavily.

"Has the Ministry found anything yet?" Remus asked, directing the question toward Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded, "It appears that they have found the Malum Forest has been entered into it, which means that Voldemort has all ready been to the tyrants. They found one of the tyrants dead, the leader to be exact."

"Did…did Harry kill it?" Hermione spoke up quietly.

Dumbledore nodded, a slight twinkle in his eye, "I am very certain of that Ms. Granger. It appears that Godric's sword was found lodged into the beast. If I'm not mistaken that was the same sword he used when fighting the Basilisk."

"Bloody hell, how does he do it?" Ron whispered.

Dumbledore stared at him from behind his spectacles, "Practice, Mr. Weasley, and a bit of confidence, if I do say so myself."

"Do you think Harry's still alive?" Hermione asked, her voice barley above a whisper.

"I do, Hermione. If Harry were dead Fawkes would be able to sense it," Dumbledore said, turning toward the phoenix sitting peacefully on its perch. "You see, from the years Harry has spent training by my side Fawkes has thought of him as a second owner and therefore would know when he was dead."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, leaning back into her chair.

"Do you think my dad will be all right?" Ron asked, referring to how he was leading the Ministry members to follow the Dark Lord's tracks.

"Your father was picked for a reason, Ron," Dumbledore said encouragingly. "And if I'm not mistaken he should be on his way here any minute."

Ron's eyes immediately brightened, as well as Hermione's.

"We're going to be saved!" Hermione said gratefully.

Sirius turned toward Dumbledore in question, "How do you know this? They haven't sent an owl."

Dumbledore's eyes immediately lit up with their usual twinkle, "You see, Sirius, right before I came back to the meeting I met up with Arthur and we had a little talk about our suspicions and what to do. We both agreed that I would come back here to protect Hogwarts and he would help get as many people as possible into the safety shield inside the tower."

Hermione gasped, "Oh my…I didn't even think about them. All the other Hogwarts students and their families…the whole wizard world."

"I do not believe you have any reason to fear now," Dumbledore said reassuringly, folding his hands together. "Most of the wizard world made it safely to the hide out, however it will only be a matter of time before the creatures break through the invisibility shield. That is why we must stop the eclipse in order to stop all the creatures."

"Who's protecting the children and people there?" Hermione asked.

"Aurors and other wizards who have volunteered to keep the protections up. They are safe for now," Dumbledore said. "When Arthur comes you all will go there with him while I help the aurors and Order members head toward the Ministry to hopefully head Voldemort off."

Sirius' head snapped up, "I'm coming too!"

Dumbledore shook his head sternly, "That isn't a good idea Sirius, not when Voldemort is there."

"But Harry's fighting him! If Harry can fight him numerous times then I can help him! As his guardian I've got to protect him!" he hollered angrily.

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed, "Sirius, if Voldemort has Harry in his grasp it will cause you to do rash things. Not only that, but it would mean Voldemort had a target for Harry…someone he loves. I promise you I will do everything in my power to get Harry back, but you must trust me."

Sirius scowled, wanting to protest but gave in, knowing that Dumbledore had his reasons. He instead opted to stare harshly at the floor as the room fell into an uneasy silence.

"Albus!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Look at that."

All heads turned to stare outside the nearest window. Even from the angle that some of them were sitting, it was still visible.

"What is that?" Ron asked in awe.

A bright blinding silver-white light was shooting up from an area just beyond some trees. Dumbledore stood up and strode over to the window, staring at it with unblinking eyes. The room was in silence as each one of them was entranced by the strange surge of power lighting up the sky, brightening part of the world by bringing light into the dark.

"It's as I feared," Dumbledore replied softly. "The Orb has been activated."

Professor McGonagall turned to him wide-eyed, "But how Albus?"

"Could the tyrant's blood really have worked?" Madam Pomprey asked, horrified and still staring out the window.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh no…if the Orb has been activated then…then…"

"Voldemort will not kill Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, causing her to look up at him in shock and wonder.

Sirius turned toward Dumbledore, "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Dumbledore turned from the window and nodded gravely, "I am afraid it was not the tyrant's blood Poppy…," he sighed, "it was Harry's."

Hermione squeaked, paling even more as Ron sat up in his seat, looking around the room in confusion and shock.

"Harry's blood?" Remus asked.

All the teachers were unable to move or even say a word, not even Snape who was leaning up against the back wall in silence, a concentrated look on his face. Filch had stopped petting Mrs. Norris, curiously listening to what was going on.

Dumbledore sighed and turned completely around to face them, his face suddenly older, wiser and more grave than years previously.

"Yes, Remus. It was my belief that Harry's bloodline was somehow connected to Muldoon's," he said sitting back down in his chair.

"But…how is that possible? How do you know?" Sirius asked, staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"It is possible because while his mother was attending school she often times wore a necklace bearing the symbol of an Augery, or an Irish phoenix. That was a warning to me, but somehow I couldn't place it at the time. The very few times I saw her it would catch my eye, but it didn't appear out of the ordinary so I kept it in the back of my mind. After she died, it was completely forgotten about as I focused on keeping Harry safe from Lord Voldemort's grasp. When Harry came here there was nothing unusual about him, except that his powers were growing exceedingly fast. I noticed nothing that sparked the memory of the necklace his mother wore, until now…

"It occurred to me recently that Harry had been the key all along. At first I assumed the prophecy was fore telling just about Lord Voldemort's defeat sixteen years ago, but it was also a warning about Voldemort's goal. Harry was the key to the Orb's power through his mother. I was researching this after the meeting before I came here, which is why it took me a little longer. I thought it was strange that Harry's destiny hadn't been fulfilled, and that Voldemort was able to rise to power yet again as he did in the past. It is clear to me that Harry's destiny is not yet over, not until he is able to stop the apocalypse that will come," Dumbledore explained.

"Lily had some of Muldoon's blood?" Sirius asked surprised.

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, Sirius, Lily isn't connected to Muldoon. As I researched deeper in the heart of the Ministry files that has been kept for centuries I found that Muldoon cast a powerful spell on the necklace he had given his niece before he died that would ensure that his bloodline would go to the next strongest person like himself so that they wouldn't use it for the wrong reasons. He passed the necklace onto his niece, who had to give up her powers because she had some of his blood in order to keep from being used by the sorcerers at that time. But she kept the necklace and passed it down from one person to the next.

"Somehow, as I was reading, the necklace suddenly stopped being passed through the generations of children beginning from Muldoon's niece. It was like it just had disappeared. It was found by an old hag that lived deep inside a cave in the muggle world. She had little powers for a hag so she couldn't find her way into the magical world. She found the necklace and kept it with her, not knowing its true reason for being. But she was far from the person Muldoon wanted, so naturally fate intervened because of the strength of the spell. The necklace was taken by witch hunters, after the witch had been found and killed, and sold on the markets. A young woman happened to cross its path, the beginning of the necklace's journey in the Evans family," Dumbledore spoke as Sirius and Remus exchanged glances.

"Of course Lily's mother gave it to her as a birthday present and she kept it every since. Strangely though it didn't react to her, but to Harry, once he was born, which means that Harry is the kind of person Muldoon was back then. Harry has faced many threats and dangers and no matter what evils crossed his path he always chose to defeat them and set things right.

"I am guessing that the only way it was able to react to Harry was if it touched him when he was being held by her. There is a very slim chance that it was the help of that very necklace that protected Harry the night Voldemort came to claim his life…but that I cannot be sure of. I will have to study that more closely later," Dumbledore said, folding his hands together.

After a moment's hesitation, Sirius looked up at him, "So…if Harry's blood has been used, then why do you think he's not dead?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Voldemort is not foolish, Sirius. He believes that if something should go wrong the first time he tries, he still has Harry and blood to activate the Orb. I have a feeling he will be using Harry for more than that now," Dumbledore said, his eyes losing their twinkle completely and gleaming dangerously.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

A sudden sound interrupted, causing them all to hold their breath in silence. After a moment flashes of light came and went and from the window it was seen that several creatures were running away from Hogwarts.

"The Ministry has arrived," Dumbledore said, standing up, "it is time."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	27. Apocalypse

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 26****: Apocalypse **

The trees blew roughly against the howling winds that grew colder even in the summer atmosphere. The dark clouds looming overhead caused cries of victory to be heard. Fires were ablaze, the orange flames licking across the landscape as houses were burned. The screams had long since died away, floating away with the ash as it rose to the dark sky. Burning inside the flames a black skull was glistening, its hollow eyes looking directly at the world below.

Deep red splotches were lit from the intensity of the light flickering from the flames. Wet trails glazed the streets as large, unusual footprints glimmered a slight sickly green were seen beside the red trails. It wasn't just the unlucky neighborhood that happened to be desolate except for the burning wood and belongings and the blood that covered the ground, city after city was quickly becoming the same. Houses were taken over by creatures instead of humans, picking at whatever they could find. And now with the dark clouds covering part of the eclipsed sun, there was no hope in sight for the darkness to unveil itself.

No movements were heard throughout the entire city. No screams, no hungry howling, just silence that grew in the atmosphere. Cars were toppled over on one another, windows cracked or broken and no bodies in sight to match with the occasional blood-spots. No policemen out on their nightly duties to help any accidents. There was no life in sight.

Deep in the heart of the city, nearby a dance club and a gas station that had broken light poles, one dripping with a gooey splotch of a strange blue substance, a quiet figure raced across the deserted grounds. The small figure was moving quickly, following trails of blue goop that looked as if something had been dragged in it.

Fast, rapid movements barely touched the ground as the figure continued on for a while before slowing down. The blue goop trails began to clear slightly until it completely stopped. The figure halted in front a small forest of trees, its yellow eyes glinting toward the pulsating _thing _in front of it. A horrendous large glob had attached itself to the trees, like a spider web, clinging tightly. Its thick blue goop had dug into the ground, pulsating and sucking up the life and nutrients the ground held. At least ten feet beyond the entire figure the ground was shriveling and turning a strange black crispy substance.

The yellow eyes glinted toward it wisely, holding no fear approaching it slowly. Once the figure was almost toward the part of the ground that had turned black, the feline cat made a sound as its bones cracked and twisted quickly, the paws changing as the yellow eyes turned to dark brown ones and a long cloak took place of the fur that had once been there. Professor McGonagall stood in her full size, her eyes gleaming with a powerful radiance not seen in her classroom face. She lifted her wand high and sent off sparks that lit up the area around her.

In no less than a minute several pops were heard behind her and nearby her as figures came to her from the call. The figure closest to her with one magical eye that was focused around them while his one good eye remained focused ahead, stared at the glob with half fascination half acknowledgment.

"It's definitely related to the Shadow Dwellers," Mad-Eye Moody retorted with folded arms. "Question is, what was bred with it to create such a manifestation?"

"Oh this is awful!" Arthur Weasley stated, staring apprehensively at the throbbing mass of goop that was created by the hybrid creature. "We should've put much better tracking devices on the creatures we encountered, and maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"No Arthur," professor McGonagall spoke up, shaking her head, "there is no way we could've prevented this. There are too many creatures and not enough aurors and wizards to keep track of them all. What I fear now is that the barriers we did put up to keep the creatures from getting to the muggle world are failing, as well as the barriers set up inside Hogwarts."

She heard a gasp from behind her and turned to see Tonks stumbling toward them, having apparated later.

"Minerva, there isn't, I mean they can't…right?" Tonks said, looking from one face to another.

"Nymphadora, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sirius and Remus, and the rest of the professors?" Minerva asked, settling her eyes on her.

Tonks looked up confused, as if she had never heard that, and then she put a finger to her chin.

"Strange…I recall something like that…," she said, leaning up against a tree.

As she leaned against it, she missed seeing the black spots covering the tree from the stump up, because of the darkness. The tree made a small crackling sound before it suddenly collapsed on itself turning to ash. Tonks stumbled but managed to catch herself, her eyes looking down at the ashy mess that was once a tree, her finger returning to her cheek.

"Oh…oh my, now how did that happen?"

Minerva refrained from rolling her eyes, feeling an oncoming headache from the several days of strange happenings and rising storm of what Dumbledore feared was an apocalypse.

Mad-Eye Moody snorted loudly, turning to rest one eye on Minerva and the other on Arthur, "Who brought her along?"

"Moody that is quite uncalled for!" Minerva shot him a sharp glance, thankful that Tonks was too busy studying the dead tree, or what was left of it.

"She is with the Order too, Moody," Arthur replied with slight uneasiness. "She was staying at the safety tower with the remaining wizards and witches and children, helping to watch over them but we needed more volunteers to help keep tabs on the creatures to prevent anymore damage to our world and the muggle world. She was one of the few volunteers."

"She can barely keep a head on her shoulders, let alone keep creatures under control," Moody scoffed slightly. "The woman touches anything and it falls apart!"

"As I recall, you've had your times in which people didn't trust your judgment Alastor," a voice spoke up.

They turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt stepping out of the shadows, turning to stare at Moody with an even expression. Moody muttered something under his breath but didn't respond.

"Well, are we just going to stand here or see what these creatures have stored?" Kingsley asked, pointing his wand at the blob. _"Incantante!" _he bellowed, a light purplish beam emitting out of his wand, hitting the blob head on. At first the blob appeared to not have been harmed, but soon it began to dry up, crackling like bones breaking until it finally shriveled up and fell to the ground, the pulsating mass dying and the trees that had been infected turning immediately to ash.

Tonks covered her mouth as she approached a little closer, "Oh my…look at all of them."

Lying on the ground, covered in massive amounts of remaining goop, were bodies sprawled over the black ground. Although the mass had been cleared the bodies covered in bits of slime and goop appeared to not be breathing. Minerva approached, bending down to one of them and studying the body of a young woman whose hair color was covered by the goop. It appeared as though she had also been bleeding profoundly from the large bite in her shoulder and the deep wounds along her legs. Strangely, clenched in her hand was a collar with a small bell on it, now also covered in goop.

Covering her mouth, Minerva inspected them, trying to locate a pulse. After a minute, she stood up, turning to the expectant members of the Order and Ministry.

"They're barely alive," she said quietly. "The spit from the creature must've contained some oxygen in it to keep them breathing while unconscious, which means that these survivors were being saved for a later meal. A couple of them are injured badly but most of them escaped without too much damage, which I'm surprised at. Shadow Dwellers are known for their violent attacks."

"That's why they're the hybrids," Kingsley said folding his arms. "They must have been bred with those darn _lethorns_. They seem to get around a lot," he muttered.

"I wonder why they're saving them for later?" Tonks asked, looking at the bodies strangely. "Maybe they're not hungry right now."

"Whatever the reason we've got to get these muggles some medical attention," Arthur Weasley said, looking highly disappointed. "Can you believe those creatures are destroying the muggle world? All those devices!"

"Let's just get them to the tower, everyone has been moved there, including Madam Pomprey and even some witches and wizards that work at St. Mungo's. After this is all over with we'll have to erase their memories," Minerva said turning around to look at the bodies. "_If _this ever ends."

"Oh sure it will! Harry Potter can defeat the Dark Lord, we all know that," Tonks said, her tone cheerful despite the circumstances.

"We can't possibly leave the burden on his shoulders! This is way over his head!" Arthur exclaimed. "Harry's an extremely powerful young wizard but defeating the Dark Lord, a-and the tyrants, as Dumbledore told us, and keeping creatures at bay…we can barely just watch the creatures. Harry is going to need help!"

"But what can we do?" Kingsley asked.

"The only way is to stop the eclipse," a stern voice spoke up.

Tonks jumped, hearing the voice from behind her and almost falling to the ground, had she not grabbed onto Kingsley, causing him to almost fall on his face. Out of the shadows a tall figure loomed, a long silver beard that had grown over the years. The twinkle in the familiar blue eyes was gone as the hardened eyes watched them carefully.

"Dumbledore," Minerva spoke up quietly.

"We must stop this eclipse," he repeated, his eyes searching the few members. "The rest of the Order is protecting the people inside the tower. There's no one to protect the muggles. We have tried before to tell them they'd be safer with us, but they are so full of fear. Right now, anything and anyone with magic is an enemy, or a monster to them. I fear that the muggle world is rapidly being destroyed."

"Oh no! How will they survive those creatures without magic to protect themselves?" Tonks gasped.

Dumbledore shook his head, looking toward the bodies behind them, waving a hand so the bodies vanished, heading toward much safer grounds, "They will not survive. So many have been killed all ready…however, recently I have realized that the creatures are beginning to wrap them up and save them, instead of eating them, which leads me to believe that there's more coming. And I fear that has something to do with Lord Voldemort."

"What…what does it have to do with him?" Arthur asked weakly.

Dumbledore stared straight ahead, his eyes narrowing, "He has activated the Orb, which means he has Muldoon's staff. He will no doubt be heading to the top of the Ministry building in order to use the powers of the staff, which can only be used by an eclipse because that was how it was created, with the use of the energy emitting off of an eclipsed sun. But to acquire the ultimate powers of the Orb, there needs to be sacrifices…"

Minerva gasped, "All those muggles…No, it can't be…"

"I'm afraid so, Minerva. Voldemort will destroy all muggles in order to bring about the darkest powers the Orb possesses, unless there is a way to stop the eclipse."

"But how do you stop an eclipse?" Arthur asked, glancing around before returning to gaze helplessly at Dumbledore.

"There is only one way, and that is that we need the strength of more people to overthrow whatever force has been reawakened to bring about the eclipse," Dumbledore said darkly. "In order to do so we will have to convince the muggles that are alive, some which are being held against their will in the tower for their own safety, to help us and give their strengths to us to increase our powers. If our powers are increased to the maximum, with enough people, as well as everyone inside the towers, there may be a way…"

"You don't mean…you're going to risk using such a power?" Minerva managed to stutter out. "Albus…that is unheard of. Even if we managed enough power to create a light big enough to cover the eclipse, all the power…the light energy, it would have to be directed from one non-magical source."

"There is no way the muggles would agree to be that one source," Kingsley shook his head. "They'd have to really be willing also knowing the consequences. Everyone is too afraid to risk their own lives."

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed as he nodded in affirmation, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. The unwelcome silence hung in the air as the comment was left to drift through each of their mind's. Finally, Mad-Eye glanced up at Dumbledore with both eyes, his expression grim and his gaze hardening with wisdom and understanding. His face nearly matched the tired yet determined gaze Dumbledore was also holding.

"You're going to use Harry Potter, aren't you?" he voiced the question as a statement.

"I am afraid…," Dumbledore stopped and swallowed hard, his eyes losing all their gleam. "I am afraid that is the only choice."

"You can't be serious, Albus," Minerva stared at him wide-eyed. "After everything the poor boy has been through, you can't expect him to take in so much power so suddenly and _live _afterwards!"

Arthur looked between both of them, his face suddenly pale, "But…how, Harry can't do that even if he was willing. He's got powers."

Dumbledore rose his head, his determined glance coming back, "He doesn't right now, Arthur. Voldemort has stripped him of his powers. His life essence and energy are still much stronger than any muggle or young wizard that I know, and that is why he is the perfect source for this very charm. I am aware that in his…current state it would be nearly impossible for him to survive very long afterwards…," Dumbledore's eyes creased as if he was in pain.

"But…y-you can't," Arthur stuttered. "Albus the boy has been through enough! He has defeated the Dark Lord countless times and he shouldn't even have been asked to go to the Ministry! If I had been here I would've shipped Fudge straight to an island and dump him there, letting the creatures inhabiting it have their way with him.

"Harry stumbled back nearly five months ago barely alive from defeating the Dark Lord and surviving the killing curse…_again_! There is no way he will be able to survive this. And Sirius…," Arthur trailed off.

A strange gleam seemed to enter into Dumbledore's eyes at the mention of him, but it was gone before Minerva had any hope to question it.

"It is either that or everyone including Harry, and all the muggles, are destroyed. Voldemort will use the full power of the staff, sacrificing all the muggles that the creatures have gathered, in order to summon a power that will wipe us out," Dumbledore said, a flash glinting in his eyes. "We have no other choice. There is nothing in this world that can stop the Orb, which was why Muldoon sealed off its power. He opened a portal to a dimension in order to achieve creating such a power and binding himself to it with his blood. We do not have enough time to go back in time and find out which dimension and then create a very difficult potion to open the portal and reverse whatever incantation Muldoon sealed on the Orb. By then the entire world would be nearly rid of every muggle, muggle-born and half muggle wizards and witches."

"P-please D-dumbledore," Arthur stuttered, tears on the verge of spilling as his lips trembled. "Don't do this to Harry. Don't let him end up like his parents."

"You will see, Arthur…," Dumbledore spoke gravely, "that in the end, this is what needs to be done."

Arthur made small noises in his throat and choked on a sob, but didn't allow the tears to fall for fear he wouldn't be able to stop crying. Minerva had her hands clasped over her mouth and Tonks was actually standing up steady on her own two feet, looking very glum, an expression exchanged with Kingsley. Mad-Eye Moody however, had his magical eye on Dumbledore the whole time as if his eye could see something the rest couldn't. His expression was grim but hardly as sad as the others. His magical eye glinted strangely as he kept his eyes focused.

"Then we have no time to waste," Moody said, his voice wavering from gruff to smooth and determined. "We will go to the tower to get as many people as we can and begin the charm. It will take some time for the power to reach its full potential."

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed, which is why we will split up. I, along with Arthur and Minerva and the rest of the Order and Ministry members waiting for us, will head off Voldemort at the Ministry building. Nymphadora," Dumbledore turned to Tonks who shot her head up immediately, "you, Kingsley and Alastor will go to the tower and get as many people as possible to begin the ritual. We will buy you time until it can be completed. When the power is only half to its maximum send up sparks to let me know."

Kingsley turned abruptly, "Why _half _of its maximum?"

"There is no time to explain, Kingsley, this is our last hope to bring the world back to peace, or else darkness will befall it for as long as Voldemort reigns," Dumbledore said darkly, his voice firm and commanding. "Just make sure to send up red sparks the moment it reaches its half-point and not a moment later!"

Kingsley nodded, somewhat apprehensive and disappeared with a pop, followed by Mad-Eye Moody and shortly after a few uneasy glances around Tonks nodded firmly and vanished as well. Dumbledore turned his attention back to Arthur and Minerva, his gaze settling on them and flashing powerfully.

"Let us go retrieve the rest of the Order and Ministry and head off Lord Voldemort for, hopefully, one last time."

With a pop all three of them vanished, leaving the dying grounds alone and desolate in the darkness of the eclipsed sun.

**XXXXX**

Coldness swept through the thin confinement of his robes, causing him to shiver from the touch. The air felt as if it were filled with blood and death, like a Dementor's cold hand grasping his skin. As the journey seemed to go on forever, the walls around him began to blur so he could only see the dark cloaks swishing in front of them as he was led on.

He stumbled suddenly, unable to walk in a completely straight line anymore. He felt a tug on his arm and looked up weakly into the dark brown eyes he had come to find so familiar in just those hours.

"Keep moving," Macnair ordered, staring at him darkly.

"I can't…it's too blurry," Harry shivered suddenly, seeing his face come in and out of focus. Even with the new set of glasses that Madam Pomprey had given him, although a bit larger than the more fancy ones Sirius had bought him as a gift when Harry was first moving in with him, almost everything appeared to have a blurry hue around it.

"If you don't want to feel worse I suggest you keep moving," Macnair said quietly so as not to draw attention. "Master will not tolerate any hold-ups."

Harry remained silent, not having the energy to glare at him. Macnair began picking up the pace again and Harry forced himself to carry on as well, hoping that their destination was approaching. He knew his fever was only getting worse because of the strain on his body.

No sooner had he been wondering if he was going to pass out before they reached it, when a sudden gust of wind brushed across him. Harry blinked, focusing ahead as he realized they were outside. His muscles tensed as his eyes caught sight of the ground many, many meters below them. The bottom of the ground far below came in and out of focus as Harry managed to keep standing.

_We're on top of the Ministry building! _

He was so surprised, looking at the large expansion of tall roof and the ground far below, that he hadn't realized they had stopped moving. Macnair was gripping his arm tightly, as if afraid he'd fall, and had his focus firmly ahead. Harry's eyes weakly looked around and saw that Bella and several other Death Eaters had now surrounded Voldemort and were bowing their heads. As if he could feel the dark presence, Harry's eyes moved up at an angle to see a clear view of the eclipse, shivering under its aura.

_That's definitely not any normal eclipse. I wonder…if it was the cause of all of this, then perhaps if it were to be covered back by the sun everything would go back to normal…But how do I get the sun back? How does anyone stop an eclipse? Wait…if it's not a normal eclipse then magic may work on it. But I don't anything that's powerful enough to counter an eclipse. And if only I could get my wand back from Voldemort…_

Harry's eyes drifted toward Voldemort to see that he was facing the eclipse, sneering menacingly. He watched helplessly as Voldemort rose the staff higher and higher, even as it left his fingers and floated all by itself up toward the sky. Harry's eyes followed it, watching it with a mixture of horror and awe, as it finally stopped mid-air appearing to stand in front of the eclipse. The eclipse had grown so abnormally large that it almost felt like the sun was going to fall to Earth. Instead, it made it appear that the staff was no more than meters away from the eclipsed sun, even though Harry knew it had to have been much farther.

With every ounce of energy left, Harry kept his focus from blurring in hopes that Dumbledore would suddenly come and save the day. Even as the thought crossed his mind and sparked a tiny bit of hope inside him, that hope began to dwindle just as the staff began to shimmer.

In the darkness, against the night, the soft aura was almost eerie to stare at. Harry's eyes were hooked to it, watching as the edges of the eclipse began to change color. An almost shimmering flow of mist began to emit off of the eclipsed sun heading directly toward the glowing staff as if it was being sucked into it. As the aura began to flow into the staff the silver hue around it began to alter, becoming a dark golden hue. Small sparks of power, that resembled static, began encasing the staff as its power grew.

The Death Eaters stood around, heads raised to watch the sight. To them it was magnificent, to Harry it was horrific, and his terror only grew as the staff was sparking all around, sending out bursts of light here and there. Suddenly, as if it the two had been destined to combine, the staff began to move closer and closer to the eclipsed sun. Voldemort's hands were raised, as if directing where the staff went, his eyes focused on the sight above him and his emotions reflecting complete victory.

The staff suddenly was swallowed by its own sparking powers and glowing aura as it became a giant encasement of golden mist, crackles of sparks still surrounding it. And suddenly, the aura changed and instead of the staff sucking up the mist from the sun, it reversed itself as the staff was being sucked up by the sun. Harry's eyes widened, his deep green eyes reflecting the darkening aura as the staff suddenly disappeared, immersed in the eclipsed sun, merged as one.

The last few sparks were emitted before the staff was no longer visible, swallowed by the dark eclipse. The world was suddenly left in silence as a cold wind swept over the lands, blowing Harry's robe. The winds slowly died down, trees blowing gently unseen in the dark. The light from the staff had vanished as well, leaving them all with only the sliver of light from around the edges of the eclipse, barely emitting anything.

_Did it not work? Could my blood have somehow activated it but not been strong enough to use the powers? _

Any last chances of hope were blown away by the thunderous roar that felt like it shook the sky as well as the earth. Macnair stumbled, causing Harry to lose his balance and tumble to the roof floor lying on his back. The Death Eaters were all gripping onto the roof for their lives as the building shook with the quake. A sudden light ripped through the center of the eclipse, a straight golden beam of light reaching far across the landscape and disappearing toward the other end of the sky. Harry managed to get himself on his knees to watch the thick beam of light shooting across the open sky above Voldemort.

_No, no, please don't work! STOP!_

The light began to swirl, against Harry's inward screaming, closing in around the eclipsed sun so that the sky was being lit up from the beam. The wind had picked up to a horrendous degree, actually moving Harry several inches forward. As the light continued to surround the eclipse, lighting up the edges, the eclipse began to cave in on itself. Harry watched from his sitting position as the sun was swallowed up, surrounded by the beam of light. In no less than a minute a small swirling black material came forth.

Harry could feel it before he completely saw it. The winds had picked up to an extreme speed that he was holding onto the roof along with the other Death Eaters. The material began to mold and swirl, occasionally sucking in mist from the beam that was still glowing around it but had ceased shooting off across the sky.

At first Harry thought Voldemort opened some sort of portal that was coming closer, looking very similar to pictures of outer space he had seen when attending the muggle school with Dudley many years ago. Upon watching it grow, Harry's mouth dropped open, his eyes gleaming with terror as trees were swept out of their roots, swallowed by the swirling vortex.

_That's a…is that…a black hole?!_

Harry immediately began scooting away from the opening vortex that seemed to grow larger with each minute. He watched as the trees around them began to get swallowed whole until there was nothing but the Ministry standing. Dirt was flying up around them, swirling like a tornado from the high-speed winds.

To his left, the doors opened and out stumbled several more Death Eaters. Their hoods were disheveled, revealing their faces because of the strong gusts that blew around them. Lucius Malfoy's eyes locked onto the black hole a sinister smirk playing at his lips even after the flash of fear in his eyes. His eyes caught Harry's, but instead of teasing at him with a smirk he ignored him and approached as close as he could without being blown away.

"Master! Master!" he shouted loudly over the raging winds.

Voldemort's attention turned to him, his red eyes flashing in warning, telling him it better be important.

"They're on their way!" he shouted.

Before his words could completely sink into Harry's mind, a flash suddenly erupted, sending a million small bright lights in ever direction like a star in space that had combusted. The bright light soon came together in front of the opening hole blocking it from sucking anything inside it. Although no more trees were uprooted and the dirt began to fall back to the ground, the black hole continued to grow in size despite the blockage.

Voldemort wheeled around, his red eyes raging with anger as figures came into view. The figures appeared to be able to fly steady because of the temporary blockage on the swirling hole. Harry lifted himself onto his hands and knees, moving his messy hair out of his eyes to see. There, on brooms, were members of the Ministry and Order, each with their wands out. There were many of them, outnumbering the Death Eaters. And up front, just as Harry hoped, Dumbledore was floating his wand still glowing from producing the light that blocked the hole. Next to Dumbledore was Mr. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and others that Harry had met from the Order in his fifth year.

Instead of being enraged and cursing everyone around him, Voldemort let out a cruel and loud laugh that echoed around them. Once he stopped laughing he stared menacingly at Dumbledore, the sick smirk on his face and his eyes practically glowing in the dim light.

"Well, well, it seems you've finally showed yourself, Dumbledore. Not one to give up, are you?" Voldemort sneered.

Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit fazed. He glared down at him with power and wisdom that Harry had only seen once when Hogwarts was under attack right before Harry had fought Voldemort again to bind him in a cage of ice.

"Give up Voldemort! Your followers are no match for the amount of people behind the Order of the Phoenix!" Dumbledore bellowed.

Voldemort only sneered wider, "How touching…but why should I give up when I have the power to destroy you?"

"You won't for long! We have a power that will turn this all around and destroy the eclipse! Can't you see? Your eclipse is being blocked right now. That shield we produced will last until the finally blow destroys it," Dumbledore said confidently.

Harry felt weak but he managed to smile up at Dumbledore, feeling immense relief wash over him. He knew somehow with Dumbledore there everything would be all right.

A cold sharp laugh sliced through Harry's emotions, causing him shudder. He turned to see Voldemort raising his arms.

"You think you can stop me old man? Your shield may have stopped it for only a few minutes, but as you can see it continues to grow and soon when the shield breaks it will take in all the sacrifices!" Voldemort shouted, raising his arms higher.

Bursting through the air, more light glowed all around as objects came flying toward the Order. Harry opened his mouth to scream to them, but he stopped cold, realizing that the objects weren't going to crash, they were coming closer to the portal. And what he assumed were objects, were really people. Flying high up, each individual covered in a golden hue and unconscious, some of them wrapped in goop, others bleeding. Harry knew almost immediately that most of them were muggles, and he assumed some were probably witches and wizards that were muggle-born or soon-to-be muggle-borns with powers. He watched as hoards of figures immerged in the sky, floating high up toward the portal. Harry could see the hesitation in Dumbledore's eyes and knew that no matter how confident he was, Voldemort was still one step ahead.

"Now you see, Dumbledore! You cannot stop what was meant to be! These muggles and muggle-borns are the perfect source of power that the Orb needs in order to create a creature capable of taking out each of you. Those that want to live will serve under my rule and I will create a new world for Slytherins only, just like Salazar wanted it!" Voldemort's eyes flashed a darker crimson.

"And when your shield breaks, which it will soon as the Orb grows stronger," he sneered, "all muggles will be wiped from this Earth and soon you and your Order will join them!"

The Death Eaters that stood by Voldemort laughed with him, as if their victory had all ready been won. Harry's attention was suddenly turned to a direction not too far away where sparks of red were shooting up toward the sky. He saw that the Ministry and Order members were turned and looking toward it. Voldemort's eyes caught sight of it, staring at them with illuminating red eyes. Dumbledore turned back toward Voldemort, a strange gleam in his eye but still a grim expression on his face.

"Lord Voldemort, this is where it ends! It is finally ready! We will use the one power to stop this eclipse!" Dumbledore bellowed again, raising his wand.

Voldemort sneered at him, his hands lowering, "You fool! You think you can use the Lunar Charm," he laughed coldly, his eyes glinting as he did so. "No muggle would dare help a wizard, and it wouldn't matter if they had the courage because there are no muggles you can use! Every single one of them is being called toward this power that will suck them into eternal oblivion! You have no power!"

Dumbledore's eyes hardened, "You are wrong, Voldemort," he said, as Voldemort's eyes narrowed, his sneer diminishing slightly. "We have a power," he said, his gleaming blue eyes suddenly locking into Harry's.

Harry was frozen on the spot, staring up at Dumbledore with confusion and utter shock. Dumbledore was expecting him to fight? With what weapon, or power? He had no wand, and he certainly was in no condition to be fighting. Voldemort wheeled around to stare at Harry, along with the other Death Eaters. Harry's eyes were still locked into Dumbledore's, as if trying to read his mind. Unconsciously, Harry lifted himself to his feet, trusting his mentor with the last sliver of hope he had, and nodded.

Dumbledore nodded grimly toward him, the strange gleam in his eyes returning as he pointed his wand up toward the sky.

"Prepare to lose Lord Voldemort!"

As if on cue, all of their wands began to glow at once, their tips becoming such an immensely bright white that Harry had to cover his eyes. He didn't know how he could help but he trusted Dumbledore, even though he had lost hope before and even though it seemed that nothing could stop Voldemort. Even in the times when he thought Dumbledore truly didn't know what to do, Dumbledore had never let him down. That was how Harry had survived everything, with the help of his friends and people close to him. Now, it all came down to trust.

Light erupted from behind them, the beam of light taking place of the red sparks that had been shooting up only moments before. Harry watched as the light ripped through the sky toward the members floating there and wound into each of their wands. With arms raised high with wands pointed up, the lights burst from the ends of each of the wands, wrapping around one another and coming together in one large ball of light. Harry's eyes were focused on it, awed by the sight as it lit up the entire sky, allowing them for once to see what had become of the lands trapped in darkness. The ground was barren, turning a horrible black and dying as well as all the plant life. The entire area seemed deserted of life.

Once again, Dumbledore's eyes locked with Harry's, before his wand was suddenly pointed toward him. At once the ball of light raced toward him, not even giving him a chance to breathe before it hit him. The Death Eaters all yelled in unison trying to fire attacks to prevent what was happening. Harry was engulfed by it, feeling his nerves wracked with such power, hope, determination…and then the feeling was gone. His legs collapsed beneath him as he stumbled to the ground, panting heavily.

The Death Eaters were posed for attack, waiting for something to happen. Another cruel, heartless laugh rang out among them and the Death Eaters turned toward Voldemort who was laughing, not out of humor but of amusement.

"That was your secret weapon, old man? You use a boy who has no powers and no strength to keep fighting?" Voldemort asked, amusement taking place of the sneer.

"Harry is stronger than you think, Voldemort," Dumbledore said plainly.

"He may have survived my mind curse, which I was indeed impressed, even for him having been trained by your side. Fighting a tyrant didn't matter for the moment he were to lose I would have intervened and killed the tyrant myself to get its blood," Voldemort's expression grew more sinister. "But without his wand and without tending to his injuries, you think he can use such a powerful charm let alone survive it?"

Dumbledore didn't answer and only stared down at Harry, who had glanced up at him weakly. There was something strange in Dumbledore's eyes, but Harry was feeling too light-headed to look deeper. He finally moved, forcing his legs to stand until he was on his two feet. Harry locked eyes with Dumbledore, pleading for him to tell him what to do. He didn't feel any different at the moment, and he wondered if something had gone wrong.

Dumbledore caught his question through their eye contact and his expression grew only darker, his eyes dimming. At first, Harry thought Dumbledore was going to call defeat, the look on his face clearly tired and worn out, but then Dumbledore nodded toward him.

"Harry, you must use every ounce of your heart. Everything you believe in and love about the world, use it," Dumbledore said. "Accept the bad with the good and don't look back."

He was confused, his eyes glimmering as he tried to figure out Dumbledore's riddle. He assumed Dumbledore said think of happy memories like with a Dementor. Carefully, Harry closed his eyes thinking to the happiest memory he had, which was when Sirius' name was finally cleared and Harry heard he was going to live with him, never to return to the Dursley's. He felt something stir within him, something warm that tingled through his veins.

_Is it working? Is this…could this be what Dumbledore needs?_

Harry concentrated on all his good memories of defeating the Slytherins in the ultimate Quidditch game the previous year, and his friends cheering for him when he survived the killing curse again. His eyes snapped open and he realized that he was glowing. Feeling his confidence rise he concentrated harder until the white mist around him began to flow toward the eclipse. Harry watched, a smile forming very slowly on his face as the shield that was beginning to break was beginning to get put back together, the beads of light wrapping around it and encasing it in a beautiful mist that held it together.

_It's working! This is really working! It's the end!_

A scream of wind howled as Harry was blown off his feet, along with the Death Eaters who also fell to the ground. Dumbledore shielded himself and Ministry just barely as the beautiful white shield shattered into pieces, exploding on impact. The second it broke the winds swept over them, dirt rising off the ground and slashing over them in large gusts. Harry choked on some of the dirt, picking himself up off the ground to kneel as he stared wide-eyed at the eclipse which was now a large black hole becoming larger than the size that the eclipse had been.

Voldemort's high-pitched laughter rang out as the bodies of all the muggles flew closer, hovering nearer.

"You're such a fool to think a weak little boy can take on so much power, Dumbledore! He has no strength! The only thing that power would've done is killed him from trying to use it," Voldemort sneered. "How desperate…to use the life of your precious pupil knowing that his chances of surviving were low."

Harry's frightened eyes cast upon Dumbledore and he saw that his eyes were focused on Voldemort, a grim look upon his face. He didn't seem close to backing down, but Harry could tell the members were beginning to lose hope. Voldemort's words cut into him like a sharp blade, hoping that it wasn't true. Had he failed Dumbledore? Did Dumbledore think he could defeat the odds of death again and survive even in his current condition?

Voldemort rose his hands to the sky, laughing coldly and causing the members to shiver in fear, "You all are fools! This has been too carefully planned…too carefully set into place. You all would do better to surrender to me! Now, you will see what happens when you cross Lord Voldemort," he sneered.

"Behold your savior, the one person you deem can destroy such a power!" Voldemort turned his head to stare at Harry, "Now watch your savior fall!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed threateningly and Harry barely had time to comprehend what was happening. His fingers were slipping, losing their grip even as his feet were digging into the roof. His body was being pulled back roughly like an invisible force grabbing hold of him. Harry screamed loudly as he began slipping, trying to cling on for his life as his body was pulled toward the black hole.

"HELP ME!" Harry screamed as his feet were pulled off the ground, his fingers gripping onto the roof tiles. "Dumbledore!"

Voldemort's laughter rose as the Death Eaters all watched in glee, cheering him on. The Ministry members were firing curses and spells, none of which seemed to reach Harry but rather got sucked into the vortex pulling him forward. Some of the members charged forward but we swiped back by an invisible force. Dumbledore's eyes were lit with slight anger and fear as he yelled at the members to charge forward to break the invisible barrier that had been produced by Melarna, who had transformed into her demon form. The winds were too strong, blowing them backward on their brooms.

Voldemort reached into his robe and grabbed Harry's wand, pointing it at him. Harry stared at him, his eyes feeling with absolute fear as Voldemort's crimson eyes gleamed into his, sensing his every emotion. The Death Eaters had begun to shoot curses as Melarna held back as many as she could. Voldemort's sneer widened as a sickening, pleasurable expression of satisfaction came over his snake-like face. Harry's eyes were glimmering with fear as his eyes were wide and locked into the blood-red ones staring almost through him.

"Say goodbye, Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed with pleasure.

The sharp blow from the wand broke the last grip Harry had on the roof and he screamed loudly with terror as he was sucked backward, his hands still reaching out as if to grab something, the harsh winds surrounding him, drowning out part of his screaming as he came closer to the swirling hole. Harry managed to grab a hold of a tree branch of a tree that had gotten caught up against the Ministry building, its roots flying about. He saw Mr. Weasley shouting as he tried to disarm several Death Eaters to get to Harry's aid. Voldemort was currently blocking Dumbledore's path, throwing everything he could at him.

Harry's voice was hoarse from screaming and his wide terrified eyes looking forward as he tried to hold on. His legs felt as if they'd be pulled out of their sockets from the force of the current pulling him in. He could feel the branch beginning to crack beneath his grip, the tree shaking from the force about to surrender to the vortex awaiting it.

_Please don't break…please don't break! I don't want to be sucked into eternal oblivion!_

Somehow he managed to pull his legs in, wrapping around the tree as he held onto the branch with both hands. He tried to heave himself up onto the tree, hoping to be able to climb around it and grab hold of the Ministry building. He could break a window and get into the building through there. Harry moved his hand to grasp higher onto the branch and barely missed a spark that suddenly shot out of no where.

Harry yelped, pulling his hand back quickly and turned to see Voldemort pointing the wand at him. Harry's eyes widened and he searched frantically for Dumbledore, seeing that Melarna was now battling with him to keep him occupied. Several attempts to sneak members past her failed and Dumbledore looked ready to burst through them all. With the force of the vortex it made it much more difficult, if not impossible, to dodge curses. Because the members were in the air the Death Eaters had the advantage since they were stable on the roof, or more stable than in the air.

Fear enveloped him as Voldemort began to approach closer, his eyes lighting up as he neared. Harry tried to frantically get to a distance that would make it more difficult for Voldemort to curse him, but he couldn't reach the branch. It was too far down below him and if he accidentally slipped it would be all over.

Harry's eyes suddenly locked on a high branch that would take him above the Ministry building, hopefully slightly away from the vortex current. Using his Quidditch instincts, Harry made a reach for it, releasing one hand from the hold on the tree, his fingers brushing against the branch. He clenched his teeth as he heaved himself harder only just as his fingers grasped it the branch suddenly exploded into flames, causing him to release his grip so quickly he was dangling by one arm on the branch below. The branch he had been reaching for crackled and broke, the flaming wood getting sucked into the hole.

A soft, cold snigger caused Harry to wheel his head in the direction, finding Voldemort with his wand pointed at him, sneering in amusement. He was no more than five feet away from Harry, standing at the edge of the Ministry building near where the branches of the tree reached.

"So this is how the famous Harry Potter ends, hanging for his life on a tree," Voldemort sniggered.

Harry managed to grasp the branch with both hands, panting for air. He was holding on so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"How unfortunate that you couldn't die like your parents," Voldemort continued, finding it amusing that Harry was nearing death. "I believe you have been given too many chances to live, Potter. And it ends here."

Sharply, a red light pounded into the tree causing Harry to let out a scream as his body shook from the force. Voldemort laughed coldly, shooting yet another curse out. The curse hit the branch Harry was hanging onto and, though the branch didn't break, it shook so hard one of his hands lost a grip. The vortex was so huge now the current was unbearably strong, causing Harry to cry out as his knuckles burned in pain from holding on so tight with one hand. His legs were dangling free again, being sucked toward the hole, his other arm unable to grasp the branch again.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Harry screamed loudly, despite his voice feeling weak.

"He can't save you this time, Harry," Voldemort spoke quietly, his eyes still lit with amusement.

Harry stared at him with fear, his eyes watering from the harsh winds and the panic that was beginning to rise. None of them could save him and he couldn't even save himself. Voldemort lowered the wand, his eyes never wavering from Harry's face as he took a step closer.

"However, killing you with magic while you are unarmed is considered cowardly in a duel," Voldemort continued softly, the close proximity somehow not having any affect on Harry's scar, probably due to the swirling vortex that had been the staff. "You have been the most difficult adversary I have ever faced, Harry Potter. Even without having as much experience and practice as I had, you still were able to live long enough to survive every encounter," Voldemort said venomously, a frown appearing as his eyes moved toward the scar on the side of his stomach that showed as his robe was blown very roughly. "Of all the people in the world to become my downfall it had to be a weak little boy who didn't even have half the potential as I did, yet claimed just as high of a title in such short time.

"But now look where the savior has ended up," Voldemort's sneer came back. "I could kill you right now, but I prefer to teach my enemies a thing or two. And for you…I'll let your fate be decided in the black hole, whether or not you die or live in darkness for all eternity," his sneer widened into a malicious expression.

Voldemort pointed the wand at him and then suddenly lowered it, pointing toward his fingers still grasped tightly on the branch. Harry's eyes locked with his, finding where he was looking and he shook his head just as a spark flew out zapping his first finger.

"Ahhhh!" Harry screamed in both pain and fear, his finger slipping out of the grip and unable to pull through the current to latch back on.

Another zap and Harry's second and third fingers crackled as the curse hit them, causing pain to flare through his bone. Harry cried out in pain, tears welling in his eyes as his grip was loosening.

"Stop it!" Harry screamed weakly, his face scrunched up in fear and agony.

Voldemort laughed coldly, "Now you want to surrender, Potter? You should've done that the very first time we met in your first year, but you had too much pride. I would feel better if I knew that you were suffering in a dark oblivion, unable to return to this world or move on to join your parents," Voldemort's sickly venomous sneer returning.

"No, stop! Please…," Harry said, feeling his shoulders shake with fear as tears began to drip from the corners of his eyes. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"No one can help you!" Voldemort laughed, pulling the wand away for a second. "As much as I enjoy watching you…_suffer_," his eyes gleamed, settling on the tears that threatened to fall and the pained expression etched into his face. "It's time to end it for the last time…the last Potter finally mine."

"NO!" Harry screamed, tears falling from his eyes but instead of dripping down his cheeks, they were sucked backward into the vortex.

Voldemort pointed the wand back at his last two fingers holding on, his cold laughter filling Harry with terror as the curse headed straight for him. A sudden jolt collided with the curse, canceling it out so that it vanished before it reached the branch.

Voldemort wheeled around in anger to the figure hovering above, his face now contorted into fury. Harry's teary eyes glanced up as well, relief washing through him for the first time in so long.

"Get away from my Godson you sick bastard!" Sirius snarled, pointing his wand dead straight at Voldemort.

Voldemort's furious expression contorted into amusement as he stared up at him, "Ah yes, Sirius Black," he hissed. "We haven't met formally, have we?"

"You want a fight you come here and get it!" Sirius snapped, his teeth clenching in pure rage as he glared down at him.

Voldemort laughed again, his lips curling into another sinister sneer, "It's not a fight I want. I want the last Potter."

"As long as I live you're not getting your hands on him," Sirius spat venomously, getting ready to fire a curse if necessary.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, but his sneer remained, "You were foolish not to follow your family and stand beside me. And now I'll show you what fools get when they dare challenge me!" he hissed.

Without warning, before Harry could blink, Voldemort had pointed the wand at him, the curse colliding with the branch, causing it to break completely, taking Harry's hand with it as it was caught in the sudden current.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, reaching his arms out as he released the broken branch, falling toward the swirling black hole.

"HARRY!" Sirius bellowed, dashing forward faster than a strike of lightning. He was using Harry's new broom so he was able to fly past Voldemort before he could utter a curse.

A warm hand grasped his wrist and Harry reached up to Sirius' hand with both hands. The vortex was pulling them in, even as Sirius turned the broom around trying to fly in the opposite direction as fast as the broom would go. The current wasn't strong enough, barely letting the broom move an inch.

"Sirius, don't let go!" Harry shouted, tears in his eyes again as he gripped him with a death-grip.

Sirius grasped Harry's robe with one hand, while his other remained on the broom controlling it to try and get past the current as he heaved Harry behind him. Harry wound his hands around him, holding onto him for dear life.

"Don't worry, Harry…," Sirius said through clenched teeth as he tried to move the broom forward.

A loud, cruel snigger caused the both of them to turn to see Voldemort pointing his wand at them. Harry made a frightened sound, grasping onto Sirius even tighter.

"How touching…," Voldemort hissed, his words coming in hisses like a snake trying to speak their language. "Now I'll have both of you right where I want you."

Sirius grasped Harry's hand tightly as he used a free hand to point his wand at Voldemort, but the curse had all ready been said. The broom was suddenly engulfed in a strange blue light, hit from Harry's own wand that Voldemort held. With a final glance into the cruel, crimson eyes, Harry felt the broom fly backwards, put into reverse as it fell toward the swirling hole. Harry's screams were drowned out by the harsh winds as the both of them were pulled inside…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	28. Fighting Destiny

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 27****: Fighting Destiny**

The force of the black hole sucking them in was so powerful the end of the broom all ready had less bristles than before. Luckily though, each bristle would automatically grow back right after. Harry was squeezing Sirius so tight he was shocked he could still breathe. They were soaring toward the center of the apocalypse while also trying to fly in the opposite direction. Voldemort was still standing and sneering in half amusement and half victory. His wand was still pointed at them, keeping the spell to cause them to fly backward even more.

Harry turned to Sirius, shouting over the wind, "Sirius, what do we do?"

Sirius looked back at him, "It's all right, Harry. We'll figure a way out of this!"

Harry smiled weakly and tried to nod, hoping his Godfather was right. Voldemort's loud, laugh of amusement, that sent shivers down Harry's spine each time he heard it, caused them to both turn. Before they could even fathom why Voldemort was laughing, if that was what it was, the broom was pulled out from beneath them, flying away from the hole but leaving them there. Harry gripped tightly onto Sirius' arm, but it didn't hold as they were flung backward, immediately being sucked toward the center.

Voldemort's eyes flashed toward Harry, watching as he was sucked deeper toward death, before he turned his attention back on the Ministry who was still trying to disarm the Death Eaters. Harry noticed that the muggle bodies were still floating in the air, millions of them, and coming toward the hole. He didn't have time to think on it though as he was slammed back roughly, wind so strong it knocked his glasses off his face.

"No!" Harry shouted, reaching out for them to no avail.

The force tugged at Harry's arm roughly pulling him faster toward the center. The black hole was a distance away, being up high in the sky and growing larger by the minute, but it was pulling him in extremely fast. Harry's eyes widened as he saw he was heading straight for a large object that he assumed was a tree (since he couldn't see without his glasses) that was heading quickly toward its doom. Unfortunately, because the tree was much larger than Harry it was being sucked at a slightly slower pace. Harry flung his hands out in front of him to try and lessen the crash.

He shut his eyes tightly not wanting to see it, but instead felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes and turned to see a blurry Sirius in front of him. He blinked in confusion, wondering how come he hadn't crashed.

"Sirius, how…?"

"I used a charm to surround us in a bubble field," Sirius answered quickly.

Harry blinked again and squinted, trying to make out what was around them. He put out his hand beneath him to feel something rubbery and soft. He realized they were indeed in a bubble and it had stopped Harry from moving any closer to the tree. Although the shield was proving to have stopped much of the force, they were still drawing slowly nearer. They had to think of something, and fast.

"It'll hold for a while, I hope. I'm not sure exactly how long," Sirius said uneasily, moving to glance out of the semi-transparent bubble shield. "We're still moving, which is not a good thing. But at least it will block any objects coming our way."

Sirius turned back to him and Harry could see his expression had changed, but he couldn't really make out any details.

"Harry, where are your glasses?"

"They got sucked into the hole," Harry answered.

"Come here," Sirius motioned with his hand.

Harry moved closer inside the small shield, reaching out toward the less blurry image of his Godfather. Sirius tilted his chin up and Harry saw him take out something with his hand. Sirius pointed the object, looking much like a wand, at Harry's face and muttered an incantation that sounded like _reparo clarus. _A tingling sensation tickled his pupils as he felt the cool spell enter his eyes. Harry blinked, his eyes watering from the sensation. After a minute, it slowly faded and Harry rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple times until the blurriness faded and his vision returned.

"I can see," Harry thought aloud in awe.

He turned to see Sirius smiling faintly, "It's a temporary spell. It should last a little while."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry smiled at him warmly.

Sirius nodded, his smile widening a bit before his grim expression took place again, "We've got to find a way to block this hellhole," he said.

The reality of the situation came crashing down on Harry and now that they weren't flying toward their death he was able to think on what had happened. His eyes dimmed, and he lowered his head, not wanting to look Sirius in the eye.

"Maybe there's a temporary spell we could use, or— Harry?"

Harry blinked back tears to look up at him. He knew Sirius saw the pained look in his eyes and immediately rested his hands on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry. Voldemort has an advantage now, but we'll find a way out of this," he said sternly.

"It's not that," Harry said quietly, his voice cracking ever-so-slightly. "It's just…This wouldn't have happened if the charm or spell had worked. Dumbledore trusted me to do it and I…I failed."

Harry lowered his eyes again, but Sirius lifted his face so he could stare at him, "Harry, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for trying. Dumbledore knew there was a chance it wouldn't work since it was a last minute plan. Besides, once we get out of this and help Dumbledore we'll find a way for it to work, all right?"

"I know, but— "

"Harry, stop!" Sirius said angrily, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Nothing is your fault. You didn't know Voldemort was still alive when he should've been dead and you certainly shouldn't be the one to have to bear this burden by yourself!"

"I know," Harry answered quietly.

Sirius' eyes softened and he pulled Harry into a warm embrace, rubbing his back soothingly. Sirius pulled back, wiping at his damp eyes where tears had threatened to fall.

"Once this is all over, we'll go out and celebrate," Sirius smiled. "It'll all be in the past and we'll never look back."

Harry smiled weakly and hugged him once more, "I believe you."

"You should," Sirius said with a small grin. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Happy birthday," he said kissing Harry's forehead. "We'll have to do something extra special for you. I really didn't have this in mind when I was planning your surprise."

Harry smiled a real smile, "Yeah, me either. What do you mean by surprise?"

Sirius' eyes glimmered for a split second before his grim expression came back, "Later. Right now we've got to get out of this mess."

Just as Harry nodded a loud rumble tore through the sky, shaking the shield. Harry toppled over from the shake, bumping his head on the rubbery surface. Sirius managed to keep steady but was looking around for the source.

"Oh no…," Sirius said, gritting his teeth together.

Harry looked in the direction he was staring and saw that the sky was now turning a sickly blue-green color. The hole had grown a tremendous size and was causing minor earthquakes.

_But how is it doing that?_

Harry turned around and felt his insides freeze instantly. The muggles that were unconsciously floating in the air, surrounded by a dark hue were being drawn toward the hole. He wheeled back to look at the hole just in time to see a body disappear within its depths.

_Oh no! It's all ready feeding on the muggles! That's why it's getting bigger. If it feeds on all of them, it'll be unstoppable. _

Suddenly, from the thick center of the hole, several slimy blue-green tentacle lashed out, one crashing to the ground and causing the earth to shake. Harry fell backward with wide eyes as a thick vine tentacle zoomed straight at him, crashing against the shield. Harry yelped as the shield was thrown widely from the force, knocking them around.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" Sirius asked, crawling toward him.

Harry nodded quickly, "Yeah, I think so. What was that?"

"I'm not sure. It looks like a long vine, like what the Devil's Snare has only much bigger and more dangerous. I don't like the looks of this," Sirius said grimly, holding onto Harry's arm in case they were hit again.

Harry suddenly grasped Sirius' arm, "Sirius! The shield!"

Sirius looked up as the shield flickered several times before coming back. Although it came back, Harry saw there were several cracks in it that would definitely get much bigger if they were hit again.

"I think it'll hold. We need to get out of here fas— "

_BAM! _

Harry flew to the side of the shield, crashing into the rubber wall as something hit them hard. Harry scrambled to keep his balance and looked to see that the shield was still standing, though a little more battered.

"Sirius, it's all ri…," Harry trailed off as his throat constricted. "Sirius!"

Feeling his heart racing a mile per minute, Harry scrambled to his Godfather's side. Sirius lay sprawled on the rubbery surface, his arm twisted beneath his body. Harry felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He was just unconscious. Turning him slightly with care, Harry examined him to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"His arm is broken," Harry murmured to himself, pulling Sirius' arm from beneath him and laying it beside him gently.

It didn't look incredibly bad, but the bone was certainly out of place. Otherwise, Sirius looked perfectly fine, besides being unconscious.

"Sirius? Sirius, wake up," Harry shook him gently, but Sirius remained still. "Sirius, please! Wake up! I don't want to be by myself, ple— Ahhh!"

Harry was cut off as another rumble shook the shield protecting them. He grasped Sirius' other hand in his and looked around frantically. His heart abruptly skipped a few beats as he saw what the cause was from. The vine or tentacle, whatever it was, had not only lashed out at them, but had wrapped around the bubble; its thick slimy exterior covering the entire shield.

"Sirius, please," Harry whispered frantically, fear rising in his voice. "You have to get up!"

Something cold and unusually gooey touched the back of his arm. Harry froze in place, his mouth still partially open as he turned his head to look. Through the large crack in the shield, a thick vine was pushing through, drops of its gooey slim dribbling upon Harry's arm and neck. Harry backed up instinctively, still gripping tightly onto Sirius' hand. The vine pushed through slowly until it was inside the shield, moving as if searching for something. With a loud snap the vine seemed to be breaking, or peeling open. Harry watched with a terrified expression as the tip of the vine folded in on itself, cracking and bending until there was a hole at the end of it.

Harry carefully reached inside Sirius' robe, keeping an eye on the vine, as he searched for his wand. He grabbed it and slowly took it out, ready to use the same spell as he had on the Devil's Snare. Harry pointed the wand at it at shouted, "Lumos!" A bright light filled the bubble and Harry could hear the hissing noises caused from the vine. When the light finally cleared down Harry blinked to clear his vision from the intensity of the spell.

"No…It can't be," he whispered fearfully.

The vine had not only been unharmed but now it was spreading throughout the bubble; smaller vines coming out of the large one that had entered first. It hissed again, as Harry backed away to the corner, before the other smaller vines began to approach him, as if sensing someone was there from having been hit by the spell.

Harry turned around quickly and began shaking Sirius more roughly, desperate for some help.

"Sirius, wake up!"

Harry gasped in surprise as his leg was jerked roughly, pulling him away from Sirius. He wheeled his head around to find that his foot and lower calf was trapped by one of the vines that had wrapped around him. Harry turned back to Sirius, his eyes widening in horror as he saw Sirius' body being lifted and wound up by the vine.

"SIRIUS! Put him down!" Harry glared at the vines.

His eyes darted to the wand that lay nearby and he raced to get it. Just as his fingers grazed it he felt his body being lifted up away from it as the vine wrapped around him, preventing him from moving. Harry struggled violently, trying to break free, but it was no use. Whatever it was, it was stronger than the Devil's Snare. Harry tried to shout out once more to Sirius in case he knew a spell that might help them, but his voice was cut off when he saw the larger vine expanding; growing fatter from something.

The vine hissed loudly before dark, gooey liquid poured out the hole in the end of it, splattering inside the bubble and filling the small area quickly. Harry squirmed inside the grasp of the vine but couldn't budge as the slimy substance came up over his knees, rising within minutes. Sirius still remained unconscious, oblivious to what was going on. Harry turned his head to look for an escape, or something to help them, when he saw outside the bubble. The vine was not only trying to drown them in sickly matter, but was also drawing them to the center of the hole.

As the bubble drew toward the large black, endless tunnel before them, Harry could see a little ways inside of it. Deep in the mouth of the hole there was what looked like more vines, except they appeared to be blowing fire at the tree that had delved within its depths. Almost instantly, the tree was turned to ash, spreading into the nothingness of the black hole. Harry gasped with fear, but suddenly choked as he felt something cold and slimy on his mouth. He took a deep breath as the gooey substance rose higher onto his face.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw that Sirius' face had all ready been covered, and since he was unconscious he wouldn't know to hold his breath. Struggling madly against the vine's grip, Harry tried to break free. His eyes blinked away tears just as his entire face was covered by the goop.

The shield creaked as the force from inside the hole began slowly tearing at it. They were so close to the center that Harry was certain they were done for. His lungs were all ready aching with the need of oxygen.

_I'm so sorry, Sirius…I'm so sorry. I should've been able to get us out of this mess. I should've….I should've killed Voldemort long before this, but I gave him a chance to unleash his plan and now…now he's going to win. _

Harry made a sound in his throat as he felt his lungs beginning to burn. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Sirius was probably all ready dead due to the fact that he had been unconscious. Harry would soon join him with his parents.

_At least Voldemort won't send my soul to an eternal darkness like he wanted. Since Sirius put that charmed bubble-shield around us the dark magic of the black hole will have to get inside before we die, which it won't…We'll die and join mum and dad before it gets either of our souls. _

Harry felt a pain in his chest at the thought of how many muggles and half muggles the black hole was consuming; how many of them wouldn't be able to move on, but remain in darkness forever.

_It's all my fault…_

_No Harry. _

The soft whisper had been inside of his head, but he was sure it was Sirius. He remembered what Sirius had told him moments before: that the burden was too great for him to carry alone and that Sirius, and his friends and people he cared about, were helping as much as they could. Harry hoped his friends were doing all right back at the school, or the safety of the charmed tower were all the survivors were staying.

Slowly, his head drooped down, barely away that more vines were trying to burst open the bubble shield. He felt his tense muscles relax as his lungs were ready to burst.

_Sirius is right. What's the point in blaming myself? Even if I had tried to kill Voldemort before, it may not have worked. And that wouldn't have stopped the creatures from feasting. The eclipse would still be here as well. But since I have been with Voldemort, I understand what is going on, which makes all the difference. If I didn't understand anything, I couldn't help…_

Harry knew his breath wouldn't hold, but he had to forgive himself before he died and let go of everything that had been holding him back from living his life to the fullest. Since he had been living with Sirius so much of the pressure and worry and problems had lifted from his shoulders, all except one. The only burden he had kept on him was that he felt everything was his responsibility. While the world gave him a break after the second defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry never gave himself a break. Dumbledore's words drifted through his head: _"Harry, you must use every ounce of your heart. Everything you believe in and love about the world, use it. Accept the bad with the good and don't look back."_

A very subtle smile crossed his face as his entire body finally relaxed. His eyes were closed shut and his head was drooping lower. He was ready to release his breath and join the people he loved.

_Dumbledore's right. Never look back on everything that has happened. There can be good memories to keep, but I can't keep living in the past. The future is all the matters and living the present as if every day is more important than the last. Now, I understand. _

Harry's thoughts finished as he opened his mouth to release his very last breath. He was prepared for the goop to enter his lungs and suffocate him, or even strangle him until he passed out from lack of oxygen and finally moved on. His mouth was open and his breath had left…but he felt nothing. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Have I moved on all ready? I didn't even feel anything. _

Very gently, he moved his eyelids, carefully opening them. Harry's eyes opened entirely and he blinked several times, wondering if he was dreaming. He could tell he was still inside the bubble shield that was filled with the slimy goop. Sirius' head was lolled back as one arm dangled loosely against the binds, and his broken arm was trapped at his side.

_But…how is this possible?! I'm still alive? _

Harry stopped in his thoughts as he realized he didn't feel the same feeling on him as earlier. Looking down in confusion and wonder, his eyes suddenly widened as his mouth dropped open slightly. The goop that had been around him had turned entirely transparent, floating around him harmlessly. He took in a deep breath when he gasped and noticed that he could breathe. He wondered if somehow Dumbledore was saving them, or had saved them, but then he realized that he was the only one protected.

_Could it be? _

Harry's heart began to race, but not in fear but excitement. He looked down at himself and realized that he was glowing somewhat brightly, his entire body encased in an aura that protected him much like the bubble shield had. He pushed all his doubts and fears away as he focused on doing exactly what he said he would. Feeling his confidence grow, Harry turned his head to see that they were inside the black hole, delving closer to the fire breathing vines. Harry wasn't sure about everything, but he was going with his instincts. He focused hard on breaking free, watching as the vine untangled from his body, releasing its grip.

Without hesitation, Harry made his way through the goop, watching in awe as the goop that was touched by him became transparent. He reached toward Sirius and with great effort tore at the vines to release his Godfather. Harry lifted an unconscious Sirius as best as he could, picking up the wand and casting a spell on him to make Sirius lighter. The bubble shook violently and Harry turned his head just in time to see a ball of fire surround it and crack that all ready run-down shield. In a matter of seconds the shield shattered, leaving Harry and an unconscious Sirius exposed.

The fire breathing vines hissed in victory as another ball of fire came toward them, but Harry was all ready prepared. His confidence had rose the moment he realized he was given a second chance. Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe it was fate, but he had accidentally figured out how to activate Dumbledore's spell the second before he had died. Now he had to finish it once and for all.

_You have no power over me, _Harry's mind hissed to the vines.

The ball of fire came so close Harry thought perhaps he had been wrong, but it vanished in a puff of smoke inches from his face. Wrapping his arm tightly around his Godfather (who was very light now thanks to the spell), Harry concentrated on blocking the hole that was in front of him. He had no idea if he was supposed to wish it, or think it, or will it to happen, but he knew he had to do it either way. He tried to concentrate hard, but nothing appeared to be happening.

His eyes suddenly darted upward to see more muggles being sucked toward the center. Feeling determination course through him, he concentrated on saving the muggles. After several minutes, Harry was beginning to wonder if it was the spell at all that saved him, when a brilliant light took place of the strange blue aura that had been encasing the muggles. Very slowly, the muggle bodies were drifting away from the center of the hole. Smiling, Harry turned his attention on the hole, his eyes sparkling with a fire that sprouted inside him.

_Now, it's your turn. _

**XXXXX**

"We have to fall back!" one auror shouted loudly to the large group of Order members and Ministry members.

"But we can't just give up," Professor McGonagall said desperately. "We'd be handing over the world."

"Look how many muggles that bloody hellhole has swallowed!" another shouted. "We're in over our heads. Without that spell…"

"Don't even think about blaming, Harry," Remus said unusually cold.

The man appeared intimidated but didn't answer. A cold, high-pitched laughter echoed through the air, sending shivers down everyone's spines. The attention was turned to Voldemort who had just knocked Dumbledore off his broom. Luckily though, Arthur Weasley had provided something soft for him to fall on moments before.

"It is futile to fight me!" Voldemort hissed towards them, as his Death Eaters cheered him on.

Only half of the Death Eaters had either been knocked out or injured in the battle. There was still some helping Voldemort and the Order and Ministry members were growing weary and tired. Sooner of later they would all fall if no help came.

Dumbledore took a deep breath as he shakily stood on his feet with Arthur's help. Voldemort's piercing gaze stopped on Dumbledore as he sneered in amusement.

"How does it feel to have your favorite pupil fail you?" he said coldly. "Now all of you will die and finally the world will have only Slytherins, as Salazar imagined. Say goodbye, precious mud blood-lover," Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

Arthur gripped Dumbledore's arm fearfully but remained by his side as Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously; the two deadly words on his lips. A suddenly loud explosion caused the ground to shake, startling everyone including the Death Eaters. A loud hissing scream echoed through the night, as everyone searched for the source of that sound.

"Look, the muggles are coming back!" Tonks shouted, pointing toward the hole that had taken up an extremely large portion of the sky.

All eyes were turned toward the apocalypse as they all saw the muggles floating away from the black hole. Voldemort's face contorted into fury and the Death Eaters looked at each other in worry and confusion. A blinding light suddenly ripped through the depths of the black hole, lighting up the sky. The light rippled until it was bending, coming out in a circular spiral. It suddenly folded in on itself and spread across the black hole, blocking the part of the apocalypse that sucked everything inside. Although it didn't destroy it, it was preventing anything from being sucked in, including the muggles.

The Order and Ministry members cheered in delight, knowing that somehow Harry Potter had figured out the spell. Arthur's eyes dimmed, turning to Dumbledore who had a more lively look in his eyes now. Voldemort's cold laughter of amusement broke through the cheering and slowly it faded. Voldemort's lips curled as he spoke.

"Do you really think that will save you, old man? That is only a temporary solution. It won't be enough to destroy what's coming," Voldemort said coldly.

"Not yet."

Heads were turned to the voice that had said it with determination.

"Harry! You're all right!" Arthur stated happily.

Harry stood behind them all, nearby where he had first come out on top of the Ministry building. Sirius' body lay on the ground by his feet, but Harry had surrounded him in a shield that would protect him from the Death Eaters. Voldemort's gaze locked into his and Harry could sense his rage.

"I'm sorry Voldemort, but your fun is over," Harry said bravely, his eyes flashing into his enemy's. "It's time to finish this once and for all."

Voldemort sneered coldly and took out his wand, pointing it at Harry. Instead of posing for a duel with Sirius' wand, Harry smiled slightly and suddenly raced in the opposite direction toward the door on the roof. Voldemort's sneer disappeared as he realized what Harry was doing.

"STOP HIM!"

Before the Death Eaters could move the Order and Ministry members were suddenly conjuring spells and hexes with new strength to prevent the Death Eaters from following Harry. Voldemort on the other hand hissed with anger, his eyes flashing toward Dumbledore in fury. As Dumbledore prepared for attack, Voldemort's angry expression turned into a malicious grin. Instead of pointing his wand he suddenly vanished.

Arthur Weasley looked fearfully around, turning toward Dumbledore, "Where did he go?"

Dumbledore's expression turned grave, "After Harry."

"We've got to help him!" Arthur exclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded and immediately the two of them began to head toward the door. They were suddenly blocked by a new group of Death Eaters that suddenly apparated in front of them.

"Going somewhere, Dumbledore?" Bellatrix Lestrange sneered.

"Voldemort called for back-up," Arthur whispered.

"Yes," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Sorry, but there's no going in while our master takes care of a very large…problem," she smirked. "And I'm afraid there's no apparating now. No one is allowed to go in, or come out. So put up your wand you muggle-loving fool and let's see what you've got!"

**XXXXX**

The sound of footsteps echoed on the cement floor as Harry raced down the long hallway toward the room where the Orb had been. He knew there had to be a way to destroy it, if he could only find the answer. He flew through the door, not bothering to close it and went inside of the room where the Orb had been. Harry looked around frantically, hoping that Dumbledore was buying him some time. He walked around, looking at each wall and wondering if there was anything that would give him a clue.

"What's this?" he whispered aloud as he bent down to scrutinize the wall.

There was something peeling away at the cement, which Harry found very strange. Backing up a little, he took out Sirius' wand and muttered a simple incantation that makes things visible if they're hidden. He saw something flicker but nothing else. Casting the spell with a little more power, the paint finally peeled and Harry stumbled backward in awe. Strange markings or drawings rather, covered the wall.

Harry noticed the pictures had the Orb in them. It was some sort of ancient directions that had been concealed beneath the paint and no one thought to use a cleansing spell to make invisible things visible. It had just been too simple, and Dumbledore had once told him many pure-blooded wizards lacked logic.

_And Muldoon must've known this. _

"I see you found the markings," a voice hissed from behind him.

Harry wheeled around, backing up as he did so until he was against the wall. Voldemort stood staring at him with gleaming eyes. He was half hidden by shadows so Harry didn't know how long he had been standing there. Strangely, with the Orb not even being near him, but rather a hole in the sky, the mystical energy it was giving off still allowed for Harry's scar to not feeling anything near Voldemort.

Voldemort stepped forward into the light, "You have no where to run, Harry. And this time I will make sure you won't get in my way again."

Harry's eyes darted to the door he entered through as he tried easing his way away from him.

"You cannot escape," he hissed, pulling out his wand (or Harry's rather) and pointing it at him. "My loyal servants have sealed off the exits so no one can enter or exit."

Harry swallowed and stared at him, summoning as much courage as he could being in his condition.

"Then I'll need my wand to fight you," Harry glanced at his wand that Voldemort was holding.

Voldemort's lips curled in amusement, glancing at the wand that was in Harry's hand, which lay at his side. If Harry hadn't been ready to start the duel in the first place, he would've never even lifted his arm up, but he did just in time as Voldemort's curse came flying toward him. He blocked it with a simple shield charm from Sirius' wand, jumping sideways so he wasn't up against the wall.

Voldemort sneered at him, "You can not dodge my attacks forever, Potter. Sooner or later we'll see who is more powerful. And because the wands we use aren't brothers you have no one to save you including your dead parents."

Harry glared at him and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort casually blocked it with ease not wasting time with going for the Unforgiveable Curses.

"Crucio!" he hissed.

"Infatig Statis!" Harry shouted, using the spell that blasted Draco Malfoy backward during their second year when they were dueling for practice.

The two curses collided with a loud sizzling bang. Harry thought they'd cancel each other out, but was stunned when Voldemort's curse broke straight through his own. He instinctively tried to apparate, only realizing seconds before the curse hit him that he couldn't.

Fire burned through his nerves, tearing at his limbs and mind. It was the same as he imagined it; the same as the first time he had ever been placed under it. Harry screamed loudly, luckily not writhing as badly on the floor as he had years ago. Voldemort, however, appeared to be enjoying himself and held the curse longer until Harry was sure his muscles would rip. The curse was finally lifted and Harry shakily stood back on his feet, stumbling once to regain his balance.

Voldemort's eyes glittered with amusement and satisfaction as he spoke softly, "I made sure to block apparation."

Harry glared at him, panting for breath and feeling the sweat on the back of his neck.

"If you kill me now it won't matter because the hole is blocked and sooner or later your Death Eaters will be defeated by the Order. Once that happens I'm sure Dumbledore will find a way to stop you," Harry said determinedly, glaring at his arch enemy.

He was answered with a cold laugh, "I don't plan on killing you right away. I plan on making sure you suffer for putting me through all those years of ruining my plans, of which some of my followers thought that meant I was weaker than you."

"You?! What about what you did to me?!" Harry blurted out angrily. "You ruined my life just because you thought my family was the family from the prophecy!"

Voldemort laughed coldly, his eyes gleaming, "You should've died with your parents the day I killed them. I will have to teach you how to be obedient to those superior to you."

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"No? No I'm not superior? I will have to teach you manners as well," Voldemort sneered coldly.

Harry prepared for another attack, expecting another Cruciatus curse. Instead, Voldemort's sneer grew before he suddenly vanished. Harry's eyes widened as he searched frantically around, looking in all directions.

_I thought he said there was no apparating! And I can't sense him because of the Orb's power!_

Harry took a step forward, keeping his eyes everywhere in case he spotted him. His footsteps echoed in the silent room, causing his heart rate to increase. Harry was thinking about running for the door when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. It was the same sensation he had gotten during his third year when Sirius was watching him from the alley in his dog form. Harry wheeled around with his wand up and opened his mouth to shout the first spell or curse that came to his mind, but he found himself on the floor screaming in pain, writhing somewhat from the force. It felt like white-hot knives were digging into his skin.

Finally the curse lifted and Harry stumbled to get back up. He was thankful of the spell Sirius had done to clear his vision for if he had his glasses on they might've broke from shaking on the floor so hard.

Harry wiped sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath, focusing on Voldemort who was standing behind him with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"I thought you said no apparating," Harry said breathlessly.

Voldemort sneered, "I said you couldn't apparate."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "But…how is that possible? There's a spell that blocks all apparation."

Voldemort sniggered in response, "An experienced wizard can figure out ways around certain spells and curses," he said, coming closer. "Only some wizards really figure out the trick, and I was one of them. Not even Salazar Slytherin could do it, though he tried. And yet the wizard world still thinks their savior is the best," he sneered. "Before you die I will teach you that you are not superior to my powers, and then I will teach the world."

Harry backed away, hoping that Voldemort wasn't going to apparate again and catch him off guard.

_I have to find a way to destroy the Orb and fast! There has to be a way. Maybe those markings show how to destroy it, or hint to it. _

Harry's eyes glistened as an idea came to mind. He pointed Sirius' wand toward Voldemort, watching as he sneered coldly again, and was rewarded when Voldemort apparated again, just as Harry expected him to. Running quickly, Harry tore to the back wall where the markings were and quickly surrounded himself with a shield charm. His eyes ranked over the pictures, understanding them as he followed the order. It explained, through pictures, how to activate the Orb (using blood) and then showed the Orb in its staff form. It did not, however, show a big black hole, but there were a couple pictures that Harry didn't completely understand.

Before he had a chance to read it he felt something smash against him, pulling him back roughly. The shield shattered and Harry skid across the floor on his back. He scrambled to his feet in order to defend himself, but he was too slow. He was on the ground screaming again, his voice becoming hoarse from having been placed under the Cruciatus curse once again.

When the curse finally lifted he was too exhausted to get back up. He heard footsteps approach him and he craned his neck to see a shadow lurking his way. He knew, this time, Voldemort would not hesitate to make sure he didn't foil his last, but greatest, plan.

"How does it feel to know you're going to lose?" he heard the voice hiss.

Harry remained silent, taking deep breaths until the pain subsided. He had to convince Voldemort he couldn't get up in order to fool him before another Cruciatus curse came at him.

"Now, I'm going to teach you a lesson, Harry Potter. A lesson that my past enemies and betrayers learned," he heard Voldemort hiss pleasurably.

Using his Quidditch instincts, Harry suddenly rolled out of the way missing the curse by inches. Harry scrambled to get on his feet so he could dodge the next attack, only he realized that his vision was beginning to fade very slightly. The spell was just starting to wear off. He blinked several times but it wasn't helping. Before he could prepare to dodge for another attack Voldemort vanished completely. Harry didn't even have time to wheel around before he felt something wash over him. His body was suddenly rooted to the spot, unable to move.

_Oh no, he's immobilized me! _

"Now, the fun begins," Voldemort hissed from directly behind him.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	29. Dead End

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Chapter 28****: Dead End**

His muscles were being pulled to stand still as his brain was taken over. Voldemort had succeeded in trapping now. The question was what he was going to do now that Harry couldn't move. He heard Voldemort sniggering coldly from behind him and he felt like glaring. He felt the tip of his own wand pointed at him from behind.

"Surrender to me, Harry. Do what your parents could not. I know deep inside you don't want to fight anymore. You must want a break," Voldemort said coldly, amusement lighting his tone.

Harry clenched his jaw but couldn't do much else. Voldemort was trying to force him to surrender, that much he knew. Most likely he was just doing it because he realized that there was a chance the black hole, and the Orb, could be destroyed by the Light Charm Dumbledore had Harry cast.

"Turn around," Voldemort ordered.

Against his wishes, his body turned around to face Voldemort, staring into the same brilliantly merciless red eyes he remembered; those same eyes that brought pain, suffering and death. Anger boiled within his veins as he stared heatedly at his nemesis, trying to break free from the curse.

"Don't you want to stop fighting, Harry?" Voldemort asked. When Harry didn't answer, he felt the familiar tug within his body while the wand was still pointed at him. "Answer me."

"Yes," Harry blurted out, unable to control himself.

Voldemort's lips curled into a sneer, "So, why don't you surrender, Harry?" he tempted, walking around him. "You can stop fighting if you just give in. Don't listen to what Dumbledore tells you. He doesn't care for your well-being only everyone else's. Your just the puppet," Voldemort hissed by his ear. "What do you say?"

Harry's eyebrow twitched and slowly his fingers began to move, "No."

He could feel Voldemort's impatience growing, "If you won't surrender to me willingly, then we'll have to do this the hard way."

Harry couldn't see behind him, and he knew that the spell Sirius had cast to clear his vision wasn't going to last much longer. He heard something ruffle, like the sound of clothing, or a robe. Harry's eyes suddenly widened.

_Voldemort's lifting his sleeve! That means he's going to try and burn the Dark Mark on me…to make me surrender! I've got to do something!"_

He concentrated hard on breaking the spell, only to find that it was much stronger than he last remembered it. He felt the tip of the wand come back to his neck.

"Lift your arm," Voldemort's cold voice ordered.

Harry fought with it but couldn't keep his arm from moving upward. He felt Voldemort's cold hands upon his arm as he lifted the sleeve of his robe. Harry took several deep breaths, knowing the only way he was to escape was to break the bind Voldemort had on him. He remembered discussing the Unforgivable Curses with Hermione. She had told him the best way to fight it was with anger, since it was anger that created the Curses.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, feeling Voldemort's cold skin upon his. He tried to block it out, focusing on all the numerous occasions in which Voldemort had tried to kidnap and kill him, killing others instead. He remembered Cedric, the bodies that were shown in the Daily Prophet, the terrible visions he had when he slept, the old muggle man, his parents…and Sirius. The one person who had stood by him through all the hard times and the good; the one person that loved him like family and wanted to take care of him. Sirius was his family, and he was outside lying on the cold stone of the Ministry building not breathing…possibly dead.

As a burning sensation flared in his skin, tackling his nerves, Harry's eyes shot open and he suddenly wheeled around out of the grip. He lifted Sirius' wand in his hand and pointed it at Voldemort, who was staring at him in anger. Harry was panting for breath, unsure of why until he looked down at his arm. A large red marking had burned onto his skin, luckily just irritating the surface. Voldemort had not gotten the Dark Mark on him…yet.

Instead of the awful sneer he was expecting, Voldemort's lips curled again into a malicious but amused expression.

"You're as stubborn as your father, Harry. He didn't want to die either, nor live by my side. He chose death and now you are choosing the same."

"I don't choose death!" Harry exclaimed angrily, keeping the wand steadily pointed at him. "I won't surrender to you either! You can't make me do anything against my will."

Voldemort's crimson eyes narrowed, "Maybe not, but I can still get you out of my way. You may have slightly altered my plans and blocked the power for now, but once I get rid of you and Dumbledore I can easily find a way to break that charm."

"It's a blood-binding charm between muggles and wizards! There's no way…," Harry suddenly trailed off, his eyes widening.

Voldemort hadn't seemed to notice the lack of his complete sentence as he laughed coldly, "Muggles have no magical gifts. And once I erase all the muggles their power will automatically disappear from the charm. Once that is gone there won't be enough power left to block the Orb."

Something had clicked. Harry hadn't registered anything, nor tried to fit pieces of the puzzle together beforehand. He had gone along with it, mainly because he had no choice when concerning being kidnapped. When he had learned about the Orb and watched the power surge, and what he realized from what he was told at Hogwarts after he survived the curse…It was all making sense. And now, he knew what he had to do.

Harry lifted his head high up and glared straight into the piercing eyes that shattered so many souls.

"You won't win."

Voldemort laughed coldly in amusement, "You sound so sure. And yet this is the same look you gave me before, but you didn't destroy me."

"I don't have to destroy you," Harry said more confidently, keeping his face straight on Voldemort. "All I have to do is destroy the Orb. EXPELLIARMUS!"

The beam of light erupted from the end of the wand heading toward Voldemort who apparated out of the way. That was exactly what Harry wanted him to do. As fast as he could he raced to the end of the room where the markings were carved into the wall. His eyes scanned the pictures as quickly as possible. He turned around as he heard the swish of the cloak and saw that Voldemort had appeared on the very opposite side of the room, trying to appear behind him again. Only he realized that Harry was no longer there. His blood-red eyes locked onto him and they boiled with rage.

"_Encantarta!_" Harry shouted the advanced spell, aiming for ten feet away.

It would create an invisible barrier around him that made it so no one could apparate within the distance around him, nor approach him. Harry knew he had limited time before Voldemort found his way around that. All ready Voldemort had apparated to the barrier and was angrily trying to break through it.

Harry traced his fingers in a rush over the markings, not wanting to make a mistake. He took out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket (that had been his divination chart, ironically predicting his death around that time, as well as many other unfortunate occurrences) and muttered _Varentio acidus _under his breath. The slid of paper almost instantly transformed into a small dagger. Holding his breath, he cut a small sliver in his hand.

He heard a sharp noise from behind and knew Voldemort had broken through so he used every ounce of speed to thrust his hand forward onto the familiar carving of the Orb.

Voldemort hissed angrily in parseltongue as he broke through the barrier.

Harry turned to see a wand pointed almost directly in his face. He saw Voldemort's eyes ablaze and knew there was no way he would escape.

"Remove your hand," Voldemort hissed.

Harry did as he was told, slowly, removing his hand. In place of his hand was the blotch of blood from the abrasion on his palm, trickling down. Voldemort's eyes locked onto it, staring at it with fury as his eyes moved to Harry's hand. The bloody dagger was still locked within his fingers, the tip of the blade stained with blood. Harry knew he was taking a risk, but wasted no time and locked his eyes onto the words inscribed below the carving.

"_Eradico orbus_!"

"You foolish boy!" Voldemort glared venomously, flicking Harry's wand toward him.

Harry had no time to react as he was sent flying backward across the floor, skidding but not before the side of his head scraped along the stone floor. The dagger flew from his hand, disappearing into the shadows of a corner. The scratch wasn't deep but it was enough to allow blood to trickle down. Harry groaned in pain and forced himself to stumble back on his feet. Voldemort was hovering nearby, the wand still pointed at him.

"You think you can stop me," Voldemort hissed. "You're a fool, like your parents. There is no way an inexperienced boy can defeat Lord Voldemort. I have waited for this moment for too long, and I have worked hard to become what I am," Voldemort's eyes glowered into his. "Finally, your luck has run out."

Harry held his breath, unable to move as Voldemort prepared to kill him. His eyes suddenly darted over to the wall to see something he hadn't expected, even after trying to fit the pieces together. Voldemort saw where his eyes had turned, widening, and noticed too that Harry's blood was now seeping into the wall.

"NO!" Voldemort hissed with fury, turning back toward Harry with death gleaming in his eyes.

Harry tried to back away, but felt his legs moving like jello. He was still dazed from being thrown backward and exhausted from using so much energy and power. Harry knew what was coming next…the killing curse.

Just then the whole building began to shake uncontrollably. Harry nearly toppled over but caught himself by holding onto the wall. Voldemort had been distracted by it as well, giving Harry time enough to run. If the Ministry building was falling apart, that meant all the charms or spells on it had been broken, which meant that he could escape. He heard Voldemort hiss in parseltongue but didn't look back as he ran for his life toward the door, flinging it open carelessly and throwing his body through in case any curses were being fired at him. He rolled on the ground, his knees scraping but he scrambled to his feet and raced out toward the roof.

When he got on the roof he noticed, in surprise, that no one was there. The Death Eaters were no where to be seen, nor Dumbledore or the Order. Harry yelped and nearly stumbled off the edge as the Ministry building began to crumble. Thinking quickly he whistled loudly, hoping that wherever his broom had gone it would be able to hear him. He took the risk, feeling the roof crumbling beneath him, and ran toward the edge. His feet pushed on the roof as he jumped off the edge whistling again loudly. He thought he would surely hit the ground but was relieved when he felt the familiar weight beneath him, taking him high above the crumbling debris.

Harry watched the building collapse on itself with a loud crash, unable to believe that the nearly invincible, long-standing Ministry building had finally been defeated. His eyes dimmed as his energy vanished, leaving him with no strength to hold onto the broom. His grip released and he felt himself falling toward the ground, his broom staying in mid-air. He felt a strange tingle inside him that he was sure he had felt before. His eyes opened weakly and he turned his head to look down, noting that he was floating a foot off the ground.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching and immediately froze. He didn't know who it was, but he was afraid of who he was thinking of. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell because he couldn't sense the pain anymore.

"I am not Lord Voldemort, Harry," a soft voice spoke up.

Harry let out his breath easily, turning to stare at the smiling face of his mentor and Headmaster. Harry felt his body being let down gently, remembering how Dumbledore had used the same spell to catch him in his third year when the Dementors had affected him badly during a Quidditch game. It was something he'd never forget; the cries of his mother and father. It was also something he had managed to put behind him since bonding with Sirius and finally moving in with him.

Thinking of his Godfather suddenly brought back the sickening feeling in his stomach. He hadn't seen Sirius up on the roof where he had last left him and he was quite certain that Sirius hadn't been breathing for more than twenty minutes at least. He felt tears well in his eyes, but managed to hold them off, staring up into Dumbledore's eyes, exhausted.

"Is everyone all right?" Harry asked hoarsely.

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes still twinkling. Harry's stomach sank even more with the thought that Dumbledore didn't realize Sirius was most likely dead. If he didn't then he wouldn't have sent him to St. Mungos or somewhere to be treated, if it was possible to help him. Harry was sure no doctor or nurse would be able to fix whatever the Orb had done to him. It was just too powerful and hadn't been activated for thousands of years, so there was most likely no cure.

Harry blinked the tears away again, remembering how brave he had remained after Cedric's death and Sirius' second near-capture from the Ministry, due for a Dementor's kiss the previous year.

"Where are the Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"There is no need to worry, Harry," Dumbledore said gently, approaching him and putting a warm hand on his shoulder. "You are exhausted and are in need of an exceptional birthday celebration after tonight. You have again defeated Lord Voldemort's plan, one that he was most definitely proud of. I had a feeling he was planning something, even when he was your age," Dumbledore's eyes dimmed slightly. "He was beginning to become too brilliant and nearly figured out everything about the Orb, but I stopped him from receiving the one piece of information that would've helped him: Muldoon."

Harry blinked, "You mean the sorcerer who used the Orb?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, you see, Voldemort needed to know who had created the Orb in order to know whose blood he needed. He was about to graduate from Hogwarts and I was certain the moment he found this out and graduated he would seek out someone he needed."

"My mother," Harry said softly.

"Not quite, Harry. Your mother didn't receive it until later, but one of your mother's long-past relatives had it by then and he would've wiped out the entire family line, preventing the birth of your mother, which would prevent your birth," Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded slowly, too tired to reply. He didn't want to face reality, knowing that he would again have to return to the Dursleys with no home to go to now that Sirius was gone.

"Is something bothering you?" Dumbledore asked gently, his eyes searching the tired green orbs.

Harry blinked, rubbing his eyes as his vision began to fade. "It's just…," Harry hesitated.

If Dumbledore had known he had been thinking of Voldemort moments before, how come he didn't know about Sirius. Did it have something to do with the Orb's power? Had Sirius been sucked up into the hole? Harry's eyes turned upward to stare at the large hole that was being held by the charm.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he turned back to Dumbledore, "How come the black hole didn't disappear?"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore smiled, staring up at it. "It is because of the charm. You see I added an extra spell in it so that once the main power source was destroyed that it would remain open."

"But…why?" Harry asked, surprised.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mystery, "How else would we be able to retrieve the poor muggles that were sucked within?"

Harry's eyes lit up, "You mean…You can save them?!"

Dumbledore smiled, "My dear boy, I do believe you still have much to learn. The Orb was using their life essence to absorb its power, but it did not finish, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to stop it. And because it did not complete the curse it did not kill those inside. They are still in a deep sleep, probably thinking everything they witnessed was a nightmare."

"Their memories will be erased, won't they? The muggles that helped with the charm too?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, "I have had a talk with Arthur and we've decided that the muggles that helped with the charm are a different case. They are up to sending their children to Hogwarts."

Harry's mouth opened slightly, "Wait, can they do that?"

"The Ministry and Order, including myself, are not sure of that yet. But there may be a way to open their dormant powers. For a while now, the Ministry has believed that everyone in the past long ago had powers. Because of the battle with good and evil and possibly even with Muldoon, many denied their heritage to run away from the wars. We are not sure, but perhaps that is why there are muggles and why they deny magic even when it's in front of them. They may in fact be wizards and witches all along," Dumbledore smiled cheerfully.

Harry's smiled softly, pushing his bad feelings down, "That's…incredible."

"Yes, but that will take some time to test out before anything is final. These muggles in particular deserve a choice in whether they want to forget or not since they made the charm possible. Now then," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he folded his arms casually in front of him, "do you have anything that is bothering you?"

Harry's smile faded, "It's just…It's my birthday," Harry said quietly. "It's my birthday and…and I'm going to have to return to the Dursleys."

Dumbledore remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. Harry licked his dry lips, feeling the side of his face burn from the wind pushing against it.

"I wanted this birthday to be special since it's the first birthday I've had…living in the wizard world. And…," he hesitated, "Sirius promised me I'd have a great birthday, even while we were almost sucked into oblivion…He promised he'd make it up to me. But, how can he? Now that he's…," Harry was unable to say the word and instead stared down at the ground.

He felt the tears begin to well up again and this time he was certain he wouldn't be able to hold them back. He was too exhausted and in pain, half not believing everything he had been through in just that summer compared to the years of facing Voldemort before.

"Now that I'm what?"

Harry's head whorled around in shock, his heart beating fast in his chest, as he spotted Sirius, looking a little bruised and battered, but standing there before him nonetheless.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, running toward him despite his exhaustion and threw himself at him.

Sirius stumbled backward a bit from the force, "Hey, take it easy," he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry squeezed him tightly, mumbling against his robe, "I thought you died."

"You should know me by now, Harry. I've looked death in the eye before, much like you, but I'm too stubborn to lose."

Harry raised his head and smiled widely up at him, blinking away the tears that had nearly fallen.

"I love you, Sirius."

He grinned, ruffling his hair, "And I love you."

Harry rested his head against him again and tightened his arms around him, holding onto the embrace that he thought he'd never feel again. Dumbledore was standing nearby beaming at them, the twinkle in his eyes growing.

More footsteps were heard as Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley and others from the Order and Ministry came into view. Arthur immediately went to Dumbledore's side, watching Harry and Sirius with softened eyes.

"It seems that everything has turned out for the better," Dumbledore said, smiling at him. "There are only a few reported deaths, many injuries that can be healed or helped and those that were caught in the Orb's power will also be taken into the best care. No major catastrophes, minus the Ministry building."

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of the crumpled building, "Oh my fiddlesticks," he said, trying to use a muggle term but not quite getting the meaning. "How on earth are we going to fix that?"

"I'm sure there's a way, Arthur. Just be thankful that the Orb was deactivated," Dumbledore once again turned toward Harry.

"Oh, I knew it!" Tonks exclaimed. "I knew Harry would save the day again! He always does!"

She just barely missed hitting Kingsley in the face from her excitement, but luckily he moved out of the way in time.

"Tonks, Kingsley, please report back to the others and make sure all the muggles and those injured are taken to a safe place," Dumbledore said, and they nodded, disapparating (though Tonks nearly crashed into the rubble). "Arthur, if you would be so kind as to inform Minerva that it is safe to let everyone out of the tower."

He nodded, but didn't disapparate right away and instead turned to Harry.

"I'm glad you're all right, Harry," he said sincerely.

Harry nodded with a smile, still embraced by Sirius, "Thank you Mr. Weasley. Oh, how are Ron and Hermione? They're safe, right?"

Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course. They're in the tower with the rest of the people. I'll go inform them to meet you at Hogwarts."

With a nod to Sirius and Dumbledore, he disappeared with a pop. Dumbledore once again turned toward them, smiling.

"I believe it's our time to leave now. Sirius, you still need to be further inspected and treated by Poppey to make sure there aren't any side-effects of the Orb."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "I know. I promise I won't run away," he added with a grin.

Dumbledore smiled back and looked down at Harry, "And you as well, Harry," he said, eyeing the cuts and bruises on him, including the more profound one on the side of his face.

Harry nodded slowly, but his eyes were focused on the rubble that was once the Ministry.

"Harry, are you all right?" Sirius asked, rubbing his head gently.

Harry sighed heavily and turned back to stare at Dumbledore, "He can't come back this time, can he?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle momentarily, "I'm afraid so. Lord Voldemort refuses to die, as I'm sure you've realized. There is always a chance he can come back."

Harry groaned in frustration and hit his head against Sirius' chest several times. Sirius squeezed him gently.

"Don't worry, we'll be better prepared next time."

"I just want it to end!" Harry said, looking up at him, then at Dumbledore. "I don't want to fight anymore. Why can't he just give up?!" he sighed heavily. "Maybe the prophecy is right," he said, leaning up against Sirius again. "Maybe one of us has to die in order to stop the cycle. And if Voldemort can't die then…"

Sirius turned his head sharply with his hands and looked down at him, kneeling to his height, "Harry, you're not going to die. That's not your destiny."

"But Voldemort can't die, Sirius, he's immortal!"

Sirius opened his mouth, but Dumbledore spoke first, "It's true, Sirius, Voldemort cannot completely die…for now."

Harry turned, his eyes widening, "So…there's a way to destroy him?"

"The Order and I have been discussing that, on top of trying to prevent the apocalypse from the Orb. We think there is a way, but it is only a vague idea. It will have to be looked into. In the meantime, we will have to increase your private studying," his eyes twinkled again, "to be better prepared in case something of this measure should happen again. I have all ready set up some parameters to help. But for now, you two must be treated by Poppey and get a good rest. The Order and Ministry and I will take care of the muggles and those that were injured."

Harry sighed with relief, "Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded in return, waiting for them to apparate.

"Do you have even strength to apparate?" Sirius asked him.

Harry couldn't lie and shook his head, all ready feeling his legs begin to give in. Sirius held onto him tightly, turning to glance and Dumbledore nod with a slightly smile, before he apparated with Harry.

Dumbledore's eyes dimmed only a little as he stared at the ruins of the Ministry, where Harry had been staring moments before. His eyes flashed momentarily before he too disappeared with a pop.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	30. A New Day

Sick Pleasures

_**Silver Blood**_

**Epilogue:**** A New Day**

The beautiful glorious sun began to break through the clouds as dawn came forth. For the first time in a while the sky was lit up with the luminous rays, reflecting the blue color of the sky. The darkness had subsided and the mysterious hole in the sky that had been above the Ministry building had vanished without a trace.

The sun rose just over the large lake that belonged to Hogwarts. The rays reached inside the partly-opened window, creeping in to lie on the sleeping figure. The figure stirred a bit until a pair of bright green eyes opened to the light of the morning. Sitting up, Harry unconsciously reached for the bedside for his glasses, but stopped mid-way and blinked, realizing that his vision was perfectly clear.

He rubbed his eyes, making sure he hadn't fallen asleep with his glasses. Sure enough, he wasn't wearing anything but he could see everything. He squinted as he tried to remember what had happened nearly two days ago. He remembered the Ministry building collapsing, and he remembered being relieved that Sirius was alive. After that, Sirius had apparated him outside of Hogwarts and took him to madam Pomprey. By that time his vision had all ready blurred, Sirius' spell having wore off. Madam Pomprey was able to find a small potion that cleared his vision and was more powerful than the temporary spell. Sirius told him he'd buy him a new pair later on.

Sirius had left for St. Mungos in order to see if there were any serious side-effects of such an intense power on him. Harry had remained in the Hospital Wing the rest of the night, or morning since it was well past midnight after the fight with Voldemort and the Death Eaters had ended. He had slept most of the day afterward, only getting up at night to eat dinner. Ron and Hermione had brought him food from the Great Hall. Now, it was the next morning after and Harry felt much more refreshed, though still a little sore and not back to his normal strength.

Harry covered his mouth as he yawned, taking the covers off his body as he rose out of the bed. He heard footsteps nearby and turned to see Madam Pomprey walking into view, carrying bottles and other items in her arms.

"Good morning, Harry," she greeted him with a smile. "I see the medicine I gave you has helped."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it did. I feel better."

She smiled, "Good. Well, you better get down to the Great Hall if you don't want to miss breakfast."

Harry smiled and nodded as she walked away, probably setting things up for when the next term started up. It had been a strange summer, and felt like a much longer one, but luckily school was able to start up at the same time. There was still a few weeks left of summer, to which Harry was grateful. He needed time to recover before starting up again.

He grabbed the clothes lying on the chair nearby and got dressed before heading down toward the Great Hall. When he reached it, he noticed that Ron and Hermione were all ready there chatting and eating quietly. The teacher's table was full as the professors sat idly chatting with one another over their breakfast. Harry also noticed that many of the members from the Ministry and Order were also present, enjoying themselves.

Harry walked over and seated himself by Ron, smiling at his friends.

"Hey Harry! You're up!" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better."

"Good to hear," Ron said, clapping a hand on his back.

Harry smiled and scooped some food onto his plate, "So, what have you two been talking about?"

"About lots of things," Ron answered. "Sirius told us he got you the newest edition of brooms! Is that true, Harry?"

"Sure is," Harry grinned. "The Snitch2005 broom edition."

"Bloody hell! The Slytherins will really be in it this year! Not even Malfoy's father can get him that broom."

"That's because Malfoy's father isn't friends with the Minister," Hermione said, smiling at Ron, who beamed in return.

"That and he's still got his trial coming up," Hermione finished.

"Trial?" Harry asked, staring at her in surprise.

"Oh, while you were resting we overheard Ron's dad talking about it. Apparently a numerous amount of Death Eaters had been caught, including Malfoy's father. He hasn't been sent to Azkaban yet, but he's being charged with lying to the Ministry about having seen his ways and murder."

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time," Ron sighed happily.

Harry grinned, his eyes lighting up, "Definitely. I just hope that he doesn't try and worm his way out of it."

"If he isn't sent to Azkaban he'll still have to do a lot of community service and will be watched closely by Dumbledore and the members of the Ministry or Order. There's no way he'd be able to do even the slightest thing without us finding out," Hermione said brightly. "So believe me, Lucius Malfoy will be harmless from now on. Unless he wants to go crazy with eternal life in Azkaban prison or worse, a Kiss from a Dementor."

"Good," Harry sighed, relieved. "Where's Sirius?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's with Dumbledore," Hermione said. "We're supposed to meet in Dumbledore's office after breakfast."

Ron glanced at Harry and rose his eyebrows, "That doesn't sound good."

Harry shrugged lightly and went back to eating, knowing that whatever Dumbledore had to tell them couldn't possibly be any worse than what they'd been through. He glanced over at the teacher's table again to see if Remus was over there. He didn't notice him, which meant he was probably with Sirius. His eyes stopped as his gaze locked with Snape's, staring at him. Snape's eyes bore into his as he continued to eat slowly, not taking his gaze off of Harry.

He gulped, knowing he couldn't possibly be mean to Snape after he had saved his life…again. Harry gave him a weak smile and turned back to his food, not wanting to think about what work he would have to do. Snape would most likely want the repayment to be through hard work.

After breakfast, the three of them headed to Dumbledore's office. When they entered they saw that Sirius and Remus were all ready seated, drinking a cup of tea with Dumbledore, who was sitting idly behind his desk with Fawkes perched beside him.

"Ah, please have a seat," Dumbledore beamed, spotting them as they entered.

Three chairs appeared and they took their seats. They waited patiently as they were offered Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. Harry and Hermione declined but Ron eagerly took one.

"As you may have guessed, there will be some changes for the next term," Dumbledore began. "The first is that Professor Lupin will be joining us again, from a popular vote," Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "It has been discussed with the parents and after convincing them there is medication brewed by our finest potions-master, they have agreed to it wholeheartedly."

Ron and Hermione exchanged excited glances with Harry, who grinned over at Remus, earning a smile in return. Dumbledore too had the familiar twinkle in his eye, but he continued calmly.

"Several other changes will be ensured. As you know, you will have much more difficult classes this year; new classes that you have never experienced which will prepare you for your N.E.W.T.s. And Harry," Dumbledore noted, glancing at him, "I am aware that your Occulmancy lessons with Snape haven't been working out so I have opted for you to take some very advanced classes in place of it. They will happen no more than three times a week, for they are fairly intense, and will substitute for your normal classes on those days.

"They will either be administered by myself, Professor McGonagall or any other I see fit to teach you. I will send all the information you'll need on it to Sirius before the term begins," Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

"However important these classes are, you must remember it will take a while for you to recover from the dark curse placed on you by Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore continued seriously. "He drained your powers and had nearly drained your remaining life."

Ron's face turned sour as he swallowed thickly, coughing a bit.

"Ron, are you all right?" Hermione asked, concerned.

He nodded quickly, "Fine," he croaked. "I um…booger-flavored," he said, referring to the Bertie Bott's bean he chose.

Hermione huffed with a roll of her eyes and turned back to Dumbledore who was looking at him with amusement, obviously having chosen a bad one himself at one time or another.

"So, does that mean my powers won't be as strong?" Harry asked, feeling his stomach flip.

"Yes, your powers will take a while to get back to their normal strength. If you keep working at the advanced classes and keep up with your schoolwork, it will pay off," he said, barely covering a small smile. "You will not have to do them on any holidays or vacations, in which you are allowed to leave to go back to your home or with your friends, unless there are pressing matters," he added.

"I understand," Harry said, cheering up at the thought of spending Christmas with Sirius in their own home.

"Wait, I have a question," Ron interrupted before any more could be said.

"And what's that, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"Will the parents let their kids come back here after what just happened? I mean, with the creatures and all…they did manage to get inside the castle."

"Ah, yes, but that is no problem," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling yet again. "Everyone minus those present in this room, and the Ministry and Order, have had their minds erased of the events that have happened this summer."

Ron's mouth dropped open and Harry's eyes widened. Hermione didn't seem very surprised.

"You…erased their memories?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yes, you see otherwise they would be consumed by their fear. Everyone is afraid that darkness will rise again as before and only panic would arise. Panic is not something that will help. The students are safe here, more safe than in their own homes," Dumbledore explained. "The muggles too will not recall anything. They have been healed as best as possible and those that are still being healed will have their memories erased and it will seem all but a bad dream to them."

"Wish it was a bad dream for us," Ron muttered.

Harry glanced at him, but turned to Dumbledore, "And the Ministry building?"

"Yes, that has caused some commotion, but a new one is being built as we speak. It will be in the papers for some time, but the Minister himself has all ready prepared what to say to the public."

Ron grinned at the mention of his dad as the Minister and straightened his back a little higher.

"Now, are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked, leaning back in his seat.

Harry looked up, "So…My powers have been weakened, but I still have to study hard to prepare for the N.E.W.T.S. _and _take advanced classes?"

"It would be a wise decision, Harry, since this will be your last year with me. I haven't had much time to teach you everything I've wanted and hopefully it will prepare you for life as well. There are several sorcerer courses you could take after school if you wanted to learn sorcery before continuing on to a career, but yes, this year will be your most difficult," Dumbledore said, smiling.

Harry slumped back in his chair and Ron put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It shouldn't be too bad," Dumbledore continued. "After all, you also have a sorceress in training to help you out," Dumbledore's eyes glistened toward Hermione, who looked up in surprise.

"Hermione! You…?" Harry trailed off in surprise.

She smiled guiltily, "Yeah, that's where I've been for most of the summer. I've been taking classes with a sorceress to learn how to become one. They say you can reach your full potential in magic, but most people don't do it because of the intensity of it. It's constant work and you have to work for years at it, but it does pay off," she smiled.

"That it does," Dumbledore beamed.

"Well that works. You're always giving schoolwork more than a hundred percent anyway," Ron stated factually, in which Hermione smiled brightly.

"Wow…I never knew," Harry said in awe. "We could train together!"

"You can help one another," Dumbledore corrected. "Your training, Harry, won't be that of a normal sorcerer in training, it will have a few…quirks to it because of your consistent run-ins with Lord Voldemort. One of the advanced courses will have the same effect as Occulmancy except much more intense and effective. The others will help you in case he appears again."

"Can't he ever die?!" Ron exclaimed.

Dumbledore's eyes flickered, "The Order and I are working on finding out his weakness; the one thing that can destroy him. It was hinted in the prophecy, but we will have to work on finding it out. Until then, just do your best."

"This year is going to be the longest year ever," Ron groaned, hitting his head on the back of the chair.

Dumbledore's smile lit up his face again, "We do have some trips to Hogsmeade planned as well as some other activities to help out. A change of scenery perhaps, or a new place. The professors and I agree that it would help the stress level."

Ron grinned, "Definitely!"

Sirius, who had remained quiet while listening, finally spoke up.

"Quidditch is still going on, isn't it?" he asked.

Harry turned to him, his features lighting up at the mention.

"Ah, yes, indeed," Dumbledore smiled.

Sirius grinned and turned to Harry, "Can't wait to see you out there on your new broom. And you too Ron," he said, glancing at Ron with a smile.

"Gryffindor is going to win the Hogwart's Cup!" Ron exclaimed in excitement. "There's no way Slytherin is going to beat us our seventh year!"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, Gryffindor has been doing exceptional," Dumbledore smiled. "But the Slytherins too have been catching up."

"Yeah, but Sirius bought our team all Firebolts," Ron grinned. "Ever since third year, Malfoy has wanted his dad to buy it for him, but since all the stores closed because of the Dark Lord rising, he couldn't! And now that his father might end up on probation or in Azkaban, the Slytherin team is still stuck with Nimbus2001 brooms!"

Harry beamed and turned to Sirius who was also smiling widely. He remembered asking Sirius to get money out of his vault near the end of their sixth year. Sirius had wondered why and Harry told him he wanted to buy the Quidditch team a gift, but instead Sirius got the money from his own vault and Harry had been extremely happy about it. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

"Plus Harry's got the fastest broom there is! They haven't even come out with it yet!" Ron grinned. "It's only because my dad helped them get the only one available from the company who created it and good thing they could afford it! Man, we're going to be bloody brilliant out there this year!"

"Yes, but we've also got to spend lots of time studying too," Hermione interjected, earning a scowl from Ron. "Fine, fine, if you want to fail and not graduate then that's fine by me."

Ron muttered something that sounded like "you win." Harry just grinned and shook his head. His smile faded slightly and he looked up at Dumbledore who was looking down at him expectantly, as if knowing something was bothering him.

"Dumbledore…Um, how much of a chance is there that Voldemort could come back?" Harry asked, lowering his voice.

"I am not sure yet, Harry. Even I don't know if he escaped with his life or not," Dumbledore said.

"Isn't he immortal?" Ron exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yes, that's true, Mr. Weasley, but you are forgetting that he also needed Harry's powers because he didn't have much of his own. Since the Orb was destroyed the powers he used to beckon it have been set free, however, there is no telling at this point if he had enough of Harry's powers to keep him alive afterwards," Dumbledore said seriously.

Sirius shifted in his seat while leaning forward, "Are you saying he could still be alive after everything that has happened over the past six years?!"

"I'm afraid so, Sirius," Dumbledore said grimly. "Voldemort is not easy to get rid of."

"Not easy?! More like impossible!" Ron said slumping into his chair as he leaned back.

Dumbledore sighed, "There is not much we can do now. I will alert you if I have found any signs that he may have survived. Until then, enjoy the rest of your summer," he said, his expression more cheerful.

Harry nodded, forcing a smile as he rose. He felt a hand grip his shoulder gently and turned to see Sirius standing beside him, smiling comfortingly. The five of them walked out of the office with a simple wave to Dumbledore.

"See you when the term starts," he said, grinning expectantly behind his spectacles.

Harry sighed heavily as they walked down the spiraling staircase from Dumbledore's office. He had survived another unexpected encounter with Voldemort. Usually it was during the school year he attacked, but this time, after his sixth year, Voldemort decided to attack right away while Harry was defenseless. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder just as a soft voice spoke by his ear.

"You all right?" Sirius asked quietly.

Harry nodded silently, "Yeah, I just have a feeling my last year is going to be much more intense than any of my years here."

"Don't worry, if you get too stressed from homework I'm always here for you," Sirius smiled.

"It's not just that," Harry smiled weakly. "It's that…Well, each year Voldemort's plan to destroy me and take over have gotten more complex and difficult. If he has managed to survive and he comes back during my last year, I mean, anything more than what just happened…I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

Sirius knelt down, staring at him in the eyes, "Harry, you're not alone. You've got your friends, me and Remus, and Dumbledore who will be training you all throughout the year. You've got to have more confidence in yourself. You've proven you aren't going to suffer the same fate as…your parents," he said quietly. "And I believe you're not. You're gifted, Harry, whether you choose to believe it or not. You fight with all your heart because you know what's right, and that's what matters. Don't ever give up on yourself, or anyone else. We will get through your last year and you will have the best graduation ever, I promise."

Harry smiled widely, his eyes shining, "Thanks Sirius."

"No problem," Sirius grinned, ruffling his hair gently. "I believe we have a birthday to celebrate, don't we?"

Harry groaned and slumped his head against Sirius' chest, "Do I have to?"

Sirius' eyebrows rose, "Well, you could always begin your training early…"

"Nope, absolutely not, let's go," Harry said, grabbing his hand to catch up with Remus, Ron and Hermione, who had walked on ahead.

"So, Harry, how does it feel to be seventeen?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Bloody hell! I nearly forgot!" Ron exclaimed, slapping his forehead as they continued down the flights of stairs toward the main entrance.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, turning to face him, "we're sorry it turned out like this."

Harry shrugged with a small smile, "It's not your fault. We'll put full blame on Voldemort."

Hermione smiled softly and nodded, "We'll make it up to you, promise."

Harry nodded with an encouraging smile toward her as they approached the gates, and opened them to find their brooms waiting. How Dumbledore did it, Harry hoped he'd find out his last year.

"We'll see you soon," Hermione said, hugging him tightly. "Get some rest, you'll need it."

Harry smiled, "I will. I still have three weeks before summer ends. It's a good thing Voldemort planned this early in the summer. It was quite a…finale for my birthday."

Ron shook his head, "He must be all right if he's making jokes like that. Well, I'll see you later," he said giving him a quick one-armed hug. "I want to test out that new broom of yours."

"We'll do," Harry answered, waving at them as they flew off on separate brooms.

He felt someone brush up against his side and turned to see Remus standing next to him. He turned and smiled down at him.

"I'll see you soon, but for now I'd better get started on planning my lessons for the final year," he said, gripping a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Good luck."

Remus patted the top of his head before turning around and walking back inside. Sirius approached him with his new broom in hand.

"You ready to go home?"

Harry nodded wistfully, forcing what he hoped looked like a sincere smile. Sirius got in front of him on the broom, allowing him to relax as they sped off toward their home. Harry closed his eyes as he leaned against Sirius' back, but couldn't manage to fall asleep even as drained as he was. He felt the broom slow down until it stopped just outside their house. Harry climbed off, blinking from the bright sunlight as he followed Sirius inside.

Relief washed over him as he walked inside, feeling like everything had been a bad nightmare. He was safe again inside his home with no worries except for the difficult year coming up. He slumped down on one of the floating chairs, sighing contently as it floated several feet and slowly came back down only brushing across the floor before going up again. Sirius walked into the room with two glasses of water, smiling at him. He set the water down on the table nearby for Harry, who quietly murmured his thanks.

"Are you too tired to do anything?" Sirius asked him, taking a sip of his water.

Harry looked down at him from where he was floating, with raised eyebrows and shrugged, "I guess not. I wouldn't be able to get to sleep anyway, even if I wanted to. Why, what have you got planned?"

"Just wanted to take you out for lunch, that's all. I haven't had time to get more groceries so we're running low. I figured going out would be nice for a change," Sirius smiled.

"Sure," Harry said, leaning forward, "where are we going?"

"It's a new place. I heard about your visit to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor _(1)_. Hermione said that was one of your favorite shops in Diagon Alley, besides the Three Broomsticks," Sirius winked.

Harry rose his eyebrows, "When exactly did you talk to Hermione and learn everything about me?"

"Oh, before my name was cleared. When you guys came to visit that one Christmas at my…old house, I asked her to tell me about you for when the day came that I would take care of you. After all, I needed to know what you liked and disliked, right?" Sirius asked, sipping his water casually.

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What else did she tell you?"

"How about we discuss that later," Sirius grinned widely, reaching over to ruffle Harry's hair only to find him rising up out of his reach.

Harry grinned down at him, "Missed me."

"I'll get you later. We should probably get going now, anyway," he said, waving his wand in the air to tell the time.

"Wait, Sirius!" Harry jumped up, nearly falling out of the chair that was now five feet off the floor. "I don't have my wand! I remember using yours in the Ministry against Voldemort, but he still had mine!"

"Calm down, Harry, it's all been worked out," Sirius said, smiling serenely. "Yes, I managed to get my wand back from you when you were resting in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore told me they found your wand beneath the rubble of the Ministry building. Unfortunately, it has to be repaired. It had been damaged, but luckily not so bad that you need a new one."

"How can they get a new one? I thought only one wand suit's a person," Harry said.

Sirius nodded, "That is true, but in case of emergencies the Ministry can summon a wand nearly identical to the first, based on what your wand was. People's wands get broken a lot more than they wish to let on. That's why they're also working on a coating you can polish a wand with to keep it from breaking or getting damaged. It'll be expensive, but it's worth it. Don't worry about your wand, though. Dumbledore said it'll be fixed in just a couple days so we can go pick it up."

Harry nodded, "All right."

"You ready to go get something to eat then?" Sirius asked, standing up.

Harry waited until the chair floated back down before slipping out. He began walking but was stopped when he felt a tug on his arm.

"You might want to change into something a little more formal than jeans," Sirius said, smiling slyly.

The smile was the same smile he wore when he was hiding something, which meant that Sirius wasn't telling him everything. Harry frowned in thought, trying to figure out if maybe he was just thinking how amusing it would be for Harry to walk in the restaurant in jeans while everyone else was dressed in formal clothing.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed," he said, glancing at Sirius' attire, noting with some annoyance that he had magically changed within five minutes and Harry hadn't even noticed. He was wearing black dress pants with a white-cuffed blouse that buttoned up. He left the two top buttons undone and had also magically shaved.

Harry glared, "When did you do that?"

"Do what?" Sirius asked innocently. He saw Harry's glare and just smiled, "While you had turned around. Now go get dressed."

"Why can't you just teach me that spell you used?" Harry asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because you'll get lazy and I don't want you to be too completely dependent on magic," Sirius said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk."

"I'm an adult. You're still a teenager. You can take the extra walk up to your room to change," Sirius retorted with a grin.

"Fine," Harry huffed, walking up the stairs in mock-annoyance. He entered his room to see Hedwig sleeping peacefully. "Nice of you to sleep through everything, including an apocalypse, Hedwig," he muttered.

Moving quickly, Harry opened his closet and pulled out the silk-black dress pants Sirius had bought him last Christmas and a dark forest green shirt that went with it. It was cuffed like Sirius' shirt, but it didn't button. Instead it was a v-cut shirt that allowed his neck to be exposed instead of suffocated. He rolled up his cuffed sleeves to his elbows and then marched back down the stairs, mock-glaring at Sirius as he came back into the kitchen.

Sirius rose an eyebrow, "Is that glare going to go? Because I don't think that's formal."

"Ha ha. Can you perform a _minor _spell in order to fix my hair and everything like you did before when we were invited to spend Christmas with the Weasleys last year? I would do it, but I'm wandless."

Sirius smiled and nodded, waving his wand. Immediately, Harry's hair neatened as much as it could and didn't seem so disheveled. Any sleep marks were wiped off his face. He still didn't have any glasses, but Madam Pomprey's potion was still working so he could see.

"There, now we can go," Sirius smiled, gesturing for Harry to walk out first.

Harry got on his new broom as Sirius got on his own. He waited for Sirius to go first since he had no idea where they were headed. They soared up together and Harry followed closely behind, watching as they passed over the familiar scenery of houses he had grown accommodated to. They entered into Diagon Alley not from the wall that Hagrid had first shown him, but the main entrance near the Leaky Cauldron since they were all ready in the wizard world. Instead of stopping there they continued on, flying overhead toward the direction of Hogsmeade. It was true Harry had been to some of the shops in Hogsmeade, but he'd only been to a few. Hogsmeade was a large shopping area and new shops were added nearly every month.

Sirius finally began to slow down as they neared their destination. Harry slowed down with him until they came to a complete stop, sliding swiftly off their brooms. Harry's feet touched the ground and he waited as Sirius shrunk their brooms and pocketed them. He led him past the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. Harry was looking around not paying attention and bumped into the back of Sirius, not realizing he had stopped. Harry stumbled backward but Sirius managed to help him stay upright.

"Now, close your eyes," Sirius said turning to him.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, blinking up at him.

"It's a custom when you enter it of course," Sirius stated casually.

Harry stared at him suspiciously but closed his eyes anyway. Sirius directed him by placing his hands on his shoulders, entering the unknown place. He felt Sirius stop him.

"All right, open."

Harry opened his eyes curiously and wasn't expecting what was in front of him.

"SURPRISE!" a loud cheer echoed around him.

He blinked, noticing that the people in the place were familiar. Ron and Hermione were grinning widely at the table, dressed nicely but not as formally as he was. Remus was also there, standing there beside Hermione's parents, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and other parents he recognized. Harry gaped, his eyes ranking over the colorfully decorated place to see that there were flashing colored words floating in the air that read _Happy Birthday Harry! _Nearby the words were Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George, and even Luna Lovegood, who was dressed more normally compared to her usual attire at Hogwarts.

Harry shook his head, attempting to clear his head from the shock and smiled widely, his eyes shimmering with happiness.

"This…I can't believe it! A surprise party?!" he exclaimed, grinning at them.

"Well, we had to, Harry. You're our friend and besides, after what you've been through we thought you needed something extra," Hermione said, smiling. "This was the perfect place to do your party."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's the Hogsmeade Pub," Luna spoke up, her voice still naturally dazed but easy to hear the friendship and kindness.

Although most thought of her as weird or "looney" she was an incredibly smart and loyal friend, which Harry, Ron and Hermione had found out during their fifth year. They had remained friends since, but Harry hadn't seen her since the end of sixth year at the last feast. He hadn't had any classes with her sixth year but she always sat with Ginny and her friends during meals. Harry was glad he had met a new friend, despite her unusual customs. She was someone to talk to and was very descent once known for a while. He was even enjoying having a class with her just to get to know her better. After all, her father who was editor of _The Quibbler _had saved Harry's reputation and helped the world find out about Voldemort's return.

Harry turned to her curiously, "The Hogsmeade Pub?"

Luna nodded, her silvery-grey eyes never blinking as she stared at him, "It's one of the main attractions at Hogsmeade, especially for birthdays or other celebrations. I had my birthday a couple times here. Hogsmeade appreciates my father's compliments about this pub and the other shops in his magazine, so often times we get good deals," she explained. "For birthdays they make a special free dessert that usual includes a show."

Harry blinked, "Wow…What kind of show?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Harry," Sirius said before Luna could casually answer his question. "How about we all sit down and order lunch first. Then we'll get on with the party."

Harry was led to the head of the large table, that began expanding magically to seat the number of people there were. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him. Ginny sat next to Ron and Luna sat next to Ginny. Fred and George sat next to Hermione and Neville, Dean and Seamus sat next to them, each smiling at Harry in greeting. The adults sat at the other end of the table, giving room for the teens to talk amongst themselves.

Ron immediately began to the conversation, not surprising Harry in the least when it was Quidditch he was talking about.

"Did you guys hear? Harry's got a wicked broom this year!" he announced cheerfully. "He's got the Snitch2005!"

"No way, Harry!" Dean's mouth dropped open. "Is that true?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, it's true. Sirius bought it for me for an early birthday gift."

"Incredible!" Seamus exclaimed. "It had to have been extremely expensive since it's not on the market."

"Sirius can get good deals," Harry said, glancing at Ron with a knowing smile.

"Can we see it sometime?" Neville asked.

Over the years, Neville had began to finally open up a little more and wasn't so quiet and nervous all the time. Harry still hadn't the heart to ask him if he wanted to talk about his parents, but ever since the known defeat of Lord Voldemort that had been in all the papers by the end of his sixth year, Neville had been more relaxed.

"Sure, Neville. You guys can test it out if you want," Harry said.

"Awesome!" Dean grinned.

Ginny just glanced at Hermione and the two rolled their eyes. They of course attended all the Quidditch games, but couldn't stand talking about it for more than five minutes ever day. As they talked, they also decided to look through the menu.

"Have any of you decided what classes to take?" Hermione asked.

Most of them shook their heads, all except one.

"Luna?" Hermione asked, surprised.

She smiled, her eyes appearing a little dazed, "My father told me it's best to pick classes ahead of time. I picked some classes out."

"Well, good. At least you did," she said, glancing at the boys who looked down at their plates.

"I heard we'll have to take an advanced potions class," Neville spoke up a little quieter.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought Snape was only taking those that passed his class."

"He changed his mind. He said everyone should be required to take it as a seventh year," Dean answered.

"Why that…," Ron scowled darkly. "He's only doing it to make our last year miserable."

Hermione glanced at him, "Well, don't let him then."

He grumbled but didn't say anymore. When it was time to order the adults let them know. Harry noticed that no one came over to take their orders. Instead, they announced it into the device that was floating above their table. Their orders appeared in neon letters on the outside of it, turning it clear to alert the cooks and anyone working in the pub.

Their lunches were served only minutes later and they all began eating. Harry glanced up while eating to see Luna staring at him. He swallowed and smiled at her and she smiled in return, but didn't turn her gaze away.

"What is it?" Harry asked and several others looked up at him.

Luna stared at him, not caring about the others looking in her direction, "Are you going to continue the DA club?" she asked.

Harry looked surprised, but sat thoughtfully, "I don't think I can this year. I might have too much on my hands."

"I could teach it," Hermione spoke up.

Ron turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Well I could! I am learning to be a sorceress after all."

"Really?" Neville piped up.

Ginny smiled knowingly and nodded, "That would be good."

Ginny had heard about their club and had wanted to join herself, but there hadn't been any time the last year. Harry had still trained them but they hadn't gone on a real mission, like at the Ministry during their fifth year, since.

"That way, Harry, you can come if you do get a chance, but that way I could even help with the training and preparing for the N.E.W.T.S," Hermione smiled.

"Like a study group!" Ginny exclaimed in excitement.

Hermione nodded, "Exactly."

There were murmurs of agreement and Harry smiled at her, "Sounds good to me."

Moments later their dishes were cleared and the clear device above them burst into colors, showering them with ribbons and flowers that burst into dust before hitting the table. Ron had nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. Harry found out just what show Luna had been talking about. Several dishes of desserts were created right in front of their eyes out of what looked like magic dust. The birthday boy, as they called him, was able to say what he liked and they created a special dessert for him. The dishes then floated down to each one of them and did strange things, like turn colors or make them levitate as they took each bite. Harry had taken the first bite and Ron had nearly screamed from shock. He had vanished into thin air, his fork being held up by an invisible hand as he took the second bite. Dean and Seamus had burst into laughter at the look on Ron's face, as did Hermione and Ginny.

Fred and George were too busy watching the effects of their desserts and writing things down on a notepad to really pay attention. Hermione had taken a bite of her chocolate-raspberry truffle cake and Ron had nearly fell out of his chair in laughter as her hair started changing colors. Harry was laughing with them, fully enjoying himself as they continued to watch the effects of each of their desserts. The adults too were joining in the laughter, having not chosen any desserts for that reason and instead all drank different flavors of butterbeer.

Sirius, knowing what Harry liked, had ordered him a honey-flavored butterbeer, which he got for free. The laughter rang on for hours as the day slowly turned into early evening. Games were brought out to play like wizard snaps and chess, but also new games Harry had never seen before. There was one where one person would try and guess which famous wizard card (ones from the chocolate frog collection) was in their opponent's hand using the clues they received each turn. Each time they guessed wrong something would happen, like their tongue would turn blue, or they would lose a clue. Harry beat Ron at it, and was proud since he usually lost to him when they played wizard chess, but then lost the game to Hermione.

As they began to settle down Sirius announced it was time to open presents. Harry was grinning as he sat down in his seat, now covered in prizes he had won from the games, as he began to open his gifts. The first gift he opened was from Ron. It was a very rare wizard card of Godric Gryffindor and a special mirror. It resembled that of a communicating mirror (like the one Sirius lent him to keep in touch when he had still been in hiding), but it could also turn invisible. They could easily spy on the Slytherins or talk to each other from different sides of Hogwarts. Harry thanked him gratefully, carefully setting it beside and continued on.

The next gift was from Hermione. She gave him a special quill, which she said could write by itself and the person can tell it what to write.

"It will save a lot of pain in your wrist if Snape is especially mean to you, since you don't have Occulmancy anymore," she said with a soft smile.

"Thanks a lot Hermione! It will really come in handy!" Harry grinned.

Ginny smiled at him as she handed him the present she had gotten him all by herself. It seemed a big deal to her, since she wasn't the "little sister" anymore, now that she was nearing her sixteenth birthday, even though she was technically the youngest. Harry unwrapped it and found it was a very unique broom-kit he had never seen before.

"What is it, Ginny?" He asked, intrigued.

"It's a broom-kit for your new broom, and if you want to share it with the Quidditch team! The polish is to protect any broom its put on from curses, hexes or anything the Slytherins might be thinking of using, including potions!"

"Awesome! I'll need some of that!" Ron grinned.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, now that Sirius bought the team Firebolts and Malfoy's dad didn't get a chance. The Slytherin team will really try and mess it up this year."

"Oy, that's right!" Dean gaped. "I can't believe the whole team has a Firebolt!"

"And Harry has a Snitch2005! No one stands a chance against Gryffindor this year!" Seamus piped in.

Harry nodded excitedly in agreement and thanked Ginny for her gift. She blushed shyly but nodded, getting better at expressing herself in front of him. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley both chipped in and got him a wizard watch. Harry had never before heard of one and they explained to him that he can speak to it and ask the time and numbers will appear in the air before him. Not only that but if he has no idea what a spell or word is he can ask the watch, "like a dictionary", Hermione pointed out. Only Dean and Harry understood what she meant by that.

He thanked them and moved on to his other presents in which he got many things like new joke sweets from Fred and George, who whispered to him that the magenta-colored candies could turn him invisible for nearly an hour. And the blue ones could allow him to turn transparent for a little over fifteen minutes in order to go through walls or locked doors.

"Wow…that's incredible. Your joke shop will be a real hit this year!" Harry exclaimed, referring to their business that was continuing to grow each year.

"Thanks Harry!" Fred beamed.

"Yes, all thanks to you!" George added with a wink.

Harry smiled and shook his head, but continued on opening presents. Neville gave him a new type of Remembrall, one that was clear and not only changed color inside, but words formed reminding the person of what they were forgetting. Harry thanked him sincerely, even telling him he was doing great without one, and Neville blushed in embarrassment of being complimented. The rest of the adults had given him things for school, and even something to help study for the N.E.W.T.s.

Finally, Sirius' present came last and he was smiling at Harry as he opened it. There were several things inside. The first thing that caught his eye was a large pouch of shimmering pink dust, or powder. Harry recalled what it was, his eyes widening. It was very expensive, a much more rare and valuable form of floo-powder, but it could be thrown against any solid object, not just in a fireplace and a person didn't have to throw the powder around them but rather in front of them so they could clearly state their destination.

Also, it was more like a portal, just stepping through it and they were there, without having to actually spin around, feeling like they had touched a portkey. The other special effect of it was that they could call people to them just by throwing it even against a door and that person would appear, usually, as long as there were no spells binding them from being called.

"Wow, thanks Sirius! Are you sure you trust me with this?" he said, holding up the pouch.

Sirius grinned, "Yes, I do, and if you don't mind I'd like to use it as well."

Laughter was the response and Sirius smirked and winked at him. Harry smiled and looked at the other object. The other thing inside was a very, very light round object that resembled a marble. It was so light Harry could throw it up and it would come slowly down, like it was floating. It was, Sirius said, a wizard camera. It could fit in a pocket and even take clear pictures _through _someone's pocket. In order to work it the person had to say clearly what they wanted a picture of.

"Thanks Sirius! I love it!" Harry grinned.

Sirius nodded with a large grin, "This way, we can make our own memories."

Harry's smile faded slightly, "Yeah, but…this is my last year, what about all the other years we've been together?"

Sirius winked, "I took care of that. After all, you can put it on a silence mode while taking pictures through your robe."

Harry's eyes lit up, as well as his smile, "I love you, Sirius!"

"I know, and you can make it up to me by cooking dinner for the next month," he smirked, receiving laughs from everyone including Harry. "There's one last surprise in there."

Curiously, he peeked inside and saw his last present. Harry blinked uncertainly, wondering if he was seeing things or not. Since he hadn't pulled it out, no one else could see it and they were waiting patiently. Harry looked up, shock written on his face.

"Sirius," Harry whispered, opening and closing his mouth, "…what…Is this…?"

"What is it?!" Ron asked impatiently.

"Yeah, show us, Harry," Dean insisted.

Harry carefully pulled it out and many gasps were heard. Hermione covered her mouth in surprise and turned to stare wide-eyed at Sirius. Mr. Weasley was sputtering, as if trying to form words but couldn't.

"Is that…can it be a…a…," Ron muttered, having seen it somewhere in the Ministry of Magic when his dad took him there, but not remembering the name of it.

Hermione's eyes were still wide as she stared at it, "It's a Time Turner," she whispered.

"A Time Turner?" Ron asked, awed. "You mean it can really take you back in time?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Ron hadn't known about Hermione's Time Turner during their third year. It was best to keep it a secret since they had used the item illegally in order to save Sirius' life.

Mr. Weasley gaped a few times and then looked to Sirius with a shocked expression.

"S-Sirius! You can't give him that! Those are illegal…forbidden in the Wizard world! Only a specific section in the Ministry of Magic department for illegal or rare magical items are in control of those! They shouldn't even be around, or out anywhere!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, as the room suddenly became more quiet. "I mean…you know why it's strictly controlled! You know what could happen…"

"I do too, Mr. Weasley," Harry spoke up. "I've used it before."

Mr. Weasley gaped at him with wide eyes. Sirius patted his shoulder, a slight smile still on his face.

"I know all about that Mr. Weasley, and I know about Harry using one," he said, winking at him. "But I also know he can handle it. It's all ready been taken care of, don't worry. I got permission from Dumbledore for him to keep it."

"But…but why…when would he ever need it?" Mr. Weasley asked, flabbergasted.

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not sure, but it wasn't safe in Hogwarts anymore. And it wasn't needed either," he said glancing down at Hermione who rose her eyebrows as she stared back. "Dumbledore needed it to be kept safe, and the Ministry isn't to know he was ever in possession of one. It was used for an emergency purpose, I assure you. And the only safe place that we agreed on was with Harry. He's been through tough times fighting Voldemort, he's used advanced magic in his training, and even has used time traveling before."

Mr. Weasley still looked skeptical.

"I promise I won't use it unless it's absolutely necessary," Harry assured him.

Sighing, he finally gave in, "Well, if Dumbledore think it's safest with you then I guess I'll go along with it."

Harry smiled and put it back inside the box carefully, along with the other two things he received.

"Thanks Sirius!" Harry said, grinning.

Sirius nodded, smiling gently, "You're welcome."

Everyone had gotten over the shock of Sirius' gift to him nearly right after and it went back to the constant chatter and laughter around. Harry showed off his new gifts, allowing his friends to test some out. They played several more games before it was nearing evening. People started leaving, giving Harry more congratulations and hugging him goodbye.

"See you on the train, Harry!" Dean called out, as he waved.

"Yeah, can't wait to test out your new broom with some of that polish!" Seamus grinned, waving too.

Harry waved to them, "Thanks for coming. I had a blast!"

"Me too, Harry," Neville said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks! I loved your gift. See you next term and don't worry about Snape's class, we'll handle it together," Harry smiled brightly.

Neville's mood seemed to perk up a bit more and he smiled enthusiastically, waving goodbye as he left with his grandma. Luna walked over to him, smiling serenely, even with her unblinking eyes and opened her arms. Harry awkwardly stepped up to give her a hug, knowing it was just hard for him to become so close to people so fast but accepting her friendship wholeheartedly. She squeezed him tightly, and smiled.

"Happy birthday," she said.

"Thanks," Harry smiled back. "I guess I'll see you on the train."

She nodded, "Yes, me and Ginny will save you guys a compartment."

Harry smiled, "Great."

She waved at him as her dad smiled, shaking his hand excitedly and wishing him a happy birthday before leaving with her. Next came the Weasley and Granger family, who were also leaving about the same time. Harry smiled at them, hugging his best friends, and then giving Ginny a quick hug and nearly being suffocated by Fred and George. Mr. Granger shook his hand and Mrs. Granger reached down and hugged him tightly. Mrs. Weasley was next, giving him a hug then a kiss on the cheek and dabbing at her eyes saying something along the lines of "Can't believe they're all growing up so fast." Mr. Weasley smiled down at him, and although Harry could sense some unease still in the illegal gift, being since he was the Minister, he smiled encouragingly and shook his hand tightly as a sign of endearment.

"Thanks for everything," Harry said, smiling at them all.

Ginny smiled politely, nodding before she walked out behind her parents, after they had said their goodbyes. The Grangers walked out next, waving at Harry and Sirius as they went. Fred and George patted Harry's back playfully, telling him to use their newest tricks wisely, and he promised to do so. He was sure Ron had some too. After they left to step outside, Harry was left with Ron, Hermione and Sirius.

"This was a great birthday," Harry smiled.

"Glad you liked it," Hermione stated, a soft smile lighting up her expression.

"Sorry it wasn't everything we planned, mate," Ron said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We tried to make up for it, since we couldn't do it that day…," he trailed off.

Harry nodded in understanding, "It's all right. It was a really great make-up!"

They both beamed at him and gave him one last hug before they went on their way outside to meet their families. Harry sighed, a smile still on his face. Sirius slung an arm around him and turned to look down at him.

"Well, birthday boy, I guess it's time to go."

Harry smiled, his eyes shimmering with joy, "Yes, let's go home."

_**The End**_


End file.
